


A Snowflake in Spring中文翻译

by fantastic6754



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Romance/Suspense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 172,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic6754/pseuds/fantastic6754
Summary: Anna在康复中心看望哥哥Hans时遇到有自闭倾向的Elsa。两人感情一点点加深，Elsa的父母把Anna看做拯救自己女儿的希望......
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10074149/1/a-snowflake-in-spring  
> 第1-8章翻译君：路边的水沟 校对：fantastic6754  
> 第9-30章翻译君：fantastic6754（就是本人）  
> 之前水沟君要来原作者的授权，更完第8章后，他就消失了。所以由我来接力翻译。  
> 最近lofter屏蔽太狠，我想把这篇备份到AO3上，让更多人看见。  
> 好文不应该被世人遗忘。  
> 感谢原作者RetiredCel，为大家带来这么好的故事，也感谢一直以来支持这篇译文的大家！  
> P.S. 「」代表人物心理描写

第一次见到她时，Anna正在康复中心看望自己的哥哥Hans。

Hans在两个月前精神崩溃后，就被送入了精神病康复中心。她的哥哥曾经是Arendelle雄鹿队的一员，担任那支在当地学校中战无不胜的橄榄球队的四分卫。

好吧，是“曾经”的战无不胜。这个战绩一直保持到橄榄球锦标赛的最后一个季度，直到Hans试图拦截对方球员但是失败了。对手球队跑完了全程并且回到了自己的区域。比赛以35 - 33的比分结束，宣告着雄鹿队的失败。

Hans没能很好地处理这件事。

在忍受了整整一个星期同学们厌恶的目光，以及愤怒的队友们将他推撞到储物柜上的痛苦之后，Hans终于崩溃了，他暴怒的情绪再也无法控制。他毁坏了更衣室并且将他的两个队友送进了医院。

他的情绪导火索总是很短。Anna兀自想着。她正与自己的哥哥面对面地坐在康复中心的休息室里，一起收看角落里那台小电视上播出的扑克牌锦标赛。而且他总是认为别人要唬弄他。当锦标赛开始的时候，他就显露出了自己失常的倾向。Hans无时无刻不轻移着自己的肩膀对着别人指指点点，嘴里说着像“看到他抓自己眉毛的动作了吗？这代表他在唬人”或者“这家伙认为他在愚弄谁呢？”之类的话。

Anna只是傻笑或是点头，对于电视上选手们做出的错误抉择，或者刚好相反——赢得盆满钵盈做出适当的反应。

她并不是真的很了解扑克比赛，但这是她哥哥的生命中除了橄榄球外真正享受的另一个乐趣。而且自从她的哥哥被判定情况危险后，在达到进一步的治疗效果前，她很乐意与他一起看扑克比赛。她愿意做任何事情让她的哥哥开心。在她的意识里，哥哥的情绪越好，认真遵循医学专家建议的可能性就越大，也就能更早回家。

她真的很想念自己的哥哥。尽管现在学校里的每个人都认为他是个精神病患者， 并且不断对他的妹妹灌输着这样的想法。

她并没有被那些流言蜚语影响到。反正在学校里没有什么人真正与她关系密切。除了她自己，她哥哥，以及她最好的朋友Kristoff。Kristoff是一个让人会不由自主喜欢上的男孩，他总是那么友好、善良，而且当你得到他的信任后，再不会找到哪怕有他一半忠诚的伙伴。

Kristoff有时会与Anna 一同来看望Hans。他们两个人从前经常一起保护Anna。而且尽管Kristoff是一个毫不动摇的校园社交反对者（即不热爱交际），他依然会愉快地帮助Hans做抛球练习。

引人注意的广告声从电视机里传来，Anna终于将自己的注意力再次放到了电视上。当她意识到扑克牌锦标赛临时中场暂停的时候，她转过头去问她的哥哥：“你想不想喝点什么？这里有自动贩卖机。”

翠绿色的眼眸与她绿松石般的双眼目光交汇，她的哥哥露齿而笑：“我不介意来一瓶苏打水。你呢？”

Anna点点头，在她的包里翻找着自己的钱包。“我想要一瓶水，就让我——”

“嘿嘿，我知道了。你只要坐着就好了，不用从床上起来。”Anna将目光投向她的哥哥，下一刻，她简直要被他眼神中绅士的宠溺迷住了。于是，她终于妥协了， 并且给了Hans 一些钞票。他冲着Anna眨眨眼，离开了休息室，走向有公共电话和自动贩卖机的走廊。他的步伐引起了一些走廊上的病人注视的目光。

Anna打量起休息室的设计，它确实是个休息室（摆满了桌子和相对舒适的椅子，充足而温暖的阳光透过窗户在地上斑斑驳驳）她哥哥正走向的走廊是一个死胡同，只有一个守门人的值班室门孤单地镶嵌在墙上，占去了那大片惨白的一小部分。从访问者休息室出去的唯一方法是通过大厅对面的房间，当护理员需要找病人时，会从那里穿过。虽然摄像头会将一切记录下来，但平心而论，Arendelle学院给了心理失常的病人们相当宽松的康复环境。

那也是Anna十分感激的。

她靠在椅背上，将身子沉入沙发。她的头靠在柔软的布料上，眼皮不知不觉地沉重起来。看望哥哥的过程并不需要太多体力，但总是会让她筋疲力尽。她不忍看到自己哥哥的现状——头发像鸡窝一样，鬓角蓬乱。他的瞳孔下仿佛有永远挥之不去的阴影，但Anna很高兴能再次看到他逐渐开朗起来。前几次她来拜访他时，那双眼睛总是会让她想起呆闷而病怏怏的夏天，痛苦的玻璃眼眸边缘镶嵌着绛红的怒火。

诚然，Anna过去一直害怕着她的哥哥。他曾经有要将她突然折断的倾向，虽然他从没有对她伸出压抑着攻击性的双手。但Anna曾经在他的眼神中看见......猎杀，害怕，像关在笼子里的动物。

好吧，如果看望他可以帮助到他，那么唯一要做的就是保持正常地相处。他越早回到家，一切就会越早变回正常的样子。

Anna想着，嘴角勾起一丝浅笑，慢慢睁开了眼。

一双明亮的大眼睛正注视着她，目光笔直地打在她脸上。她一点也没有意料到会这样被人盯着看。

如果她刚才没有在她哥哥的事情上耗费了这么多心神，她一定会尖叫出声并且跌跌撞撞地退缩，有很大的可能性摔下沙发然后和地板来个粗鲁的亲密接触。幸运的是，她成功将尖叫含在喉咙里，并且缓慢地在垫子上靠稳。

出人意料地，她没有惊慌失措，只是顺着凝视的目光看去，探索着目光的源头，然后温柔地微笑着。

“你好。”

亮蓝色双眼的所有者（如同蓝宝石一般，Anna注意到）眨了眨眼睛，头微微倾斜到一边。一缕淡金色的发丝垂到了她的面颊上，但她不为所动，只是任发丝垂落着。

女孩的双手正紧紧地抓着自己有些宽松蓬乱的发辫，好像它是她的生命线。

Anna没有动，她只是继续对着站在自己面前的女孩无辜地笑着。她们目光交汇的时间越长，Anna就越加意识到眼前的女孩是如此的美丽。她苍白的皮肤（真的，真的很苍白）完美无瑕。鼻梁上点缀的淡淡的雀斑真是太可爱了，根本算不上是瑕疵。说起她的鼻子，那又小又漂亮，两侧是分明的颧骨。

她的手，正在迟疑地移动着，缠绕着那条非常适合她的迷人发辫。可以说她的手指修长，指甲留得十分漂亮。

Anna脸上露出的笑容更灿烂了，因为她看到金发女孩伸出其中一只漂亮的手，害羞地向她挥着。红发女孩立刻挥手。当她看到一丝微不可查的红晕浮上女孩的面颊，胸腔中顿时溢满了一股热流。

“你叫什么名字？”

蓝色的眼睛再次眨了眨，眉毛因些许的迟疑皱在了一起。Anna必须克制住自己因面前美好的场景而傻笑的冲动，但说实话这女孩害羞的样子太可爱了，实在太迷人了。

过了一会，Anna将头倾向一侧。“我的名字叫Anna。”

那个女孩刚刚用来向Anna打招呼的手，在半空中停滞着。手指微微弯曲，犹豫了片刻，又回到了另一只手的行列，继续把玩着披在她肩上的那条发辫。

沉默降临在了这两人之间。Anna感到自己的脸颊涨红，但她依然坚定地凝视着对面的女孩。

女孩终于垂下了她的目光，肩膀向耳朵蜷缩了起来。她咬紧了自己的下唇。最后，白肤金发碧眼的女孩颤抖着呼吸了一下，张开嘴要说话。Anna 的心率在期待中加快了。

正当第一个音节要从女孩两片粉红色的嘴唇中冲出时，一个沉重的脚步声接近了。

“Anna？”

Anna的视线移到了她哥哥的身上。他从自动售货机那回来了，一手拿着矿泉水， 一手拿着可乐。他威胁的眼神气势汹汹地射向金发女孩。女孩的双手比刚才握得更紧了，牢牢地攥着。

“嘿，Hans，谢谢你帮我买......”

Hans用咆哮打断了她的话：“你在这里干什么？”

Anna因她哥哥愤怒的语气而皱起了眉头。她知道他多么想要保护她，但是他没有任何理由对一个无辜的女孩报以如此恶劣的态度——这个女孩才刚刚向她打招呼 。 “Hans......”

“走开。”

“Hans！”

Anna站了起来，试图阻止她离开，但金发女孩已经逃到了房间的另一侧，将自己缩进了一把椅子里——Anna猜就是她之前一直坐着的那把，因为那个奇怪的女孩立刻将自己的鼻子埋进了躺在桌面上的那本书里。

Anna握紧了双拳，之后转向她的哥哥，眯起双眼，愤怒地说道：“你为什么这样做？！她什么事都没做错！”

Hans重重地将自己的背靠在了沙发上。他看起来完全无私——现在那个女孩与Anna保持了一个“很好”的距离。他把她的矿泉水放在地上，然后打开自己的苏打水。

Anna叹了口气。她向房间的另一侧投去了难过的目光，但当她看到金发女孩左手握着一根铅笔，在书本的某一页涂鸦时，她的嘴唇勾勒出了一个浅浅的笑容。

「所以她是一个艺术家。」

凝视了女孩一会儿，Anna坐得靠近了自己哥哥一点。她拿起自己的水瓶拧开了瓶盖，然后将后背沉入沙发的柔软之中。

她的哥哥在这次看望的剩余时间中没有说一个字。


	2. Chapter 2

Anna已经一个星期没有见到她了。

时临二月下旬，太阳终于显露出初春的预兆。当Anna站在晨光下的那一刻，她的脸上扬起了灿烂的笑容，并立即脱下她的外套，感受着阳光在她皮肤上留下的热度。她坐在车里兴奋不已，在距康复中心还有半个小时车程的时候，她摇下车窗，脸颊在阳光的温暖和明亮中显得热情洋溢。

她通过看望者的休息室时向护理员们挥手打招呼，每个护理员很高兴能见到她。Anna一直是这个康复中心的阳光宝贝。她亲切的笑容几乎让每一个患者都回以笑容，并惊异于这样一个陌生女孩带来的真诚关怀。许多患者接近Anna 想与她轻松地聊天，并且有一次（一个有着惆怅的黑色眸子的小男孩），想要一个温暖的拥抱。

但只有当她的哥哥不在身边才会这样。

当Hans与Anna在一起时，其他患者甚至是护理员都对他们敬而远之。Anna从来没有注意到，当任何人试图接近他们两人时，都会被从绿色眼眸中射出的寒冷目光所吓退。威胁的眩光从微眯的眼缝中透出，这目光中的信息明了：除了Hans之外，没有人能够享受Anna的陪伴。

而Anna从来没有意识到这个情况。

她到达Hans面前时，他正在休息室里等她。他舒展开一个笑容，走上前去，将她裹在自己的熊抱里并将她举到空中。“嘿，妹妹！”

“Hans！”她一边咯咯地笑着，一边喊道，“放我下来！”Anna被Hans抱着转了个圈，然后重新脚踏实地。她用拳头轻轻地打了一下她哥哥的肩膀，她的哥哥立刻假装受了重伤，Anna再次笑了起来。“所以！你知道吗，今天外面的阳光十分灿烂。你想不想散散步？”

Hans的眼睛睁大了。“你在开玩笑吧？我特么当然想到外面去，我在这个除了浑浊的空气外一无所有的屋子里呆得太久了！”

Anna的脸因Hans的脏话而抽搐了一下（她无法忍受别人说脏话），但她依旧保持着脸上的笑容，向着负责值班的护理员Oaken先生走去。

Oaken先生是在看望者休息室里工作的最佳人选。他的身材魁梧雄壮，所以即使是那些带有攻击性的病人在他的面前也会稍加收敛。他也是一个好心肠的人，虽然他可以轻而易举地用一只手将你提起来并且轻描淡写地扔出去，但他和善的外表实在让人害怕不起来。

“Hoo hoo！(电影中的店主台词)很高兴再次见到你，Anna！你又来看望你的哥哥了，ya？”

“是的！其实我很想知道，我可不可以带他到外面散步？我的意思是，外面的阳光是如此美好，你知道我，我不想逾越任何界限或其他什么规矩，但我想一些新鲜的空气可能对他有好处，而且......”

Oaken先生挥挥手打断了她漫无边际的话：“当然可以，亲爱的。你只要在这里签字就可以。从你来的路原路出去，那有一条通往花园路口的路。不过恐怕这时候外面没多少花，但你说得对。散散步可能对他有好处。”

Anna如释重负地叹了口气。她在大块头提供的纸张上签下了自己和哥哥的名字， 然后她在手机上看了下时间，将它写了下来。

Anna对着Oaken先生最后咧嘴一笑。在Oaken先生迅速的回笑中，她转过身，对自己的哥哥竖起了大拇指。

他对着她傻笑了回去，并迅速走到她的身边。她握着他的手，咯咯地笑着，快速地做了一个屈膝礼，然后挽起他的胳膊。

在他们离开之前，Anna快速地扫了一眼休息室。有一个病人——一个站在窗边，身材高挑的黑发美丽女人，正对着自己的影子喃喃自语。一些其他的病人围绕在周围，同显然是来自于外面的人聊着天。

当她意识到，金发女孩不在其中时，Anna发现自己的心头有一丝失望。

***

太阳依旧在室外释放着耀眼的光芒。

Hans正在享受散步的时光。每当有鸟儿从他的头顶鼓翼而过时，他都会抬起头用目光追随着它们的翎羽。并且每一刻他都会深深地吸气，然后夸张地呼出一声叹息。

“God，我太想念新鲜的空气了。”

“我打赌是的。”

她的哥哥转身微笑地看着她，“谢谢你，Anna。”

Anna将她的头外向一侧，“为了什么感谢？”

“为了你经常来看望我，这真的帮了我很多，我知道这并不容易做到。你有许多其他的事情可以做。”

红发女孩嗤之以鼻：“其他事情？比如什么？与方圆十公里内的随便一个男孩讨论一下校花？我发誓，如果Ariel告诉我她正在和她的男友Eric再一次私奔，下次和她一起游泳时我会让她一直待在水下的。”

Hnas笑了起来，“说到男孩，你和Kristoff约会了吗？我下次跟他见面时需不需要和他来一次‘兄长’的谈话？”

Anna的脸涨红了，她停下了脚步。当她的哥哥试图继续往前走时，她拉着他的胳膊使他失去了平衡。“Kristoff和我并没有在一起！我们绝不会这样做！God， Kristoff是我最好的朋友！我们从小一起长大！我见过他挖鼻屎并且吃下去的样子！”

Hans挑起了一边眉毛，“所以呢？所有的男人都会这样做。”

Anna想愤怒地尖叫，用双手盖住了自己的面颊。“这是令人厌恶的。Hans，我永远不会和Kristoff约会的。如果我们这样做了，这意味着我出了点问题，你可以为我预约下你医生的心理治疗谈话。”

Hans翻了个白眼，拖着自己的妹妹，沿着脚下的路走到不远处那把花园里的长椅旁。他拉着两人一起坐下，将脑袋向后仰，阳光在他的脸上熠熠生辉。“你可以按照自己的想法拒绝他，但Kristoff是唯一一个我可以信任与你在一起的人。当好感在你们之间滋生时，不要感到惊讶。”

Anna哼了一声，环起胳膊，扑通一下将自己的后背贴在椅背上。兄妹两人静静地坐了一会儿，一声突然的鸟鸣打破了两人间的沉默。Anna慢慢地放松了，她的身体轻松了起来，眼珠子开始打量着四周。出于好奇，她开始从下往上，一排排地数起康复中心的窗户。

绿松石般的瞳孔在数到第14扇窗户时停住了。

她看到了那个没有在休息室里的金发女孩。

Anna在二楼，从右数起第三个窗口，看见了她的脑袋。那个她上次在休息室里遇到的美丽女孩正望向窗外，双手压在玻璃上。她的眼睛睁得大大的，Anna观察到她的呼吸使窗户蒙上一层雾气，看上去仿佛她第一次见到太阳。这个景象让Anna傻傻地笑了起来。

金发女孩仿佛听到了她的笑声，明亮的蓝眼睛对上了她的双眼，不由愣住了。

她们只是凝望了一会儿，直到Anna笑着朝她挥手。

那个女孩明显吓了一跳，眼睛睁得更大了。过了一会儿，她的一只手压紧了玻璃，另一只手抚上自己的嘴唇，轻轻咬着完美的大拇指指甲。

金发女孩害羞地、可爱地挥了挥手。

“Hans，她是谁？”

“嗯？”Hans睁开一只眼睛，注视着Anna。当他看到她向上看时，他直起腰来，跟随着她的目光。他的眼睛在发现金发女孩时迅速眯起了。女孩立刻从窗边退开，消失在她呆着的房间里。

“那是‘冰雪女王’。”

“是什么？”

“‘冰雪女王’，这里的每个人都这样称呼她。她从来不说话，几乎无视所有人，距 Weasel(Hans给自己治疗师取的绰号，意为黄鼠狼，形容狡猾的人。)所说，她在这里呆了很久了。”他向后靠在椅子上，“远离她。我不想让她的怪异污染了你。”

Anna无视Hans给自己的治疗师取的绰号，她因Hans毫无根据地对金发女孩的反感皱起了眉头。他对女孩的排斥和对女孩症状的形容，成功地使Anna对哥哥的愤怒上升到了极点，以至于她根本感受不到自己想要打他一顿的冲动。她保持沉默，克制着自己的情绪。毕竟，她哥哥对他人的粗鲁和麻木全都是因为她。甚至在他精神出问题之前，也一直都是这样。

之后，她的目光回到了窗口，Anna很失望地看到，女孩没有回来。

「“冰雪女王”，哼？这个绰号完全不适合她，她明明如此可爱。」


	3. Chapter 3

Anna第二天又去了康复中心。

不过，她并不是去看望她哥哥的。事实上，她去康复中心的时候她哥哥正在接受心理医师治疗——就是那位“非常”和蔼可亲与慈祥的Weselton先生。

「嘿，没错，我想我再没有见过哪一个人比他更适合用“糟老头”这个词来形容他的了。我并不是真的很介意Hans 叫他“Weasel(黄鼠狼)”。」

所以为什么她在知道自己哥哥没空的情况下依然去康复中心呢？原因很简单。

她要去见“冰雪女王”。

昨天她到家的那一刻，她的脑子里除了那位奇怪的金发女孩之外再无他物，她的脑海中充满了女孩害羞的笑容与明亮的蓝色双眸。当Anna倒在床上闭上双眼，让巧克力的香味溢满自己鼻尖的时候（香味来自于她床底下那个经常被她用来偷藏好时巧克力棒的固定“仓库”），她的眼前只能看得见女孩向她扑闪的双眼——那对如宝石般充满无辜的眼睛。

她滚来滚去盯着天花板，花了三个小时来思考所有的东西。为什么那个女孩会在康复中心？她在那里呆了多久？为什么她们第一次在休息室里见面时她孤身一人？她那时在画什么？绘画是她的唯一爱好吗？她有其他的兴趣吗？她最喜欢的食物是什么？她喜欢吃巧克力吗？她那华美的铂金色头发是生来就有的吗？

（如你所见，Anna有一个充满好奇的小脑瓜。）

但是最后在她的脑海中浮现的那个问题或许是最重要的。

她叫什么名字？

就在那时，Anna决定要找出这些问题的答案。第二天早上，一个寒冷的星期六早晨，Anna将她蓬乱的头发梳成平时那样的辫子，整理好自己的东西然后蹦蹦跳跳地坐上了她的车。她跟随着收音机唱起歌来，行车的过程是令人愉快的。但当她的双眼离开公路，用目光追寻着在路边的草丛中奔跑的狐狸时，她差点就酿成了车祸。但你能责备她吗？狐狸是她最喜欢的动物。

当她到达康复中心停好车后，她在车里坐了一会儿。紧张感立即如潮水般涌向她。万一那个女孩不想见到她怎么办？万一她认为自己很古怪怎么办？谁会去看望一个自己其实根本不认识的人呢？

“这有点讽刺。一个身处康复中心的女孩觉得我很古怪......等等，我是不是说了什么可怕的东西？我的意思是，我可能会很古怪。我可能会很......”Anna 眨了眨眼，脸颊浮起两片绯红。“我刚刚正在自言自语。哎呀，我真古怪。”

她抱怨着，但依旧抓起她的包下了车。她径直朝康复中心走去并且凭借记忆来到了休息室。当她看到Oaken先生正在第一张桌子后工作时，她的心情一下子飞起来了。希望他不会评判她古怪的请求。

“Oaken先生？”

那个大块头从一堆文书中抬起了头，他正在填写一些东西，当他看到Anna时他惊讶地眨了眨眼。“Anna？你怎么来这了？你知道你的哥哥现在正在接受治疗，ya？”

Anna挥了挥手，努力挤出一个紧张的笑容。“是的，我知道。我的意思是，我有记下他的时间表。其实我并不是来看望他的。事实上我有点希望，嗯......这听起来可能有点古怪。但是，我...我是来这里看望......冰雪女王的？”当Oaken先生再一次眨了眨眼，表示疑惑，她的脸像着了火一样发烫。“听着，我知道这听起来十分古怪，尤其是在我并不知道她名字的前提下......God，大声说出这些会让情况变得更糟！好吧，这听起来很蠢，抱歉，我会走的并且 ......”

“Anna。请稍等一下。”

Anna已经走到离门还有一半路程的地方，她停下脚步转过头。Oaken先生站了起来，竖起一根手指，用这个姿势清楚地表示“请在这里等一会儿。”他走进了装有电话的办公室。Anna可以透过占据了大半面办公室的墙的玻璃板看到他。他打了一个一分多钟的电话，点了一下头，然后挂了电话走回自己的办公桌。

他再次坐下，庞大的身躯占满了与他极不成比例的小椅子。他向Anna微笑着，友善的双眼眯起看向角落。因为某些原因，她的请求似乎让他感到欣慰。“亲爱的，她很快就会过来。”说完那句话，他又投身于自己的工作中了。

Anna站定了一会儿，理解着刚刚发生了什么，然后一个灿烂的笑容在她的嘴角绽开了，她兴奋得几乎要跳到房间对面的那把椅子上——就是她们第一次见面时“冰雪女王”坐着的那把。她把她的钱包放在桌子上，等待着。

不久后，她感到她的手机在震动。

她在包里寻找着手机，惊讶又高兴地看到自己收到了一条来自Kristoff的短信。  
【你什么时候再去康复中心？我想要看看Hans现在怎么样了。】

Anna咧嘴一笑并且很快地回复着。  
【事实上，我现在就在这。不过不是来看望Hans的，待会儿我再告诉你这件事。】

就在她按下发送键的那一刻，她听到了开门声并且抬起了头。一个穿着白色护理员制服的老妇人走进了休息室然后环顾四周。当她发现只有Anna 一个人在房间里时，老妇人好奇地注视了她一会儿，然后递给她一个友好的微笑。

“你就是Anna？”

Anna立刻站了起来，将手机丢进包里。“是的，我就是！”

老妇人点了一下头，然后将门打开了点。她的目光朝肩膀后点了点，然后站到了一旁。“进来吧，Elsa，不要害羞。你今天有一位非常美丽的看望者。为什么不进来打声招呼呢？”

「Elsa......原来这就是她的名字！哇，这真是个美丽的名字，就如同她本人一样。她的父母做了一件英明的事情。」

当Elsa走进来时，Anna感到自己的心跳慢了半拍，白色的运动鞋在地毯上慢慢拖动着。她的双眼立刻捕捉到了对方的目光。那个金发女孩又一次攥紧了自己的发辫，大幅度地蜷缩起自己的肩膀。一抹淡淡的粉红色给她的脸颊添上了动人的色彩，Anna根本无法自持，她因那双大大的蓝眼睛中投射出的惊讶而感到一阵眩晕。

蓝色的瞳孔被女孩穿着的蓝色毛衣衬得越发动人。那件毛衣说实话对她而言实在是太大了，袖子的皱褶堆在苍白的手腕上。Anna想象着，当她的手臂垂到身体的两侧时袖子可能会覆盖住金发女孩的双手。衣服的底部超过了女孩的臀部，然后便从宽大的毛衣过渡到白色正点的紧身过膝裤。

「God，她真的太瘦啦！」

这是事实。之前Anna并没有注意到，但是“冰雪女王”确实瘦得像个电线杆。

害羞的女孩继续站在那里，沉默地看着Anna。老妇人笑了，轻轻地向前推了她一把。金发女孩没有意料到，一下子踉跄了几步，Anna立即紧张起来，时刻准备去搀扶她。不过设法帮助Elsa站稳是没有必要的，她将手臂张开在身子两侧来保持平衡。她紧张地回头望向老妇人，老妇人又笑了笑，向后退到走廊里，在她的身后关上了门。

当门关上时，沉默就围绕在了两人之间。

Anna，正踌躇着自己该怎么做，害怕自己轻率的行为可能会让另一个女孩吓一跳，于是她等待着Elsa迈出第一步。

蓝色的眼睛打量了她一下，羞涩如初。手又放回了金色的发辫上，手指在发丝间游走，将它们搅乱。突然之间，她深吸了一口气，慢慢地呼出，再次用可以让人听见的声音大口地吸了一下。眼睛直盯着地板，Elsa正朝着桌子走来。

Anna等待着她靠近，她的脸上挂起温柔的笑容，头外向一侧。当Elsa终于来到她的面前，红发女孩低下头，避开了她凝视的目光。“嘿。”

Elsa依旧凝视着 Anna。片刻之后，她微微扬起一个微小的笑容，她对Anna挥了挥手，比之前Anna见过的挥手多了一些自信。

红发女孩立刻挥了挥手。她看到Elsa脸上的笑容变大了些，一些紧张的情绪从她的目光中消失了。Anna感到自己精神高涨。

“来这里，你不必一直站着。请求看望你但又让你一直站着会显得我十分粗鲁。” Anna重重地坐在椅子上，将一条腿跨在另一条腿上，然后将手放在自己的膝盖上。Elsa眨了眨眼，然后拉出她自己的椅子，坐了进去，并生硬地将她的手放在她的大腿上。Anna一直等到她坐好，当女孩的目光再一次落到她身上时，Anna开始发话。

“所以你的名字叫Elsa？”回答她的是一个害羞的点头。“那真是一个动听的名字。我是认真的，我从来没有听过这么好听的名字，这个名字非常适合你。顺便一提，真是抱歉，突然来这里请求看望你。我的一部分脑袋事实上正在思考为什么你会同意见我，我的意思是，你对我的全部了解就是我是一个十分古怪的陌生人。你看起来似乎惊喜于见到我......这是不是意味着无论什么时候护理员告诉你你有来访者你都必须同意呢？这真是奇怪，对于是否同意见自己的来访者没有发言权。”

Elsa只是歪着头，眼神徘徊在Anna的脸上。她看起来似乎并没有记住Anna对她的任何恭维。但她的脸颊依旧涨红着。

Anna咽下了自己的话。「God，我正在扯淡......我能感觉到，我能感觉到自己正在胡说八道。」

不幸的是，每当Anna意识到她在东拉西扯时，通常会使情况更加糟糕。

“如果我打扰到了你的话，我很抱歉。我以前说过我很烦人。”Elsa的眼睛因这句话而眯了起来，但Anna并没有注意到，因为她正忙于试图控制那些在她嘴里翻滚的话语。“我今天来看望你，并且向你道歉。那天我们遇见了我的哥哥，他对你平白无故地咆哮一通。你不应该被那样呵斥。如果我是你，我会非常生气！但你真的很害羞，所以我不能真正看到你生气.....并不是说你不会生气！我敢肯定，如果......好吧，Anna。停下来吧。”

她砰地用手拍了一下桌子。Elsa吓了一跳。Anna递给她一个抱歉的目光。“抱歉， 如果我一直说话，那我们可能会在这里坐上几个小时，我可能最终会尴尬得想死。 不，我不是现在想死，但是......”红发女孩摇摇头，无法隐藏自己脸上蔓延开来的笑容。她真是无可救药了。

“无论如何......”Anna将手伸进了她的包，寻找着她带来的道歉礼物。“我想给你这个，作为一个真挚的道歉。”

她给了Elsa一袋好时巧克力棒。

金发女孩的嘴因惊讶而微微张开。

“我爱巧克力，我坚信它能够带来治愈的效果。所以，为了我们之间美好的感情，我在此牺牲我心爱的巧克力棒，给你，Elsa。”

Elsa的眼睛在巧克力棒和Anna之间快速扫动着，然后她终于做了决定。她指着自己，在Anna点头回应她时伸出颤抖的手去拿那包巧克力棒。

当她们的手指无意间触碰到对方的手指时，两个女孩都倒吸了一口气。Elsa咬了咬嘴唇，在拿到巧克力棒之前快速地抬起头看了Anna 一眼。她盯着巧克力棒看了一会儿，然后立刻撕开了包装。她干脆地折断了一根巧克力棒然后吃起了其中一段，眼睛因享受着巧克力棒的喜悦而眯了起来。

Anna忍不住笑了起来：“我猜你像我一样爱吃巧克力，对吧？”

Elsa的眼睛睁开了，眸光流转，莹莹发亮。她第一次向Anna展现出了一个张开嘴的微笑。这个笑容是绝对灿烂美丽的。Anna身体向前倾，手臂搁在桌面上，“我认为你和我将会相处得很融洽。”

Elsa扬起了笑容，然后快速地吃完了手里的巧克力棒。接着她立刻折断了另一根巧克力棒，伸出手将其中一半递给 Anna。

碧绿的眼睛睁大了，举起双手摇着，回绝了递过来的那段巧克力。“不，不，那是给你的！我不能吃给你的道歉礼物，这完全违背了我的初衷！”

但Elsa毫无退缩之意，手依旧悬在桌子的上方。她的眼睛直直地注视着Anna的眼睛，目光中带着热情、紧张和坚定。

Anna脸红了，顺从地伸手接过半段巧克力棒。「我从来都无法对巧克力说拒绝......」

「或者说对那双眼睛说拒绝。」

Elsa兀自点了点头，啃着那半段巧克力棒。金发女孩现在放松了，靠在椅背上，肩膀不再蜷缩起来。当她开始轻咬起新一根巧克力棒时，Anna低头看着自己。当她意识到巧克力棒开始融化时，她低声惊呼了一下，然后快速将它塞进嘴里，舌头伸出来将嘴唇上沾到的融化的巧克力舔干净。

她没有注意到Elsa暂停了吃巧克力棒，眼睛跟随她的一举一动。

当Anna确信她的手干净了，她抬起了头，看到Elsa飞快地移开了自己的目光，脸颊覆盖上了一层红晕。


	4. Chapter 4

又过了三天，Anna再一次去了康复中心。Kristoff紧紧跟在她的后面，为将要看到Hans而兴奋。他已经至少五个星期没有和她一起来看望Hans了，但Anna不能真的责怪他。Kristoff庞大且古怪的家庭为了一场要持续几乎一整个冬天的“冬季仙境”展览会而忙碌着。Kristoff的工作是照看好所有的动物。他最爱的动物小伙伴是Sven，一只乐意让所有年龄段的孩子都骑在它背上的驯鹿，当它像一只表演的小马那样四处腾跃蹦跳的时候，孩子们都会发出开怀的笑声。

考虑到今年最后一场展览会的开幕式在前几天刚刚举行，Anna知道现在可能是Kristoff 唯一拥有的一小段自由时间。她因Kristoff第一时间想到她和她的哥哥而感到受宠若惊。

“那么，再跟我讲一遍这个Elsie小妞。”

Anna皱起了眉头，一边用双眼看路，一边用拳头打了一下Kristoff的手臂。“是Elsa，你这个笨蛋！”

Kristoff甚至没有假装一下畏惧她的痛击，他爆发出一阵狂笑。“好吧，好吧，哎呀！某人真是敏感。所以，她叫 Elsa。是什么让你如此疯狂着魔以至于你向你最好的伙伴表现出你所有的不满，而且整整别扭了五分钟？你别忘了，她目前可是一个被心理治疗中心登记在案的人。”

红发女孩翻了个白眼。“不要那样说，Kristoff。她不像精神病患者或其他任何不正常的家伙。她真的非常甜美！实际上，她可爱迷人。有点像小孩子。你应该看看她狼吞虎咽巧克力棒的样子。”Anna咧开嘴笑了，自豪地挺起了胸膛。“事实上，她吃巧克力的样子让我想起了我自己。”

“好吧，你完全会在康复中心找到家的感觉。”

“你想要我把你踹下车么？因为我真的会这样做。”

Kristoff 得意地笑着，“我的意思是，你可以试一下这么做。既然我们已经在停车场了，我不认为把踹我下车会得到你想要的效果。”

“等等，什么？”Anna 眨了眨眼睛。「我们真的是在停车场？什么时候的事？」Anna困窘地低下了头，在Kristoff 又开始哈哈大笑时低声嘟哝了一句“闭嘴”。她将车倒进了一个靠近入口处的车位，然后熄了火。“好吧，小组会议。Hans现在已经好很多了，但他仍然十分易怒。不要提及橄榄球或者学校里的人，明白了吗？”

Kristoff严肃起来，点了点头。“明白了。” 但随后他笑了，伸手弄乱了Anna 的头发。“你真是个体贴的妹妹，你知道吗？”

Anna脸红了，她拍开了Kristoff 的手。“我只是在做正确的事。”

“这就是我的意思。今天，大多数人甚至再也不知道什么是‘正确的事’了。他们都太自以为是，或者社会主流观点对他们影响很大。事实上，你做了许多努力，与某些被其他人贴上“危险”标签的人花时间相处，并尝试向他证明他们的评判是错的，这非常了不起。”然后他扭过头去，打开了车门站了出来。Anna 跟在他后面，脸颊还因Kristoff没有由来的赞美而涨红着。

当两个人走到门口时，Kristoff继续说道：“至于这个叫做Elsa的女孩，她一定很特别。因为即使你总是对他人礼貌友好，但也永远不会为一个完全陌生的人做这么多麻烦事。我的意思是，上一次有个女孩请求你的帮助，你答应了她只是因为她答应回报你以零食。”

Anna嗤之以鼻。“就像某些人从来不能对Tiana的秋葵汤说不。”

Kristoff 笑了，拉开门以便Anna可以先进去。“没错，但你没抓住重点。”

Anna耸了耸肩，然后一步跨向门口。当她走进去时，就撞上了另外一个人的身体，那人随即发出了一声很不淑女的“啊呀”。她猛地睁开了眼睛。淡紫色的眼睛盯着她，红发女孩立即后退，急忙道歉。这个她刚刚撞到的女人只是递给她一个水一般温柔的笑容，Anna僵住了。这个女人身边跟着一个有着栗色头发和修剪整齐的小胡子的高大男人，她看上去极为伤心。虽然她的发型和妆容都无可挑剔，脸上像挂着职业化的面具，但没有什么可以隐藏她眼神中黯淡的光采。

Anna感到这个女人快要哭出来了。她的心被这个女人揪住了，她还没来得及阻止自己，就透露了自己的想法。

“这很艰难，不是吗？”女人眨了眨眼睛看着她，嘴因惊讶而微微张开。Anna给了她一个悲伤的，理解的微笑。“我每次来看望我的哥哥，都和你有同样的感受。就如同毫无希望，就如同可能再也不会好起来了。不要认为有这种感受是不对的，我想说的是：回忆过去美好的时光，回忆那些快乐会让我好一些。只要专注于那些美好的东西，并且感谢那个你等待着的人仍然活得很好。那个在你脑海里的人仍然存在，即使他们现在有点迷失或困惑，但他们总有一天会回到你身边，我保证！”

这时，女人的一只手举了起来遮住她的嘴，同时一滴眼泪从她的脸颊上滑落。Anna惊慌失措。“哦，不，我，我没有......抱歉！我只是——”

突然之间，她被圧进一个不顾一切的怀抱之中。Kristoff的眼睛立刻睁得老大。Anna喘着气，勉强将氧气吸入她的肺部，她被抱得是如此紧。然而只经过了片刻的犹豫，Anna让自己的双臂环过女人的腰，抱住她右边的后背。

「我非常理解她的全部感受。」

Anna的手臂收紧了，让她的额头靠在深色头发女人的肩上。她吸了一口气，然后发现那个女人身上的气味不知怎地令人感到熟悉。她很想再次吸气，对她之前在哪里闻到过这种气味感到好奇，但女人向后拉开身子，与Anna拉开一些距离，双手移动着放在她的肩上。这一次，她的笑容是真实的，虽然眼泪继续在她的脸上落下。

“你叫什么名字？”

Anna抬起头对她微笑着。“我叫Anna。”

淡紫色眼睛的眼角因女人扬起的微笑而泛起了皱纹，然后她将Anna再一次拉进了自己的怀抱之中，这个怀抱更加轻松与温柔。“谢谢你，Anna。”

Anna抱住她的背部，当一只手放到了她的肩上，她抬起头，看到了和女人一起的那个男人和蔼的眼神。那双眼睛此刻湿润了，眼泪将近要蔓延开来。他对她点了一下头，Anna对他回以微笑。

Kristoff观看着整个无声的交流。脸上挂着一个温柔的笑容，他喜欢她，她善良的心在他棕色的双眼中闪着光芒。

又过了几分钟，女人拉开了身子。她擦干眼泪（Anna不得不惊叹，事实上她的妆容看上去还是十分完美），然后再一次朝Anna微笑着。“我的名字叫Catrine Helland，这是我的丈夫Anton。非常感谢你给予我们的好意。”她举起一只手托住Anna的脸颊，“我希望我们两个都能找回自己失去的东西。”

Anna在注视的目光中脸红了，眼睛垂向地板。

Catrine看向她的丈夫，笑了。然后他们最后给了Anna一个感激的目光，这对夫妻快速越过她，径直走向停车场。Anna转身目送着他们，同时她再一次捕捉到了Catrine衣服上散发出的气味。

当她看到两人坐进一辆昂贵的四门黑色轿车时，她想起来了。

「Elsa。她闻起来像 Elsa！」


	5. Chapter 5

在Kristoff和Anna两人已经走进休息室的时候，Anna依旧回想刚才的场景。

「我刚刚遇到了Elsa的父母。我刚刚遇到了Elsa的父母！God，她的妈妈真是美丽动人。」

红发女孩思索着，如果Elsa刚刚有来访者，那么她或许仍在休息室里！也许她会把Elsa介绍给Kristoff，那么那个笨蛋就会明白金发女孩是多么的可爱，然后他就会对Elsa感到好奇起来。她的脸上顿时绽开了一个兴奋的、淡淡的笑容。尽管她只和Elsa说过两次话（而且都是自己完成了全部的谈话内容），但即将要看到她的念头依旧让红发女孩的心怦怦作响。

「我不怪她。看望Elsa就像去看望一只害羞的小狗。她总是那么紧张和尴尬，但当她高兴或是兴奋时，实在像宝藏一样动人。」

Kristoff清了清嗓子，将Anna拉回了现实。“所以......”他低头看着她，朝她的方向扬起一边眉毛。“具体什么时候你成为一位激励人的演说家了？”

Anna扭过头去，脸红了，同时将手举起来把玩着自己一条发辫的末梢。“闭嘴， 我只是......我不知道。” 当Kristoff继续盯着她，期待着一个答案时，她懊恼地呻吟起来。“我不知道！我的意思是，她快要哭了！不然我该怎么办？”

“严格上来讲，你是那个让她哭了的人。”

“是这样没错，但我的话起到了帮助！她拥抱了我，不是吗？”

Kristoff咧开嘴笑了：“是的，她是这么做了。事实上，第一个拥抱几乎要把你压扁了。”

Anna耸了耸肩：“这并不那么糟糕。而且，帮助他们走出困境让我感觉很好。这让我想起了我对Hans的感觉。来看望他并不总是容易的。尤其是在一开始的时候绝对不轻松，我感觉做的一切都是错误的，我觉得我不能做任何事情来帮助他。”

她最好的朋友皱起了眉头，随即用一只胳膊搂住她的肩膀，并将她拉近到他的身边。Anna给了他一个感激的微笑，用手臂环住他的腰。

当两人来到休息室的时候，Anna立刻搜寻起了金色的头发，然后因一无所获而感到极度的失望。

Elsa一定已经离开了。

“Kristoff？”

失望的感觉几乎在听到她哥哥声音的那一刻立刻消散了。他一直坐在电视机前，屏幕上依旧播放着另一场扑克牌锦标赛。看到两人时，笑容照亮了他的脸，他一跃而起，跳过了沙发靠背以到达他们的身边。他将两个人一把抱住，一只手臂环绕住Anna的腰，另一只手亲切地重重打了一下Kristoff的肩膀。“兄弟，我特么多久没见你了！你最近怎么样？”

Kristoff露齿而笑。“兄弟，我一直很好！但你要注意你的言辞，现在这有一位女士。”

Hans笑了，抬起手用两根手指轻轻刮了一下他妹妹的脸。“女士？没错，但她永远是我的小鬼！”

Anna笑了起来，试图脱离哥哥紧紧的拥抱。“Hans。”她一边咯咯地笑着，一边设法脱身，“放开我！”

他一边笑着，一边放开了她。“不过我猜小鬼纯洁的耳朵无论如何都不应该听到那种‘大人间’的谈话......”他神气十足，接着给了她一个僵硬，但夸张的鞠躬。“致以我最深的歉意，美丽的小鬼。” 他用一种如此好笑又势利的声音说道， 让Anna不由得再次笑了起来。Kristoff加入进来，很快他们三人欢笑着，仿佛世间一切太平。他们就如同以前一样笑着......嗯，你可以试想一下他们以前是怎么笑的。

这时，匆忙的脚步声引起了Anna的注意，她向右扫视，然后立刻笑了。

那是一个小男孩，10岁左右，有着苍白的皮肤，凌乱的黑发和圆溜溜的黑眼睛， 正径直跑向Anna，同时保持着两手伸直的姿势。Anna俯身，向他张开自己的双臂。他立即扑进了 Anna 的怀里。“嗨，Olaf！你还是喜欢温暖的拥抱，我明白了。”

小男孩笑着抬头看她。“Anna！温暖的拥抱！”

她笑了。“我已经在拥抱你了，傻瓜！” 不过她还是更紧地抱住了他。

Kristoff 歪着头。“这个小家伙是谁？”

“这是Olaf，休息室的常客。正如你可以清楚地看到，他喜欢温暖的拥抱。”Anna亲昵地看着小男孩，他的眼睛正向上瞄着，看着天花板上吊扇悠悠地旋转。

Olaf的故事其实很悲惨。Oaken先生曾告诉过 Anna 关于他的事。那天男孩走过来向她请求一个温暖的拥抱，然后 Hans 就把他吓跑了。作为惩罚，Anna让Hans站在属于他自己的角落里。Oaken先生告诉了她一个故事，让她当场开始嚎啕大哭。

Olaf有ASD[注1]，显然，每个ASD患者的情况都不同。基本上受着这种折磨的人都会让人联想到自闭症的特质。通常情况下，问题和语言能力有关。许多ASD儿童喜爱接受爱和给予爱，他们和其他人一样体验着情感。

Olaf就是一个很好的例子。他总是很欢乐，但他心不在焉（难以集中注意力）， 并且毫不避讳地显示它。他也是一个聪明的小男孩。他可以流畅地读书，并且知道如何使用电脑，甚至用得比一半的护理员还要好。但Olaf是一个特例。

Olaf不但有ASD，而且对日光有严重的过敏。如果他走了出去，他的皮肤会立即爆出发炎的红色皮疹，Oaken先生曾告诉过Anna，当 Olaf 还是个位数的年纪的时候就经常住院。当大块头接着告诉Anna夏天是Olaf最喜欢的季节的时候，那感觉就像有人刚刚用刀子狠狠地刺穿了她。

“但是，为什么他要呆在康复中心？没有什么是你们可以治疗的，这样的他就是他！”这是红发女孩说的话。当 Oaken先生低头悲伤地冲着她苦笑时，她的脸变成了青灰色。

“Olaf来自一个富裕的家庭，亲爱的。一个有着其他孩子，正常孩子的家庭。也许他们根本不想给自己造成麻烦，ya？”

Anna立刻冲到Olaf的身边，将他压进自己可以给的最温暖的怀抱里。她让Hans在剩余的看望时间中站在角落里，并在接下来的一个小时中与Olaf一起画画。她要让她的哥哥承诺离Olaf远一点，如果他再次让小男孩哭了，Anna就让他重新站在他熟悉的角落里。

“Anna，那是谁？”

Olaf现在正好奇地盯着Kristoff看。她的脑海里突然浮现一个念头，她的嘴唇勾起，扬起一个柴郡猫[注2]的笑容，“这是Kristoff。”她向小男孩扬起眉毛。“他喜欢温暖的拥抱。”

黑溜溜的眼睛亮了起来，Olaf转身冲Kristoff咧嘴笑着。Kristoff的眼睛睁大了，他张开双臂接住了小男孩，在Olaf 即将摔到地上之前救了他。Olaf咯咯地笑得很开心，抓住 Kristoff 身上宽松的T恤，然后将脸埋进了男孩敦实的胸口。

“温暖的拥抱！”他叫道，声音从面料中含糊地传出。

Kristoff咽了口唾沫，迟疑地抬起手揉了揉男孩的头发。Olaf 抬起头然后微笑道：“下来！”

金发男孩立刻按要求做了，轻轻地将Olaf放在地上。当小男孩试图跑回他的桌子， 并继续画画时，Anna大声叫他停下来。Olaf歪着头，表示好奇。

Anna略有威严地将手背到身后。“Olaf，你是不是忘了什么东西？”

小男孩疑惑了，过了一会儿，他的眼睛睁大了，似乎理解了Anna的意思。一只手迅速举到空中挥舞着。“谢谢你！”Anna骄傲地点点头，然后Olaf跑回他的桌子，继续作画。

Hans一直保持着沉默，然后他清了清嗓子。Kristoff第一个转向他（Anna还在欣赏Olaf的可爱），然后他的眉毛不知不觉扬起了。尽管Hans面无表情，但他的手紧握成拳头，姿势十分僵硬。

“你还好吗？”

Anna 听到 Kristoff 的询问，立即转过身。而 Hans 的姿势彻底放松了，拳头也松开了。当 Anna 的目光重新回到他身上时，他看起来又完全正常了。

“怎么了？”她好奇地问道。

Hans摇了摇头，柔声微笑。“没什么！现在来吧，看样子我们已经错过了大部分的比赛。Kristoff，是兄弟就帮我们从自动贩卖机那买点饮料，好吗？你知道我们喜欢什么。”

Kristoff翻了个白眼，早已将Hans一直看着Olaf的古怪方式抛到了脑后。这可能只是他对Anna保护欲的最大化，因为他没有在现实中真正地保护她。

「我猜他只是过度补偿。」“当然可以，我马上就回来。”

金发男孩从他裤子后面的口袋中摸索出他的钱包，然后走进了大厅。Anna 看了一会儿离去的 Kristoff，仍然对她错过了什么感到好奇，但随后她的哥哥坐到了沙发上，而她坐在她哥哥的旁边。Anna第一次发现，在房间那头，那天送Elsa来见她的护理员正站在Oaken先生的前面。两个人融洽地交谈着。老妇人看起来十分悲伤，Oaken 先生只是同情地看着她。

“Anna，你得看看这个家伙，我发誓他是个实在差劲的骗子，差到即使是你也能注意到！”

Anna回过头怒视着她的哥哥。“这是什么意思？！”

Hans冲她得意地笑着，再次揉了揉她的头发，在Anna咆哮着并且在他褐色的头发上寻求报复的时候又笑了。“好啦，Anna，你知道你是个差劲的骗子！你真的从来都没有骗到别人。”

“我不是一个差劲的——”

“没错。”Kristoff带着他们的饮料回来了，可乐，一瓶水和一瓶他自己要喝的啤酒。他在Anna的另一侧坐了下来，摇动着Hans的可乐。“我十分肯定坐在那边的Olaf会做一个比你做得更好的测谎仪。”

Anna翻了个白眼，怒气冲冲地从他手里抢走了一瓶水。她并不是真的生气，事实上她已经很满足了。自从他们三个像这样呆在一起已经过了很久了，然后他们三个人都安稳地坐在了沙发上。

正当Anna准备喝第一口水时，她捕捉到了护理员们谈话的片段。

【“僵硬得像一座雕像......总是——”】

【“从来不......回以他们拥抱......”】

【“应该已经看到了母亲。”】

Anna停住了。慢慢地，她转过头，好奇地想要听到更多。不幸的是，扑克牌锦标赛的声音淹没了其余的话语。她的眉毛挤到了一起，额头因担忧而泛起皱纹。

「他们是在谈论 Elsa......吗？“僵硬的雕像”？这不可能......这不是Elsa！Elsa 是一个甜心，她应该会喜欢看到她的父母！」

Anna此时已经完全无视了比赛，拼命捕捉着更多他们的话语。她的身子几乎往沙发外倾斜了一半。

Hans注意到了，用自己的肩膀撞了一下她。“Anna，你在注意看吗？这是目前为止玩得最大的一盘，而且翻到了两张王牌！这局会十分精彩！”

Anna心不在焉地点点头，“是啊，是啊我正——”现在为时已晚，老妇人刚刚深深地叹了口气，离开了休息室。Anna皱了皱眉头，转过身子陷进沙发里。她叹了口气。

“我正在注意看呢......”

[注1]：ASD(Autism Spectrum Disorder)：自闭症谱系障碍，是根据典型自闭症的核心症状进行扩展定义的广泛意义上的自闭症，既包括了典型自闭症，也包括了不典型自闭症，又包括了阿斯伯格综合症、自闭症边缘、自闭症疑似等症状。

[注2]：柴郡猫(Cheshire cat)：出自英国作家刘易斯·卡罗尔（Lewis Carroll,1832-1898）创作的童话《爱丽丝漫游奇境记（Alice's Adventure in Wonderland)》中的虚构角色，形象是一只咧着嘴笑的猫，拥有能凭空出现或消失的能力，甚至在它消失以后，它的笑容还挂在半空中。


	6. Chapter 6

床头闹钟发出的嘟嘟声将Anna从她香甜（虽然充满了鼾声）的睡梦中唤醒了。她呻吟着像一只垂死的动物。红发女孩蜷缩起自己的身子，钻入被单。也许她蜷缩成一个球，并且缩得够紧，就能够奇迹般地阻挡住那些顺着她的耳朵往里蜿蜒，进入她的大脑，剥夺她睡眠的声音。

不幸的是，事实并非遂人所愿。

即使Anna已经从她填满记忆海绵的床垫中复活了，她愤怒地用一只手砰地打在闹钟顶上，但是出于某种原因，红发女孩还是听到铃声在响。绿松石般的双眼疲惫地眨了眨，依然因为刚睡醒而蒙着雾气。为什么整个世界依然充满了铃声？这是回声吗？她前后晃了晃脑袋，但铃声依旧响着。所以并不是她的闹钟在她的耳边肆意喧嚣......

突然，她猛地睁开眼，完全清醒了。“电话！”

她跳下床，险些被床单绊倒。Anna冲下走廊跑进她住的两居室公寓的生活区。手机立在厨房的吧台上，或许这是最后一个铃声。

她在地板上滑行，抓紧了吧台的边缘以改变方向，转向了厨房，同时将手机举在她的耳边，甚至没有功夫去看来电显示。“你好？”

“你好，我是Arendelle情绪问题康复中心的Gerda Thorssen。请问Christian小姐在吗？”

Anna立刻停了下来，两只手一起举起来握住了手机，她的心揪紧了，为什么康复中心会打来电话？Hans做了什么吗？他又卷入了另一场打斗吗？“是，是的，我就是。嗯......一切还好吗？是不是我的哥哥出了什么问题？God！这真是一个愚蠢的问题，我的意思是他当然有点问题，否则为什么他会被送进康复中心，对不对？”她紧张地笑了笑，不自觉地伸手拧住自己的一条辫子。她紧张时总是做这个动作。

“不是，亲爱的，你哥哥好好的。并不是......”Anna 听到女人的叹息，“亲爱的，这会更多的涉及到私人问题。我确信人们可以把这称作‘业务联络’，但......你还记得刚过去的周六吗？就是你要求看望‘冰雪女王’的那天？”

Anna眨了眨眼睛，有点困惑。“记得？”绿松石般的双眼亮了起来，她认出来电话里的声音，“你就是那个带Elsa来见我的护理员？”

电话另一端的Gerda笑了。这是她好久以来第一次听到除了那个女孩家庭之外的人叫Elsa的真名了。“是的，亲爱的。我今天给你打电话，有个不情之请，虽然我知道你们年轻人在每天的这个时候通常都起不来。我没有打扰到你，对吗？”

“你没有，但我的闹钟有。”

老妇人轻笑了起来。“Anna，在我请你帮这个忙之前，我有几个问题想要问你。第一：是什么促使你那天来看望 Elsa？”

Anna眉头紧锁，跳起来坐到厨房的吧台上。她盘起腿想了一会儿。“嗯，比较正式的理由是为我哥哥鲁莽的行为道歉。但是道歉过了并不意味着我不再去看望她。

希望这么说不会显得无礼或者十分古怪，我发现到Elsa的可爱之处。她真是甜美又害羞......”

电话另一头保持着沉默，在Anna正要为她杂乱无章的话语道歉时，第二个问题响起了。“然后是我的第二个问题：你知不知道Elsa已经有十年没有说过话了？”

Anna皱起了眉头，用手指拨弄着她法兰绒睡裤有些磨损的边缘。“不，我不知道。”

“那会不会让你很为难？”

Anna的回答毫不犹豫。“因为我知道她身上一定发生过一些不好的事情，思考那件事让我很伤心。但我并不真的需要她说话。到目前为止，我已经能够猜出她的想法，再加上Elsa是一个如此可爱的甜心，而且......”

Gerda这时打断了她：“直到最近她依旧如此。只要她保持沉默她就拒绝承认其它生物的存在。这就是你说的甜心？”

Anna的眼睛眯了起来：“你这是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，自从她被带到我们这里来的第一天，Elsa Helland就在各个方面体现出了‘冰雪女王’这个她经常被提及的称号的特点。她从来没有同我们中的任何一个人有直接的目光接触，同时也尽量避免与所有人的身体接触。每一个来自职员或是病人善意的表示都被她用相同的方式忽略了，我从来没有一次看到过她的笑容，即使女孩的亲生父母来看望她，他们也被当做陌生人一样疏远。她要比普通的选择性缄默症严重多了。”

Anna 难以置信地睁大了双眼。那只一直在摆弄着自己裤脚的手此刻抓紧了她的大腿，面料被抓得皱了起来。“但，但是——”她结结巴巴地说，“这完全不是我认识的Elsa！我的意思是......我见过她的笑容，我触碰过她！”当 Anna意识到自己刚刚说了什么时，她的脸上升起了一层红晕。“哦，不，不是我说的那样，绝对不是那样的！其实，我不认为Elsa曾经真的打算接触我，那可能只是一个意外！”

「God，我不知道她的情况是那么严重！这就像我们在谈论两个完全不同的人！哦， 不......如果她患有奇怪的多重人格障碍会怎样？如果我所认知的一切都是她内在孩童般的一面，而她真正的性格是这个被其他人看到的所谓的“冰雪女王”会怎样？如果恰好相反呢？如果Elsa内在的孩子的一面才是她真实的性格，而“冰雪女王”这个性格仅仅是因为喜欢，或是一种防御机制，或是其他什么的又会如何？这完全是有道理的！不过话又说回来......我又了解多少和心理学有关的见鬼玩意？」

温和的笑声填满了她的耳朵。这是Gerda的声音，跟先前一样友善。“我知道， Anna。这就是我给你打电话的原因。”

“等等，什么？”

“Christian小姐，我问你的第三个问题是，你想不想帮助Elsa？”

***

Anna必须不断地告诉自己，只是因为兴奋去拜访一个在康复中心的朋友就在学校的停车场狂奔是完全不正常的。事实上，如果学校的小道新闻完全没有拿到这样津津有味的谈资可能就更好了。他们已经知道了她的哥哥，他们并不需要更多的在她背后评头论足了。

因此她没有狂奔，取而代之的是轻快地跃步。Anna 一只手紧紧攥住钱包，另一只手拿着教科书。值得庆幸的是高二的功课对她来说很容易，当她看望完 Elsa 回来后，她不必花费一至两个小时以上的时间来做作业。

「Elsa。」

脑海中浮现出的那个害羞的金发女孩使Anna的脸上泛起了一个小小的笑容，但话说回来，Anna不知道如何去看待她的现状。

她毫不犹豫地告诉了 Gerda“想”。如果可以的话，她当然想要帮助Elsa。她只是不确定她，不确定她可不可以。有一部分的她深深恐惧着自己之前看到的甜美又羞涩的Elsa只是一个美梦，她害怕她今天去康复中心时会发现Elsa 作为“冰雪女王”的一面。她不希望出现这种情况。她不希望那双美丽的蓝色双眸面无表情地盯着地板，或者盯着她肩膀上的雀斑。她不想要Elsa无视自己为了搭话而塞满了整个包包的巧克力棒。

这时，沉浸在自己精神世界的Anna差点被一个身材高大的肌肉男撞倒在地上，而她的书全都被撞飞了出去。

“代我向Hans问好，没问题吧，亲爱的？”Anna生气地瞪着那个即将要跑开了的高大的黄毛小子，而那个男孩也瞪了回去，随后他扬起了一个既无情又得意的笑。他扭过肩怒视着她，继续走开了，然而他并没有注意到一个高个子的黑色卷发女孩双臂交叉抱胸，拦住了他的去路。

黑发女孩清了清嗓子，那个高大的球员这才停下了脚步。“Meg！你来这里做什么？”

Anna好奇地踮起了脚尖，试图将视线投至男孩滑稽的庞大体型之后。

从停车场的那头传来了一个满含讥讽挖苦但又性感撩人的声音，同时Anna不由自主地脑补了一只潜行的丛林猫。“说真的，Wonder boy？你正在找小女孩的茬，是吗？这难道就是被你们这些白痴称作的‘男子气概’？”

“Wonder boy”，真名Hercules，正结结巴巴地试图道歉，但黑发女孩只是将目光扫向他的右后方。她淡紫色的眼睛定在了Anna身上，Anna感到自己的脸颊开始浮上了红晕。那个女孩穿着紧身的白色牛仔打底裤，脚踏一双样式性感的及膝皮靴，一件打着洞的宽松的深紫色运动衫恰好卡在她的肩上。她的嘴唇涂成了深红色，唇角微微扬起了一个猫一般的性感笑容。

她停在了Anna的面前，快速打量着她。然后她的视线落在了地上，她眯起眼睛看着散落在四周的书。那个女孩一言不发，俯身将书一本本地捡起，Anna震惊了，站在那里一动不动。在女孩最终将书归还给她的时候，Anna终于结结巴巴地挤出了一声“谢谢”。

黑发女孩微笑地看着她。“我的名字叫Megara。我对 Wonder boy的事很抱歉，自从我结束了我们之间的关系之后，他就变得有点暴躁。” Megara伸出了手，片刻的紧张过后Anna绽开了笑脸并迅速握住了她的手。

“我的名字叫Anna，你不用为此事担心。”她靠在另一个女孩身上再次瞪了Hercules一眼。“我应付过比这更糟的情况。”

Megara咯咯地笑了起来。“很高兴我知道了。好了，Anna，后会有期。尽量不要再撞到运动员们，我听说他们通过身体接触来窃取大脑的力量。”Megara挥了挥手，朝相反的方向走去了。“哦！” 突然，她转过身来，“我不知道Hans现在怎么样了，但我希望他能尽快好起来，他是唯一一个我在橄榄球队能忍受的人。”Megara转身走了，这次她没有再回头，Anna看着她远去的背影轻轻地笑了起来。

「哇！我想学校里还是有一些人记得橄榄球运动员Hans曾经多么出色。不，是现在多么出色。」

当Anna转过身，她看到Hercules正怒气冲冲地走向了自己的车。

Anna摇摇头，翻了个白眼，像他一样走向了自己的车。她将书扔到了后座上，随后找到了一个可以接受的电台听了起来。很快，她就快要到康复中心了。

她很快就要见到Elsa了。

***

Anna的恐惧不知为何全部消散了。

当Elsa看到Anna坐在休息室里的桌子前时，她蓝色的眼睛一下子亮起了光芒。金发女孩只是羞涩地站了一会儿，然后很快地朝她的座位走去。Anna越过金发女孩的肩膀看向她的身后，递给Gerda一个自信的微笑，随后老妇人和 Oaken先生撤入了走廊，按照Anna的请求，给这两个女孩独处的时间。

在Elsa坐下来之前，两人按照老规矩互相挥了挥手并微笑，Elsa还是很羞怯， Anna总是很真诚。

“下午好，Elsa！”Elsa点了点头回应，在她陷进座位之前，她的另一手背在身后摆弄着什么。不过被Anna看见了，她询问了起来。“你的手里有什么吗？”

Elsa脸红了，咬紧了自己的嘴唇，好一会儿，她的手才从背后伸了出来。她拿着一张纸，整齐地折了四折。蓝色的双眸游移了起来，对上了Anna的目光，而红发女孩抬头。片刻沉默过后，Elsa突然站了起来，将纸片放在桌上推向了 Anna。她的眼睛已经紧紧地闭了起来，好像在害怕下一刻会发生什么。

Anna 只是喜出望外。“给我的？”她看着金发女孩在期待她的确认。一只宝石般晶亮的眼睛悄悄睁开，并紧张地偷看 Anna。「oh my god！我不行了，她太可爱了！」Anna立刻笑了，从她手里接过纸片。

这一次她们的肌肤没有接触。

Elsa的眉毛向下撇，明显的失望情绪闪烁在她的眼中。她犹豫了一会儿，从桌子那头收回了双手，僵硬地将它们放在了自己的膝盖上。

坐在另一边的Anna，此刻正欣喜若狂。Elsa做了东西给她！然而，当她试图展开纸片看看里面的内容，Elsa的眼睛瞪大了，然后她从桌子那边倾斜了过来，双手按紧了Anna的手，有效地阻止Anna看到纸片里的秘密。

红发女孩小声地讶异了一下，然后笑了起来。她的声音带着调侃。“我想我应该以后再打开它，是吗？” Elsa的嘴唇扬起了一个紧张的微笑。她点了点头，目光始终没有离开Anna的双眼，Anna耸了耸肩，然后注视了回去。“没问题！现在，让我把它放进我的包里，我也有一些东西想要送给你。”

Anna慢慢地将手从Elsa的手中抽了出来，Elsa缓缓地将自己的身体倾斜过桌子，试图看向红发女孩的包里。Anna 对于她的热切只是笑了笑，将还是折叠着的纸片滑进钱包，并且找到了她自己为金发女孩准备的礼物。

“Tada！”Anna伸出了另一袋好时巧克力棒，只是这一次它是特别的黑色的那种。“我想我们应该了解下哪种巧克力是你最喜欢的，所以当我开始给你带德菲丝巧克力的时候，我就可以猜猜哪种巧克力是你更喜欢的。”

Elsa的眼睛再次睁大了，惊奇地注视着她。Anna的脸在凝视下红透了。“嗯，在我儿时，父母依然在我身边的时候，他们经常带我去巧克力工厂。每次我们去的时候那里的人总会让我们品尝各种不同口味的德菲丝巧克力。在我们参观的时候，有个巧克力厨师总是告诉我，一个人最喜爱的德菲丝巧克力的口味有点像一笔秘密的财富。就像星座，你知道吗？我不明白，但我想尝试一下，这一定很有趣......或许可以帮助我更好地了解你？”

Elsa沉默了。Anna担心她会越界，突然Elsa从她的座位上弹了起来，直奔窗口。Anna 也立刻跳了起来，虽然她不确定下一步该怎么做。安静弥漫了整个房间。

「难道我说错了什么吗？是我太直接了吗？我真的太直接了。真是不错的进展啊，Anna。」

一个安静的抽泣声打破了沉默。Anna的眼睛捕捉到了Elsa的身影，而她看到的一切使她的心脏蹿进她的喉咙。

金发女孩的肩膀在颤抖。很难让人发觉，但她确实在颤抖。Anna本能地走到她的身边。

Elsa甚至没有看向窗外。她的眼睛紧闭，睫毛泛着光泽，泪水还没有滴下。一只手正捂着自己的嘴巴，另一只手握紧在她的腹前。Anna皱起了眉头，举起一只手正要安慰她，但她犹豫了一下，想起了Gerda曾对她说过Elsa明显讨厌身体接触。她想了一会儿，咬着嘴唇，然后转身回到了桌子那边。她撕开巧克力棒的包装， 掰了一段。她回到Elsa 的身边，向金发女孩举起了巧克力棒，耐心等待着Elsa理解自己的用意。

没过多久。在蓝色的双眼睁开之前，巧克力才刚刚开始融化，她的双眼因哭泣而微微泛红。她转向Anna，手从嘴边落下，露出一个美丽的，感激的微笑。

Anna立刻回以微笑。

Elsa伸手去拿巧克力，娇美地将它从 Anna 的手里接过，这一次她确保自己的手指会蹭到对方的手指。她将巧克力送进自己的嘴里，同时Anna也折断了自己的那根巧克力棒。两人就这样对视着，不知怎的，Anna突然明白了Elsa 之前脑子里所想的一切。

「她不是因为伤心而哭。她哭是因为她太高兴了。高兴自己找到了一个朋友。」

两人同时将各自的巧克力棒送进嘴里。慢慢地咀嚼着，Elsa的目光一直徘徊在Anna的脸上，欣赏每一处可爱的雀斑。当红发女孩吞咽的时候，她的眼睛跟随着Anna 喉咙的上下，欣赏她白皙的皮肤。

她正全心全意地注视着红发女孩，几乎没有注意Anna向她提出了一个问题。

“所以？巧克力怎么样？”

她忘记了她们正在讨论巧克力，Elsa笑了。

「你很美丽。」


	7. Chapter 7

Anna很快制定了新的看望日程。她每周二、周四和周五会去康复中心看望她的哥哥。他们会一起看一场比赛（或者看一部Lifetime电视台[注1]播出的俗气电影—— 如果Anna的恳求足够动人的话），他们可以一起去外面散散步，或者在极少数的情况下Hans会尝试教他的妹妹打扑克牌。她学得很糟糕，但每次Hans嘲笑她并试图捉弄她的时候，她真的生气不起来。Hans的目光中闪烁着光芒，仿佛他们又重回天真的孩提时代。

Kristoff经常在星期五与她同往，之后他们会共进晚餐，然后在她和Hans的公寓中花一整个晚上的时间来打游戏。Anna是Wii游戏“家庭棒球场”的专家，但当Kristoff试图和她一起玩“舞力全开”的时候那场面绝对会令人捧腹大笑，不幸的是，在金发男孩将Play Station[注2]的手柄扔给她的一刹那她就注定在劫难逃了。不过，她的技术在慢慢地变好，他们在“刀魂”游戏中对峙的时候Kristoff几乎要费上不少力气。Hans在回家的时候绝对会深受感动并且骄傲。她的哥哥热爱电子游戏，尤其是有着史诗般故事情节且耗时长又复杂的游戏。那种游戏是Anna真正喜欢看他玩的，尽管它们有时会有较多的静态CG[注3]。

至于周三，是Anna看望Elsa的日子。

目前为止她们已经相处了三天。第一次，Elsa被泪水淹没的那次，是她情绪波动最大的一次。后面的两次都比较随意。虽然Anna将它们看得同等重要。Elsa现在比她们第一次见面时自信多了。两人间的视线接触基本已经习以为常，虽然金发女孩还是娇羞又可爱，但Anna开始从许多细节中注意到了Elsa日渐增长的自信心。

她不再夸张地蜷缩起自己的肩膀，也不再僵硬得像块木板，相反，她确确实实地享受着自己作为“Elsa”的存在。当金发女孩在她们的桌子前坐下时，唯一能够表现出她的不安的只有她轻轻交叠在腹前的手臂。

她也不再紧攥着自己的辫子，就如同它们会莫名其妙地保护她一样，当Elsa紧张或者局促不安时，她只会摆弄着辫子的末梢。不过在某些时候，在极其宝贵的情况下，Elsa还会做出这种动作，而那时Anna不得不在走廊上冷静一下，以免自己的尖叫会吓到Elsa——当红发女孩给Elsa讲她能想到的最幽默的笑话时，Elsa有时会（不像平时那样用手捂嘴）拉起她的辫子遮住她的嘴以掩盖她的轻笑， 而这足以让Anna的下巴掉下来。

Elsa的举动无疑让Anna的心脏喷薄而出。不过话又说回来，Elsa做的很多事都会产生这样的效果。

就比如说Anna 第二次来看望Elsa，Anna告诉她，她们将要一起做雪花挂在Elsa 的房间里。

“嗨，Elsa！希望你不介意，但我已经为我们两个之间的小节目做好了计划！你看，我被这个启发了......”同时Anna举起了Elsa画给她的美丽的雪花。Anna第一次看望结束后坐上车的第一件事情就是打开那张被小心折好的纸——Elsa静默地叫她许诺待会再打开看。

当她看到纸片上画着的雪花时，她不由自主地从嘴里发出了“哇 ”的惊叹。Elsa真是一个才华横溢又极其注重细节的艺术家。它是Anna见过的最复杂精致的雪花，每一处线条都干脆利落。她甚至叫不出在雪花六瓣尖端交织相连而成的几何形状的名字，更不用说像Elsa这样羞涩的女孩是怎样拥有这样一双自信的巧手的。这甚至比任何一片自然的雪花还要漂亮。

不过，实话说来，真实的雪花你根本无法打败。就在那时，Anna的脸上绽放了一个灿烂的笑容。接下来的一个星期里，她买了一大包五颜六色的彩纸，甚至花大手笔买了一套不同颜色的闪粉，还有两把儿童剪刀，然后带上一些绳子和胶带去了康复中心。当然了，她会事先跟Gerda打好招呼。如果没有经过允许，她无法将尖锐的物品带入康复中心。她很庆幸在她和Elsa相处的时候从来没有其他人来看望病人，两人经常能享受独处的时光。

当她举起Elsa送给她的礼物时，Elsa的脸上浮起了红晕，这让她感到自己做的一切都值得了。Anna笑了笑，小心地将它折好，然后放进自己的钱包里。她将装满材料的包放到桌子上，绽开了笑脸。“今天我们要做出一些真正的雪花！”

一开始，Elsa有些疑惑。她茫然地注视着Anna，脸上的表情清楚地说着，“不用纸我们如何做雪花？”Anna示意她坐下，抓起一张白纸，开始了忙碌。在Elsa入迷的注视中，Anna折叠好纸，一把抓起她的剪刀剪了起来。漩涡，钻石，任何随机的她能想到的形状。当她心满意足了，她向Elsa 笑着，打开了她折叠着的作品。

Elsa的脸上露出孩子般惊奇的表情，蓝眼睛中闪烁着光芒，她的下巴几乎要掉到桌子上了，这幅场景让Anna咯咯地笑了起来。Elsa立即扑向了一张天蓝色的彩纸，同时把闪粉从桌上碰到了地上，她甚至都没有意识到这一点，因为她马上投入了创作，Anna爆发出一阵大笑。Elsa甚至没有察觉到，她自己非常兴奋。

Anna不由自主地凝视着 Elsa，勾起了温柔的笑容。

金发女孩的眉毛因全神贯注而纠在了一起，舌头从嘴角伸出了一点。她高度集中着，双手一片模糊，同时剪出了像数以百计的小钻石一样的东西。然后，当她看也不看地用手摸索着那些闪粉，她的专心致志一下子被打断了。她的眼睛向上方扬起，舌头缩了回去，嘴唇嘟成了一个可爱的小噘嘴。「那些闪粉到哪里去了？」

Anna笑了起来，Elsa 抬起头，脸红了，不过她依旧坚定不移，用眼神询问着。Anna举起一只手到肩膀的高度，然后向地板上摆了摆，有意地挑起了一边眉毛。金发女孩眨了眨眼，俯身低头望向桌子边上的地板，她看到了打开了的闪粉瓶子。Elsa空闲的手立刻扬了起来遮住了自己的嘴巴，另一只手仍然攥着她还没完成的雪花。

Elsa羞愧地从眼角处瞄了一眼 Anna。

Anna只是笑着，站起来捡回掉落的瓶子。Elsa愣了一秒钟，随即赶紧过去帮她。两人一起跪在地上，捡起瓶子，并把它放在桌子上。Elsa 的眼睛发现了装满了银色闪粉的瓶子，那个她之前想要的瓶子，她扬起了一个微笑，伸手去够。这时，Anna的手覆到了瓶子上，Elsa呆住了。Anna注意到她紧张起来，好奇地看着她。她低头看了手里的瓶子随即明白了。她将瓶子递给 Elsa。“我猜这是你想要的， 是吗？”

蓝色的双眼对上了Anna 的双眼，Anna宽慰地笑着。Elsa害羞地从她手中接过瓶子。这一次她们仍有皮肤接触，虽然只持续了一会儿。在她将要进一步缓和自己的尴尬之前，Elsa 回到了她的座位上，开始在她的雪花上涂上闪粉的工作。Anna 跟随着她的动作，这一次她抓了一张绿色的彩纸（因为这是她的雪花，它可以是她想要的任何一种颜色）。

几分钟后，Elsa轻轻敲了敲桌面。Anna抬起头来，她的下巴掉了下来。

「我还想她画的那个已经够美妙绝伦的了。」

Elsa咬着嘴唇，再次紧张了起来，等待着Anna的评价。Anna甚至不知道为什么她需要自己的评价。她苍白的手里拿着的作品是如此的精美绝伦。

这让Anna的作品看起来像是个五岁小孩的拙作。

“God，Elsa...你就像，做雪花的米开朗基罗。”Elsa的嘴角微微扬起，红晕染上了她的脸颊。“那个，需要我将它粘根线吊起来吗？” Elsa兴奋地点头。Anna虔诚地凝视着这个用纸制成的作品，拿着它时，Anna感觉它富有生命似的。她剪下一小段白色的绳子，小心翼翼地用尽可能小段的胶带把绳子粘在它上面。当她完工后，她捏着吊绳将它举了起来，两个女孩看着它在她们之间慢慢旋转。“说实话它几乎跟你一样美丽动人。”

就这样，Elsa又一次变成了世界上最害羞、最可爱的女孩。她的整张脸变成明亮的绯红色，她的头砰地撞到了桌面上，手臂举起来遮住自己的脑袋，就好像她正遭受着一场空袭。她保持着这个姿势整整七分钟。

Anna，当然了，在她确定Elsa没有伤害到自己的那一刻高兴地眩晕了一下。

「这么可爱是犯法的。」那时她这么想着。

在Elsa足够平复好自己的心情，能够用她颤抖的手正确地拿好剪刀之后，她们花了一个小时或者更久的时间做了很多的雪花。当Anna必须停下手工回家的时候， Elsa迅速地聚拢起所有Anna做的雪花。而她自己做的被她迅速推到了 Anna的手里，脸颊红得像玫瑰一样。Anna提出抗议，试图让她至少留下一个，但Elsa的脸转向了地面并且头也不回地逃离了休息室，怀里紧紧抱着Anna做的雪花。

Gerda只是对红发女孩一副完全凌乱了的样子咯咯一笑，答应帮她转交给金发女孩她还没来得及给Elsa的木莓口味松露巧克力。

上周的看望没有什么重大事件发生，但它仍然是令人愉快的。Anna很享受与Elsa共度的时光。

那天两个人抛弃了她们平时用的桌子，取而代之的是让自己舒服地靠在电视机前的沙发上。Anna早晨已经确认过了节目单，她最喜欢的节目之一，马拉松比赛，即将播出。所以，当她到达康复中心的时候，她便询问那位微笑着的金发女孩她们能否可以将这一天的时光用来放松。

Elsa毫不犹豫地点了点头。

Anna立刻慵懒地陷进了沙发里，一开始，Elsa保持着僵硬的淑女坐姿。过了一会儿，虽然她已经开始挪动，可 Anna一开始并没有太过在意。但是，当她感受到Elsa的小拇指扫过了她的小拇指，她便向左扫了一眼然后发现Elsa 正试图模仿她的姿势。Elsa 内心正在挣扎着，她显然并不习惯这样......不淑女的姿势。

Anna俏皮地笑了笑，将注意力回到了电视上。过了一会儿，她用她的小指勾住了Elsa的小指。另一个女孩皮肤冰冷，但很柔软。“放松就好了。”她说，“你不必为我做任何事。”

Elsa沉默了片刻，然后又移动了起来。这一次，她找到了舒服的姿势，但她并没有尝试着陷进沙发里，只是挺直着脊梁，靠在了沙发柔软的靠背上。

她的小拇指勾紧了Anna的小拇指。在接下来的几个小时里，金发女孩的脸上都挂着同样的微笑，开心地听着Anna 絮絮叨叨地解说着比赛的全部过程。

两个小时后，马拉松比赛结束了，Anna站起来舒展身体，她并不知道Elsa蓝色的双眸正目不转睛地注视着自己。当红发女孩的衬衫底部高过了她的牛仔裤，露出了一小条裸露的肌肤时，Elsa的目光一下子变亮了。

Anna打了个哈欠，转过头来，与此同时Elsa的视线立刻闪回到她的脸上。“所以Elsa，你觉得木莓口味的巧克力怎么样？Gerda把它交给你了，对不对？”

Elsa点了点头。不过，她并没有表现出十分兴奋的样子，当Anna朝她的方向挑起一边眉毛的时候她只是耸了耸肩。红发女孩的眉毛纠在了一起，蹙着眉头。“嗯，我早就该猜到这不是那么容易的。好吧！”她坐回了沙发上，将手伸进了她的包里，取出一个小袋子，这一次里面装着香草夹心的松露牛奶巧克力。“接下来试试这个，这是香草口味的。”

Elsa笑着将手伸向了小袋子，想要立刻打开它，但Anna用一只手盖在了她的手上，阻止了她。Elsa抬起头看向她，眼神中带着迷茫。“我还在这里的时候你不能吃它，傻瓜！我会说出你最喜欢的巧克力口味——不过只有在你听到后忽而想起它的味道并且双眼发亮的时候。一会儿，你吃了它，下周我问起你味道如何的时候，你就得好好想一想，回忆你当时吃它时候的感受，而那时如果它是你最喜欢的口味你就会很激动，然后我就可以猜出什么是你最喜欢的口味了！”

金发女孩认真地思考了一番她的逻辑，然后郑重地点了点头。Anna扬起了笑容， 然后起身离开了。Elsa也站了起来，但只是在她的身后保持着沉默。红发女孩说了声再见，迈开步子准备离开，当沉默中的某些东西让Anna停了下来。当她转过身时，她看到 Elsa 正伤心地盯着地板。

「她是不是看到我离开很难过？」

Anna皱了皱眉头，转过身几步走回Elsa身边。她听到小袋子纸皱起的声音，低头看到Elsa正用力地抓着它。

想也没想，Anna举起她的右手。Elsa抬起头看着她，感到好奇。Anna只是继续站在那里，蓝色的眼睛移动到她的手上，然后，Elsa下定了自己全部的决心，抬起一只苍白的手，微微摇了摇Anna的手。她轻轻地将自己的手压入Anna的掌心， 呼吸在皮肤接触的一刹那急促了起来。

Anna笑了笑，将自己的手与Elsa的手十指相扣。“手的拥抱。”

Elsa抬起头，注视着她们交织着的双手。

Anna保持着她紧握的手，坚定而温柔地说道：“我下周会过来的，Elsa，我保证。”

Elsa相信了她。她的眼睛染起了喜悦的光芒，微笑地看着Anna，尽管她的嘴还显露着对于Anna离开的悲伤。Elsa微微将手握得更紧了些，捏了捏Anna 的手，才恋恋不舍地松开。

这一次当Anna离开的时候，她确信金发女孩会一直保持着良好的情绪直到她下次看望。她下个星期再来时，一定会带上她的好友Belle不久前推荐给她的一本书， 她会问Elsa关于香草口味松露巧克力的看法。

Anna再次耸了耸肩，眼珠子转了转。另一种口味的松露巧克力，这次是带着橘子风味的。

她会不断地尝试，直到她找到对的那个。

[注1]Lifetime电视台成立于1984年，是以女性为主要观众群的电视媒体。

[注2]Play Station：是日本索尼公司的著名游戏机系列，PS 已经推出的版本有PS、PSone、PS2、PSP、PS3、PSV、PSV TV、PS4。2019年10月8日，索尼宣布Play Station 5（PS5）将于2020年底发售。

[注3]CG：简单认为是游戏里的插图。当你通关一遍某款游戏后，开始菜单会多出一项，大多是“CG 鉴赏”选项，点进去，全是游戏的插图。


	8. Chapter 8

“嘿，Anna！”

Anna竖起耳朵，倾听着呼唤自己名字的声音，然后她转身向后看去。是Megara，正隔着停车场朝她挥舞着手。今天是星期五，学校刚刚放学，红发女孩和往常一样从教室走了出来，她希望在那些笨蛋运动员把停车场出口堵得水泄不通之前，尽快踏上前往康复中心的路途。

Anna向黑发女孩递了一个愉悦的微笑，她也挥了挥手，但同时继续朝自己的车径直走去。Meg看到她的动作皱了皱眉，然后小步跑向年轻女孩抓住了她。“你匆匆忙忙地是要去哪儿？”

Anna奇怪地瞥了她一眼。“嗯......去看望我的哥哥？今天是星期五，我总是在星期五去看望他。我想我告诉过你这件事。”

自从几个星期前在停车场发生了那个小小的插曲之后，Anna总是在走廊里看到Megara，或者看到她逃课，或是在学校操场上闲逛着。每当黑发女孩看到Anna时，她总会扬起笑容然后走过来，两人会交谈一番。Meg会询问她一些有关于她课业的问题，有时会询问她哥哥的近况。她也会动不动就逗弄Anna一下，对红发女孩是如何做到总是克制讲理而从不爆发而感到疑惑。

“每个人都喜欢做反叛者，就像Short Stack乐队[注1]那样。”Meg眨眨眼说道。然后两人会一起大笑，她们谈话从没有任何超出闲聊的部分。她们只是泛泛之交， 这样最好。

Megara 之前从来没有追在Anna后面过。

“好吧......等等，你是认真的吗？每个星期五？”

Anna翻了翻白眼。她们正一同走向她的车，Meg依然跟在她的后面，双手抱胸。“是的，Megara，我——”

黑发女孩眯起了双眼。“我跟你说过多少次叫我Meg就好了......”女孩声音中的某些东西让Anna僵住了，手停在打开车门的半途中。当她再一次看向Meg时， 她淡紫色的双眼微垂，颧骨上泛起了红晕，赤裸裸地暗示着什么。“我们是朋友，不是吗？”

Anna定了一小会儿，感到惊讶。朋友？她不得不承认，这个字眼让她整个胸腔都溢满了暖流。她快速地偷看了一下 Meg依旧局促不安的脸，Anna笑了，她夸张地叹了口气，摇了摇头。然后她举起双手投降。“好吧，我放弃了，所以......Meg，我能为你做些什么呢？我的意思是，除了停下调戏学校里某位自封为反叛者但却因为我不会用她的昵称来称呼她而感到慌张不安的家伙之外。”

一下子，那个她所熟悉的、自信的Megara又回来了，她挺起胸膛同时一只手撑在臀部上。现在她的眼睛调侃地眯了起来，红色的嘴唇勾起了一个得意的笑容。“自封？拜托，在学校里每个人都知道我可是众人的聚焦点——当他们开始吃丰盛的皮塔饼看热闹的时候。甚至老师们都知道。这就是为什么当我叫他们闭嘴时他们就不敢吭声了。”

Anna困惑了一小会儿，交叠起她的双臂同时一只手举起来撑住自己的下巴。“不见得吧......那我一定不会去这个学校了。这很古怪，我可以发誓我......”

Meg调侃地笑着，轻轻推了Anna 一把，红发女孩咯咯地笑出了声，试着躲开她的攻击。“无论如何，你有点厚颜无耻......嗯，忘了它吧。所以......每个周五？”

“是的。Kristoff经常和我一起去，不过他最近生病了，所以今天只有我一个人。”

Meg挑了挑眉毛。“你一个人？”她静静地看了Anna 一会儿。“那么‘你一个人’ 打算回到家之后做些什么呢？”

Anna皱起了眉头，嘴角向下耷拉着，不断地发出着“啊——”的声音，同时试图想出一个回复。不知为何她觉得如果她告诉 Meg 自己回家后只会躺在沙发上看一整个晚上的电影，她可能就会因“荒废青春年华”而被尖叫声震到。但她同样也没有任何理由编个谎，说她没有任何计划。不过她想要计划吗？许多次当她看望完自己的哥哥回到家后，她都会感到精疲力尽，所以她那可爱的软沙发经常是她休息的好地方。同时，曾经许多次她会莫名其妙地感到令人难以置信的孤单。她会将自己缩成一个球，然后尽自己所能地往沙发深处躲藏，电视机发出的声音变成了愚蠢的噪音。

她讨厌那些时刻。

她放弃了，给了Meg 一个无助的目光。黑发女孩转了转她的眼珠子，然后伸出了她的手。Anna眨了眨眼注视着她的手。这个场景让Meg扑哧一笑，又马上试着憋回自己的笑声。「God，Anna 有时天然得太可爱了。」“给我你的手机，你这怪人。”

“嗯，好的？”Anna把手伸进她的包里寻找起了那个小机器。“但是为什么你要我的......”

Meg从她手中夺过了她的手机，无视了Anna所说的话，在Anna立刻大声地喊出“嘿！”并试图夺回它时，她迅速转过身，快速地在联系人中输入了自己的电话号码，然后毫不犹豫地在自己的名字后面加了个性感的电眼颜文字，在按下“保存”键的同时得意地笑了出来。Meg转回了身，当她看到 Anna 抱胸、噘嘴、瞪着她时，她的眼睛稍稍睁大了。

「撅嘴。」

「这可爱爆了。」

黑发女孩被击沉了。她移开了目光，脸颊浮起了红晕。“别撅着嘴，红发小家伙。 总有一天你会用这种方式杀掉某人的。”她将红发女孩的手机扔了回去，对方尖叫着抓住了它，然后几乎失手丢了它，然后又抓住了它。“给点面子，到家后给我发条短信，好吗？”

Anna抬起头看着她，明亮的绿松石般的双眼中闪烁着疑惑。“为什么？”

Meg笑了。“因为我们将要出去逛逛。”当Anna试图发出抗议的时候，Meg双手抱胸然后用一个严厉的眼神使她安静下来。Anna 畏缩着并且看起来好像有点蜷缩起来，Meg的脸色一下子就缓和了，她叹了口气，然后伸出手轻轻地放在了另一个女孩的肩上。“Anna，你不能无时无刻把其他人的需要都放在自己的前面。你需要给你自己一些时间，而且我的意思不是让你坐在家里，独自一人。你需要朋友，Anna。你需要一个你信任并且能依靠的人陪伴在你身边，与你分享快乐时光。 所以只要......给我发短信，好吗？我们可以去喝咖啡或者做其他任何事，然后闲聊任何我们想聊的事情，任何不包含你哥哥，或者康复中心的事情。”

Anna只能害羞地点点头，脸红着，将视线移向地上。Meg的心脏都快跳出来了， 忠言逆耳，但实话必须要说出来。

Meg现在已经看了她一小会儿了，自从她们俩在停车场里偶遇的那一天起她就时常这样做。即使Anna成为学校里最美丽，最友善，最迷人的人之一，她甚至从来没有和其他人说过话，除了那个可能已经成为了她第二个哥哥的男孩，Kristoff。的确，许多在学校里混得比较好的“高层”人士由于她哥哥的所作所为，一点也不想要和她扯上关系，但Meg依然会听到学校里的一些其他女孩在讨论着Anna总是看起来那么遥远、飘忽、令人难以接近。

「这不公平。这个如此耀眼的年轻女孩理应比她的哥哥得到更多的尊重和爱护。」

所以，Megara想将Anna带回正常年轻人的生活这件事作为自己的光荣使命。

如果她没有把这件事情做好的话，那她真是罪该万死。

***

Elsa站在窗前，双手压着冰冷的玻璃。她的呼吸带进了细碎的尘粒，又使窗子蒙上了雾气。因为她正目不转睛地盯着从她房间里所能看到的停车场的一小部分。在她所站的地方，她可以轻易地看见康复中心入口的两扇大门，还有四周环绕着的停车位。如果她想，她可以向前倾斜，伸长脖子以便看到更多。

她已经在那儿站了十分钟了。

当她看到正门打开的时候，她紧张了起来，等待着。

但过了一会儿，她重重地叹了一口气，当她看到进来的人不是Anna。她将自己的前额抵在了玻璃窗上。缓缓地闭上了眼睛，失望充斥着她苍白的脸。

「你在哪儿？」

她这样做已经有几个星期了，每周二、周四和周五下午四点她都在窗前等待着。这真的很让人开心，同时还有一点不安。她站在那里，感觉就像要永远站下去一样，事实上可能大约只有十分钟左右，Elsa试图不眨眼睛以免她漏掉了红发女孩一瞥而过的身影，那是她的馈赠。

「Anna...」

她的手指捏紧了，手掌握成了一个拳头。

她想她应该心存感激。至少现在她已经有了一个日程安排。在她们那个宝贵的周三来临之前，Elsa发现她会花费几个小时的时间站在窗前等待着，希望足够幸运能看到将光明带入她孤独世界的女孩。

「Anna。」

蓝色的双眸睁开了，充满了坚定。Elsa再一次重新站直了自己的身子，继续等待着。确信Anna现在随时将会到达，确信她还能够充分地假装她的哥哥依旧值得她倾注时间。

Elsa的嘴唇勾起了一个冷笑。

她的哥哥。Hans。

那个男孩是一只动物，一只狂暴的，充满占有欲的野兽，对任何过于靠近他的主人的东西咆哮着。他对于妹妹的迷恋是可以理解的（Elsa非常多面化，但伪君子并不是她形象中的一个），但是他对妹妹信赖的操纵是令人厌恶的。在 Anna 离开康复中心的那一刻，Hans 的脸就变得僵硬而冷酷，绿色的眼睛中沸腾着愤怒。打着旋就像蛇的毒液。他已经跟其他患者打了三场可怕的架了，他将一个年轻、有着严重暴躁问题的男孩 Adam 送进了医院一个星期。

当然，没有人能够证明是他干的，Hans处理得实在是太聪明了。在院子中制造暴乱，周旋在Adam身边趁机袭击他，当护理员终于赶来拉开了打斗，周围的混乱转移他们的注意。Hans可以毫发无损地离开，然后切换他的表情，使他看起来只是一个无辜的旁观者，这样就没有人会怀疑他。

不过Elsa清楚就是他干的。总是他干的。Hans是她不能一直见到 Anna 的原因， 他也是Elsa一个星期只能拥有Anna一天的原因。

她因此而怨恨Hans。

不过话又说回来，如果不是因为Hans，Elsa可能永远都不会遇见Anna。这个想法足够使她恐惧并保持沉默了。对她来说，写出Hans对其他病友做过的所有可怕的事情的详细描述是再容易不过了，那些事情毫无疑问可以让他失去探访权（或者更好，将他丢进隔离间），但如果Anna见不到她的哥哥，那么她又何必劳烦来到康复中心呢？

Elsa可能永远都不会再见到她了。

她不会让这件事情发生的......不然她会太想念Anna。

大门又一次打开了。Elsa僵住了。她的心脏开始在她的胸腔中砰然撞击着。「是她吗？」

过了一会儿，当她确认是Anna 后，一个虔诚的微笑点亮了金发女孩的脸颊。蓝色的双眸跟随着Anna穿过了停车场，追寻着女孩身体每一寸的移动。红发女孩正笑着，而这让Elsa笑得更加灿烂。

「她很开心。这很好 」

她看到Anna坐进了车里，红发女孩停下来拿出了她的手机（Elsa不得不提醒自己，每个正常人都有那个玩意），过了一会儿，Anna放下它，发动汽车。Elsa尝试着不让失望将她碾碎，看着车慢慢驶远。

她的眼睛又垂了下来。周三是那么的遥远。

但至少......Anna看起来很开心。不像之前Elsa看到她时那样疲惫。

这个想法让她的胸腔中充满了温暖。她用一只手按住依然在快速跳动的心脏，Elsa移步走向她的桌子然后坐了下来。拿起一支铅笔，她翻开了她那本厚大的素描本， 那本是她最近刚开始用的。她另外一本画册正躺在角落里，暂时被遗忘了。

Elsa向上方随意地扫视了一眼，各种颜色的雪花在天花板上摇晃地悬挂着。她深深地吸了一口气，咬紧了她的下唇，然后开始作画。

[注1]Short Stack：澳洲独立摇滚乐团，代表作《Bang Bang Sexy》、《Planets》等。


	9. Chapter 9

Anna彻底地享受着她与Meg新近的亲密关系。两人一起度过了周末的大部分时间。在周五Anna看望完她的哥哥后，她发了一个短信给黑发女孩，她答应过Meg，当她回到家里十分钟后，Meg会给她打电话。“下楼来，小姜饼。”听到这个像宠物般的名字时，Anna翻了翻白眼，急急忙忙地来到了公寓大厅。

Meg已经在那里等她了，而且与看门人(一个叫Jim Hawkins的年轻人，Anna曾见过他几次，常常被也在公寓工作的母亲大声训斥)吵了起来。当她走到Meg身边时， 黑发女孩笑了，把手绕过她的肩膀。“Anna同意我，对吧，Anna？”

“呃，是？”

Jim翻了个白眼，“随你的便，小姐，我们都知道我说的没错。”

Meg听完不禁嗤之以鼻，“绝对不是，你这小——”

Anna很快介入进来，平息这个紧张局势，“你们在争论什么？”

“我们不是在争论，我们正在就我们最爱的坐骑进行一次开诚布公的谈话。”

Anna眨了眨眼，“坐骑？你的意思是像......旋转木马那样？”

两位黑发年轻人互相看了看对方，随即哄堂大笑起来。Anna的脸上发烧，头都快埋进肩膀里了。Meg腾出手来擦了擦那根本不存在的泪水，笑着低头看脸涨得通红的Anna，“不，小姜饼，不是像旋转木马那样。我们正在谈论的东西比较......快一点的。”她夸张地笑着，把Anna 拉向门的方向，“来吧，我会告诉你我说的是什么意思。”

Anna只能尴尬地跟随着两人。「我怎么知道他们不是在谈论游乐园的游乐设施...那还能有什么意思？」

当她们终于来到外面，Anna理解了。看到停在路边的深紫色摩托车时，她的下巴都快掉下来了。“别告诉我那是 ”她声音越来越低，好像受到了无以言表的冲击。

Meg看着Anna，红发女孩脸上极度敬畏的表情让她奸笑了起来。她转身带着得意的笑容走到车旁，将一只手放在座椅上，爱惜地抚摸着它，“是的，这就是我的爱人。2013 Yamaha FZ6R[注1]，自订涂装。”她把一条腿跨过摩托车，坐到座位上拿起挂在车把上的头盔。然后，她将头盔递给Anna。此时，红发女孩指着她自己， 嘴巴还张着。“来吧！不要告诉我你怕了——”

话音未落，Anna的脸已换成大大的笑容，她夺过Meg手上的头盔。Meg惊讶地眨了眨她那淡紫色的眼睛，Anna坐在车的后面，Meg觉得在她身后的 Anna 身上的每一寸都在散发着兴奋。

“害怕吗？”Anna感叹道，“才没有呢！我从来都没有骑过这家伙呢！”

Meg满面笑容，向Anna 说道：“我都不知道你会骑摩托！你似乎完全不是喜欢这种类型的女孩。”

“嗯，我的意思是我从来没有骑过真正的摩托车，但当我们还小时，Hans和我会去我们的叔叔的农场看望我的表姐 Rapunzel，我们俩会骑着ATV（All-terrain vehicle，全地形车）满地跑，我总是把Hans甩在后面，这件事我绝对会让他永生难忘的。FZ6R，ATV，反正都一样，对吧？”

Meg 戴上自己的头盔，随即露出恶魔般的微笑：“Anna......那是另外一个世界。”很快，她发动引擎，发动机呜呜地发出世界上最性感家猫般的叫声。“坚持住。” 她的叫喊盖过引擎的怒吼，“会很快喔！”

Anna的双臂缠住Meg的腰，温柔的热度传达到她的腹部。当Meg听见Anna兴奋的低语时只感到一阵战栗沿着她的脊椎直窜而下。

“我喜欢这速度。”

很快这个世界飞跃了起来，摩托车被Meg驾驭着，Meg则被Anna愉悦的笑声驾驭着，她们欣喜若狂地在路上风驰电掣。二十分钟后，当她们在咖啡馆坐了下来时，红发女孩仍然笑嘻嘻的，Meg开了很长一段路，这样她就可以充分地享受Anna紧靠着她的背，温暖的双臂缠着她的感觉了。

“所以，我猜你喜欢刚才的兜风？”Anna立即点了点头。Meg呵呵一笑，不久后服务员走过来为她们下单，她抬起头点了咖啡，红发女孩点了杯热巧克力。 Meg向Anna 挑起眉，“热巧克力，你在开玩笑吗？你是四岁小孩儿？”Anna哼了一声， “拜托，我可是专家。”

“什么专家？像孩子般的专家？”

“准确来说，是巧克力专家。如果我们要成为朋友，第一件你需要知道的就是我喜欢巧克力，就像...如果我要排列出在我的生命中重要的东西，巧克力就会与Hans、睡觉排在一起。”

Meg笑了起来。“我很高兴知道你的重点所在。好吧，如果我们谈论的是我的最爱，那么这些就是你需要知道的。”她向后靠在椅子上，双手抱胸，笑嘻嘻的，“我喜欢音乐，这是我的生活，其实我来这家咖啡店的唯一原因是因为我最喜欢的乐队：The Muses，每周六都在这里演出，我每日至少嘲讽别人一次，否则我就会像个老女人般枯萎掉。”

“说实话，我怀疑你说的真实性。”

“那有没有哪天我没有嘲讽过别人？”Anna 翻了个白眼，摇了摇头表示否定。“那你怎么知道没有这回事？”

Anna举起双手投降，Meg得意洋洋地笑着。她们互相分享各自的琐事，几分钟后， 她们点的饮料到了。放在Meg 的面前是杯咖啡，黑发女孩只是点点头，但Anna对那名为她们带来饮料的女孩说了句“谢谢”。Anna所做的第一件事是往饮料的顶部拂了一些奶油，舔了舔她的拇指，随即愉悦地哼唱着，Meg轻声笑了笑，并着手往她的咖啡里加糖。

Meg认真地将一包包砂糖放入蒸气腾腾的杯子里，而完全没有注意到Anna的眼睛正看着她。

Anna不由得眉开眼笑。「这位“叛逆少女”肯定很爱吃甜食。」

当Meg倒了大约六包糖放到她的咖啡里后，她终于发现Anna凝视着自己。她的脸颊变成粉红色，在咖啡里旋转着调羹来回避Anna的挑逗眼神。“你在干什么？”

“只是某位取笑我喜欢吃甜食，似乎自己也喜欢吃。”

Meg满不在乎地耸耸肩(尽管效果被她的微微脸红毁了)，她抿了一小口咖啡。Anna也一样，小心地避免让奶油沾在她的脸上。

墨绿色的眼睛游荡在咖啡馆周围，享受着热巧克力，Anna很喜欢这里简单的装饰。在角落里有一个小舞台，她猜测这就是Meg提到The Muses进行演出的地方。大多数的椅子都被占了，各式各样的人填满了室内的空间。她居然在这里认出一两个学校的同学，她猜这个地方一定很受欢迎。Anna一脸奇怪，她继续目不转睛地打量这里，但过了一会儿，她已经停止了任何动作，她觉得有点怪。

“你在想些什么？”

Anna吓了一跳，她的热巧克力几乎溢了出来，她转身面向Meg时，杯子还在她的唇边。Meg立刻掩嘴以隐藏她的笑声，Anna脸红了，将杯子放下，她漫不经心地怒视着黑发女孩，然后肩膀一沉。“我真的不知道，其实我的意思是，我觉得有点昏昏沉沉、晕晕乎乎的...像我应该知道这个地方，或者至少听说过它，你常常来这里，我也看到其他几位同学，这让我觉得我应该有一个地方，可以让我去好好地放松心情，只是我不知道。”她眼眸低垂，盯着桌面，手在腿上紧握成拳。“当 Kristoff 来找我玩时，我们很少离开公寓，当我离开公寓，要么是去上学，要么是跑腿，或者去康复中心。”

她闭上双眼。「God......怎么这么久我才发觉？过去的三个月中我的日子一直是在上学，探望Hans，睡觉之间来回循环。当然，这是我的义务。」

(奇怪的是，她探望Elsa一事被排除在外。)

「我爱我的哥哥，我真的爱他，但是......」

“Anna。”她的头被拍了一下。Meg 瞪大了双眼，沉默不语，她站了起来，抓住Anna的手，拖着她来到了卫生间。被拉走的Anna结结巴巴地发问，但Meg不理她。

Anna看不到她的脸，但黑发女孩绝对是铁青着脸。

她将Anna拖进卫生间，带着Anna来到洗手盆前，然后赶紧检查每个厕位，当她确信没有其他人跟在她们后面，她锁上了卫生间的大门，一只手便无力地垂了下来。

“我就知道......”Anna迷茫地眯起眼睛。Meg转过身，她的目光流露出哀愁。她慢慢走到Anna的身边，犹豫了一下才托起女孩的脸颊，“Anna，你哭了。”

Anna瞪大了双眼，她摸向自己的脸，只感到脸颊湿润。她转过头看着镜子里的自己，她在静静地抽泣。她哭了。

“但...但是，我不......”

Meg将她拉到身边，用拇指擦去她的泪水。她看上去令人难以置信的悲伤。“我知道，我知道这伤害了你。God，Anna...你才16岁！你应该走出去给自己找点乐子，而不是强迫自己首当其冲忍受你哥哥的问题。”她给了红发女孩一个拥抱， 双臂环绕着她的肩膀。“我不会让你这样做了，我不能让你一个人。”

Anna站在那儿愣了一会儿，眼泪还是继续在她的脸颊上流淌着，她闭上了双眼， 把脸埋在高个子女孩的肩膀里。她抱着Meg，安静地抽泣。

长久以来，她一直伪装得很好。她的生活没有什么问题。她假装每次离开康复中心，回到独自生活在空荡荡公寓时不会想哭。她假装每一次与队员们在学校走廊里狭道相逢时，她可以轻松地移开视线忽略他们向她投来恶狠狠的刺眼目光。

显然，三个月后，她已经不能再忍受了。

Meg将她抱得更紧了，很乐意让Anna把她当成泰迪熊。“我们会找到你的容身之所。该死，这儿也可以是你的容身之所，如果你希望。明天The Muses会来这里演出，你要来跟我一起看。如果你再跟我提及Hans或是康复中心，我会敲打你的头，这事儿没得商量。”

接着两人都沉默了。

Anna哭完后，Meg把她送回了家。Meg拥抱了Anna，并威胁如果第二天红发女孩敢不理她，她就要拆了她的门，然后就开车走了。Anna目送Meg离开，脸上带着感激的微笑。

第二天Meg早早过来帮她做好准备。

“你每天的发式都是同样的，小姜饼。让我来帮你搞定。”

“但是你的发式也是千篇一律啊！”

“因为它令我性感得要命！听着Anna，抵抗是徒劳的，所以给我坐下。”

当Anna穿过咖啡馆的门时，带着柔顺波浪卷的赤褐头发(Meg的杰作)立即吸引过来的大量关注让她迅速脸红了起来。半个房间给予她欣赏的目光。她认出一个同校男孩甚至从远处的桌子给了她一个狼哨。她不习惯把头发放下来的感觉，因此她拨弄着它的两端。Meg笑了，拉着她来到舞台旁的桌子。

乐队很快就出来了，Anna兴奋地咯咯笑着，照亮了Meg的脸庞。

接下来的四个小时，两人都被愉悦的、喊叫的人们所包围了，人们随着音乐上下摆动他们的头，笑着，尝试要求签名。Anna也试着去了，而Meg早已收集了乐队所有成员的签名。

这是Anna在很长一段时间里干过最有趣的事。

无论是Hans，还是康复中心，全都被她抛之脑后。

***

到了周三，她迫不及待地要去告诉Elsa这件事。她打着哈欠通过大厅往访问室走去，她感觉到手机在她的口袋里嗡嗡作响。

Anna把手机拿出来，看到Meg给她发的短信时，她笑了。

“老爸试图劝我毅然决然地放弃他，我告诉他应该剃掉他的胡子。”

Anna傻笑着，快速地给Meg回了短信， “我不知道，我觉得你爸爸肯定有发言权。”

红发女孩把手机静了音，然后将它放进裤袋里。Elsa值得她把全部注意力都放在她身上。说到Elsa，金发女孩早就已经在等着她了。看见Anna的她笑容满面地站起来，穿过房间来迎接她。Anna脚步加快，为看到她的女孩而兴奋。她们在房间中央相会，Elsa伸出右手。Anna 也毫不犹豫地握住，看着Elsa苍白的手指滑进自己的手指之间，轻轻用力，一股热气就迅速爬上她的脸颊。

当看着Elsa盯着两人十指交织、软绵绵的手，幸福的笑容彷佛照亮了她的脸，此时Anna露出温柔的笑容。

「她是多么美啊，我不认为我能比得上她。」

“嗨，Elsa。想念我吗？”

金发女孩拼命点头。Anna凑近她狡黠地低语道，“所以，盐味焦糖怎么样？”

Elsa因为Anna 突然接近，脸涨红起来，她的笑容变得既紧张又兴奋。而令Anna感到失望是，金发女孩只是向她耸了耸肩。她叹了口气。“好吧，我们还有很多可以尝试。首先，我们为什么不坐下呢？”

Elsa点点头，然后拉着她走向沙发，Anna很惊讶。这是第一次，Elsa以前从来没有在她们的互动之间这么主动过，这使Anna有些惊讶。

彷佛感受到Anna的吃惊，Elsa转身看了一眼红发女孩，看见Anna那带有雀斑脸上的表情，犹疑了一下。但当Anna 给了她一个放心的笑容后，金发女孩咬了咬嘴唇，随即以一个羞涩的笑容作为回应。当她们走到沙发旁，Anna看到 Elsa的蓝色小画簿，搁在坐垫上。自从Anna对于Elsa的画功发出由衷的赞美后，每次会面金发女孩都会带上这本画簿，凡是红发女孩的请求，她就会高兴地绘画，只有它能让这个女孩露出笑容。

Anna一屁股坐下，Elsa则因为她们的双手牵在一起而被微微地绊倒，她几乎跌在她旁边的座位上。Anna向她好奇地一瞥，她缩了一下，放开红发女孩的手，放到胸前，而另一只手好像在保护它似的紧紧握住。Anna皱起了眉头。

“Elsa，如果你想牵我的手，你需要做的就是问问。”

Elsa冲她眨了眨眼睛，一股难以置信、混合着希望的光辉闪耀在其中。Anna温柔地笑了笑，掌心向上伸出了手。Elsa低头看着它，慢慢地伸出手，手指突然发抖， 没能好好地执起，指尖轻轻地抚摸着红发女孩的手掌肌肤。

Anna在颤抖。

Elsa注意到。

Elsa的眼睛快速向上看了一眼以判断Anna的反应，她感到一股更大的压力。Anna突然变得十分紧张，她不知道为什么。Elsa看着她的目光......她是在取笑自己？Elsa一抹得意的笑为她增添了些许特色，因此，这可能是一个似是而非的答案......

但金发女孩咬着的嘴唇似乎又否定了这点。

“E—Elsa？”

Elsa的另一只手温柔地握住她的手，另一方面，她另一只手的手指继续顺着掌纹抚摸着，这让Anna感到皮肤一阵发痒。

Elsa自始至终一直看着她。

一个陌生的温暖开始在Anna的心中滋长。她几乎可以肯定她的脸涨得通红，房间好像突然变热了......但Elsa的手部皮肤还是凉凉的，Anna 感觉自己完全死机了。

“我...我 嗯，我不——”

但Elsa将手指放到她的嘴唇上阻止Anna继续说下去。Elsa再次十指紧扣，握着她的手。眼睛像猫儿般享受着。Anna 的目光落到地板上，浑身无力，她能感觉到她的耳朵在灼烧。

Elsa转身拿起她的画簿，翻到其中一页，没有留意Anna的反应。

Anna这才恢复成往常的样子。“哇！”她说着，“看起来就好像它！”

上次探访时，Anna给Elsa看过Sven（Kristoff为家里养的驯鹿）的图片。Elsa眯起眼来，凝望着手机屏幕，研究了一两分钟才把手机递回给Anna，一脸严肃地点了点头，像一名准备好去打仗的士兵。现在，一个星期后，在这里它活灵活现地被画在了纸上。

Elsa放开了Anna的手，从画簿上轻轻撕页，对折四次后递给Anna。Anna满怀感激地收下，在Elsa再次抓住她的手的同时把画放入钱包中。金发女孩看着她们交织在一起的双手，她笑了。

但是那一刻的安宁终究被一名护理员的闯入打破了，他甩出的门，用力撞在墙上，随即发出一声巨响。两个女孩都抬起头，一直静静地坐在办公桌前的Oaken先生立即站了起来。冲进来的护理员看着被吓坏了，并长呼了一口气。“Oaken 先生...”他上气不接下气地说道，“快过来，先生！”接下来的话更是让Anna毛骨悚然。

“Hans，他！”

[注1]2013 Yamaha FZ6R：是雅马哈2013年出的电喷摩托车，市场指导价10万+人民币。


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa的心跳漏了一拍。

「不...不！这个野蛮人，总是这样...他怎么敢这样！」

Anna在听到她哥哥名字的瞬间猛地站起来，导致她们的手不能如 Elsa 期望的那样继续挽在一起。红发女孩显得十分惊恐，而 Elsa，尽管Anna那愚蠢的哥哥竟敢打扰她们的二人世界这个事实令她愤怒到了极点，但看到Anna这个样子，她就忍不住溢满如潮水般的悲伤。

「Anna...」

“发...发生了什么事？我哥哥怎么了？”

护理员猛地转过头对上了Anna的目光，随即他僵住了，“Christian小姐...为什么你......”

Anna拖着颤抖的步伐绕过沙发，而 Elsa 只能坐在那里，眼睁睁地目睹这一切的发生，她感到心窝一阵紧揪，愤怒被萦绕在心头的强烈不安所抑制下来。伏在腿上的双手已经紧握成拳，脑子里来回循环着：「究竟发生了什么？他到底做了什么？Anna，不要离开；Anna，停下来；求你不要哭。」她无力阻止自己的思绪。红发女孩再次开口了，而这次她的叫喊甚至夹杂着更多绝望：“我哥哥到底怎么了？！”

Elsa的视线移到了护理员的身上，注意到他贴在身侧的双手也是紧握成拳时，她不禁眯起双眼。他看上去极其不自在。护理员紧抿着嘴没有理她，接着再一次转向Oaken 先生：“求你了，Oaken，已经没有时间解释了，你必须立即跟我来。”

Oaken先生担心地朝Anna看了一眼，但还是快步走到了护理员的身旁。两个男人互相点头示意，并没有再多看两个女孩一眼，迅速下了走廊。

Elsa不切实际地想着，也许，只是也许，Anna会任由这件事情发展，坐回到她身边并再次握住她的手，这次探访还能继续下去。也许Anna会让那些护理员们处理这件事请并且只是等待着她那愚蠢的哥哥做了什么“好事”的消息。也许她会笑着耸耸肩，然后继续告诉Elsa她这个周末做的所有事以及见到她时她有多么开心(这通常会使金发女孩的脸颊如火般燃烧起来乃至红透。)

但撇去这么自私的想法， Elsa其实心里很明白，她了解Anna。所以当红发女孩仅仅只是在刹那间给了她一个任何人都给予不了的，饱含歉意、泪眼汪汪的微笑后，便跑着去追赶那两人时，Elsa并不惊讶。

Elsa的拳头握得十分紧，以至于她几乎感受到指甲刺进掌心的柔软皮肤的痛感。Elsa目送她离开，Elsa紧咬着牙关目送她离开。她将下巴贴近胸口，双眼也随之紧紧闭上，整个人蜷作一团，愤怒令她止不住地颤抖。

泪水。Anna的眼中涌出了泪水。Anna那明亮，柔和且美丽的眼睛里涌出了泪水。

而它们的出现全都是Hans的错。

冰蓝色的眼睛突然睁开，一瞬之后，Elsa已经站了起来并冲出了门口，正好捕捉到红发女孩的身影。拳头依旧紧握，Elsa 追赶着她的步伐，对自己感到生气(并且已不是第一次)，她就连呼唤Anna让她等等自己，让自己追上她都无法做到。

「但是我做不到。因为我是个胆小鬼。你是个胆小鬼，Elsa。在你心里，你早已习惯一个人在脑子里自言自语，以至于上次试着给她写的信都写不满五个单词， 写完还把信撕了，整整一个小时哭得像个婴儿一样，就为了一封信。」

「我配不上她，她的生活已经足够充满压力的了，我就像一颗贪心的小杂草一样任意汲取着她仅剩的阳光。」

「god，我多么希望我可以克服它！我恨自己无助的样子！」

「我希望能够告诉她所有我需要她留下来的理由...但同时，我不能让她知道我真正的感受，她会感到恶心！这可能会毁了一切，如果我再也见不到她对我微笑， 我不认为我还能感到幸福。」

这个想法使Elsa绊了一跤，在她被自己的脚被绊倒的那一刹那所有的愤怒都转为恐惧。Anna不会发现的，她不会。她需要控制自己，保持她们纯洁且甜美的关系， 为了Anna。

但Elsa正在慢慢失控，她自己能感觉到。刚才在休息室她就已经做得太过了，与另一个女孩手指交缠......如果是这世界上的其他任何一个人，她的意图可以说昭然若揭。但是Anna，她如此与众不同，Anna太过美好，太过于天真以至于她无法意识到自己做了什么。Elsa以为她感觉到了Anna的呼吸变得急促，以为她看到她的眼睛变得朦胧，但那只不过是她在自己骗自己。

「God，她的双眸...」

双腿间熟悉的热流迫使她再次闭上了双眼。她一边盲目地跑着，一边抬手抓着脑袋，痛苦地揪紧自己金色的头发。

「不，不！抑制住，不要去感受，抑制住，不要去感受，抑制住，不要去感受！」

***

Anna奔跑着，脑子里一片空白，并没有意识到她的泪水就快要夺眶而出了。

她唯一能做的就是奔跑，因为如果她有勇气试着猜想各种各样的可能性，猜想她哥哥到底出了什么事，她肯定会把自己逼疯，所以她把自己所有注意力都放在了跑在前面的Oaken先生的后背上。肾上腺素加剧了她的感觉，她能听见他沉重的呼吸，能听到在她前面的那名护理员更为沉重的呼吸。当他们开始接近另一个角落，当她开始听到那声几乎是兽性的咆哮，恐慌随即笼罩了她。

还有肉体与肉体之间碰撞声。

她忍住哭泣，从Oaken先生和护理员身旁冲过，对身后魁梧大汉的喊叫声充耳不闻，当她转过拐角时，Anna不敢相信她所看到的一切。

因为她看到了她的哥哥。

他将另一个男孩打成了猪头。

他跨坐在一个与他年纪相仿的褐发男孩身上，不过那男孩的脸已经变得难以辨认了，Hans揍了他一拳又一拳，而且一点都没有想要停下来的样子。左、右，左、右；每一次痛殴都会令那男孩的头从一边甩到另一边，鲜血飞溅在他的脸以及Hans的拳头上。

她刚才听到的咆哮声？

来自她的哥哥。

“你、”一记左勾拳

“不准、”一记右勾拳

“谈、”一记左勾拳

“论、”一记右勾拳

“我的、”一记左勾拳

“妹妹！”

一副凶残的面相几乎扭曲了他的脸，Hans举起拳头过头，双手拢在一起，当他正要痛扁那个男孩脑袋时，Anna尖叫起来。

“Hans！”

他愣住了。

大厅里鸦雀无声。

他慢慢转过身，绿色的双眸对上了他妹妹的眼睛，Hans立即看起来被吓坏了似的。“A—Anna...”他低声说，“你为什么...我......我不明白....” 他的眼睛睁得老大，眼里充满疑惑，眼神茫然呆滞。自己亲爱的小妹妹就在眼前，看着他浑身是另一个人的血，这样的事实让他的脑子转不过来了。

Oaken先生快步跑过她的身旁，用肩膀架着Hans，将他从那个被打得血肉模糊的男孩身上拖开。他的背猛地撞在墙上，但他似乎并不关心。Hans无声地从墙上滑下来，跌落在地板上。他又对上了她的目光，Anna抬起双手捂住了嘴，眼睛哭得火红。

他看起来就像三个月前一样。眼睛里满是愤怒和困惑，底下的眼袋比以往任何时候更为明显。他脸上有着斑斑血迹，拳头上更是完全被鲜血覆盖。

刚刚就站在对面的三位女护理员(Anna现在才注意到)也有了动作，她们急忙赶到伤员身旁，而Oaken先生转过头愤怒地俯视Hans，并走到他的跟前，他紧紧盯着Hans，“Hans，你这是什么意思？”

当听到另一个人喊他名字的那一刹那，Hans眼睛睁得老圆，跳了起来。“那... 那不是我的错！我发誓！那...那个孩子不知打哪儿朝我扑来，一开始我只是自卫而已！”他看起来几乎要哭了，他双手颤抖，目光狂乱。

Oaken先生默默地审视着他，“一开始？”

Hans 疯狂地点着头，“是的！我没想伤害他，我，我有叫救命，我还试图逃走， 但...... ”他眯起眼睛，双手停止颤抖，却又一次攥成了拳头，“可是......他竟敢......他，那个怪物——”

在地板上的那个满身是血的褐发男孩笑了，那三名护理员已经扶着他坐了起来，其中一名正在轻柔地试图止住从他眉上方伤口源源不断涌出的鲜血。那名刚刚跑来叫Oaken先生的男性护理员谨慎地站在他们身后随时准备着，如果那名男孩试图挑起另一场争斗，就立刻控制住他。“你才是真正的怪物。如果不是你一开始使了那样的贱招，我现在早就把你撕了。”

Hans向前冲去，但Oaken先生立即拦住了他。在魁梧大汉的控制下，他极力挣扎着咆哮道：“哦，是吗？就像你对那个可怜女孩做的那样么？”

走廊里立刻充满痛苦的哀号声。褐发男孩猛地闭上双眼，肩膀不断抖动，而那名护理员立刻绷紧了身体。“那不是我！是那头野兽！为什么没有人相信我？我爱她！我怎么会......我怎么能做出那种事？！”

Hans的脸依旧冰冷，愤怒。“我特么的完全不在乎，你这个神经病。但是，如果你再敢说出我妹妹的名字，我向你保证，就算要走遍天涯海角我也会再将你揍翻在地！”他最后又一次向前冲去，但Oaken迫使他退后，并将他转了个身，狠狠按在墙上。

“够了。Merriweather、Flora和Fauna，给Adam清理一下。我稍后再跟他说。” 三个女人点了点头，帮助继续啜泣着的Adam站了起来。那名男性护理员看向Oaken先生，当那个大块头给了他一个坚定的眼神后，他点了点头，然后便快步跟在了她们身后。Oaken先生叹了口气，然后转向Hans。“恐怕，你惹了大麻烦，孩子。这事肯定会传到Weselton医生的耳朵里，我敢肯定他一定有话要对你说。” 面对这样的情况，Oaken看上去十分沮丧，他怜悯地看了Anna一眼，然后把Hans从墙上拉开，不过男孩的手臂仍被他牢牢扣着。

Oaken先生沉默了一会儿，无视试图挣扎的Hans。他平时和蔼的眼神现在看起来很是疲惫、哀伤。

“很遗憾，你已经失去了被人探视的权利，除非有进一步通知。”

“不！”

Anna和Hans在同一时间大叫道，两人脸上充满了同样的绝望和恐惧。Hans重新挣扎起来，而Oaken先生的目光则变得更为严峻，他加重了手上的力道，到了一种会让对方痛苦的程度。Hans不在乎，他不顾一切地想要到他妹妹身边去。Anna也是不顾一切，她无视了Oaken的警告，跑去和她的哥哥拥抱。

她哭了，在她眼眶里聚集已久的泪水终于滚落了下来。“Oaken先生，求你了， 不...不要这么做！”

Oaken 先生叫来另一名护理员，他迅速走到Anna后面将她拉开，并且尽量不去理会Hans的怒吼以及他眼中的愤怒，“把你的手从我妹妹身上拿开！”

当男人把她拉开，Anna抽泣着，从她的唇间不断发出痛苦的叫喊：“不！”Oaken先生将他拖走时，Hans还在大声叫喊着她的名字。他双腿胡乱踢着，拼命试图逃跑，然而这根本无济于事，Oaken先生还是牢牢地拽着 Hans，还没等她反应过来， 他们已经转过了拐角，她哥哥就这么消失于她的视线中。

她继续凝视着，希望她的哥哥会从拐角处跑回来，但他没有。

Anna紧紧闭上双眼，瘫坐在了地板上。护理员也松开了抓着她的手。她抽泣着， 没有注意到男人离开的脚步声，也没有注意到向她走来的轻柔脚步声。

她没有注意到Elsa已经跪坐在她面前，金发女孩低着头，用那双明亮且透着忧伤的蓝眸注视着Anna。Elsa看着Anna颤抖的肩膀，看着她的胸因剧烈的抽泣而上下起伏。

每一滴溅在油毡地板上的眼泪都铭刻在了Elsa的心里。

不曾细想，Elsa已经伸出一只手，轻轻放在了另一个女孩的头上。她用手指温柔地梳理了那柔软的褐色头发好一会儿后，才将手滑到Anna的脖子后面。而当Anna红着眼睛诧异地看着她时，Elsa只是温柔地笑了。

她开始缓缓地在Anna脖子后面施加压力，等红发女孩回过神来，Elsa 已经将她揽在怀里，使Anna得以将额头靠在金发女孩柔软的羊毛衫上。她抬起另一只手臂环住了Anna的肩膀，将她抱得紧紧的。Anna感觉被雷劈了一样，Elsa从来没有这么主动的对她做出如此亲密的行为。

但当她感觉到羊毛衫已经快被她的眼泪浸湿后，Anna闭上了眼睛，不过抽泣却还是止不住。她的双臂环上了Elsa的腰，将另一个女孩抱得更紧了些。

这样亲密的身体接触立即让Elsa满脸通红，但即使她脑子里的声音在大叫让她停下，她还是允许了自己享受这一刻。她双眼紧闭，享受着Anna的气息，即使靠在她肩膀的女孩还在一颤一颤地哭着，这气息却还是如此令人安心。Elsa 的手抚上了Anna的头，手指再一次沉迷于红发女孩的秀发。Elsa本能地就这么抱着Anna的身子前后摇晃起来，希望能使她停止哭泣。

然而这对于如此悲伤的Anna来说并没有什么用，而且今天可能是她们能在一起的最后一天了。毕竟，Elsa一直担心的事情终于还是发生了。

Hans已经失去他的探视权。

Anna再没有理由回到康复中心了。

Elsa自己的眼睛里也开始泛起泪花，她不顾一切地紧紧抓着怀里的女孩，而布满哀伤的蓝眸也逐渐被缓缓闭上的苍白眼睑所掩盖。

是的，她会享受这一刻。

「我也许只剩下此时此刻了。」


	11. Chapter 11

Anna花了三天的时间才攒够力气回归正常人的生活，在过去的72个小时里，她在Kristoff的床上缩成一团(而他不让 Anna睡在沙发上)只有在她憋得难受时， Anna才会爬起来解决。

之后又花了将近二十分钟，Anna伏在Elsa肩膀上放声大哭，她颤颤巍巍地掏出手机，但因手指过度颤抖而没有拿稳，手机随之滑落到地上。当她想伸出手捡起来的时候，Elsa已经亲自走过去捡了起来。当她发现Kristoff的号码并按下拨号键时，金发女孩脸上的神情突然严肃起来，Elsa体贴且耐心地将手机放在Anna的耳边，呜咽声轰然从她的嘴里倾泻出来。

尽管康复中心离Kristoff家有半个小时的路程，但他已经答应Anna十分钟后会到那里去。

他从不说谎。

她们就这么等着，Elsa继续抱着她，比之前抱得更紧了。金发女孩移动双臂搂住Anna肩膀，与Anna紧紧相拥，脸颊紧贴着她的头发。

如果Anna能平复下来，她就会注意到Elsa也在哭泣。

似乎整个康复中心的人们都知道发生了什么事，因为护理员们径直从她们身边走过去处理其他事务，只留下她们两个人。一些人无视她们的存在，一些人同情地看了她们一眼，最后只有一个人把Kristoff带到她们身边，Kristoff用他那带着忧伤的棕眸凝视着她们俩。Elsa感觉到他在靠近，不情愿地松开环住Anna的臂膀，迅速转过身，紧闭双眼，拼命隐藏她的泪水。Kristoff立即跪在Anna的身边，将她紧紧拥入怀里，希望能为她提供庇护之所。

金发男孩还没来得及谢谢她，Elsa就已经双臂抱头、抓紧辫子，站起来逃走了。

泪水顺着她苍白的脸颊流了下来。

看到他最好的朋友状态不佳，以及她今天奇怪的行为，他对此有些困惑，但绝大部分被担心所替代，Kristoff扶Anna站起来，两人在护理员的带领下穿过大堂离开了康复中心。

Anna几乎不记得开车回家的路，几乎不记得自己是被拖上楼，Kristoff坚决告诉她不能睡在沙发上。她所记得的一切就是她摔到了床上，将自己裹在床单里，然后...她什么都记不起来了。

没有人会责怪她。当最坏的事情发生在你身上，而你正尝尽苦头，你很难记住任何事情，也没有精力去思考其他任何事情。她只记得她哥哥的尖叫声，那个躺在地板上，血肉模糊的男孩的阵阵哀号，Oaken先生告诉她不能再看望她的哥哥。

她所能记得的是她哥哥布满鲜血的拳头，萦绕的怒火以及在他布满血丝的眼睛流露出的恐惧。

不管她如何回想起来，仿佛这一切永远不会停止。

直到第四天的清晨。

她终于从断断续续的梦魇中醒来，眨着疲惫的双眼，双眼因前几天的哭泣而变得红肿。Anna迅速向在床边的桌子上，Kristoff 那驯鹿闹钟(这是他表兄弟送给他一个恶作剧礼物)瞥了一眼，表针显示将近PM 3：00，已经到下午了。Anna抽了抽鼻子，从床上滚了下来，围着床单拖着脚走下来，不情愿地离开那温暖安全的地方，她的脑子还是有些麻木，所以，当她试图离开卧室，无法避免撞到门框上， Anna再一次呻吟起来。

她慢慢地走下楼梯，脚噔噔地敲击着木地板。

当她来到客厅，看到Kristoff正坐在沙发上，他惊讶地看着她，一勺麦片还在他的嘴里，“A—Anna？”

Anna面无表情地朝他眨了眨眼，拖着脚走到那把她经常坐的棕色皮革躺椅旁，她疲惫地躺在上面，身上的毯子顺势搭在了椅子扶手上，Anna转身面对金发男孩， 再次缩成一团。

“我能吃点东西吗？”

Kristoff此时还愣在那里，当牛奶从碗里溅了出来，他跳了起来，暗暗咒骂着该死的牛奶，他正才反应过来。“唔，我会把这里清洗干净，只是，只是说！我马上回来！”Kristoff几乎飞奔到了厨房。

Anna轻轻地笑了，拥着毯子，再次合上双眼。当听到Kristoff这个笨蛋在厨房里笨手笨脚做饭的声音，Anna表示很安心，他不小心打翻东西，锅碗瓢盆不慎撞在一起而发出抨击声，全部填满了她的耳朵，而这带给Anna十足的安慰。在任何时候，Kristoff都会给她做一碗她最喜欢的麦片粥(当然是可可泡芙牌，因为他家用的巧克力奶是自产的)。红发女孩感谢他为自己所做的一切，她小心翼翼吃掉麦片粥，避免洒在躺椅上任何一处。

金发男孩仍站在那里，微微抬起他的手臂，Anna仿佛就是一只危险的动物，她只是暂时分散注意力而已，且她随时可能失控，攻击他的喉咙。当Anna朝着他的方向翘起眉毛，这时，Kristoff的脸刷的一下红了，他在沙发上坐下来，眼紧紧盯着电视看。

Anna在90秒内吃完她的麦片粥，随即她再次向Kristoff要了一碗。“再来一碗， 好咩？”金发男孩眯起眼睛困惑地看着她。他站了起来，去了厨房，但他的目光仍尽可能长时间停留在她的身上。他从厨房里出来，一手拿着整盒的可可泡芙， 另一只手则拿着一盒牛奶。他把它们都放在躺椅旁的桌子上，回到座位，为Anna准备第二碗。

当他看着她吃了几口，温和的目光总是流露出十足的耐心，Anna终于鼓起勇气大声说出来。勺子与碗（碗里的麦片粥只剩一半）碰撞一起而发出叮当的响声，Anna 大口咽了下去。

“我再也见不到Hans了。”

Kristoff 眼睛瞪得老圆：“为什么？！”

“他与另一个男孩打了一架。这真是一场糟糕的搏斗。God，Kristoff，我到现在仍不能相信这一切的发生......他如此愤怒，我只是，我真的不知所措。”

“你的意思是？”

Anna深吸一口气，“我......我不知道此刻我能做什么。我不知道这到底是怎么样的感觉。我的意思是，这并不像他们可以让我与他永远分离开来的感觉，而这无异是非法的或是一些其他什么的。直到他意识到他做错了，他再也不能这样做了。但是，我内心的一部分惧怕着他。我以前从未见过他这个样子！Kristoff，当他精神崩溃时，我从来没有看到他对学校那些男孩们的所作所为，当警察来的时候，我也从没有看见他被拖走的样子。当我第一次看他的时候，他已经在康复中心了，当然，他是如此悲哀、愤怒，但......这次是完全不同的。”

此时Anna觉得眼睛再次被刺痛，她将碗放到桌子边上，试着把涌出来的泪水锁在眼里。Kristoff只是默默地望着她，一时间，五味杂陈一起涌上Kristoff的心头，最主要的他还是担心这个女孩。

Anna做了一个深呼吸，继续道：“但现在我已经目睹这一切的发生。现在，我看他竟是如此的愤怒......Kristoff，我 我不知道自己该作何反应。”

当看到她因睡眠不足而变得苍白的脸上流露出彻底绝望的样子时，Kristoff的心就纠得厉害。

“那如果我怕他呢？”

又一轮的泪水开始从她的眼眶中涌了出来，而Kristoff只能静静地望着她。

「这个女孩是天底下最无私的人。」

她只是单纯想，自己尽管可能会有些怕她的哥哥，即使Hans已经证明自己足够危险而且情绪很不稳定。但事实上，害怕她哥哥的想法，一开始，对于Anna来说， 那只不过是一个笼统的概念，她从来没有真正经历过，但这次可怕的经历，让Anna的想法突然变成一个非常可能的现实。在她的眼里，Hans一直都是她最敬爱的哥哥，她应该无条件地爱着他，因为那是家人应该做的。Hans是她唯一的亲人，Kristoff知道这一点。所以，在某种程度上，是她过度补偿的心理在起作用。

但看到她如此体贴，仍然触动着 Kristoff。

“Anna...”Kristoff 站起来，走到红发女孩身边，在躺椅旁跪下，将手放在她颤抖的肩膀上。“害怕是很正常的。事实上，你很害怕，但这并不意味着你不爱他了。God，如果你感到害怕，并非是因为他。就我对你的了解，性子刚烈的你，可能只是担心他。”

Anna 抽了抽鼻子，将她的手附在Kristoff的手上，轻轻地握住，“此刻，我并不觉得我自己性子刚烈。”

金发男孩笑了笑，伸手抚摸她的秀发，“好吧，我们不允许这件事发生，对吧？ 我说我们应该去见一见 Sven，它一直想念你，你知道的，而且它总是有本事让你捧腹大笑！记得去年的时候，我在取笑你的雀斑时，它就把我赶进了粪堆里！你从来没有笑得这么开心过！它会像从前一样，你甚至可以骑着它遛达一小会儿！”

Anna递给他一个感激的微笑，片刻后，点了点头。Kristoff 立即换上大大的笑容， 鼓起掌来，“好啦！一个肌肉男负责‘用驯鹿表演的小把戏让Anna开心起来’！ 去穿好衣服，你准备好了，我们随时可以出发！哦！差点忘了......”Anna 吃惊地望着 Kristoff 从他的牛仔裤的口袋里掏出自己的手机，他有些难为情地看着Anna，然后将手机扔向她，“你可能要先看一下。一个叫‘Meg’的女孩像疯子似 的一直给你发短信。”

“你看了我的手机？！”

“嘿！自从你来这儿，那东西就不停地嗡嗡作响！我觉得作为你的好朋友，为你充好电，是我应该做的事，因为我不想让你错过任何事！这不是我的错，你已经睡了三天，还试图想与我的床垫融在一起！”

Anna拉过躺椅，气鼓鼓地吹走脸上的红色发丝，她伸手拿了个手边立在沙发扶手上的抱枕，在匆匆上楼之前，朝 Kristoff 就扔了回去，无视Kristoff的叫喊，“接下来的时间，把它关掉，你这怪人！”

当Anna再一次回到 Kristoff 的房间，设法将所有的毯子拖回门里，随意将它们扔到Kristoff的床上，她深吸一口气，低头瞧了瞧自己的手机。

oh my...

Meg一直给她发短信。都快要堆积如山了。

第一天：

“嘿，小姜饼，要不要一起去喝杯咖啡咩？”

“你为什么不回我呐？”

第二天：

“嘿，你消失了吗？还是因为我的酷劲吓跑你了吗？”

“小姜饼，快接电话啊！”

(她收到三个未接电话。)

“你还好吗？”

“当你收到这条短信，请你给我打个电话。”

第三天，她又收到三个未接来电。

“Anna，求你啦，你开始吓着我了。没有人知道你在哪里。”

“只求你平安无事。”

紧接着又有两个未接来电。

“在康复中心到底发生了什么事？ God，求你了，Anna，给我回个电话吧！”

“我发誓我要打电话给特警。”

“小姜饼，如果你明天再不回答我，我就买只警犬跟踪你。”

当Anna得知这一切，脸颊上顿时升起一层淡淡的红晕，嘴唇勾起一抹腼腆的笑容。她没有想到Meg会这么关心自己 Anna也不得不承认，知道有人非常担心她的安全，她确实很开心。

是时候把黑发女孩从痛苦中解救出来了，Anna在联系人列表中寻找女孩的名字， 然后拨了呼叫键。当她把电话放到耳边，等待 Meg 的回答，她走到行李袋旁，在她“睡死”期间，Kristoff已为她打点好一切，当Anna打开行李袋，看到里面都是她自己个人收藏的小物件时，她顿时咧开嘴笑了起来。

「Kristoff，你真有够赞。」

正当Anna准备走进卧室找衣服的时候，Meg就打来了电话。

“小姜饼，你知道我有多担心吗你吗？！”

Anna畏缩了一下，将手机从耳边移开，“嗯，抱歉，Meg，我有点......”

“不，不不不，你不要动不动说‘抱歉’了，即使通过电话，我几乎可以感觉到你在噘嘴。我现在就来找你。你要不要向我解释一下，为什么你觉得瞒着我失踪三天是个好主意？”

“我要说的是......实际上，我没在家，但......”

“那你在哪里？！”

“我和Kristoff在一起！我发誓！我已经在他家里三天——”

“你在他家做什么？！”

Anna叹了口气，“Meg，求你啦。我今天会把一切都告诉你，我保证。只是，让我恢复一下精神，我们五点见，好不好？在我准备好来见你们任何人之前，我需要出门溜达一小会儿。Kristoff 一直陪伴着我，别担心，在你来之前，我会让他把我扔在家里。”

电话的另一端沉默了一小会儿，但当Meg再一次开始说话，声音尽是无限温柔。似乎还有些颤抖，仿佛现在所有的愤怒都消失了，仅剩下担忧与恐惧，可能在过去的三天里，Anna无缘无故地消失对Meg打击巨大。

“好吧，小姜饼。就五点吧。”

Anna点了点头，“好哒，那我五点见你。”

“Anna？”

“嗯？”

“我很高兴你没事。”

***

五点时Meg准时在她公寓前等着她。Anna一走进大厅，就立即被拥入一个大大的熊抱，Meg的脸上挂着笑容，口中狠狠责骂她是如此鲁莽。一分钟后，她伸展红发女孩的双臂，上下打量她身上是否有一丁点的擦伤或挫伤。Anna只是笑了笑， “Meg，我发誓，我没事！”

Meg不禁嗤之以鼻，“你有事没事我说了算。好了，我们走吧。”

黑发女孩抓住她的手腕，拉着她走出厅外，Anna忍不住笑了起来。Meg的摩托车已经停在路边等着她们了，Meg首先跳上去，拍了拍她身后的座位，递给Anna头盔。Anna一想到能再次与Meg骑着它去兜风，就忍不住兴奋起来，立即按照Meg的要求坐了上去，双臂环住黑发女孩的腰，完全无视这个动作随即引起她脸红的反应。

她们很快便出发了，虽然 Anna 对她们的目的地毫无头绪，但她并不在意。

但当Meg将车停在一家冰淇淋店旁边时，她发现自己在意得不行了。

“Oh My God。”

在头盔下，Meg 很难掩饰兴奋的笑容，「Yes！希腊得了一分。」她将头盔摘下来搁在大腿上，转头去看Anna。“我知道你会这样说。”

Anna，双臂仍环着Meg的腰，惊叹地盯着眼前的建筑。这家冰淇淋店的标识印在红色的遮阳篷上，上面写着“Ralph's”，而窗户上印着糖果做成的群山。在里面可以看到有许多各年龄段的孩子们。

“我在网上看了这个地方，所有的评论都是—嘿！”

Anna已经从摩托车上跳了下来向门口跑去，几乎忘记摘掉头盔， “快点儿，别磨磨蹭蹭的！”她回眸一笑，对 Meg绽放出惊世艳俗的笑容。黑发女孩也眨了眨眼，准备跟过去，她将摩托车熄火，踢下支架。

Meg刚把头盔固定好，就急忙上前追赶 Anna。刚跨进门，她就惊讶地立即用手捂住了嘴，这个红发女孩正排在一位老人和他身旁的小男孩后面，一跳一跳的十分兴奋。

「这孩子可能刚刚去荒野探险过吧，那这身行头就说得通了。」

她迅速走到Anna 的身边，红发女孩毫无预警地给了她一个拥抱。“Meg，你真好。冰淇淋可以解决一切问题！这地方太棒了。”

Meg不由得愣住了，手臂笨拙地悬在空中，不过她很快微笑着环住这个瘦削女孩的肩膀，“这没什么，小姜饼。我早就一直想带你来这儿，今天正巧是个好机会。”

「God，她闻起来是那么香。」

“女士们，你们想要点什么？”

一个令人心生畏惧的大块头正站在柜台后面微笑地看着她们，他手臂上的肌肉犹如一根根巨大的柱子。Meg和Anna抬起头凝视着他，两个人都被他魁梧的身形惊得有点说不出话，然后Anna咧嘴笑了笑。

“给我带巧克力的。”

他翘起深棕色的眉毛，“你想吃这里哪一种巧克力？”

Anna眨了眨眼睛，“只要拿钱买到的巧克力，我都想要。”

这个大块头满腹狐疑地审视了她一会儿，最终脸上露出大大的笑容，“我喜欢你。 你的朋友需要什么？”Anna这才意识到她仍抱着另一个女孩，所以她有些好奇地向Meg看去。这个黑发女孩翻阅了一会儿菜单，看中了“漂浮沙士”(root beer float)[注1]，那个疑似就是Ralph的大块头点了点头，待她们付好钱后，他让她们选个位子坐下。于是这两人放开对方，在窗户旁随便找了张桌子坐了下来。

看着Anna开始凝视窗外，Meg紧张地在膝盖上绞着双手。

「该死，现在怎么办？我等她开始说话吗？还是我该问她发生了什么事？如果她变得不开心，突然掉泪那可怎么办？我没办法应对那种情况。」

就在这时，Anna叹了一口气。

“Hans失去了探视权。”

Meg震惊道：“什么？！为什么？”

Anna的视线移到了桌面上，嘴巴呈现出伤心的弧形，“他与另一个病人打了一架，并把他打成了重伤，所以现在作为惩罚，谁都不允许去看他。我不知道要多久。”

Meg稍稍犹豫后，一只手掠过桌面温柔地覆住了Anna的手，“听到这件事我很抱歉，小姜饼。”她确实感到很抱歉。

这时有一个黑发小女孩出现在Anna身边，小手捧着一杯巨大的巧克力圣代，看到此景，Anna眼中的悲伤全然被喜悦所取代。

“有人订了份，嗯......巧克力？”

“对！对，是我！”

小女孩笑了笑，将圣代放在桌子上，递给 Anna 一只勺子，然后她转向Meg说道， “您的‘漂浮沙士’马上就到。”

Meg只是心不在焉地点了点头，试图看清楚那只很不单纯的放在她们两人正中间的杯子里到底有多少巧克力。Anna 正盯着它，就像一只饿极了的食肉动物。“你想来点儿吗？”红发女孩漫不经心地问道。Meg只是轻轻地笑了笑，挥了挥手表示不要。

“说的好像你会心甘情愿让我吃点似的。”

Anna递给她一个顽皮的笑容，接着便挖了一勺，同时发出一声愉悦的呻吟，这令Meg整个身体绷紧、升起一团燥热。黑发女孩别过头假装看风景，脸上泛起一层微微的红晕，此时小女孩又带着她的饮料回来了，Meg 说了声“谢谢”后接过了饮料，然后就这么坐着等Anna吃完。

就这样，五分钟后，Anna吃光了她的巧克力圣代，心满意足地靠在椅背上。她伸展手臂，脸上绽放出一个慵懒的笑容，“这......可真是太美妙了。”

而目不转睛地关注了整个过程的Meg不能更同意这句话了。“那么多巧克力你都装到哪去了，小姜饼？”

Anna只是咯咯地笑道，“我不是一直跟你说吗，巧克力是神的食物。你永远不可能吃撑。”

Meg无奈地摇了摇头，喝了一大口饮料。她将杯子放在桌上，抬起头与Anna四目相对，一脸严肃。

“Anna，我想问你点事情。”

“问什么？”

Meg犹豫了下说道，“嗯......我想问，有关于你父母的事。”Anna 一下子沉默了。

“别多想，只是......你和 Hans 到底是怎么独自生活的？你们还这么小！我...我...我知道你们的父母，嗯......已经不在了，但我一直不知道原因。如果我有任何越界的地方，那很抱歉。只是......我不愿意看到你这么伤心的时候都只有自己一个人，我知道你有 Kristoff，但......”

过了一会，Anna摇了摇头，倾身向前，以便将双臂交叠在桌上。“没关系。我想如果我是你也一样会好奇。在这年代一个笨手笨脚的16岁女孩和她哥哥独自生活在一起是有些奇怪。老实说，我很吃惊自己还没把家里给烧了或用水淹了什么的。”她沉默片刻后闭上了眼睛，“Hans和我......自力更生才只有一年，我16岁之前我俩一直住在叔叔的农场里......就是我之前和你说过的，记得吧？事实上那间公寓就是他的。他帮我们付帐单，交水电费，等等...自从我们父母去世，他就一直照顾着我俩。”Meg看到Anna紧绞着双手，试图将本来就闭着的双眼闭得更紧。“那年是我们父母的 10 周年纪念日，我们还很小，他们买了票乘游轮去观光，并将我们俩拜托给叔叔照顾，承诺我们两周后就回来 但过了无数个两周，他们依旧没有回来。”

Meg再次握住红发女孩的手，“发生了什么事？”

Anna的呼吸带着颤抖，她睁开双眼茫然地望着桌面，“轮船沉没了。”Meg感觉到Anna将她的手握得更紧了，“他们......一直没有被找到。仿佛大海将他们整个吞噬了。那段日子 真的很难受。Hans和我那时只是孩子，他8岁，我 6岁。万幸的是我们的表姐Rapunzel总是陪我们一起玩，让我们的注意力能从这件事上转移到其他地方......据我们叔叔所说，当时其他人很难与我们亲近。”

「哦，当然了。你们刚刚失去了父母。」

“那么，你叔叔照顾你们吗？”

“是的，他和他妻子是我们的教父教母，而且他们是我们法律意义上的监护人。所以，只要叔叔时不时到公寓来看望我们，我们完全可以独立生活。Rapunzel 与她的男友一有时间就会来看望我们。她现在22岁了。不过我得承认 ”她顿了顿，悲伤地笑道，“这段时间我确实挺孤单的。”

Meg一直保持着沉默，眼里稍微有些起雾，她清了清嗓子，将目光移至别处， “嗯......你知道......我可以，我的意思是，如果你想让我......我想我可以，去你家过夜？这样你就不会觉得那么孤独了？”

Anna的眼睛亮了起来，“真的吗？但等等，今晚Muses不是要表演吗？”

Meg害羞地笑了，“Muses每星期六都有演出。但是，我可不是经常会去别人家过夜的，你得把握机会呦，小姜饼，过了这村可就没这店了。”说完，她冲红发女孩俏皮地眨了眨眼，完美。「好样的，你可真是个犯罪高手。」

“好哒！不对，哦，不好，我家好像一团糟，而且仔细一想我得去超市购物，还要洗衣服什么的......也许这并不是一个好主意。”

Meg笑了，“那真是太糟了，因为这事已经决定了。我给你一个小时整理屋子， 然后我就到你家去，怎么样？我还会带上一个比萨或是一些别的吃的，因为我刚想起来，冰淇淋哪够当晚饭的。”

Anna起劲地点着头，而Meg难掩笑意。

***

Anna近乎疯狂地打扫着公寓，她之前根本没意识到自己已经成为了一条十足的懒虫，这可真是太恶心了。「我之前怎么会认为衣架是晾干bra的好工具呢？」

正当她用吸尘器清扫地板扫到一半时，电话响了起来。于是她关掉吸尘器接起电话，“你好？”

“亲爱的Anna，我是Gerda。”

“Gerda？什么事？Hans还没有取回他的探视权，不是吗？”

“是的，亲爱的，恐怕你很长一段时间都见不到他了。”

Anna叹了口气，坐到沙发上，“我觉得也是。那么，你为什么给我打电话？”

Gerda清了清嗓子，Anna 完全能想像到她正在摆弄她的制服，她一紧张就那样。“亲爱的，是这样的，我其实是为了Elsa的事才给你打的电话。”

Anna腾地站起来，“Elsa出什么事了吗？”不知道为什么，这个想法把她吓得不轻。

“没有，没有！Elsa 她很好，亲爱的。真要说的话，Elsa 比平时更恬静了，如果这种事有可能的话。我给你打电话是因为......嗯......我想问你这周三是否仍会来看望她。我知道这对你来说很为难——考虑到你哥哥在康复中心所发生的一切，但 Elsa 很喜欢你来拜访她。如果她看不到你，肯定会崩溃的。”

Anna眨了眨眼，十分困惑。

“为什么我会放弃Elsa？她没有做错任何事，而且我喜欢在她身边。她在这么短的时间里取得了如此大的进步，我怎么能不去见她？如果我错过了她第一次开口说话的时刻怎么办？”

“那么......这个礼拜三我们仍能期待你的到来咯？”

“当然！你告诉Elsa，在我找到她最喜欢的松露巧克力之前，我是不会‘善罢甘休’的。抱歉，这听上去很奇怪。但她知道我的意思。”

她能通过电话感觉到Gerda在微笑，“好的，亲爱的！你能来，Elsa一定会很开心。祝你有好的一天，你听到我说的话了吗？”

Anna咧嘴笑道：“是的，夫人！”

两人互道再见后，Anna首先挂断了电话。Gerda，在她康复中心的办公室里，等了一会才把电话放回到原来的地方。她抱着双手，面带微笑地坐了一会儿。轻笑一声后，她再次伸手拿起电话，而这一次拨打的是完全不同的号码。

她耐心地等待着，电话被人接起后，她表示自己想找屋子里的女主人，一分钟后，她终于和女主人通了话。

“我是Catrine Helland。”

“你好，Helland太太。我猜你精神不错？很好！我想知道你和你的丈夫星期三是否有空？事实上，Elsa有了很大的突破。”

“什么？你......你确定吗？”

“这是我这辈子以来最确定无疑的事了。”

电话另一端的女人沉默了片刻后，终于给出了她的答复，“星期三四点。”

“太好了，我会马上通知Elsa。”

“祝你愉快。”

“你也一样，Helland太太。”

Gerda挂断电话，把电话放回原来的地方，同时脸上浮现出淘气的笑容。将整个身子靠在椅背上，她轻笑出声。

「每个人都必须在某个时候去见岳父岳母，对不对？」

[注1]：“漂浮沙士”(root beer float)：上面浮有冰淇淋的无醇饮料(美国用一种木质根煮汁经发酵成为与啤酒相似的饮料)。


	12. Chapter 12

Anna在沙发下面拼命地爬，想伸手拿到电视遥控器。就在她爬到一半的时候，有人敲门了。“门开着呢！”她喊道。Anna手臂肌肉拉紧，试图摸到那个仅仅离她只有几英寸的距离、仿佛嘲笑她的小遥控器。

这时门开了，脚步声越来越清晰。当听到有人看到她现在这狼狈模样想笑又不能笑的声音，Anna 的脸刷地一下就红了。

“你......呃，不见什么东西了吗？小姜饼？”

“闭嘴！那个该死的遥控器不知被谁丢在沙发下面。我...就快要 ”她舌头探到嘴角，眼睛朝着目标眯成一条线，努力地伸长手臂去够遥控器。就在她的手指蹭到遥控器的塑料外壳时，Anna用了一股从来都没有用过的力量奋身一跃抓住了那个该死的遥控器。“拿到了！”她发出胜利的欢呼。

但帅不过三秒。很快Anna发现自己卡在沙发底下出不来。她开始恐惧了，试着往后爬，扭动身子。

“我卡住了！Meg，帮帮我！”

被逗乐的Meg一直在她后面笑个不停。“等等啊，小姜饼。让我把东西放下来先。”Meg将带来的披萨放在灶台上，抖了抖外套，连同旅行袋，钥匙一起扔到沙发上， 然后爬进沙发底下（Anna一半身子还在沙发下面），寻找还在挣扎的Anna。Meg忍不住笑了出来。Anna实在是太可爱了。在她摸到红发女孩的脚踝，Meg就开始将她拉出来。

当开始发现自己可以移动时，Anna发出惊喜的叫喊。不过她还是小心翼翼地低着头，这样就不会被Meg从沙发下拉出来而受伤。就在Meg拉出她的脚踝让她舒展身子后，Anna翻了个身，一手拿到遥控器，露出胜利的微笑。“哈哈！接招吧，该死的沙发陷阱！以前我可能老落东西在你这里，但今天我要通通找回来。胜利是属于我的！”

Meg只是摇了摇头，深情地冲着红发女孩微微一笑，然后用脚轻轻地戳了戳她， 说：“你这个怪咖，快起来吧。我带披萨来啦！”

一说到披萨Anna的眼睛都亮了，立即跳了起来，将遥控器扔到沙发上，朝披萨方向跑去。在跑到一半的时候Anna 停了下来，道：“等等...”当 Anna 一脸疑惑转身看着Meg，Meg 则翘起眉毛。“你是怎么做到一边开车，一边拿稳披萨盒的？”

Meg惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，说：“因为我有车呀！小姜饼。我把披萨放在座位上不就可以了嘛！”此时的 Anna 因尴尬，脸都变成红色了。Meg 难掩笑意。“你不会真以为我只会开摩托车吧？”

Anna 的脸变得更红了，她转过身来踩了踩披萨盒子，说：“好吧，我不知道你有车。我的意思是说我常见你骑摩托车...不准笑！”一想到自己一只手开车，另一只手拿着披萨盒，Meg 就忍不住捧腹大笑，这笑声的音量是之前的两倍。Anna往灶台走去，盘腿坐下，把披萨盒放在腿上，打开盒子，取出最小的一块，准备开吃。“随你便，你继续笑吧，这样我就可以一个人吃光整块披萨。”

“嘿！披萨是我买的！我起码可以吃一块吧。”Meg匆匆忙忙地走进厨房，从灶台旁得两张凳子中抽出一张，当她坐了下来享用一块披萨时，Anna皱着眉头不悦地抱走披萨不让她碰。“别这样嘛！”Meg委屈道。

“你要为你刚刚这种卑鄙的行为向我道歉。不然一块披萨我都不会给你。”Meg难以置信地看着Anna。而此时的 Anna满怀期待挑了挑眉毛望着Meg。两人就这样对视了好一会儿。Meg叹了口气，举手投降。

“好好，我不应该笑的。我真是个龌蹉的人。现在，看在我好心给你买披萨的份上，我可以要一小块吗？”

Anna翻了个白眼，道：“真够讽刺，算了，原谅你了。”当Meg礼貌地感谢得到她的原谅时，Anna还是情不自紧笑了起来。她拿了一块披萨给黑发女孩。

两人就静静地坐在一起吃披萨。但不一会儿这份安静就突然被Meg打破。她看到Anna的下巴沾满了酱，忍不住放声大笑。Meg笑声还没停下，一块奶酪就掉在她的腿上，这下轮到Anna取笑她了。正如Anna所言，她真的一个人快吃光整份披萨了。她轻而易举地吃下四块着实让Meg吃惊。当Anna准备吃第五块披萨时，她注意到Meg在注视着她，她的脸又染成一层红晕。

“你干嘛看着我？我饿得要死！我要把这星期错过的东西统统都补回来！”

Meg哼了一声，道：“嗯......我在想你是不是也有这番热情把这个星期落下作业都补上呢？”当看到红发女孩一副恐惧的样子，Meg就咯咯地笑了起来。“嘿！别担心。我很确定Kristoff会跟老师说明你的情况，老师们会体谅你的。不过， 小妞，你要记得谢谢Kristoff哦！”Anna惊讶地看着Meg好一会儿，直到脸颊通红，她才扭过头去。Meg 抬起头，轻轻皱眉，道：“小姜饼，你还好吗？”

Anna沉默了一阵子，然后叹了口气：“我过去常常想自己是个十足的倒霉蛋。笨手笨脚，愁眉苦脸...我怎会想到我可以找到像你们这么好的小伙伴们。”

“哇，小姜饼。”Meg 温柔轻声道，“我们就喜欢你这样蠢萌蠢萌的呀！有你在身边，我们都很快乐。”

“兄弟，谢谢你！”Anna 讽刺地回答。

Meg笑了笑，站了起来，“看，Anna，你可是我见过最可爱、最善良、最勇敢的女孩。你很风趣、迷人且为人诚实。跟你在一起就好像度过一个暑假：那么地愉悦、干净、美好。你可爱的性格更是锦上添花。”听到这样的赞美，Anna的脸不由自主刷的一下红了，不敢再看 Meg。而这一举动无疑又把Meg逗笑了。

「只要是关于Anna 的一切，我都会情不自禁爱上。哪怕是她身上的雀斑。」Meg离开厨房到客厅溜达，扑通一声坐在沙发上，像一只猫咪那样蜷缩起来。“那么， 小姜饼，你打算怎样跟我度过今晚呢？我得提醒你一下，如果牵涉到枕头大战或者画指甲，那我就不参与了。”

“别这样好吗？”Anna 在厨房里说，“说得好像我真的只会那样做。那些事应该是Ariel或Snow在别人家过夜的时候才会做的。我们才不会做这么无聊的事。老实说我更情愿跟你一起看看电影什么的，就这样度过漫长黑夜直到第二天早晨。”Anna把手上的披萨吃光，倒了倒披萨盒，随手扔到灶台上，继续说道：“你以前老说我是个没生活情趣的人，我可不想让你再这样看我。”

Meg眼珠一转，她走近 Anna，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，说道：“你不是没有生活情趣， 你只是生活单调得让别人一眼看穿而已。”关于生活情趣，倒让Meg想起了一件事。在不久前的夜里，一个窘迫的男孩在咖啡厅里用书上所有吸引女孩的手段来追求Meg，但是Meg并没有爱上他。Meg听到Anna在她背后发出不满的声音，她睁开一只眼往上看，这时的Anna背靠着沙发，怒视着她。

“我才不是一个容易让别人看穿的人呢！”

Meg 情不自禁地笑了出声。“你的确是这样的人啊，小姜饼，你真能让我悲喜交加。亲爱的，给我一个枕头好吗？这沙发太舒服了，我都不想动了。”无视 Anna怒气冲冲的眼神，Meg慢慢合上像薰衣草一样的淡紫色双眸。

Meg在沙发上翻了个身，正好被一个枕头击中全脸。“这是你要的枕头，陛下。”Meg发出一声低吼，想拿走压在脸上的枕头。当她准备骂人的时候，Anna用毛绒毯子包裹着她，还用枕头压她的脸，她差点窒息了。她越是挣扎，面目越是狰狞， Anna就越是开怀大笑。

Anna拿起了自己的毯子和枕头，坐在皮革躺椅上。（是的，她在沙发旁边安装了一个躺椅开关。）她踢着脚悠哉悠哉地，一本满足地靠着躺椅呼了口气，“如果你从毯子里出来了，就拿遥控器给我，好让我挑个电影，我们一起看。”

Meg从毯子里伸出手，抓住遥控器，扔给Anna。Anna顺手接到遥控器，狂喜不已。

当看见Meg从毛绒毯子里钻出来的狼狈画面，Anna再一次被逗乐了。Meg喘着粗气，整个人累得就好像刚刚跟一个怪物搏斗了一样。她狠狠地瞪着 Anna，道：“如果我现在还有力气爬起来，恢复元气的话，我一定立刻用枕头砸死你。”话虽这么说，可Meg只是拿起枕头，垫在Anna的后背，任由枕头下滑到沙发坐垫上。Anna现在被包裹着，就像蚕茧那样。一会儿后，Meg以其人之道还其人之身。Anna完全不出话，只是哼着鼻子。

“那么，你想看什么电影？我想你应该不喜欢浪漫的电影。但我们总不会要看鬼片吧。这个是毫无疑问的。毕竟我接受不了鬼片。那，我们一起看...我们可以看喜剧片。但喜剧片来来去去总是那些剧情，有时都不好笑，呃......”Anna眯起眼睛思考哪部电影合适（Netflix[注1]他们家这部电影还行）。但再想了一下好像没有什么更好的电影。当她脑海中闪过一部电影——《圣诞夜惊魂》[注2]，她觉得这倒是不错的选择。

「就是那部关于骷髅人的电影？」

Anna抬起头看着Meg。而Meg挑起眉看着她，问：“小姜饼，你之前真的没有看过《圣诞夜惊魂》这部电影？”

Anna摇了摇头，“没看过。那部电影讲什么的呀？”

“就是说一个名字叫Jack的骷髅人，他是万圣节之王。故事大概描述他厌倦了年复一年在万圣节做同样的事情，有一天他想创造一个特别的圣诞节，因为他对圣诞夜上明亮的灯光和斑斓的色彩惊奇不已，心想：‘嘿！我自己也可以做到这些呀。’所以那年他决定扮演圣诞老公公体验一下。这部电影确实搞笑，是部良心片子。”

“骷髅人想要庆祝圣诞节？”Anna 想了一下，说：“呃...真是个奇诡的想法。就好像雪人想过暑假。太奇怪了。但是想想也挺有意思的。我想看这部片子。”

于是两人就坐下一起看这部电影，很快这部电影就成为Anna最喜欢看的电影之一。

Anna沉醉在电影当中，竟没有发现Meg时不时用溺爱的眼神微笑地看她好一阵子。Meg 发现Anna每次看到Jack出场眼睛都亮了，电影的背景音乐一出现，Anna就咯咯笑个不停。 Meg花了好一会儿时间来欣赏Anna的眼睛。她眼睛的颜色介于蓝绿之间，与她红铜色的头发完全相称。

「我想我终于弄明白了为什么我会这么在乎 Anna。」Meg 坐在沙发上，铺好毯子， 这样她不仅可以熊抱Anna，还可以有更多空间双手交叉放在毯子上面。有这么一刻，她的眼神变得悲伤起来，脑海中的思绪又冒出来了。

「她让我想起了我所认识的那个Wonder boy了。」

***

Anna很兴奋，因为终于到星期三了。

毫无疑问，她对重返康复中心有些畏惧，毕竟上次她哥哥就在这个地方差点杀了一个男孩。

「但我来这儿是为了看Elsa的。Elsa总能让你开心，对不对？」

她快速地瞄了一眼手机查看时间。4:17。Anna深吸了一口气，穿过康复中心的大门。

这时，Elsa已经在休息室里了。

Elsa以她出名的“冰雪女王”装扮出现在Anna面前，她表情严肃，就像雕塑一样。

Elsa的父母现坐在她的对面，坐立不安。当Elsa的父母第一次来看她的时候， 她看得出父母很兴奋，但她并不知道为什么。一切都没有改变。但......并不是真的那样，其实有些事还是变了，而且变坏了。当 Gerda 走在 Elsa 跟前告诉她她的父母来看她了，她花了很大功夫才保持冷静，不让苦涩的泪水留下来。这已经是她第三次哭了。

「今天本应该是Anna来看望她的。」

但Anna已经没有理由再去见她了......因为她那愚蠢的哥哥失去了探访权。Elsa要学会承受......再也见不到Anna，那种感觉快要杀了她了。

所以当Elsa与父母对坐时，（她和Anna的桌子已经不见了）她试着不要制作雪花，或是不要看电视，不要在耳边回响 Anna 的声音，尽量不要想念当她逗乐Anna 时，Anna那双发亮的眼睛，更不要回忆Anna触摸她的那种感觉。

“Elsa？”

她的妈妈正叫她呢。如果Elsa还在乎她妈妈的话，她会抬起头来跟母亲对视。然而她的视线并没有离开过地面。

「我想她了。虽然只有一个星期，但我真的好想她。我不知道该怎么办才好。只能想想她，在梦里见见她对我来说远远不够。我需要她。我想她就在我身边，能让我感受到她的存在，知道她在就好。Gad，在她来看我之前，我该怎么熬下去？ 我该怎么度过这漫长的岁月？」

“Gerda告诉我们你......你取得了巨大的突破。她对这一点坚信不疑。但现在的你还没能做到这点，你离我们太遥远了，就好像你有自己的世界我们永远都到不了。”Elsa听到母亲叹了口气，但还是没有抬头看此时的父亲正抱着母亲，安慰她。低头的Elsa并没有看到早已泪流满面的母亲。

也许Elsa并没有感觉自己有什么变化，但她母亲看到现在的 Elsa，心都绝望到底了。不敢想象她的母亲已经有十年没有听到Elsa的声音了。她以为今天可以好好地看看Elsa，或许可以对她微微笑。但现在，他们看到的是：Elsa双手合拢在腿上，腰板挺直，习惯性地低着头，脸色苍白，面无表情。

这让Catrine早已脆弱的心进一步受伤。

Catrine闭上眼睛，拳头紧握，站了起来道：“对不起，亲爱的。我想去外面透透气。”Anton也站了起来，但没有阻止他的妻子。Catrine迅速走出门外，忍住不哭，但双眼早已通红。她紧抓门把手，不让门关上。突然她发现有个人从另一边推门。

“嗨！Helland 太太！”

Catrine惊讶地看着眼前的年轻女孩——是Anna。那个在几个星期之前用温柔的话语和体贴的笑容安慰着她的红发迷人女孩。脸上长了雀斑的Anna正对着她微笑。但椅子猛烈地刮地板的声音打破了两人的对视。她们往休息厅方向看去。

看到眼前的一切，Catrine倒吸了一口凉气。

她的女儿站了起来。眼睛并不像之前那样习惯性看地板了，而是变得大而明亮， 直勾勾地看着Anna。两人都闪着泪光。

“Elsa？”Anna问道。Elsa激动地用手捂住嘴巴，眼泪开始落下。“Elsa，你还好吗？”

Catrine和Anton都惊叹地看着眼前发生的一切。他们的女儿迈着摇摇晃晃的步子往前走，视线从没离开过Anna。突然，Elsa放下手，跑出休息室。Catrine感觉到Anna往她的方向跑来，展开双臂。Elsa越跑越快，最后几步冲刺，飞奔到Anna的怀抱里。Anna抓住Elsa，紧抱着她的腰。Elsa紧抱Anna，额头压在Anna的肩膀上，脸蛋紧贴着她的脖子。

Catrine捂住嘴巴，任由眼泪流下脸颊。房子那头的Anton难以置信地看着Elsa和Anna。

Anna甚是疑惑，用手拍拍 Elsa 的背，让她冷静下来。但Elsa还在抽噎。Anna感觉到Elsa的眼泪流在她脖子上那股痒劲，道：“Elsa，到底怎么回事？”Elsa 摇头不回应，更加紧紧地抱着Anna。

忽然间Anna明白怎么回事了。她的眼神变得悲伤起来，但她温柔地冲Elsa笑着说：“Elsa...”Elsa 听到Anna喊她的名字，身子不禁颤抖了一下。“你是不是以为我不会来看你了？对不对？傻瓜。我会这样做吗？我们还没找到你最喜爱的松露巧克力呢！”

随着Elsa更用力紧握拳头，整间房子变得越来越小。她发出了绝望柔软的哭泣声。

这是Elsa十年来第一次所发出的声音。

[注1]：Netflix：Netflix 是美国一家在线影片租赁提供商。在美国、加拿大提供互联网随选流媒体播放，定制 DVD、蓝光光碟在线出租业务。另，他家自制剧的质量超级高，且一次性全季放出，乃业界良心。

[注2]：圣诞夜惊魂(The Nightmare Before Christmas)：《圣诞夜惊魂》是由试金石电影公司出品的动画片，该片讲述了万圣镇已经习惯于在每年万圣节那天出没的鬼怪，在南瓜王杰克的带领下，制造出一个不尽人意的圣诞节的故事。


	13. Chapter 13

“E-Elsa？”

Anna感到震惊，简直大吃一惊。眼睛睁得像茶碟那么大，整个人都目瞪口呆。

Elsa发出声音了。尽管声音很小，但的确可以听得到...对，她刚发出声音了。

「我听到Elsa的声音。听起来虽不像一句话，但确实是她的声音。」

「God。这声音太美妙了吧。像小风铃一样，又像雪橇铃...我真的不敢想象听到她说话会是怎样的...但这些都是后话了。现在我感到很骄傲，我不敢相信我居然 听到她的声音！」

Anna露出迷人的笑容。她本打算转身过来好好打量Elsa，但这时红发女孩拉走Elsa。Elsa紧紧地抓着Anna，Anna 的笑容渐渐消失。她使劲抱着Elsa，不想让她离开。Elsa 那水润又瓷白的脸庞因被抵压在Anna喉咙处而变得通红。冰冷的皮肤颤抖地紧贴着Anna的身体。这样才能感受到Elsa没有离开。Anna看到Elsa脸颊通红才意识到自己太用力了，身体上的每一寸肌肤都贴Elsa，难怪她被紧压着脸都红了。

这样的场景确实尴尬，因为Elsa的父母就站在那里看着她们。而Anna并没有感觉有什么不妥。

Anna 对还在啜泣的Elsa笑了笑，紧紧抱着她，用手轻轻抚摸她的头发。Anna不敢相信在她怀里的美丽女孩居然蠢到以为自己不再去看望她了。真是个荒谬的想法。她为什么会不再见Elsa呢？毕竟Elsa和她本人那些搞笑的行为可是她每个星期期望的事情啊，而这事足以让Anna毫无顾忌地笑颜逐开。

「既然如此我又何必不见Elsa呢？」

Elsa的哭声引起Anna的注意。Anna试着抬起Elsa的头，(但 Elsa 紧紧抱着她， 力气大到超过Anna的预期)Elsa发现Catrine热泪盈眶地凝视着她们，双手背后，面带笑意。

“Elsa...”老妇人低声地说道。

Anna面泛红晕。「这确实有点尴尬。」“嗯...非常抱歉打扰您一下，Helland太太。但，嗯...我每周三都来看望Elsa，为了...我想您应该很想知道每周三来一次这样的状态持续了多久吧？自从第一次过来后，我试过雪天来过，还试过在Kim Possible 马拉松那天过来...哎呀，您应该对每天的琐事不感兴趣吧。”Anna大笑掩饰尴尬，“Elsa是您的女儿，而我对于您来说就是个陌生人，可能您...很冒昧地确认一下，您是Elsa的妈妈对吧？而您，Helland先生是Elsa的爸爸对吧？”

Anna不好意思地咧嘴一笑：“很高兴这么正式地见到你们。”

Catrine和Anton惊讶地看着彼此。尴尬的气氛充斥整间房子。Anna很确定她现在还是满脸通红，所以为了让自己看起来没那么可笑，她紧挨着Elsa，用Elsa的头发遮住自己的脸。Elsa哭声逐渐变小，只剩下了哽咽。当Elsa感受到 Anna用脸抵在她头上，Elsa心满意足地松了口气。Elsa的身子越来越往下沉，沉沦在Anna的怀抱里。「Anna在这里，真的在这里，为了看望自己。」

Elsa露出了美丽的笑脸，只有Anna一人感受到，其他人都看不到。

一分钟的幸福的身体接触后，Elsa终于回过神来。但她的眼睛还是通红的。这跟她妈妈那双充满喜悦的眼睛很像。Elsa用手托起Anna那通红的脸颊。蓝色的眼睛变成了绿松色。Elsa目光闪烁，而Anna早已看透她的心思了：双眸充满欢喜愉悦，疑惑不定以及孩童般的好奇。但Anna也看到Elsa一些更为阴暗、更为紧张的一面，她没办法用语言描述。看到Elsa这么紧张地看着自己，Anna只是静静的回应着，视线没有转移，心跳反而加速。

她们靠得好近，Anna可以看到Elsa的每根睫毛，以及苍白的脸上每个可爱的小雀斑。

「我以前从没发现她比我高多少。」

确实，Elsa比她高至少三英寸。这样的差距Anna得微微抬头才能看到Elsa那如珠宝般的目光。那珠宝般的眼光，不知怎么地，离Anna越来越近。

她意识到Elsa低头看着她，紧张到心跳似乎瞬间停止。脑袋一片空白，站都站不稳了...

当Elsa温柔地亲了亲她的额头，她几乎感觉到自己都没办法呼吸了。

Elsa冰冷的吻来回徘徊在Anna的唇上，闭目享受这一切，任由自己首次沉浸在Anna 那如太阳般温暖的双唇上。

这样的情景她幻想过很久了......

Elsa的父母都被当成透明人了。她们两人还站在那里保持的姿势：Elsa双手托起Anna 的脸颊，亲了亲她的额头。此时的 Anna 就好像被下了降头，被迷得神魂颠倒，无法做任何事。在这奇怪又愉快的亲吻后，Elsa慢慢地停了下来，用额头与Anna对贴，拇指轻轻地抚摸着Anna那脸上迷人的雀斑。Elsa 还是闭着眼睛，她的嘴轻轻地一开一合在呼吸。之后当Anna意识到Elsa正凝视她的时候，她也给予Elsa同样回应。

Anna颤抖地呼吸着，心跳再次加速。不过之前由于Elsa那惊人的举动暂时稍稍下降的体温再次感到上升。Anna感受到Elsa因为她那颤抖的呼吸变得很紧张。Elsa的手停止抚摸Anna的肌肤，闭着双眼，下巴在颤抖。Anna感觉到Elsa好像在害怕自己对接下来发生的事做出什么反应，但她也不清楚什么原因。如果Elsa睁开眼睛了，Anna可能就不在了。

「小傻子。」

Anna伸手挽着Elsa。当意识到Elsa还在微微颤抖的时候她眉头紧锁。Anna用手轻轻地抚摸Elsa 的手，这个力道跟 Elsa抚摸她的脸庞时完全不一样。

“Elsa......”她小声地呼喊着。Elsa 睁开蓝色的双眼羞涩又不安地看着她。Anna微微一笑说，“我哪儿都不去，我就在这儿。你不要害怕。”

然后她在Elsa鼻子处落下一个如羽毛般轻柔的吻。

Elsa回头看了看她，眼睛再次闪烁。有那么一瞬间Anna害怕她又哭。但恰好相反，金发女孩露出天使般的笑容。Anna看到这样的Elsa脸一下子又红了。这次是Elsa主动把脸凑到Anna头发上。而Anna用手牢牢地扣住Elsa的后脑勺，这样她的脸可以抵在Elsa的下巴处，幸福地用指甲轻轻地挠她的头。Elsa满意十足发出呼噜回应，绝不是用鼻子发出的，幸福到神魂颠倒只能高兴地咧嘴大笑来回应。

红发女孩笑了笑，伸手环住Elsa的腰。

「一直被这样抱着有可能吗？我现在已经习惯了她的怀抱了。Elsa是我抱过感到最舒服的人。」

“我想大家都在这儿啦！”

Elsa的父母望向休息室里新来的客人。Anna也想看看休息室什么情况，但Elsa牢牢地抱着她。虽然Anna在Elsa试图做无效的挣脱，但她最后还是放弃挣扎了。而Anna并不知道，此时Elsa脸上慵懒的微笑已经变成了得意的笑容。

原来是Gerda来了。她从休息厅那边穿过一扇门来到这儿。她向Oaken先生点了点头以示问好。Oaken先生全程像往常那样坐在桌上，笑声并没有停止过。Gerda双手合上放在胸前，向Anton点头行礼，同时也向Elsa的妈妈行礼。当她看到Anna和Elsa两人还紧紧抱在一起的时候，眼里充满溺爱，欣慰地叹了口气。

“Gerda。”这个稍胖的妇女看向Helland太太。而Helland太太刚才站在 Anna 和 Elsa 身边，现在正回到丈夫那边。

“Helland太太。”

“你这是什么意思呢？”

Gerda只是笑了笑。Helland 太太试图保持严肃的表情。但几乎每一秒钟她都想掉头回去看看女儿以及还在Elsa怀里的Anna。Catrine那淡紫色的眼睛是那么的柔和。虽然她已经擦干了泪水，但是眼睛红红的，看得出来她哭过。Gerda看得出Helland太太虽然外表冷酷，但是此刻她是极度开心的。

在过去的十年里，她的女儿Elsa就像大理石雕像那样冷酷，沉静和孤独。但在刚刚那十多分钟里，Helland太太看到冰冷的女儿好像充满活力了，她会哭，还比大多数的正常人更加关心身边的人。关键她还发出了声，这样的她已经很不错了。这是她十年来的第一次转变，完全超出Catrine的预期。

“我真心希望你们可以原谅我，Helland先生和Helland太太。我想这对你们来说不足挂齿吧。她望向房子另一边的 Anna和Elsa。我跟Helland先生说的那个转变很令人惊喜吧，对吗？”

Anton和Catrine两人对视了一下。Helland太太摸到丈夫的手，笑了笑紧紧握着。Catrine想开口说话但想不到说什么好。现在的她已经浮想联翩，神游太空，是不可能头脑清晰地组织语言了。然而Anton并不是如此。“的确是这样。”他看到Anna想挣开Elsa的怀抱，忍不住微微一笑。Anna做的第一件事就是伸手摆动热情地跟大家打招呼。她的脸红彤彤的，害羞地看着那几个大人们。过了一会儿后她回看Elsa，跳了起来，立刻伸手抱着Elsa，眼神变得柔和万分。

Anna一离开 Elsa，Elsa就会变得很不安。她开始伸手去抓头发，而Anna阻止了她。惊讶的Elsa眼睛睁大，脸一下子红了，然后她转移视线。Anna只是轻轻叹了口气，当着大家的面在Elsa耳边说了一些安慰的话。

“像现在这样多久了？”

Gerda回头看了看还在因为 Elsa 变回一个有血有肉的人感到欣慰和喜悦的Helland太太。笑着说：“大概有两个月了吧。那边的Christian小姐每周三都会来看望Elsa。现在正如您所看到的那样，Christian小姐在帮您的女儿呢。”

“但是为什么？是如何帮呢？她们之前都做了什么呢？”

“也不是重要的事。很多时候Christian小姐只是来聊天开解她，有时候她们会一起看电视。哦，有一次Christian小姐教Elsa如何剪纸雪花。这是段相当宝贵的经历。当Elsa竭尽全力制作雪花放到她的手上，你有看到Christian小姐的脸吗？她们的脸都红透了。”

Catrine惊讶地眨了眨眼说：“剪纸...雪花？”经过一会儿的沉思后，Catrine捂嘴笑了，Anton也跟着笑了起来，用手紧紧地抱了抱妻子。“我多想看到那一幕啊。”

Anton接着说：“所以Gerda太太，我觉得我们还得感谢你。因为从过去的事情我们知道Christian小姐就像生命中的阳光，而她为什么会愿意帮我们的女儿呢？”

Gerda笑得更开心了。“您知道吗？Anton先生...其实这一切都是Anna做的。我不知道她们两个是怎么相遇的。但有一天我从Oaken先生打来的电话知道有个人常来看Elsa。Christian小姐做这些事情都是跟随自己的内心。我也不知道她为什么会这样做。我想您还是问她本人比较好，因为她目前会呆在这里哪儿都不去。”

Catrine望着她的女儿露出溺爱的笑容，后来眯着眼睛陷入沉思。“Gerda...Anna来这是为了找谁吗？我们之前见过她了，感觉她好像去看一个跟她很要好的人。”

这是第一次Gerda 看起来那么不自在：“恐怕我现在不方便说。如果您想知道的话，最好去问Christian小姐本人会比较好。”

Catrine疑惑地眯着眼睛。Gerda是个不怎么会说谎否认的人。她表示理解。她又看了一眼Anna，比以前更好奇了。“那么她的父母呢？她来这的时候她的父母呢？ 父母有陪她来吗？”

“我...我想如果她的父母还在的话，他们会陪她来这里的。”

Anton和Catrine感觉到自己的心跳加快。Anna是个多么开朗又漂亮的女孩，跟她一起多好啊。如果厄运降临到她身上该怎么办呢。而且她还这么年轻。看看Anna谁会想到雀斑脸上这么灿烂的笑容也会隐藏着悲伤呢？Catrine看了看自己的丈夫，等着他回头看自己。随后两人一起看向此时跟他们女儿在一起的Anna。一想到Anna为自己的女儿做了这么多事，他们对她投以更加尊重的目光。几乎不多想Anna到底有能力做了哪些事。

Elsa和Anna一起坐到沙发那里看电视。两人挨得紧紧地，这样她们可以更好的接触对方。在Elsa的父母看来，Elsa 一直看着Anna的手，然后紧紧地握着放在自己大腿上。Anna也很享受Elsa在玩她的手指。每次Elsa挠她痒痒的时候，她都忍不住笑。

“最好你们就去更进一步了解 Christian 小姐， Helland 先生和 Helland 太太。我觉得 Elsa 和 Anna 这两个人在接下来的几个月会如漆如胶，没空搭理你们。”

Catrine头也不回，烦躁地说：“她们两个？对啊，看得出Elsa深爱着 Anna... 但是为什么Christian小姐会需要我们的女儿呢？她年轻又迷人，到底有什么麻烦事她朋友是帮不了她的呢？”

Gerda僵住了：“Christian小姐没有说出缘由，我想她应该是不知道该怎么解释才好。她的生活已经够窘迫了。很多来这里的人都不愿意来看她，搞得她整个人都面色憔悴，很伤心。看到这样的她我也觉得很心疼。所以她经常来看Elsa！这三个月里她至少每周都会来看Elsa。自从她第一次来看Elsa后，来的次数只增不减。而且常来看Elsa并没有让她感觉心力交瘁。情况恰好相反。”Gerda再次露出阳光般的笑容，“在以往的日子里，她的微笑是如此的真诚，眼睛是如此的明亮，充满溺爱。Elsa确实像Anna影响她那样也影响了Anna。”

Catrine笑着陷入沉思。第一次见到Anna的场景，好几个星期都不能忘怀。一想起这事，身材高挑的黑发Catrine脑海里就一直回响Gerda刚说过的话语。虽然这个年轻的女孩一直保持着微笑，但还是可以清晰地看到她那若隐若现的矛盾的眼神。

现在Catrine面带笑容坐在Elsa对面的空位上看着她们。Anna的眼睛如此明亮。Elsa越来越靠近她，Anna开心到脸都红了。Catrine看到女儿犹豫了一下后把头挨到Anna身上感到很激动，心跳都加快了。Anna有那么一刻感到好紧张，肩膀都颤抖了，随后依偎在Elsa的怀抱中。Catrine感觉到她的丈夫伸手紧紧地搂着她的肩膀，随后她也伸手抱着丈夫。

「这并不是新的突破，」她个人觉得，「这是一件值得祝福的事。」


	14. Chapter 14

Anna依偎在Elsa的怀中时，并未注意到有一阵温柔的微笑向她投来。她没有看到Helland太太的笑容渐渐变得充满调皮意味，也不知道那三个成年人已经离开了房间。甚至Oaken先生已撤退到他的办公室，但他依然能透过树脂玻璃墙继续留心她们。就在那一刻，对她而言最重要的是仍然不肯放开她的手的Elsa在她身边。电视甚至没有打开，她们只是坐在那里沉默着，享受对方存在的每一刻。

Elsa的肩膀是那么舒服......Anna 已经完全可以小睡一会了。

“Elsa，”她停下来，打起哈欠，然后马上抬起没有被Elsa抓住的另一只手捂住嘴，尽力忍住倦意，然后接着说下去，“有没有人告诉你，你是一个神奇的枕头？”

一抹红晕拂过自己的脸颊，Anna感觉到了Elsa的笑容。当Elsa将她的脸藏在自己头发里，Anna反过来也笑了。当她觉得 Elsa 摇了摇头说“不”，红发女孩咯咯地笑了起来。

“让我告诉你，他们错过了。”当Anna进一步埋进金发女孩的肩膀上，Elsa轻轻地握了握她的手，Elsa身上柔软蓝色的羊毛衫在她的皮肤上瘙痒。有一次Anna发现她的一个小细节，她坚信，如果她累了，可能再也找不到任何更让她舒适的地方了。Anna满足地叹了口气。然而她的呼吸吐在金发女孩的脖子上令她发痒， Anna感觉到她在颤抖。红发女孩安静了一小会儿，但心中却努力思考这种反应究竟意味着什么，接着，她的脸上泛起了邪恶的笑容，“Elsa 你痒吗？”

金发女孩僵住了，Anna笑得越发灿烂。立即用空余的手搂住金发女孩的瘦腰，伸出一个手指戳了戳Elsa。Elsa张开粉红色的嘴唇，无声的尖叫，立即退缩了。她的双脚被Anna的双脚绊住，于是在她试图转身离开时，身子失去平衡，跌坐在了沙发上。金发女孩愣了一会儿，睁大眼睛望着天花板，然后听到Anna哈哈大笑的声音。脸颊升起一片红晕，金发女孩用一只手捂住脸，试图隐藏她的眼睛以及尴尬。

另一方面，Anna笑弯了腰，双手紧紧抱住Elsa，喘着气。“O-Oh my god, Elsa...” 她气喘吁吁、狂笑不止，“你，我不能——god！我不知道沙发是坏的！你就像， 过度敏感或是什么！”

Anna大笑不止，眼睛眯成一条缝，眼泪都快给笑出来了，身体开始热了起来。其实她并没有笑得那么厉害，但实际上这可能是她第一次笑得这么开心！

「看她脸上的表情！God，她以前从未这样开心过！完全乱了阵脚！Oh my God， 她真可爱！」

最终Anna开始平静下来，比起笑声，她露出更多的是喘息声。她擦去眼泪，想让自己镇静下来。经过几次痛苦的喘息声后，她终于回头看了看Elsa。

她立即停止笑声。

Elsa半欠起身子，下半身瘫在沙发垫上，但她用手肘支撑着自己。她的脸因尴尬红通通的，发辫已经乱糟糟。这样的 Elsa很可爱。然而，她的眼睛死死地怒视着。

Anna 立即惊慌失措。「她在生我的气吗？」“嗯......我，我不是故意让你生气的，Elsa，我只是......”Anna声音逐渐变小，Elsa怒视逐渐变得顽皮起来，嘴角开始勾起一抹笑容，金发女孩慢慢地开始起身，当一股寒气从她的脊背上袭来时，Anna倒吸一口凉气。“嗯......”

在一瞬间，Elsa张开嘴，露出柴郡猫般的笑容，她扑过来抱住红发女孩紧靠在沙发上，“魔爪”立刻伸向了 Anna。金发女孩纤细的手指毫不留情地向她挠痒痒，Anna立即尖叫起来，挥动着胳膊，笑声再次回荡在整个房间里。“E-Elsa！停下，停下来！”事实上，因为之前的一阵笑声，Anna已经感到酸痛起来，但她还是无法摆脱被挠痒痒的命运。当她试图脱身，Elsa只好追着她。“这不公平！”她的眼睛又开始流泪了，Elsa不得不停下来。在绝望的逃跑尝试中， Anna伸手抓住Elsa的臀部，开始挠她痒痒。

Elsa立即睁大双眼，她跳起来，双手垂在Anna身体两侧。红发女孩借机从Elsa身下逃出来，她砰的一声跌倒在地上，但很快就起来了。伴随着胜利的呐喊：“哈哈！我自由了！”然后跑到房间的另一边。

Elsa一脸困惑地眨了眨眼睛，嘴巴张得大大的，然后她咧嘴一笑，眯起了眼睛。她起身追赶红发女孩，两人开始玩起了猫捉老鼠的游戏，Anna一路奔跑，直到最后两人发现自己在桌子对面。两人疲倦地看着对方。当Elsa向右移动的时候，Anna也向右移动，当Anna再次考虑逃跑时，Elsa立刻跟了过来。

两人无声地对峙。

然后她们俩都咯咯地笑了起来。

当她无法忍受疼痛时，Anna气呼呼地倒在地上，随着她的笑声开始减弱，她喘着粗气。她渐渐闭上双眼，拭去额头上细细的汗水。背靠在凉凉的油毡上，她感到一阵舒适的轻松。“唔...我想这足够一天的运动了。”她听到脚步声，睁开一只 眼睛，看见 Elsa 盯着她，呼吸沉重，嘴角翘起狡黠的笑容。Anna 微笑着，拍了拍她旁边的地面：“快躺下来！油毡很凉快！”

Anna再次闭上双眼，过了一会儿，她觉得Elsa躺在她旁边。不一会儿，当红发女孩感到一只手与她的手相扣在一起时，她咧嘴一笑。

「哇！我不敢相信她是多么深情。她一定以为我永远不会回来...」她咧嘴一笑， 皱起眉头。她转过头看向Elsa。

当Anna发现Elsa在直直地看着她，而她们的脸相距只有几英寸，她立即脸红了。

「我想我永远也不会忘记她有多漂亮、多么的超凡脱俗......怎么会有人如此完美？而且她还是个甜心。她不应该一直这么伤心。她应该是幸福的、快乐的。」

「我想成为她快乐的源泉。」

这些想法有点吓人，不知从何而来。如果Anna没有如此呆呆地盯着她那天使般的脸，她可能会质疑自己，以及她那明显过度活跃的大脑。但她并不知道Elsa也是这么想的。

两人继续凝视着对方，视线逐渐缩小，直到对方都能看见彼此的脸为止。周围的世界无关紧要。Elsa的焦虑、Anna 的烦恼，在这一刻都不存在。蓝色的眼睛望着她。Anna几乎没有注意到那个金发女孩舔着嘴唇。当Elsa开始靠过去时，Anna 感到她的双眼慢慢地闭上了。

但是开门的声音打破了安静。

Elsa僵住了，Anna猛地抬起头，眼睛睁得大大，惊慌失措。金发女孩立刻从她的身边挪开，双手上前捂住嘴，远离 Anna。

另一方面，Anna发现自己既盯着门，又盯着Elsa的父母看，他们刚刚不知不觉地出现了。「他们什么时候离开房间的？」他们互相交谈，为某件事感到兴奋。不过，当Catrine瞥了一眼，看到她们俩躺在地上，她停了下来，向 Anna的方向抬起优雅的眉毛，Anna的脸变得火辣起来。另一方面，Anton看到她们，不得不忍住轻笑。

“Anna？”Helland太太问道。

“什...什么事，Helland 太太？”

淡紫色的双眸匆匆扫了一眼红发女孩，但很快将视线转移到蜷缩在地板上的Elsa，然后她的视线又回到满脸通红的 Anna 身上。“你们两个为什么躺在地板上？”

“嗯，这是个有趣的事儿，但也有点尴尬。Elsa和我坐在沙发上，突然我就像‘嘿， 我完全打赌，Elsa 肯定怕痒’，所以我得验证一下，她果然怕痒！真的怕痒！这真有趣，但后来她开始挠我痒痒向我‘报仇’，我试图脱身，我们只是跑来跑去， 我们都流汗了，所以我躺在地板上，这凉爽的感觉真好，所以我想 Elsa 也会喜欢... 嗯...您看到的就是这幅景象！”

Catrine只是死死盯着她，沉默着。她身后的Anton用手捂着嘴，闭上眼睛，试图抑制住笑声。

Anna脸红了，站起来，掸掉身上的灰尘。她低头看了看蜷缩成一团的Elsa，她立刻感到担心。“Elsa！你还好吗？”她走到Elsa的身边，伸出手来。“站起来吧。”

Elsa转过头，她羞涩地抬头看向Anna。脸颊再一次升起一抹红晕，虽然她的手已经离开了嘴，但仍然紧紧地抓住她的身体。她的整个身躯紧绷，但只需要简单的点头，朝着Anna微笑，金发女孩放松了。她翻了个身，挺直身体。她伸出手来， 握住Anna的手，惊讶地张开了嘴，红头女孩以意想不到的力量迅速地把她拉了起来。当金发女孩意识到她们离得有多近时，她后退了一步，Anna微微皱了皱眉头。

Elsa的父母面带微笑地看着这场无声的交流。过了一会儿，Catrine清了清嗓子， Anna视线从Elsa的脸上移开，转过身好奇地望着那个老妇人。然而，Elsa将目光投向Anna的手上，与她的身体交缠在一起。

“Elsa亲爱的，你父亲和我要走了。我们下星期五再来看你，周末带你回家。The Helland house今年将举办春季舞会，如果你能参加的话，我们会很开心。我们已经和你的治疗师谈过了，他已经同意了。至于你，Christian小姐 ”当Catrine叫Anna名字的时候，Anna似乎站得更直了，一提到聚会，她更加好奇了。Catrine 笑了笑：“也许你能参加？”

Anna的下巴掉了下来，她感到Elsa的手抓得更紧了，结结巴巴道：“我？”当Catrine点点头时，Anna 脸红了。“但是，对于这样的聚会，我还远远不够成熟。我的意思是，我的社交生活只是吃不带盘子的披萨，当我最好的朋友玩电子游戏打败我时，我会对他大喊大叫。”

不过，老实说，参加舞会让她很兴奋。漂亮的衣服，复杂的关系...但她绝对害怕她会在 Elsa 的父母面前出糗。更糟的是，在 Elsa 面前出糗。最后她最不愿意看到，当自己绊倒在 Elsa 裙子的下摆，扑进一个可怜的人的怀里，Elsa 会笑弯了腰，当然，如果她参加，肯定会发生这种事。她甚至记不起上次穿裙子的情景了！她也许能穿裙子，但她在过去三个月里基本都穿着牛仔裤和紧身裤，所以这很难过。穿裙子比骑自行车要复杂得多。

「那可不是你随随便便就能穿进去的。除非你是Elsa，或者Elsa的妈妈。我敢肯定，她们俩穿起那种及地长的礼服一定非常美。而我可能就只能靠喝潘趣酒打发时间了。等等！现在还有人用专门的潘趣酒杯吗？还会有人这么讲究吗？上了年纪的人还会喝潘趣酒吗？」

Anna感到有人在捏她的手，她低下头来。Elsa的拇指在她皮肤上轻轻地划着圆圈， 当她抬起头来，Anna看到Elsa 害羞的朝她笑着。虽然金发女孩笑容很小心，但她的眼睛里充满了兴奋。

“真的吗？”Anna用眼睛问，眉毛微微一扬，用疑惑的目光注视着那个高高的女孩。Elsa的回应是把她们交织在一起的手举到嘴边，试图掩饰她逐渐变大的笑容。

当Elsa点头时，Anna意识到她从来没有机会拒绝。

她连一句抗议的话都没说，就认输了。她紧张地咧嘴一笑，转过身对Elsa的父母说：“当然。我很乐意。只是...如果我在聚会中出了糗，请不要太惊讶。因为我敢保证一定会发生这种事。”

Catrine和Anton只是笑了笑。Anna的目光回落在地板上，面颊红润，轻轻地按了一下她的手指节。

Anna 只能耸起双肩，抬起头望向别处，她的嘴唇露出了独有的害羞的微笑。「我把自己卷入了什么？」

Catrine微笑着，双手合十。“太好了！我会安排的。你可以在聚会开始前在庄园里呆一、两天。Elsa可以带你参观一下，你们俩可以度过一段美好的时光。”当她淡紫色的双眸在她女儿以及女儿所迷恋的年轻女子之间来回移动时，她的双手仍然合二为一。“那好，Elsa，我们下周见。”

Catrine犹豫了一会儿，不顾一切想把女儿抱在怀里，但又害怕被拒绝。然而，就在她决定不想拥抱的时候，Elsa放开Anna的手，转过身来面对她的父母。她仍垂着目光，当她放开Anna的时候，她的胳膊已经安全地交叉在她的肚子上，但这个动作仍然让Catrine感到惊讶，眼睛睁得大大的。

Elsa承认他们的存在，虽然没有眼神交流，也没有温柔的安慰话语之间的交流， 但金发女孩的肢体语言证明了她知道他们的存在，也知道他们在为她做什么，并为此表示感激。

Catrine立刻走上前去，用胳膊搂着女儿的肩膀。“我爱你，亲爱的。我一直都爱你。”过了一会儿，她后退一步，当她看到女儿在父亲的怀抱中僵着身子，Catrine脸上的笑容无法止住，当Anton温柔地拨动Elsa的头发时，她仍面无表情。“那我们就走了。再见，Christian小姐。不过，首先，你能把你的电话递给我吗？”当满面通红的Anna 将手机递给年长的女人时，Catrine迅速输入了自己的电话号码并按下了呼叫键。这时Anna包里的手机开始嗡嗡作响，Catrine带着满意的表情，将手机还给了Anna。

“这个周末我们会给你打电话的。祝你愉快，Christian小姐。”

Anna只是害羞地挥挥手，Helland一家离开访客休息室后，她忙不迭地用伸出去的手假装整理头发。

“我......这的确发生了。对吧，Elsa？我不是在做梦吧？”Elsa咯咯笑了。Anna只是轻轻地呼气，用手压在她的心上。“你说得对。这完全是事实。等等！”Anna转向Elsa，眼睛微微睁大，红发女孩眼睛里突然露出恐慌。“我特喵的要穿什么衣服？！”


	15. Chapter 15

当Kristoff茫然地盯着她时，Anna觉得自己的脸涨得通红。她刚把在康复中心所发生的事以及Helland家的邀请告诉了他。她心不在焉地玩弄着手指，咬着嘴唇，眼睛在他的目光之间来回摆动。学生们离校的回声，阻止了尴尬的沉默，这肯定会填补了围绕在两个最好的朋友之间紧张的气氛。

当Kristoff开口说话时，Anna的心跳开始加快，但过了一会儿，金发男孩又合上嘴，继续盯着她。Anna呻吟着：“你倒是说话呀！”

棕色的眼睛眯了起来，Kristoff皱起了眉头：“嗯...我该说些什么呢？”

“我不知道，反正说点什么！”

Kristoff哼了一声，一只手伏在脸上，顺着眉毛一路向下，然后捏了捏鼻梁。“Anna......最初，当然去康复中心看望那个可爱的金发女孩，是因为她让你感到快乐。你把巧克力带给她，让她开心。忽略她有可能在某种程度上受到严重伤害的事实，因为就像我说的，她很可爱！她很好，完全无害。但是这？”他的手从脸上移开，严肃地注视着她，“你不觉得你们的关系有些近吗？”

Anna 交叉双臂：“你什么意思？”

“Anna，快醒醒吧！这个女孩是康复中心的患者。她不是一个正常人！你表现得就像野外旅行，她是个孩子，而你一直在照顾她。你去她家，还要面对她的家庭。你真是疯了！”

“我并没有把她当小孩看待，收回你的话！”

Kristoff翻了个白眼，道：“你教她怎么做纸雪花。你每周都给她带巧克力。你像小狗一样冲着她尖叫。我知道她...很简单，这就意味着你花很多时间去看望她，你被她迷住了。你没有资格把自己放在这个位置。如果这次聚会出了什么问题怎么办？如果她精神崩溃了，或是为某件事发狂，结果比之前更糟怎么办？如果她试图伤害...”

Anna睁大双眼，与此同时眯着眼。她猛地用一只手捂住金发男孩的嘴，绿松石般的双眼发出危险的信息：“不准你说出最后一句字，Elsa永远不会伤害我。Elsa永远不会伤害任何人。”

Kristoff回头盯着她，把她的手从他的脸上甩开。“这就是我要说的！”他咆哮着，声音开始上升，“你表现得好像很了解她，但事实上你对这个女孩几乎一无所知！你只知道她是个金发女孩，喜欢巧克力，出于某种你不知道奇怪的原因， 十年来她一句话也没说过！你有没有静下心来想一想，为什么你是她唯一认可的人？”Anna困惑了一会儿，然后摇了摇头说着“不”，Kristoff紧紧抓住她的手腕。“也许你应该好好想想！因为这会让你不舒服，如果她变得依赖你，那么你就完蛋了，因为我们都知道你没有勇气摆脱她！”

“她不是寄生虫，你这个大笨蛋，她是一个人，一个有感情和背景故事的人，和其他人一样。我不在乎她为什么在康复中心。如果她想让我知道，那么总有一天她会想办法来告诉我。这次聚会没什么大不了的！Helland太太昨晚打电话给我，说他们以前带她回家看看，而且每个人都很好。我的意思是，她只是一直呆在自己的房间里看书，很安静！她不会像你说的发疯！”

Kristoff受够了。他放下手腕，抓住她的肩膀：“你不知道！你对一个你不认识的人过于信任了！”

Anna叹了口气。“Kristoff，拜托了。我知道你是在为我着想，但我需要你听我说，Elsa并不危险。也许我对她太过信任了，但我就是这样的人，即使这会为我带来麻烦，但我还一直活蹦乱跳地活着，对吧？”她一直等到Kristoff小心点了点头，才继续说下去，“没错，当你告诉我要小心的时候，你是对的，我应该小心。但有一件事你错了。我理解Elsa，我不知道为什么，但是我知道。她只是想让别人关心她，如果我是那个人，那就太棒了。你知道，她不是唯一能从中得到什么的人。我喜欢和她在一起！她总是很可爱，即使我像个白痴一样唠唠叨叨， 她也总是很有耐心，看到她对小事情感到兴奋总是让我开心。跟她在一起我有一种卸下担子，让人精神焕发的感觉。”

当她说完，Anna对最好的朋友微微一笑，希望他能够理解。那个金发男孩静静注视着她，在脑海里思索她的话，轻轻地抓着她的肩头。过了一会儿，他叹了口气。

“你这种顽固的性格总有一天会把你害死的。”听到这Anna咧嘴一笑。此时Kristoff 松开了她的肩膀，挺直了腰。“好吧，做你想做的事吧！记住我对你说的，好吗？我不想看到你受伤。”

“谁会伤害我们可爱的小姜饼啊？”

当一只胳膊搂在她肩上，一个温暖的身体紧贴着她的身体时，Anna跳了起来，她转过头看到Meg正皱着眉头好奇地凝视着她时，她笑了起来。“嘿，Meg！”

Meg笑了笑，然后将注意力转向Kristoff：“我听说小姜饼受伤是怎么回事？”

Kristoff只是交叉着双臂，满不在意地耸了耸肩。“Anna就是这样的一个人，像往常一样顽固而且过于相信别人。”

Meg微微皱了皱眉头：“好吧，涨知识了。”

Kristoff只能咯咯地笑：“我会守口如瓶的。如果你想听完整的故事，你可以问问小姜饼。”

Meg眯起眼睛望着那个金发男孩，希望他能屈从于她目光的力量，但他并不在意， 目不转睛地盯着后面看。过了一会儿，她认输了，将注意力又转向 Anna，Anna面带微笑望着她。她紧紧抓住红发女孩的肩膀。“你听到那个人说的，告诉我吧。”

Anna转过头，顽皮地笑着：“没门儿，这是秘密。”

Meg惊讶片刻，很快她的目光变得顽皮起来，缠绕在红发女孩肩膀上的手臂向上移动，卡住 Anna 的脖子。然后她立即握拳揉搓Anna的头皮，以便红发女孩向她求饶，黑发女孩嘴唇微微一撇：“拜托，告诉我！”

Anna 一边挣扎一边咯咯笑着，竭力想摆脱 Meg 控制。“我说不行！现在停下来！” 当Meg从“noogie”战术[注1]转为仅仅用力地抚弄Anna 头发时，Anna爆发出笑声。“你把我的头发弄乱了！”

Meg咯咯地笑了，最后放了红发女孩。Anna立刻跳开，双手举过头顶，保护自己不受进一步攻击。“好吧，无论如何，我更喜欢你的头发了。”

Anna涨红了脸，看向别处。Kristoff好奇地看着两人的互动，脸上慢慢浮现出了笑容。他清了清嗓子，引起了两个女孩的注意，当她们都转向他时，Kristoff向Meg伸出一只手。“我认为我们还没介绍过彼此，我是Kristoff。”

Meg低下头看了他的手一会儿，然后微笑着伸出手说：“Megara。”当他们握手时，Meg脸上浮上一层淡淡的红晕，然后她用眼角快速地瞥了Anna一眼。“如果你愿意，可以叫我 Meg。Anna的朋友就是我的朋友。”

Kristoff好奇地注视着她，松开她的手，再次交叉双臂。“你就是那个总是逃课的小妞。上周体育老师让你和其他人一起跑一英里时，你是不是骂了他？”

Meg厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。“别提那个傻瓜了。他就是个变态，我们伸展身体的时候总是盯着我们。”突然，她眼睛睁大，转向Anna，“他从来没有对你有意思， 是吗？如果他有，我发誓我会——”

Anna只是举了举双手，做了一个打住的姿势。“别担心，我很肯定 Hans 是我哥哥这一事实足以让任何人停止别的想法。”

Meg看了一会儿，然后点了点头，双手交叉放在腹部。她的目光柔和下来，紧促的眉头牵动着她的红唇。“有Hans的消息吗？他们会把探视权还给他吗？”

Anna的视线落在地上，满眼悲伤。“我不知道。我的意思是，两天前我在那里， 护理员告诉我，他仍然...难以相处。他差点又打架了。我想我还需要一段时间才能见到他。”

“小姜饼，我很抱歉听到这些。”Meg给Anna 一个拥抱，将脸颊放在Anna的头上。Anna感激地回了一个拥抱，双臂搂着黑发女孩的腰。然而，当红发女孩的话语在她的脑海中再次回荡时，淡紫色的眼睛猛地睁开了，Meg后退几步，手放在Anna的肩上，让Anna保持离她一臂远的距离。“那你周三到底在那儿呢？如果Hans还没有得到他的探视权，那么...”她声音逐渐减弱，一脸困惑。Anna立刻涨红了脸，开始胡乱找借口，但这并没有起到什么作用。

然而，Kristoff在红发女孩“自救”过程当中介入了：“看，这就是小姜饼受伤的原因。”

Meg眯起眼睛，严肃地盯着Anna。“Anna。现在告诉我吧。”

Anna大口喘息，向Kristoff寻求帮助，但Kristoff只是对她扬起了眉毛。最后， 她叹了口气，回头看了看Meg，“我...有一段时间去康复中心是看望其他人。比如，我想至少一个月前？不管怎样，嗯...她的名字叫Elsa，她很可爱，完全无害，但她不说话。这就是她在康复中心的原因。我的意思是，不说话不一定是她成为精神病患者的原因，她根本不是一个精神病患者！我觉得她只是害怕什么， 但她不说话。我去看望她，与她交谈，然后...我遇到了她的父母，他们看到我们在一起。显然，自从我开始拜访Elsa以来，她的情况变得好多了，我想她的父母很感谢我，所以邀请我和他们一起住几天，参加他们正在举办的春季舞会。Helland太太甚至给我做了件衣服！这应该很有趣，我很高兴看到Elsa居住的地方，但Kristoff认为我搞不清状况，因为他是个白痴，这真的没什么大不了的！”

Meg只能茫然地盯着她，嘴微微张开，但一句话也没有说出来。Anna等待着回应， 她敛眉蹙额地稍稍闭上了一只眼，等着面对那天的第二次数落。

“那么......这个叫Elsa女孩，她不说话吗？”

“呃......是的。”

“你知道为什么吗？”

“呃......不知道？”

“你会......和她的家人一起呆在他们的住所，只是，你知道，随便呆在一起？就像我跟一个我只认识一个月的精神病患者住在一起，我真的很酷，这没什么大不了的！”Anna只能无奈地耸了耸肩。Meg叹息着，转过头来看着Kristoff：“你同意吗？”

“不同意，但Anna已经决定了。”

淡紫色的眼睛再次对上绿松石眼睛，Meg沉默了一会儿，最后她叹了口气。“你说这个女孩完全无害？”Anna使劲点了点头。“那好，你给我们证明一下。”

Anna困惑地皱起了眉头。“等等，什么？”

Meg放开红发女孩的肩膀，站直身体，双手放在臀部上，把头一仰，然后又回头看了看困惑的Anna。“我想见这个女孩。如果我认为她是个怪人，你就不要去。如果她像你说的那么可爱，那好，我不会阻止你的。毕竟这个聚会听起来很有趣，所以我并不完全反对。但我想去见她。我至少需要知道她长什么样子，万一你失踪或受伤，我好知道我可以找谁追究责任。”

“但是Meg，她不会说话！她几乎无视其他人！你对她有什么期待？”

“没什么。如果她就是这样，那好。但我不会让你无所谓似的和陌生人一起过周末。我是说，你有没有打电话给你叔叔告诉他这件事？”

Anna脸红了。“嗯......还没有。”

这时Kristoff 惊了：“等等，你叔叔，你的法定监护人，他都不知道？你真的是自己做决定的吗？那Rapunzel呢？请告诉我你至少给你表姐发了短信！”

“我是说......我想我可以给她发短信。”

Kristoff喘息着，用手掌拍了拍前额。Meg叹了口气，闭上双眼，双手交叉着。

“Anna，我不想控制别人，我只是担心你。不是我要威胁那个女孩或其他什么。我知道我可能是个婊砸，但我并不无情。”Meg流露出伤心的神情，这让Anna立即感到自责。

红发女孩皱了皱眉头，沉默了一会儿。最后，她呻吟着，举起双手投降。“好吧，我给Gerda打个电话告诉她发生了什么事。她是康复中心的一名工作人员。如果她说你可以去见Elsa，你可以在星期三和我一起去，我总是在每周三看望她。但我发誓，Meg......”Anna用严厉的目光盯着Meg，不容拒绝的神色让黑发女孩紧张得后退了一步，“如果你做了一些蠢事让她伤心的话，我绝不会原谅你的。”

两人互相凝视着对方，Anna目光坚定，而Meg 被盯得有些发慌，随即把目光移开。

“好吧。”她的回答简洁干脆，“那么星期三，我会来的。现在我得走了，我父亲来接我，这样我们就可以从店里把我的摩托车拿回来。”Meg说完，就转身离开了，不理会Anna在后面叫她。

Meg有点生气。

「我试着成为她的好朋友，而她却警告我。」

她走到大厅尽头的楼梯间，刚开始往下走，就看到Hercules爬上楼梯，Meg僵住了。他的眼睛低垂着，过了一会儿，Hercules才注意到她，但当他猛然抬头，蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的。

“Meg......”

Meg皱了皱眉头，将目光移开了。“Wonder boy。”

“Meg，我......”Hercules爬上她站着的楼梯，试图与她的眼睛相遇。“我们能谈谈吗？我很抱歉，我只是...让我补偿你。我会尽我所能 ”他伸出手来，“我很想你。”

他触碰到她的皮肤，Meg退缩了，猛然抬头，眼睛眯了起来，心中的怒火使 Hercules立刻收回了他的手。“你很想我？当球队所有白痴们最后都不再取笑你的时候，确实看起来是那么回事。你和他们每时每刻在一起，你变成了他们中的一员，真是令人恶心。我告诉你，Wonder boy，你想补偿我吗？为什么你不再成为一个傻瓜，回到我认识的 Hercules 呢？因为你现在，成为取笑那些没有你强大的小人， 与球队那些混蛋们搞在一起，让Anna饱受痛苦，只是因为她哥哥的所作所为，我真的不想与你再有联系了。”

Meg从他身边走过，没有再看他一眼，继续走下楼梯。

她忍住回头的冲动。

***

又到周三了。

Elsa弯下身来，拼命想在Gerda来接Anna之前完成她的最新作品。这一次她画在黑色素描本上，她已经在座子上呆了至少有一个小时了。她的手抽筋了，手上沾到了一些铅笔粉，但她专心地完成她的作品，什么也没注意到。她的手划过那一页，铅笔紧紧地握在手中。她那双蓝色的眼睛聚精会神地眯着，在书页上来回穿梭，几乎快于她的手所能跟上的速度。

每次她觉得有必要，就会拿出黑皮素描本，而且她越来越频繁地使用它。前几天， 她一直翻阅浏览了几页，在看到过去几周她到底需要多少页之后，她担心很快就会用完所有的页。

过了一会儿，她的手停了下来，在那页纸上眨了眨眼。脸上露出温柔的笑容，点了点头。金发女孩放下铅笔，向后靠在椅子上。眼睛从来没有离开过那一页。

「我迫不及待想见Anna。」

一想到那个善良漂亮的红发女孩，她的脸上露出了笑容。

「她越来越擅长挑选松露巧克力了...最后一个松露巧克力很好吃。我猜朗姆酒味儿的？」

Elsa抬起头，犹豫了一下，然后伸出手轻轻地抚摸着摆在她面前的那幅画，她的手不再像她之前画的曲线那样平稳了。她的目光也不像之前沉着从容，两颊自上而下泛出温暖的红晕...

「如果Anna 知道，她会怎么想？如果我们都在同一个房间里，我没有那么无助、紧张地做每件事，也许我能更好地处理这种情况。我很难控制自己...我如何能在家里和她单独相处？没错，在白天母亲的视线可能不会从我们身上离开，但在晚上...」

她现在迷失在自己的思维里，意识不到在她的小腹里产生的那股轻柔的热流。

「在晚上...那是完全不同的。我们将分开睡，但一想到她就在床上那么近...对了还有聚会！Oh God，她会看起来十分漂亮。我相信妈妈会治办好她的衣服，所以她绝对会完美无缺。我想象一下她会是什么样子。也许是露背装...我想知道那些诱人的雀斑到底延伸到哪里...」

她喘着粗气，将一只手举到嘴边，另一只手僵住了，那只一直抚摸那张画的手指仍然压在纸上。她咬着拇指指甲，急切地想找些能让自己分心的东西。

「Anna...」

「我们上周亲密地靠在一起。Anna就在那里...要是他们在走廊里多待一会儿就好了。我已经进行到了一半，她没有时间离开...Anna。她，Anna不会在意的， 她会把它归咎于我的怪癖，然后一笑置之。」

「我终于知道她的味道了。」

一想到这一点，她两腿之间的热度急剧上升，Elsa嘴无声地张开。金发女孩交叉着双腿，不顾一切地试图压下她内心愉悦的冲动。她闭上眼睛，弯下腰，手放在素描本上，紧握成拳头，额头紧贴在那页纸上。

「停下！抑制住自己！隐藏它，不要去感受。Gerda很快就会来接你的，没人会看到你这样。」

「尤其是Anna。」

金发女孩试着做几次深呼吸，终于平静下来，但她还是在脑海里不断闪现Anna穿着不同过分的低胸装或暴露的长裙，每一件都比上一个更加令她兴奋。

那个穿着露肩深紫色超短裙的红发女孩的身影从她眼前一闪而过。女孩的着装很是吸人眼球——那短裙短得出奇，似乎并不适合参加一场热闹的舞会，而只能在卧室里，在她的床上穿穿罢了。Anna，亲爱的，亲爱的Anna，正带着一种邪恶的、诱人的目光凝视着她，嘴唇微微一撇。她的头发垂下来，就像Elsa梦见的那样， 像熔浪一样，披散在Elsa的枕头上。

Elsa用手捂着嘴，双眼紧闭着，想把这些幻象拿走，想把它们从脑袋里赶出来。她两腿之间的热度现在令Elsa很难受，又紧又热，但，也如此美味...

「抑制住自己！不要去感受！抑制住自己！不要去感受！抑制住自己！不要去感受！」

但这无济于事。她的心仍在狂暴地跳动，当她失控时，这种情况往往会发生。最近，她经常会做这种事。

当她感受到头上的闷热，恍惚看到Anna举起一只手，弯起一根手指召唤着她“过来”，Elsa彻底屈服了...她空闲的手开始缓缓向她腿上的腰带下方蠕动。

「我...我有时间，Anna还没来，我可以——」

门外的敲门声表明Gerda来了。Elsa 愣住了。眼睛睁得大大的。指尖刚刚伸到底料的一英寸左右，她的肌肤（就像往常一样）摸起来很凉。

在Anna来访之前，她刚才的所思所想。的确，这也不是从来没有发生过的事，在光天化日之下冒这个危险，在脑海中 Elsa 看到她、拥抱她，此刻她也在慢慢探索着身体......

「你太贪得无厌了。令人作呕。」

「Anna是无辜的。她很纯洁，是个天使。她对你(一个无法像正常人一样生活的人)无比的善良与耐心。但你在这里，用她来满足你如此变态的肉欲。」

泪水聚集迫使Elsa闭上了双眼，她的一只手从裤子的腰带下方撤出来，将手举到胸前，和另一只手抱在一起。

「但这不变态！这...这很正常！Anna 也感觉到了！我知道她感受到了！她，她...我敢肯定！」

「不是吗？」

钥匙在门锁里转动的声音使她猛地抬头，腰杆挺直，双眼因恐慌而睁得大大的， 眼睛闪过看到打开着的素描本，她冲过去，砰地一声关上，把它塞到桌子上的其他书的下面。她感到两腿之间的不适，使她局促不安，她希望有时间换衣服，但在她意识到之前，门开了，Gerda进来了。

她还能做些什么呢？

Elsa恢复原来冷漠的样子。

“下午好，Elsa。Anna现在在这儿，我们去看她好吗？”她一言不发，站起来离开了房间。她双手交叉放在腹部站立着，眼睛盯着地板，老妇人把房门锁上，从Elsa身边走过，将她带到休息室。尽管Gerda步履不稳，但Elsa只能跟着她走。“每当Christian小姐来访的时候，你通常不会如此迟钝，亲爱的，你感觉到不舒服吗？”

Elsa极力想讥笑她。「我希望你不要期待什么回应。」

很明显，老妇人没有收到Elsa的回应，因为她一直在说话。“我想你们见面的时候我一定会知道的。如果看到她还不足以让你再次微笑，那么我肯定会知道哪里出了问题。哦，我要提前警告你：Anna 带来了一个朋友。”

Elsa 停下了脚步。

「什么？！」

虽然Gerda的话说得很客气，但她的语气听上去一点也不高兴。“一个可爱的年轻女孩，虽然看起来有些粗鲁，但很迷人。一定要有礼貌，明白吗？好吧，我们到了，这里交给你了。”

Elsa眨了眨眼，意识到她们确实在大厅的尽头。她踉跄地走了最后几步，因 Gerda的话差点绊倒。

「一个朋友吗？我不...」

“我们到了，Elsa！”

金发女孩抬头一看，看到Anna站在休息室里向她挥手，立刻平静下来。她穿过门槛，走进休息室，双眼一直盯着 Anna。

「Anna...」

她想扑到Anna的怀里，让Anna的温暖驱散她所有的恐惧和羞耻感。然而，五分钟前Gerda的告诫使她无法忘怀。她害怕，害怕Anna可能会以某种方式告诉她们离得太近了。出于习惯，她的双手举起来抓她的辫子，手指伸进去。

Anna立刻睁大了双眼，而Elsa在心里责备着自己。

「白痴。现在 Anna 知道我出了什么问题。」

“Elsa？你怎么了？”

「哦，Anna，如果你想知道，如果我能告诉你就好了。」

她意识到另一个人和她们一起坐在一张桌子旁。空气中弥散着令人不悦、紧张， 怀疑的气氛。Elsa对此也很怀疑。

「Gerda警告我说这次看望我的不是你一人。为什么，Anna？我要你一人。我讨厌我自己，当你已经给了我这么多的时候我讨厌我自己...但这是事实。Anna，为什么有人和你在一起？她当然不是来看望我的，到底是谁想要见我？我想知道为什么你会这样做。」

「我总是担心有一天你会意识到我不值得你为我花费时间...然后你就离开了。」

她的视线落在地板上，满脸绝望的表情逐渐变得清晰，整个人都无精打采。Anna看到，皱着眉头，走近来，伸向苍白的手。Elsa想离开，但Anna的触碰立即消除了她头上所有的疑虑，她瞬间就将她们的手指缠绕在一起。她从这种亲密而简单的接触中感受到的温暖使她平静下来。Elsa低头望着她们交织在一起的双手， 沉浸在Anna阳光般的皮肤与自己的皮肤触碰的感觉。绝望消失了，她的身体放松了。

「我已经一无所有很久了...但现在，我有了你，Anna。所以，只要我有了你，无 论你在我身边多久，我都会珍惜你。」

她的眼睛闭上了，她向前倾身，额头靠在Anna的身上。Anna 笑着回应，轻轻捏着Elsa的手。

“我在这里，你没事的。”

蓝色的双眼睁开了，Anna声音中的温柔足以让 Elsa 脸上挂满笑容。现在已经没有任何反常的想法了，只是和她心爱的女孩亲近简单的快乐而已。但当Anna往后退，微微一笑，Elsa 困惑地皱起了眉头。这时Anna注意到了Elsa前额中央的灰色条纹。

Anna又咯咯笑了起来。“Elsa，你在画什么呢？额头上都是铅笔印！”

「我的额头上...我记得自己蜷缩在卧室里，额头紧贴着打开的素描本。」

“等一下，我来了。”Anna舔了舔拇指，放到Elsa的额头上，试图把铅笔印擦干净，Elsa顿时涨红了脸。Anna湿润的大拇指贴在皮肤上的感觉并没有帮助她控制住自己的欲望，她努力抑制住自己，用力闭上双眼，屏住呼吸，等待 Anna弄完。最后，在一段充满温柔、戏弄的爱抚之后，红发女孩离开了，Elsa松了一口气。当Anna骄傲地盯着她的前额时，她张开眼睛，嘴角向上笑了起来。

“那么，现在换我了。”

听到这，Elsa的下巴掉了下来，脸颊上热量，蔓延到她的耳朵。

「A-Anna？」

Anna只是转动着双眼：“来吧！我能感觉到它在我额头上，但我看不见它，所以你的工作就是把它弄下来。毕竟，这是你的责任。”

「但......」

Anna一定注意到了自己的不适，因为她的眼睛柔软了，她伸手去触碰Elsa的右手。“Elsa，你不必紧张，我相信你。”

Elsa朝她眨了眨眼，试图寻找一丝恐惧或厌恶的迹象...但她什么也没找到。于是，她的心脏在胸前砰砰作响，她举起一只颤抖的手放在嘴边，舌头伸出来舔祗她的拇指。她犹豫了一下，然后伸出手来，按在Anna的额头上，在接触时，她微微地颤抖着。Anna只是闭上眼睛，耐心等待着，温柔的笑容让她的脸变得柔和起来。当Elsa清理掉那些令人讨厌的铅笔印时，她的眼睛在Anna的脸上跳动，数着Anna每一根睫毛，欣赏着每一个雀斑。当她看到红发女孩右眉上方有一道褪了色的疤痕，她抬起头，好奇那疤痕是从哪里来的。

当她清理完成后，她的拇指迟疑了一会儿，然后就离开了，她的脸颊依然很烫。Anna朝她笑了笑，Elsa尴尬地把目光移开，但她无法阻止自己脸上露出的笑容。

“看，Meg！我告诉过你，Elsa 是个甜心！”

「Meg？对了，那个陌生人。」

Elsa的脸上立刻露出了笑容。

“别紧张，小姜饼。”

「小姜饼？那个陌生女孩为Anna取了一个这样恶心的绰号！」Elsa紧张不安， 咬紧牙关，举起手来紧紧抓住她的辫子，「她凭什么给Anna取了一个宠物的名字？」

Elsa 一直盯着Anna，Anna转过头来，双臂交叉面对她的“朋友”。“我很高兴见到她。”Elsa感觉到了笑容，将辫子拖到嘴唇上遮住。Anna转过身来，将一只手放在Elsa的肩上，靠近Elsa。“抱歉，Els。”她低声强调，“她是我最好的朋友之一，她说在我住你家之前她必须先和你见个面。我想这是愚蠢的过度保护。可以吗？我...如果她让你感觉不舒服，我可以让她离开。”

「我想这是有道理的。但她以为她是谁？Anna的母亲？Anna的保护者？拜托。」

「那个为Anna取了个宠物名字的女孩绝不仅仅是“关心的朋友”而已。」

这一想法使Elsa竭力抑制住嘲笑生气，但是她还是无法从那些危险的狭隘思想中走出来。Anna没有注意到，她的眼睛又回到了Meg身上。两人正在交谈，但Elsa的脑子里忙着想象她们的关系持续多久，她几乎记不清她们在说什么。Meg的话很简略，但听起来并不刻薄，但每当Meg一开口，Elsa就忍不住翻白眼。此时的Anna正在陈述什么事，神情可爱，最好还是听她的吧。

「Anna是她唯一重要的人。这个陌生人对她的看法无关紧要。」

「等等，Anna这个周末说了什么？」

Elsa回忆起另一个女孩为什么会来这里，眼睛睁得大大的。Elsa需要她的同意。如果她不同意，Anna就不能和她一起回家了。Elsa得一个人去参加聚会，她一个人呆在那间空旷的大房子里...

她不会看到Anna穿着连衣裙的样子。

金发女孩深吸一口气，肩膀紧绷着。Elsa伸出手来，将手放在Anna的胳膊上， 红发女孩立刻停止了争吵，转向Elsa。当她看到Elsa的眼睛里充满了恐惧时， 她睁大双眼，立刻遮住了金发女孩的手。“Elsa？”

「我能做什么？我该怎么办？」

当两人继续注视着对方时，Anna 的心中似乎有什么东西在咔嗒作响，随后脸上露出一个理解的微笑。“Elsa。”Anna将手从Elsa的手上拿开，但就在彻底拿开之前，她却用另一只手罩住了Elsa的脸颊。Elsa立即闭上眼睛，并靠近在触摸时，脸上泛着一丝淡淡的红晕。Anna 的拇指轻拂着她下面柔软的肌肤，Elsa的心已经开始从恐惧中快速跳动，开始平静下来。“你不必向任何人证明什么。我相信你，这才是最重要的。我知道你不会伤害我，我不明白为什么每个人都这么大惊小怪。”

「Oh Anna...」

当Meg清了清嗓子，成功打破了这美好的时刻，Elsa想发出沮丧的嘶嘶声。Anna移开了，向Meg递了一个疑惑的目光，但那个女孩交叉着双臂，闭着双眼。Elsa仍然不想去看她，但她能感觉到...怨恨？不，不是怨恨...烦恼？不，不是这样的。不管是什么，从那个女孩的眼波中散发出的东西，让Elsa内心深处泛起了一阵黑暗又残酷的愉悦感。当然，Anna对此一无所知。

“我想我已经看够了，小姜饼。我明白了，她很可爱。”「现在为什么你说话时我会有那种抵触的感觉？」“如果她试过的话，她可能不会伤到一只苍蝇。”陌生女孩叹了口气，Elsa内心感到兴奋。

“关键是......如果你这个周末和她一起去，我想你会没事的。这会很...有趣。 我猜这意味着我很满意。”

Elsa感到如释重负（极其欣慰），出于某种原因，她对自己感到十分满意。Anna高兴地尖叫着，紧贴她的身体，Elsa高兴极了，感觉达到了人生巅峰。Elsa露出一个小小的微笑，不过，如果她对自己坦诚，脸上就会露出一个欣喜若狂的笑容。她搂住Anna，将脸贴在香气扑鼻的头发上，隐藏住刚刚挣脱威胁胜利的表情。

“哦，等等，我撒谎了。”两个女孩立即僵住了。“还有一件小事，你多大了， Elsa？”

Elsa从Anna的头发上抬起头，惊讶地眨了眨眼。她没想到这一点。她觉得Anna往后退了几步。当Elsa往下看时，Anna的头向后倾斜了一点，这样她就能看到Elsa的眼睛了。她们两人离得很近，这让Elsa再次脸红，她不得不强迫自己注视着 Anna，尽量远离可能导致麻烦的地方。

就像她的嘴唇。

“你知道，这确实是个好问题。为什么我不知道答案呢？”Anna看上去很困惑。Elsa冲红发女孩深情地笑了笑。她挣脱Anna的束缚，举起双手。手指先是比个“十”，然后她用两只拇指比个“八”。十和八。“十八岁了。哇，和你一样大， Meg。”Elsa对那瞬间掠过她额头的刺激，情难自控。

「God，我们实际上有一些共同点。真是令人不悦。」

“嗯，我想是的。”从黑发女孩的声音中，她也有着相似的想法。

「这个周末我还得让Anna独自来我家。我仍然是那个能看到她穿着连衣裙的人，而不是你。真是太糟糕了。我有一种独特的感觉，你会喜欢的。」

「只要我能照顾自己。」

Elsa闭上眼睛，再一次将Anna 紧紧抱住，略带占有欲地拥抱着Anna，这时她无法掩饰脸上沾沾自喜的笑容。红发女孩咧嘴一笑，与Elsa依偎在一起，而Elsa的视线聚焦在地板上，对离着自己不远的Meg视而不见。

Meg只能眼睁睁地看着。

Elsa终于能体会到她早先感受到的那种情绪的名字了，她与Anna在一起的时间越长，那种感觉就越强烈。

「嫉妒。」

「但为什么会这样呢？毕竟，Elsa 很“可爱”，“如果她试过的话，她可能不会伤到一只苍蝇。”请原谅我，亲爱的 Anna，但是...」

「这个陌生女孩低估了我。」

[注1]：noogie：读作 nu-gee，一种握拳后用指(根)关节揉搓别人的头皮，以产生一定的疼痛感， 直到“被害人”求饶的动作。


	16. Chapter 16

“你还记得给你表姐发短信吗？”

“记得，记得，冷静下来，Kristoff，好像我会忘记似的。”

“你真的会忘记呀！如果你现在忘了，我也不会感到惊讶。”Anna僵住了，她的脸上泛起红晕。用耳朵和肩膀夹着手机打电话。

「好吧，或许我真的会忘了。」

她真的很讨厌Kristoff有时是这么了解她。当她写完要发给她表姐的信息后，她撇了撇嘴，皱起了眉头，眉毛垂了下来。当Kristoff开始谈论起他买了几款新上架的电子游戏时，Anna写完了信息，并把它读了一遍，以确保语句连贯。语句不通这种情况时有发生，尤其当她为某件事生气时。曾经很多次，Meg甚至Kristoff都不得不打电话给她，让她解释一下为什么会在他们的收件箱里突然出现乱七八糟的话。

不过幸运的是，她写的东西似乎很容易理解。

【嘿，表姐，替我向Aron叔叔说明我要和一个朋友共度周末，那么我不在的时候， 他不会惊慌失措。爱你，代我向 Eugene问好！】

Anna满意了，点了发送键。当她意识到Kristoff还在说话时，Anna 将手机揣进口袋里，将家里的电话移到手上，这样她就可以让疼痛的肩膀放松一下了。“抱歉，我没听到，你刚才说了什么？”

她能听到Kristoff在另一端呻吟着。“你当然没注意我在说话。不管怎样，那么这位女士什么时候来接你呢？”

Anna瞥了一眼时钟。“嗯，她说3点钟，现在好像是2:45。”

“我怀疑这位高贵的女士会晚一分钟，所以你要确保万无一失。”

Anna翻了个白眼，一屁股坐到沙发上。“好的，妈妈。那个......Kristoff，我会没事的。我已经把所有东西都打包好了：衣服、牙刷......我带着手机充电器，我甚至还带了任天堂的游戏，这样我就可以在无聊的时候玩pokemon了。”

“你还在玩pokemon？”

“哼！好像你没有玩过一样。”

“很好。Anna，我知道我很苦恼，但我只想让你小心一点。我不想在下周接到Meg的电话，说你消失了或是怎么样，因为我知道这不是一次愉快的经历。”Anna皱着眉头，想反驳这个男孩，但Kristoff打断了她，然后继续说道，“我们交换了电话号码，因为很显然，照顾你是我们的工作，我们两个也许可以让你读完整个高中。更让你感到糟糕的是，至少她赞成我的观点。”

Anna哼了一声。“你应该高兴，在你们之间，我觉得我应该有一个有关SASS相关专业的博士学位。”她再次看了看时钟，当她看到时钟显示 2:56，Anna 尖叫道：“糟了，她很快就要来了！再见，Kristoff，代我向Bulda和 Gran Pabbie问好！”

“我会的！记住，不要做任何傻事儿！”

“没问题！”在挂断电话之前，她听到Kristoff咯咯地笑。Anna把手机揣她紧身牛仔裤的后口袋里（那些有洞的牛仔裤她穿着舒服，但在几个小时后她要前去Elsa的家，穿这件肯定不够成熟）。Anna匆匆穿过客厅，沿着走廊来到卧室。Anna瞥了一眼木地板，她的笑容更深了。她跳了一下，在最后几英尺处滑到了卧室的门前。她穿着袜子走了挺长一段路，然后大叫起来，不假思索地摸向门框，以免让自己摔倒。

谢天谢地，她能够抓住并保持平衡，在她稳住自己时，松了一口气。Anna走进自己的房间，坐在床上，穿上 Kristoff打来电话前她花了二十分钟清洗过的棕色战靴。她最不想做的事就是在Helland家里留下泥脚印。尽管大多数女孩都不喜欢在任何地方留下泥脚印，但Anna就有这样的问题。许多鞋子都是她粗心大意的牺牲品，但她选出了这些鞋子，一双黑色的坡跟鞋，以及她喜爱的旧匡威，并且在这个周末带着它们。

Anna有点紧张，因为她不知道这双坡跟鞋能否与 Helland 太太为她做的衣服相配， 她甚至不知道衣服会是什么样子。并不是说她不会穿裙子，如果她觉得自己有女人味时，她也可以很好地摇动裙子。

但她很少有女人味的时候。

Helland太太为她准备的那件拖地晚礼服，这对Anna来说是第一件这么有女人味儿的衣服。她很尴尬，就像她周一放学后被迫忍受穿着它。Helland太太给她发了一个地址，所以放学后她就直奔那里。当Anna来到小女装店时，并不是太担心，但随后，面带微笑的Helland太太把她拖到一个台座上，不知从哪儿冒出来，一个戴着厚厚的眼镜，留着一头黑发的矮女人，上下打量着Anna。她在慌乱的红发女孩的周围转来转去时，就像一个军士在检查他的部队，用卷起的报纸戳了戳Anna，Anna确信她因尴尬，整个身体都已经变成了粉红色。

最后，那个身材娇小的女人，Edna，如果Anna没记错的话，昂首阔步地回到Helland太太的身边。老妇人用一只手捂住了嘴，掩盖了温柔的笑声。每次Anna移动身子时，她就会用报纸击打Anna以示惩罚。两人谈了一会儿，然后走到一张桌子前， 桌子离着台座有一段距离。Edna跳到凳子上，从抽屉里拿出一大张纸。她从自己那件时髦而又古怪的外套口袋里掏出来一支笔，敲打着桌子，并翻到新的纸上。

高贵的服装总是让Anna迷惑不解。

Anna以为已经好了，但在她试图从台座上走下来的那一刻，却被人喊了一声，一双吓人的、眯起来眼睛的Edna拿着钢笔指着Anna。

“不许动！”那个小个子的女人大喊了一声，又盯着Anna看了一会儿，突然，钢笔从纸上飞过。当Edna立即从书上撕下一页，把它揉成一团扔了出去时，她吓得目瞪口呆。Catrine只是端庄地将双手合拢，偶尔会提出一个安静的建议或指向某一页上的某个东西。Edna考虑到 Catrine的话，要么挥手走开，要么停下来， 但每次都只是等了一会儿，钢笔才又开始动起来。

Anna竭力想听她们来回反复地轻声抱怨，但在Edna丢弃的第三或第四张纸之间， 她放弃了。她叹了口气，想看看挂在衣架上的所有衣服，想象一下高贵的女士会穿什么，在哪里穿，以此来娱乐自己。

在自己神游一段时间之后，Anna发现一个大得出奇的、橙色的、类似马戏团帐篷里的一件衣服，当她努力想象一个女人足以疯狂到可以把它穿在公众视线中的任何地方时，她感觉到一只手放在她的手臂上。她惊讶地尖叫着跳了起来，绊倒在台座的边缘上，平躺在地上。

Helland太太倒吸了一口气，连连道歉。另一方面，Edna只是哼了鼻子，然后径直走到Anna身边。当Anna正在揉搓一下疼痛的屁股时，矮个子女人伸出手来紧紧地抓住她的下巴，将她的头扭来扭去。Anna想抗议，当Edna靠近她并凝视她的眼睛时，Anna脸红了。“嗯...对于这样一个尴尬的年轻人，你看起来很可爱。我想我以前从来没见过像你这样颜色的眼睛，你的头发是天然的红褐色。很好搭配，要找到合适的布料来使这身衣服更有吸引力，并不是件难事。我已经有一些模特愿意付几千美元来买下这两者中的其一。可他们是如此愚蠢的小人。”最后，这个粗暴的女人把手缩回去，回到了她的办公桌旁。

Helland太太立刻站在 Anna 的身边，伸出一只手拉她起来。Anna感激地接受了。Edna显然对她的尺寸了如指掌，因为Catrine询问过服装是否能按时准备好，那个矮个子女人笑着拿起书，消失在两个衣架之间。

“没什么好担心的，亲爱的，这真是太棒了。”

这是 Anna 第一次亲耳听到有人唤她“亲爱的”，也是第一次她激动地把头磕到了报纸上。

Anna情不自禁地想起那些美好的回忆。「对于我，确实是最美好的一周。」

***

Anna穿好靴子，站在那里，眼睛在房间里四处游荡，以确保她的电子设备都已关闭，房间里没有任何食物，偶尔她会在房间里吃饭，吃剩菜肯定不是她想在星期天回家想做的事情。她对于自己一个人待在家里几天很满意（地板上可能有袜子、衣服和其他东西，但无论怎样），她拿起行李袋，回到客厅。她一边走一边旋转，一边把脑袋所思所想拿开，眼睛微微眯起。

「冰箱里可能会有味道难闻的过期食物？检查完了没有。」

「所有的灯都关了吗？检查完了都关了。」

「没人在家的时候空调一直开着，电费会不会太高了？唔，还是检查一下吧？也许吧？但只是两天而已，没什么大不了的。」

“好吧，我想就只有这些东西！”Anna站在那里，双手放在臀部，背包挂在肩上，在相对干净的客厅里骄傲地笑着。她的手机开始在口袋里嗡嗡响，当她找到电话时，发现Helland太太正在打电话给她。她接了电话，把电话放在耳边。“Helland太太? 别......别担心，您很准时！是的，我准备好了！我不会说谎，但我真的很惊讶，我总是迟到。在秋天有一次我参加历史考试迟到了，老师正要关上教室的门，所以我就开始冲刺，我差点把她撞倒了。现在我很尴尬！”声音逐渐微弱了下来，当她把电话从耳朵里拿开，一只手拍到前额，Anna整个人都不好了。

「她不需要你的生活琐事借口，你这傻子。God，你真的需要找一个自助研讨会，像Ramblers Anonymous(匿名漫步者)之类的。」

当她把电话放回耳边时，她能听到Helland太太在咯咯地笑，脸也涨红了起来。“是的，我最终通过了考试。嗯...... 我一会儿就下来，您不必来接我。如果您想的话，您可以在大厅等着我，那里有空调！不是因为外面很热，或者其他什么， 毕竟是三月了......您知道我要去哪里，因为我知道我在闲逛，这是我一个很糟糕的习惯，我很抱歉。嗯......再见！”

她挂断电话，叹了口气。God，她有时候很可笑。

Anna从柜台上拿起钥匙，朝门口走去，从衣架上拿起她最喜欢的绿夹克，最后一次检查一遍确定没有什么问题后，Anna才把门锁上。

很快，她就来到大厅，Helland太太冲她微笑。这个老妇人穿得和以往一样雍容华贵，头发挽成一个优雅的发髻，妆容完美无瑕。她穿的紫色铅笔裙和定制的白色上衣让Anna觉得自己很寒酸，但实际上，Catrine伸手去摸她夹克的布料，眼里闪烁着好奇的光芒。

“这件夹克很可爱，Christian 小姐。它是尼龙做成的吗？它与你的发色很相称。”

Anna脸红了，一只手穿过刘海。“谢谢，其实这件是我哥哥一年前给我买的。我真的不知道，我通常只是把它和其他东西一起洗了。”

Catrine笑了笑，撤回她的手，“它非常适合你。我们要走了吗？我的丈夫现在准备去接 Elsa 回家，我们不久后会在庄园上与他们见面。请从这边走。”

Anna只是茫然地眨眨眼，跟着那个老妇人走。「庄园？」当Jim把伸缩门打开时， Anna向他挥了挥手，他回给她一个笑容。当她走出去的时候，看到停在大楼外面的那辆光滑闪亮的银色跑车，她脸色苍白。「Oh my god，这玩意儿可能比我还值钱。」

“你可以把包放在后备箱里......你确定这就是你带的全部东西吗？”

“嗯...是的，我不需要太多东西，只需要一些衣服...我的牙刷......”她的眼睛盯着车，当Catrine按了一下钥匙上的按钮，小行李箱突然打开时，她跳了起来。Anna四处走动，将手提包轻轻地放在那大得惊人的地方，她努力抑制伸出手触摸汽车完美的油漆的欲望。在合上它之前Anna 犹豫了一下，她真的害怕会弄坏或刮伤它。对她来说这极有可能的。“Helland太太，我不得不说......这辆车非常漂亮。我不知道跑车会如此漂亮，但说真的，它是如此的光亮、干净，哇！”

Catrine微笑着打开驾驶座的侧门，坐了下来。Anna则爬到副驾驶一侧，扑通一声坐在皮制座椅上（当然是皮制的），感谢她花时间把靴子擦干净。

“到达庄园大约需要40分钟。如果你愿意的话，你可以播放音乐，当然不要太大声。我担心我这里没有音乐碟，所以你得去看看收音机。”

“好哒！我可能会弄坏一些东西，但我会尽力不弄坏它。”Catrine向她皱了皱眉，但也向她投去了一个令人安心的微笑。Anna紧张地笑了笑，然后伸手去摆弄收音机。当 Helland 太太开车离开路边时，她找了个一个好的电台频道，她们开始了旅程。考虑到Helland太太不想听流行音乐或乡村音乐，就像Anna常见的一样，她选择了一个正在进行钢琴伴奏的电台。钢琴是一种令人赏心悦目的乐器， 所以Anna不介意节奏的变化。

当她回到座位上时，Anna看到Catrine的脸上露出温柔而又赞许的微笑。她感到十分高兴。

她们两个坐在舒适的跑车上，享受难得的安静之中，当她们离开建筑物和街灯、前往森林和树木所包围的地方时，钢琴柔和的声音充满了汽车。Anna向窗外望去， 欣赏着窗外的景色，绿色的柔和色调与天空的云朵交错在一起，相得益彰。

但当Anna凝视窗外时，她的内心突然产生一种好奇。这是Elsa的母亲，就在她的旁边，她知道Elsa在康复中心之前的样子。Elsa能说话时她就已经认识她了。也许她能告诉自己更多有关Elsa的事情，也许这能帮助Anna更多地了解Elsa... 也许给她一个暗示，告诉她为什么Elsa会变成现在这样。但Anna的眼睛垂到膝盖上，咬着嘴唇，开始转动拇指时，另一只手过来与之交叉。她迅速紧张地瞥了一眼看起来平静而安详的 Helland太太。

「也许我不该打扰她...」

但Anna从不害怕。如果 Helland 太太不愿意回答她的问题，那么她就不必回答。但不尝试怎么会知道？所以，她深吸一口气，以便鼓起勇气开始询问。

“Helland太太？”

“怎么了，Anna？”

Anna大口吞咽，带着明显紧张的情绪问道：“我想知道，也许您能告诉我更多关于Elsa的事？您知道她在康复中心之前是什么样子。”Catrine一声不响，眉头微皱。“我是说，您不必回答我，我只是好奇而已。我完全理解，如果您不想分享，我也不想让您重温任何不好的回忆......”

“没关系，Christian小姐......Anna。请原谅我的刚才一声不吭，这不是我所期待的回答的问题。我......我很乐意告诉你 Elsa 的童年。”Anna睁大了眼睛，努力控制住在她脸上逐渐伸展出的激动的笑容。

Catrine深深地从鼻子里吸了口气，眼睛闭了好长一段时间，当她再次睁开双眼时，目光中透露出一股认真而又悲伤的神情，“Elsa是个好女儿。她从不回嘴， 总是很有礼貌......她很少惹麻烦，而且大多数仆人都对她非常着迷。她是个聪明的孩子，总是读书。有几天晚上，我们的管家Kai会来找我，告诉我Elsa在一张扶手椅上睡着了，椅子被拉到壁炉旁，一本书斜放在她的腿上。每当这件事发生，我总是把她抱到床上。如果她醒了，我会给她唱一首摇篮曲。”Catrine在回忆中微笑着，Anna也忍不住咧嘴一笑。

但当Helland太太的目光再次露出悲伤的神情时，Anna的眉皱了起来。“但她是个孤独的孩子。非常孤独。我们的庄园相当偏僻，我们的仆人也越来越老了，没有别的孩子跟她一起玩。所以她只能读书。她从不运动，也不喜欢呆在外面，尤其是在外面很热的时候。有几天，她只是站在窗前，用最凄凉的面孔凝视着外面的地面。我...”Catrine 停顿了一下，她的呼吸开始颤抖。Anna看着她，似乎很难说出下一句话。“当Elsa四岁的时候，我发现自己怀孕了，怀了一个小女孩。一个需要照顾和玩耍的小妹妹是Elsa摆脱孤独的最佳选择，她非常兴奋。我记得她会将头靠在我的肚子上，告诉我她见到妹妹，她的新朋友，是有多么的兴奋。”

Anna看到Catrine的视线变得模糊了，她本能地伸出手来，把一只手放在这个女人的肩膀上。

“我们大家都很兴奋Elsa，我和我丈夫。我们有一间空房，在Elsa卧室旁边，它变成了婴儿室。她和我丈夫粉刷墙壁，Elsa 自己选择了所有的颜色，我坐在摇椅上织衣服。“这是我们所经历过的最幸福的时刻。”一滴眼泪顺着Catrine脸划落，她颤抖着，双手紧握着方向盘。

“我失去她时已经六个月了。”

Anna 睁大了眼睛，用一只手捂住了嘴。

「不......」

“我不记得细节，我相信你知道医生会怎么说。他们只会试图掩盖丑陋的事实。我只记得伤得很重......我没见过她。他们告诉我我在手术过程中昏倒了。失去她的痛苦，深深地刻进了我的灵魂和我家庭的心。我绝望了，我丈夫绝望了。还有Elsa......”Catrine指关节现在发白，肩膀开始颤抖。“原谅我，Christian小姐，但我们要停车了。我......我继续像现在这样开车是不明智的。”

Anna只能点点头，手仍然捂住嘴，视线开始模糊。Helland太太将车停在路边。然后，那个老妇人瘫坐在座位上，两臂交叉在腹部，双眼紧闭着。

Catrine抽搐了几下，然后继续道：“这件事对于Elsa伤害最大...她很开心， 很开心终于有人陪她了，即使那个人还只是个婴儿。当我从医院回家时，Elsa径直向我跑来，她确定我没事，就把头贴在我的肚子上，问她妹妹怎么样了。”Catrine的手指再次发白，手指伸进了她胳膊的肉里，更多的泪水从她的脸上涌了出来，表情更加痛苦。“我...我在门厅前摔倒了。我无法控制自己...我瘫倒在地上，把脸藏在手中。Anton必须解释发生了什么，因为我太语无伦次了。不过，我听到了他说的话。你的妹妹不会回家了，Elsa。God，接下来就是一阵沉默！然后... 然后我感觉到她的小手放在我的脸上，当我抬起头来时，我感觉我的心都要碎了。Elsa，我最亲爱的 Elsa...只有四岁，她的眼睛是如此的悲伤，眼神里充满了平静的绝望。但她看着我的眼睛...对我说：“没关系，妈妈。这不是你的错。她现在还是个天使......不是吗？”

当Catrine终于忍不住地哭泣，肩膀摇晃得更加厉害了。Anna感觉到眼泪从自己的脸颊流下来。她可以想象，一个孤独的孩子，那双无辜的双眸，承受那么多的悲伤，对于失去妹妹这件事表示理解，她是那么的难以置信的聪明。她可以想象着小Elsa，她那金色的头发精心编成一条辫子，甚至像她妈妈一样的发髻，脸上满是婴儿肥。她仿佛看到小Elsa一个人在图书馆在一本书中迷失了自己，试图掩饰悲伤、失望。

她看到纤弱的小Elsa走过她妹妹的房间，眼睛盯着地板，因为上帝禁止她看那扇门，Elsa开始为她从未见过的最好的朋友哭泣。

或者她也许会进去，也许有一天她能够勇敢起来。也许她会坐在地板上，也许会带着她从图书馆带来的一本书，她会假装读给她妹妹，她为此耐心等待的妹妹， 她从未见过的小妹妹。

Anna看到了一切，她为此感到伤心。

“但是，Helland太太......Elsa 那时四岁，对吧？为什么...她八岁时发生了什么？她为什么不说话了？”

Catrine仍然闭着眼睛，但她左右摇晃着头。泪水依然从她的脸颊流下，从下巴滴到上衣上。她深吸一口气，试图让自己平静下来。“我们，我们不知道。在我失去孩子后，Elsa就不一样了，但她不像现在这样。她八岁时，她一直很安静， 但从不沉默。她害羞、矜持，但...她不是雕像。直到那年冬天，Elsa八岁的那个冬天，一切都变了。”

Helland太太已经平静下来，虽然她的眼睛还是湿湿的，但呜咽已经平息了，她的胸口不再因为回忆的痛苦而起伏了。“事实上，新年前夕，我们正在开派对， Elsa本该躺在床上的，天开始下雪了。Elsa一直喜欢雪...她会花几个小时在雪里玩，堆雪人、堆雪堡。Elsa总是堆得很漂亮。那年我们这还没有下多少雪，所以当Elsa看到雪花时，她兴奋得偷偷溜出去玩。但是...雪开始下得越来越厚， 没有人知道她在外面。女仆们都以为她在睡觉。Anton和我决定午夜左右去睡觉， 我想去看她。当然，当我们走进她的房间，发现她的床是空的，我们立刻吓坏了。”

Helland太太睁开眼睛，哭得又红又肿。“我们停止了聚会，将 Elsa 失踪的事告诉了客人，我们试着报警，但那时雪已经下得很大，没人能安全地在公路上行驶。 派对上的每个人都提供了帮助，我们组织了搜索队...但我们什么也没找到。雪下得那么急，那么厚，连她的脚印都消失不见了。最终，我们不得不放弃。尽管这么做让我们丧命。我们还是把所有人都叫了回来，给他们提供过夜的住处。我整晚都在我丈夫怀里哭。我真的很害怕我会失去另一个孩子。”

Catrine停了下来，Anna屏住呼吸等待着，双手紧紧握着膝盖。“到了早上，道路终于通畅了，警察来了。但已经没有必要这样做了，因为就在他们开始搜索的时候，Elsa 走到了车道。她的帽子和手套不见了，脸冻得通红...但她没有发抖。当我们看到她时，欣喜若狂。这是个奇迹。但是...我们马上就知道出了什么问题。 当我们打电话给她时，她没有回应；当我们开始朝她跑过去时，她也没有抬头；当我们把她抱在怀里时，她几乎没有反应。但我们很高兴她此时没事，没关系。直到今天，我们都不知道她是怎么熬过那个夜晚的。我们不知道她去了哪里，做了什么，但有什么救了她，使她免死于低温症。它救了她的命...但它并没有拯救一切。”

Anna困惑地眯起眼睛，想开口说话，但Catrine 转过头来，眼睛紧闭着。Anna闭上了嘴。

“起初，我们只是将这件事归结为Elsa受到惊吓。她麻木的样子，令人感到遥远的举止，我们以为她会克服的。但一个星期后，我们开始担心起来。两周后，我们很害怕。经过一个月的沉默，一个月，Elsa没有与我们进行眼神交流，我们没有得到女儿的认可...所以我们请求帮助，Weselton医生，他是一名在康复中心工作的治疗师——”

“他也是我哥哥的治疗师。”

“Weselton医生来到家里，花了一整天的时间观察她。他认为这只是“选择性缄默症”[注1]一种典型案例。他以前处理过孩子们的痛苦，他相信我们能够帮助她度过难关。我们试着把她带到他建议的一个成长小组，让面临类似困难的孩子们一起参加小组帮助她说话...但在观察了她对待其他孩子的态度之后，他担心情况比他最初想象的还要糟糕。其他的孩子们，尽管他们很沉默，很害羞，但他们的表情还是很容易看出来。他们也许没有笑，但他们可以看着你的眼睛。如果你给他们一本书或一份点心，有些人会拿走。但Elsa...Elsa 只是坐在椅子上一动不动。她盯着地板，对每个人都视而不见，当我们来接她时，她一言不发。这...太可怕了。”

Helland太太从心里深深地叹了口气。

“她在那个下雪的早晨回家大约两个月后，我们把她送进了康复中心，她一声不响，冷得要命。从那以后，我一直梦想着和她交谈，看着那双蓝色的眼睛，看到我以前在晚上唱歌的小女孩。我想念我的女儿，Christian小姐。”Catrine转过身来，温柔地对她笑了笑。老妇人举起一只手，放在Anna的脸颊上，用拇指擦去了眼泪的残留物。“多亏了你，我觉得我所有的梦想很快就会成真。”

Anna在Catrine的注视下脸红了，面对这位老妇人热情地笑了笑，她现在对Catrine 有了深深的敬畏之情。“谢谢您，Helland太太。告诉我所有这些。我保证我会尽我所能把你女儿带回你的身边。”

Catrine轻声地笑了笑：“我知道你会的。如果你愿意的话，可以叫我Catrine。Helland太太听起来太正式了。”

Anna因震惊下巴都快掉了，“我——我永远不会这样叫了！这样叫确实让人......谢谢您的好意，因为这样叫 会让我觉得很舒服，但我不想让您觉得自己老了或是其他什么，因为您不是这样的！说真的！我完全理解 Elsa 为什么会长得如此漂亮！您看起来一点都不老！God，听起来糟透了，抱歉，我告诉过您我在闲聊时经 常会语无伦次，而且——”

Anna的脸涨得通红，Catrine开始笑了起来，手从少女的脸上移开。“Christian小姐，我明白为什么我女儿要跟你在一起。因为有你在身边，真的很开心。”

「跟我在一起，什么意思？」

“一提到Elsa，我想我们已经绕了很远的道了。我丈夫现在可能已经到家了，Elsa可能在等着你。那么，我们可以加快速度吗？”

Anna只能点点头，仍然涨红着脸，Catrine把车开得很快，她们又上路了，不久， Helland太太就离开了马路，驶上一条又长又曲折的车道上。当看到那座巨大的白色豪宅坐落在她们正在慢慢攀爬的山顶上，Anna的下巴掉了下来。如果她对建筑学有所了解，她会更好地描述它，但她没有，她对建筑学有多少了解呢？她唯一能想到的就是“哇”的感叹。

当她们停在房子前面时，Anna欣喜若狂地看到 Elsa 正坐在通往大门的台阶上， 眼睛盯着地面。红发女孩笑得更厉害了，还没等车停下来，Anna就打开车门跳了出来，无视 Helland太太的抗议。

“Elsa！”

那个金发碧眼的女孩猛地抬头，一下子看到Anna，她感到胃里一阵搅动，心脏被猛烈地锤击。Elsa冲了下来，迷人的微笑照亮了她美丽的脸庞。Helland太太在车里告诉她的一切，Anna回想起来，又一次感觉到了泪水的刺痛，她感觉自己的视线迷糊了，因为Elsa担心地望着自己。Elsa匆匆地走下台阶。Anna 也开始向前走，步子迈得越来越大，直到她跑起来。

很快，Elsa就在那儿，Anna扑到她的怀里，把头靠在Elsa肩上。Elsa抓住了她， 双臂搂住红发女孩的腰，紧紧地抱住她，心里很困惑，但她也很高兴Anna回来了。Elsa把颤抖的女孩紧紧地抱了一会儿，当Anna移开，她皱了皱眉头。她想擦掉Anna的眼泪，但还没来得及动，Anna就用双手捧住了她的脸。

泪水汪汪的Anna映射在 Elsa 蓝色的双眸里。

“你真漂亮。”Elsa 的眼睛睁得大大的，脸上火辣辣的。Anna的声音没有任何争辩和回答的余地。她声音很亮，透露出严肃的语气，而且情绪还十分激动，Elsa只能盯着她怀里的那个女孩，惊奇地看着她。“你很漂亮，我很抱歉。真的很抱歉。”

当更多的泪水开始落下时，Elsa只能抬起头来，她在寻找Anna情感突然爆发的原因。但当Anna的肩膀开始随着新一轮的抽泣而颤抖时，金发女孩露出一丝笑容， 她向前倾身，闭上眼睛，吻了吻红发女孩的前额。Elsa徘徊片刻，然后再次把Anna拉向自己，让红发女孩的头靠在她脖颈和肩膀交界的地方。

当Anna哭的时候，Elsa抱着她，虽然她从来没有真正理解到她就是Anna为此而哭的那个人。

[注1] ：选择性缄默症：是一种精神障碍，（Selective Mutism，SM）是以患儿在某些需要言语交流的场合（如学校，有陌生人或人多的环境等）持久地“拒绝”说话，而在其他场合言语正常为特征的一种临床综合征。


	17. Chapter 17

当Anna的情绪平复后，她开始意识到一些事情。

第一件事：Elsa并没有穿她平常穿的大得离奇的羊毛衫。相反，Anna的脸颊此刻被压在一种柔软而薄的布料上。由于这种布料太薄了，以至于红发女孩发现自己比以往任何时候都要更接近金发女孩。她能感觉到金发女孩将她舒适地包裹起来温热的体温。她也能感觉到 Elsa 的整个身躯压在自己身上，从突出的锁骨到她柔软的胸部。之前金发女孩穿着厚羊毛衫让Anna不知道Elsa竟然这么有女人味儿。

第二件事：Elsa的手在她背上舒缓地画着圆圈，一只手在牛仔裤腰带的上方不远处，另一只手在右肩胛骨的下方。这感觉好极了。金发女孩的指甲偶尔会蹭到她的头顶，每次Anna被蹭到时，她都会发出满足的哼声。

第三件事：Elsa闻起来特别香。红发女孩在康复中心从来都没有注意到，也许是因为整栋楼建筑的气味一直让人觉得很难闻，但是Elsa的自然香气让Anna想起了冬天。虽然寒冷凛冽，但令人很舒服......巧克力混杂着薰衣草淡淡的香气使Anna 觉得金发女孩更具吸引力。

她心满意足地叹了口气，轻抚着金发女孩的脖子。Anna的双臂缠绕在高个子女孩的肩膀上，Anna发现她的手指拂过Elsa浓密的辫子。她感到有一种冲动，想用手指拨弄它，但同时她意识到，她还没有发现Elsa竟然会有这么密的头发。

「我想知道她头发下面是什么样子......它太厚了，我敢打赌她的头发肯定凌乱不堪。真可爱。」

一想到Elsa坐在床上，睡眼惺忪，刘海直冲云霄、卷曲着从两侧伸出来的画面， Anna就情不自禁咯咯笑。她感到 Elsa在温柔的抚摸停了下来。金发女孩往后退了几步，看着Anna的眼睛，一只眉毛好奇地翘了起来。Anna又咯咯地笑了起来， 举起一只手来擦拭脸上的眼泪。“抱歉，我只是在想象你的头发压在床头凌乱不堪的样子。”Elsa困惑地朝她眨了眨眼。Anna只是咧嘴一笑。“别担心，这很可爱。”

Elsa的脸涨得通红，这倒是给了Anna一个上下打量她的机会。金发女孩穿着一件包身的天蓝色上衣。袖子下半部分开始泛白，领口周围有一两英寸薄的透明材料。这使 Anna 清楚地看到了Elsa 脖子下方柔和的曲线和突出的锁骨。这也让Anna更加清晰地看到金发女孩的胸部，令她惊讶的是，Elsa 的胸部实际上比她自己的大。

但在红发女孩还没来得及意识到自己在盯着她看之前，Elsa就鼓起双颊，蓝色的双眸变得异常“凶狠”。她将一只手伸了上来，令Anna吃惊的是，Elsa的手指穿过她的刘海，并把头发捋顺。红发女孩的脸涨得通红，不知什么原因，她觉得她有可能看到Elsa在做什么，于是她斜眼看了看自己的额头。当她看见Elsa肩膀在颤抖时，Anna向金发女孩投去了一道顽皮的目光。

金发女孩伸出舌头作为回应。

Anna两眼立刻放光。「Oh my God，她在干什么？她真可爱。」

她还没来得及回应Elsa，房门就开了，Elsa的父亲出来了。当他看到Anna 时， 他停了下来，刘海仍然在Elsa温柔的手指之间。红发女孩尴尬之情突然而起，她怯生生地举起一只手。令她吃惊的是，Anton放声大笑。“很高兴见到你，Christian小姐！明天晚上Elsa会为你做个发型，你看可以吗？我必须说的是，明天你的样子会非常迷人。”

Anna怒视正在朝她咧嘴一笑、满是欢喜的Elsa。红发女孩摇晃着头，Elsa的手指从头发上离开，“如果我想要单尾辫，我可以自己来，非常感谢您。”她冲着金发女孩伸舌头，离开Elsa的拥抱，但她的脸颊仍然是红通通的。她错过了Elsa蓝色的双眸落在她的臀部上，脸上露出狡猾的笑容。

另一方面，Elsa的母亲看到了一切。Catrine的淡紫色眼睛眯了起来，清了清嗓子。她看到女儿蹦蹦跳跳地离开时，目瞪口呆，过一会儿，她从惊讶中缓过神来，咧嘴一笑。Catrine合上嘴，以掩饰她的微笑。然后她回头看了一眼车，按下钥匙上的按钮打开后备箱。“Anton亲爱的，你介意拿Christian小姐的包吗？”

Helland先生微笑着点了点头，开始走下台阶，这让Anna越来越慌乱，随后跟着Anton 一起走。“不不！您不必这么做！我可以自己拿包！”

Anton 转过身来，回头看了看 Anna，给了她一个迷人的、慈父般的笑容。“不要紧，Christian小姐，你是我们的客人！”

就在这时，匆忙走下楼梯的脚步声引起了大家的注意。Anna和Helland夫妇都震惊地看着Elsa。金发女孩绕着她母亲走了一圈，径直走向后备箱，抓住Anna的行李袋，把它甩在肩上。每个人都明显看到Elsa脸上的红晕，所以 Catrine决定尽可能化解Elsa那明显的尴尬。“那么...Elsa，亲爱的，你可以带 Christian小姐参观一下房子，我们在三楼的西面为你们准备了房间。晚餐将在七点开始，然后你们两个人可以在晚上休息。明天是Spring Ball，我们的客人将于八点开始到达。我希望你们九点前都能准备好并出席。”

Catrine 看着女儿上楼前咬了咬嘴唇，从父亲身边擦身而过，红着脸想抓住Anna的手。红发女孩的脸也和Elsa一样浮上一层红晕，当他们看到自己的女儿把Anna拖进屋子时，Helland夫妇互相会心地笑了。

“谢谢Helland先生和太太！我保证我会尽我最大的努力不要破坏任何东西，嗯... 我们晚餐见！”Anna最后一次向 Helland夫妇挥手致意，就被Elsa继续拖着走，Elsa把门关上了，最后两人消失在 Helland夫妇视线之外。

之后她就被周围的美景所惊叹。

如果房子的外部（更像豪宅，Anna自己认为）是美丽的，那么里面绝对是华丽的。墙壁是红色的，装饰着错综复杂的金色图案，石柱是经过精心打磨的，几乎看起来都是白色的，在每一个角落都骄傲地矗立着，地板完全是完美无瑕的木头，就像Anna梦寐以求的那样。在她们现在所在的入口大厅的中央有一个大楼梯，几个走廊通向不同的方向。一个复杂的枝形吊灯挂在她们的上方，用柔和的光芒照亮了房间。

屋子里到处都是画！森林、山脉、湖泊、古老建筑，看起来像是童话故事中的真实写照...但有一幅画特别引起了她的注意。

Anna 的右边有一个壁炉，上面挂着一幅Helland之家的画像。Anton肩并肩站着， 双臂交叉放在背后，Catrine坐在他的身边，脸上露出端庄的微笑。Anna看到坐在母亲膝上的不到三岁的小Elsa，即使如此，很明显Elsa是个害羞的女孩。她娇小的身体紧贴着母亲，一只手抓着Catrine的布料。

在Elsa清澈的蓝色眼睛里有一种光，一种被家人的爱所包围的安静的喜悦。粉红色嘴唇勾起害羞曲线显示出小女孩的兴奋：作为孩子，被家人投入关注和爱，她感到骄傲和眩晕。

Anna笑了，但想到这幅画完成一年后会发生什么事，她的表情瞬间凝重了。Elsa 眼中那珍贵的光芒是否随着这个家庭被残酷夺走鲜活的生命而消失了？在这幅画中，父母和孩子之间的爱遭受怎样的伤害？

她想知道这栋房子里是否还挂着其他的家庭画像。她想知道她能否看到悲伤笼罩着这一家三口的变化。

Anna花了一点时间才意识到Elsa已经停止脚步了。

Anna将视线从画上移开，转身看着 Elsa。金发女孩盯着她，脸上露出关切的神情， 皱起了眉头。Anna似乎读懂了 Elsa脸上的表情，她好像对自己说：“出什么事了？”

Anna只是微笑着，左右摇晃着头。“别担心，没什么。”当Elsa继续盯着她看的时候，Anna脸红了。“我发誓！所以...不管怎样，这个地方真是太棒了！我不知道你的家这么有钱！我的意思是，这不是一件坏事！我知道很多人认为富有会让你变得自以为是，但我不认为这是真的。我的意思是，你妈妈很棒，她真的很好，而且你爸爸也是如此！这很有趣，但我明显感觉到他们很有钱了...但我在 这里，完全震惊了。我甚至无法想象住在这里会是什么感觉......”Elsa抬起头，关上了门。金发女孩随后噘起嘴唇，耸了耸肩，表示毫无兴趣。Anna只是翻了个白眼，“好吧，我想我只是没有文化的‘乡巴佬’。”

Elsa睁大了眼睛，剧烈地摇晃着头，伸手去够Anna的另一只手。然后她把两只手挤压在一起，她的眼睛在疯狂地道歉。

Anna忍不住笑了起来。“别紧张，Elsa，我只是在开玩笑。你可能已经习惯了， 我的意思是你毕竟是在这里长大的。”Elsa 咬了咬下唇，眼睛仍然充满着不确定。Anna只能温柔地微笑，然后愤愤地叹口气，摇摇头道：“好吧，好吧，别这样看着我！我接受道歉。你这样的表情，真可以逃脱谋杀的罪行。”

Elsa脸红了，目瞪口呆。Anna一看到这个情景咧嘴一笑，然后弯腰轻轻吻了Elsa的脸颊。

“有时候你很过分。现在你为什么不带我四处转转，大小姐？我想我们应该先把我的东西放下...顺便说一下，我可以带着它，你不必——”

只因Anna的嘴唇压在她脸颊上的感觉的那一刻，Elsa一动不动一直站着，她都感到自己全身“瘫痪”了，离开了 Anna伸出的手。金发女孩将行李袋藏在背后， 双肩挺直，以Anna从未见过的那种威严的寒意直视着她。Elsa摇了摇头，两眼紧闭。Anna在凝视下缩回去了手，“好吧...我想你可以带着它。”

立刻威严的寒意被愉悦的温暖所代替，Elsa微笑着，点着头。金发女孩重新握住Anna的手，又一次领着红发女孩穿过房间。两人开始登上巨大的楼梯：Elsa冷静而自信，而Anna满脸通红，心慌意乱。眼睛盯着她的脚，脸颊成粉红色。

「我...我不知道Elsa会是这样...我甚至不知道我该怎么形容。」

这完全不同，让Elsa带领Anna。通常红发女孩是制定计划、掌控全局的人。然而现在，Anna却在茫然之中。Elsa 知道她们去哪儿。Elsa制定了计划。Anna只能跟着她蹒跚而行，努力跟上。

Anna发现她其实并不介意。

实际上，她还有点喜欢。

Elsa则非常喜欢自己带路的感觉。

她很高兴（但有点担心）看到她母亲为Anna和自己准备了连体房。她的父母以前带她回家探望，但通常她只是呆在二楼自己的房间里。然而现在，为了让Anna住得舒适，两间卧室由一个大浴室(包括浴缸和立式淋浴)连接起来，Elsa的房间由蓝色和紫色装饰而成的，并配有一张大号床、梳妆台和衣柜。Anna也是一样的， 但是由亮粉色和绿色装饰而成。

她快速检查了一遍，直觉告诉她父母已经明确地选择了哪个房间是属于哪个女孩的。尽管Anna在看完两个房间后毫不犹豫地倒在粉红色的床上，但当Elsa打开自己房间的衣柜时，她惊讶地发现里面已经装满了她的衣服，包括她为明天的舞会而准备的礼服。

她既害怕又期待的舞会。

一方面，她会看到Anna穿着晚礼服。她过去一周一直幻想的那件衣服。当然，她必须面对周围她完全不在乎的人，但Elsa知道一个事实，只要Anna在她身边， 那么当这个美丽的红发女孩进来舞会后便没人会对她感兴趣了。Anna热情的微笑，她能毫不费力地抓住了每个人的注意力。Elsa所要做的就是站在后面晒太阳， 但如果参加这次聚会的其他客人中有人在没有红发女孩的同意下敢把手放在她的身上，那就要付出地狱般的代价。

另一方面，Elsa不得不整个晚上都要注视着Anna却无法触碰她。虽然Elsa从来没有接触过...她担心如果她开始触碰 Anna，她将无法自拔。所以Elsa必须以某种方式保持足够近的距离来保持她作为过度保护（嫉妒）的监护人的角色，但要保持足够远的距离，这样她就不会冲动地把手指放在Anna裸露的、长有雀斑的手臂上，或是将一只手穿过 Anna娇小的腰身。

不管怎样，她还是会有这样的冲动。她只需要呆在足够远的地方，这样她就不能采取行动了。

因此，她试图在那之前尽可能多的与别人进行没有必要的接触。

Anna打开行李后，她要求Elsa带她去参观房子，Elsa答应了。红发女孩的手指与Elsa的手指交织在一起，Elsa 带着 Anna走遍了整个房子。她们参观的每一个房间，Anna都会面带微笑或是露出惊奇的表情，Elsa则微笑着注视着一切。两人从厨房里偷了一些巧克力，躲避愤怒的法国大厨和他那留着姜黄色头发、此刻正在转来转去的助手（他在为明天的聚会而准备食物）。Elsa向Anna展示图书馆， 在Anna的要求下，她们两人记下了Elsa从书架上取下的每一本书，并在她生命中的某些时段会读这些书。

虽然Elsa漏掉了更多的...有“风险”的书，但这也花了她们将近一个小时。

Anna最喜欢的房间是肖像室。让Elsa感到高兴的是，Anna扑通一声坐到一张沙发上休息一下，头靠在一个扶手上，花了十分钟的时间，兴致勃勃地和贞德(Joan of Arc)[注1]的肖像聊起了单调乏味的“农民生活”。

“我发誓Joan，这是不公平的。我家没有大楼梯。没有厨师。我的天花板上没有枝形吊灯，这真是太可怕了。”Elsa翻了个白眼，双手交叉，坐在靠近Anna脚的沙发扶手上。“所以在这里，我对每个事物都感到惊讶，只是真的想把这些天我看到的全部吸收进去，你知道，也许吸收一点点技巧和优雅。但Elsa，我们都知道害羞的小 Elsa充满爱，而她......只是站在那里，鼻孔朝天，一脸神气！就像她以前看过一样！这很让人恼火。好像她想让我看起来像个农民！”

这时，Elsa眯起眼睛，怒视着笑嘻嘻的红发女孩，而红发女孩正用戏弄的目光盯着她，话语里依旧带着“讽刺”的意味。

「她又在取笑我了。她令我恼火。好吧，我想这场比赛两个人可以打。毕竟周围没有人。毕竟，这只是我一点单纯的乐趣......」

金发女孩慢慢地从休息处滑到沙发垫上，脸上露出狡猾的笑容。她伸出一只手在红发女孩裸露的脚踝上拂来拂去，Anna睁大了眼睛，猛地吸了口气，脚反射性地跳起来。Elsa停顿了一会儿，看上去很像一只猫，正等着那只走投无路的老鼠， 但当Anna睁大眼睛盯着她时，金发女孩翘起了期待已久的眉毛。

Anna眨了眨眼，又露出顽皮的目光：“我告诉你Joan，她好像在跟我捣乱。比如， 她擅长手工制作雪花，她是巧克力迷，还是我应该称她为‘陛下’？”

金发女孩咬了咬嘴唇。

「哦...我喜欢这个称呼。」

Elsa一只手放在膝盖上，另一只手搭在沙发后面。当Elsa单膝抬起，身体前倾， Anna睁大眼睛看着她时，她开始向前倾斜。过了一会儿，Elsa 不得不抬起另一只手来撑住自己，把手放在离Anna腰间不远的地方，红发女孩紧张地咽了一口唾沫。

“因...因为，我的意思是如果我不得不这样做的话，我真的不会介意，只是...”Elsa躺在沙发背上休息的手臂此刻正好在Anna的头上。如果她愿意，Elsa可以伸出手指，它们会拂过红发女孩。金发女孩的身体此刻几乎在Anna的身上，尽管Elsa确保她们没有任何接触。毕竟，这是一场挑逗的比赛，如果她输了，那是非常要命。

「我想我没什么好担心的。」

Anna睁大眼睛，表情中混杂着困惑、紧张...以及一种无可否认的期待。即使她不知道，Anna也希望她们的身体能接触到。Elsa对此深信不疑。

像这样的时刻，Elsa既害怕又珍惜。

她对自己的行为充满信心。完全相信Anna不会将她推开。但她心里有一丝害怕，如果她被推得太远怎么办？如果她一触碰Anna就毁了一切怎么办？如果Anna开始害怕她...厌恶她呢？

最可怕的是她将无法控制这些情况。

即使在她心里警告自己停止时，但从她脸上的笑容也变得越来越诱人，她的身体靠得太近，以至于她能感觉到Anna 娇小的身躯在她身下微微颤抖。

「God，她离得太近了。我可以触碰她...只要一、两英寸的距离。这就是我想要的。」

「但这太容易了。这既不是对的时间，也不是对的地点。当我吻你的时候，当我第一次尝到你的味道时...我希望它特别。我希望它对你、或是对于对我们来说是 完美的。」

「Anna...你不知道你有多幸运。你不知道我有多么想带你来这里，慢慢地...我有多么想向你展示什么是真正的“挑逗”。」

一想到这里，她的眼光暗淡了下去，眼珠的颜色由蓝黄玉色，逐渐深沉，转化成迷人的蓝宝石。Anna 在她下面感到无助。脸颊通红，呼吸不稳。

当她说话时，声音有些沙哑。Elsa 的手指伸进沙发里，心跳加快，她能感受到 Anna 身体的温暖。“Elsa，你...我，我——我需要......”

「什么，Anna？你需要什么？我什么都可以给你！Anna......你看着我的样子，你的声音沙哑的样子...现在，我要给你整个世界。任何事......你要什么，我都会做。我会想一切办法。」

「只是，求你了......永远不要离开我。」

直到Anna闭上眼睛大声喊道，Elsa才意识到她正压在Anna的上面。“我——我得去趟洗手间！”

Elsa 惊呆了，红发女孩从她下面溜了出来。她僵住了，震惊了，瘫在地上。「刚刚发生了什么？」

伴随着身体碰撞的声音以及惊讶的尖叫声，使 Elsa 从震惊中挣脱出来，她很快就清醒了。脸上带着忧虑，但当 Anna匆匆向门口走去的时候，Elsa不得不用一只手捂住嘴，来抑制内心的笑声。

打开肖像室的门，Anna盲目地逃跑，并没有看前面是否有人。

不幸的是，前面确实有人。

Anna和Helland家的管家——Kai，都躺在地板上，两人都从碰撞中迷失了方向。那个胖胖的老人把手放在前额上，眼睛紧闭着。Anna 摸了摸自己疼痛的屁股，Elsa猜这是她第一次摔倒。Anna睁开眼睛，看见前面的老人，她立即站起来，急忙跑到他的身边。

“Oh my God！我很抱歉，先生！我——我没有，我没有仔细看路，你没有受伤吧？”

令Anna吃惊的是，Kai只是轻声笑了笑。“没关系，Christian小姐。”老人站起来，掸掉身上的灰尘。“事实上，我从来都没有这么好过。这里已经很久没有出现如此富有生机的景象了。告诉我，你总是如此...精力充沛吗？”

Elsa看着Anna涨得通红，伸出一只手将头发别在耳后。这是Anna的习惯。Elsa注意到Anna每次紧张时都会这样做。

“我想您可以这么说，虽然这可能过谦了。我真的很尴尬。”

Kai友好地笑了笑。“你没有必要尴尬，小姐。容我我大胆地说，你十分迷人， 十分诚实，而且十分开朗。”Anna的脸涨得更红，目瞪口呆，手臂交叉在腹部。“现在，如果你们两个都跟我来的话，Helland先生和Helland太太正在餐厅等着你们呢。”

“哦，晚餐准备好了吗？”

“是的，Christian小姐，现在如果你和Helland小姐愿意跟我来的话。”

Elsa注视着Anna，当她走近红发女孩时，她温柔地微笑着。Anna感觉到她的到来，顿时僵直了身子。

Elsa的心脏停了下来。

「我被推开太远了吗？Oh God，我被推开得太远了！」

虽然在外面看不出来，Elsa没有受到影响，但在Elsa心里，她正经历着崩溃。她的心开始在胸口打鼓，恐惧爬上了她的脊柱。

当Anna 匆匆追上Kai，把她甩在身后时，她忍不住全身颤抖。

「Oh God，Oh God！」

她的手飞快地挥到她的辫子上，随着她的肩膀蜷缩到耳朵旁，她的牙齿痛苦地咬着下唇。

「白痴，笨蛋，傻瓜！你应该隐瞒你的想法和行动！她现在害怕你，她害怕！每天我们都要练习：隐藏住，不要有感觉。隐藏，不要有感觉！你做了什么？你做的恰恰相反！」

蓝色的双眸因恐慌而睁得大大的，她能感觉到眼泪开始灼烧。她闭上了眼睛。

「你亲手毁了它...毁了它。你错了。她不可能——」

“Elsa？”

她睁开了双眼。抬头看到对方正回望着她，充满了关切的目光。

“Elsa，怎么了？”

「A-Anna...」

Anna低下头去看她的眼睛，双手交叉放在背后。她的眼睛充满了关切，但同时很好奇。当Elsa继续保持沉默时，Anna皱着眉头，挺直身体，伸手去握住她的手。Elsa立刻退缩了，害怕Anna要真的离开她。但当Elsa看到Anna眼中流露出悲伤的神情时，她的表情立即变得柔和了。有一会儿，她一动不动，但随后，她伸出颤抖的手握住Anna。红发女孩毫不犹豫地把两人的手指交缠在一起，两人都沉默了。

最后，她们的目光再次相遇，Elsa看到这股骚动又反射回来。

Anna眼中有种不确定感。但Anna不会害怕她，Elsa知道这一点。金发女孩确信， 如果有一天Anna害怕她，她会感觉到的。而这会刺穿她的心脏，任由她在地板上流血。

不...Anna在害怕别的东西。Elsa有种感觉，她知道那是什么。

金发女孩转过头，向后看了一眼，回到了肖像室。她眉头紧锁，回头望着Anna，脸上通红。Anna的双颊变暗了，她将目光移开。空气中弥漫着沉默、尴尬的气氛，令人窒息。

“嗯......晚饭后我们能谈谈吗？”

Elsa惊讶地翘起眉毛。她没想到Anna会这么直接。这当然不是她所期待的，但绝对超出了她的期待。

过了一会儿，她点了点头。Anna转过身来，也点点头。Elsa感到红发女孩的手在滑落，她惊慌失措，紧紧地抓住 Anna的手。她觉得Anna停了下来，她能感觉到她的心脏又重新跳动起来，但当Anna没有反抗她时，Elsa笑了起来。

于是Kai带她们去了餐厅。之前的“互动”使她们迟到了，当她们终于到了，Elsa的母亲已经准备好责骂她们了。老妇人已经从椅子上站起来，准备向她们讲讲守时的重要性，但当Catrine看到她们交缠在一起的双手，而且彼此都会趁对方不注意时，羞涩地偷看一眼，她长长地叹了一口气。

“确保你们明天晚上不会迟到。”

对金发女孩来说这顿晚餐有点紧张，但也许只是她的错。她能想到那晚会发生什么，Anna很可能会质问她的不当行为。然而，Anna显然并不担心，因为她因听到Elsa的父亲讲起Elsa的童年轶事还能像往常一样开玩笑以及大笑。甚至Elsa的母亲也无法一直板着一张严肃的脸，当她的父母开始给Anna分享她们所爱的Elsa的童年轶事：在Elsa在三岁时，她在自己自创的枕头堡垒里进行了五个小时的敲敲打打，Elsa觉得她永远不能从这件事中恢复过来。

因为她妈妈强迫她吃西兰花。

「嗯......至少Anna觉得这很有趣。」

不过，老实说，真是一顿愉快的晚餐。当然，Anna就在她的身边，这让Elsa十分享受这一刻，但出于某种原因，Anna和父母相处得很好（而Elsa没有跟父母相处得很好），这温暖了她的心。事实上，当Elsa看到当她的父亲笑了，或是她的母亲隐藏住端庄的笑容时，她会抬头看了他们一两眼。当然，这基于Elsa的父母没有注意到她时。

晚饭吃完，父母向她们道了晚安，Elsa发现自己坐在梳妆台前，凝视着镜子里的自己，她惊讶镜子竟然没有碎。她洗过澡，刷牙，穿了一件柔软的丝绸睡衣。她错过了她想要穿的任何一件衣服，但当她还在康复中心的时候，她总觉得有必要让自己尽可能看起来小。她的蓝色羊毛衫 保护了她，使她避开康复中心刷白的大厅和陌生人。当她能将双手藏在袖子里，当羊毛的重量感觉像是抵御外界的盾牌时，忽视他们确实容易多了。

虽然她不需要这些。这里是她的家。在这里，她可以随心所欲地着装。她不必对她的父母隐藏，她认识他们。没错，她已经有十年没看他们的眼睛了，但她认识他们。

她认识Anna。

「Anna......」

Elsa 双手紧紧地抱在膝盖上，肩膀绷紧。

Anna会怎么说？她会像往常一样露出温柔的笑容，在不知不觉中击中了Elsa的心脏？她会问金发女孩的行为，想要找Elsa还没准备好给出的答案吗？

大概不会吧。Anna实在做得太好了。但一想到这件事，她还是很害怕。

浴室传来一阵敲门声预示着红发女孩的到来。Elsa转过身，从肩上看过去，在站起来之前，她深呼一口气。她很快穿过房间，不想让Anna继续等待。但当她走到门口，伸手去够门把手时，她的信心没了。她一动不动地站着，脸上毫无表情。

“Elsa？”

她蒙住了，但Elsa能听到另一个女孩声音中的犹豫。Anna和她一样紧张。于是， Elsa用颤抖的呼吸向前伸了几英寸，抓住了门把手。她把它拉开，Anna在等着她， 她在胸前紧紧地抱住一个枕头。Elsa匆匆打量着女孩的格子睡衣，然后避开她的眼睛，因为此刻的Anna十分可爱。

红发女孩从她身边走过，Elsa把门关上了。Anna毫不犹豫地坐在Elsa的床上， 枕头仍然紧紧地贴在胸前。Elsa把一只胳膊放在肚子上。当她继续站在那里，茫然地望着太空时，Anna拍了拍她旁边的地方。

“Elsa。你不必害怕。”

「是的。我一定很害怕。」

她按照Anna 所说，Elsa 陷进了柔软的床垫里，就在Anna身边。红发女孩看着她， 目光平静而清醒，而Elsa露出茫然、害怕的神情，牢牢地盯着两人之间的床单。

“Elsa，我...说起来不容易，今天你让我意识到了一些事情。我已经得到一些暗示，我觉得自己有点笨，因为我没早点意识到，但是...”

「这正是我所担心的。Anna，求你了...请原谅我，我并不是故意的。我需要你， 我——我的生活中需要你，请不要被吓跑。我能很好地解决，我会想办法克服这个问题！我一直在隐藏我的感情，我可以为你隐藏我的感情。如果你能让我靠近你，那么...」

“但我今天才意识到，我根本就不认识你。”

Elsa的头被猛击，眼睛睁得大大的。Anna正盯着床单，眼睛露出悲伤的表情：“直到今天，我都觉得你是个可爱的孩子。我教你怎样做雪花，你给我画画...虽然我不后悔之前与你做过的事，但是跟你的互动并没有让我了解你。我不知道你最喜欢的颜色，尽管我很有信心你喜欢的是蓝色...但我不知道你喜欢读什么样的书， 或者你喜欢什么样的食物。甚至我都不知道你究竟有多大了！我认识你才几个月！ 我真是...糟透了！你是一个人，你的世界完全属于你，你有自己的喜欢与不喜欢的事物。”

Elsa的下巴松弛，肩膀下垂。在这里，她一直在想，所有这些谈话都是关于她和她的感受，但并不是在这样的情况下。她没料到Anna 会哭——

「等等，她哭了？」

Elsa立刻伸出手去抚摸Anna的脸颊，用拇指拭去眼泪。

「Anna，你为什么哭？停下来，你不要哭...」

“我很讨厌我一直都忽略了你的感受。我...今天在肖像室，在你的父母来康复中心看你之前，你...你不是小孩子。你还比我大两岁。你...你能感受到我所能感受到的东西...你可能比我感受到的还要多！你心中充满很多爱，但没有人知道。 但我知道，或者说至少我希望我知道，我一直感觉到你的感情...我甚至不知道该如何处理，所以我甚至无法想象你是如何......”

Anna这时对上了她的眼睛，目光湿润且分散。

“我很害怕，Elsa。我害怕是因为我不知道该怎么办。我的一部分希望保持现状， 与你轻松且有趣地相处。但我的另一部分说：不，你跟Elsa是全新的关系，这是Elsa。真正的Elsa。你需要清醒，现在，我看到了。我不能就这么视而不见。你明白我的意思吗？我不能假装自己看不到。”

这时，Elsa情不自禁地露出了自嘲的微笑。「我能。我已经很擅长了。」

Anna颤抖地喘着粗气，从Elsa身上撤出来，转身，将脸埋在床上。红发女孩随即发出一声巨大的呻吟。“但是有什么关系呢？你现在可能认为我是个怪胎。我又一次让我那愚蠢的、胡扯的嘴占了上风。你......你怎么能忍受我这么久？”

Elsa抬着头，手仍悬在空中。她把它拉到胸部，目光又一次落到床单上。她们还有很多要处理的事情。

「所以...她只是告诉我，她意识到我实际上是一个有...需求的年轻人，并不像我表面上表现的是一个无欲无求的孩子，因为当时我既不想吓跑她，也不想冒着失去她的风险。」

「那...很好。那真是太好了。」

「这到底是怎么发生的？」

金发女孩感觉到她脸上洋溢着欣喜若狂的微笑，她从床单上抬起眼睛，看着张开四肢躺在床上的Anna。经过一段时间的深思熟虑，Elsa重重地倒在了床上，使得整个床垫弹跳起来。Anna一动不动，光是看着红发女孩，Elsa就十分开心，她的眼睛闪耀着明亮的蓝色光辉，眼神中充满了爱慕。

「她真可爱。」

Elsa伸出手，戳了戳Anna的头顶。当Anna没有回应时，Elsa又戳了戳她。

又一次。又一次。

最后，Anna又被戳了几下，然后她盲目地用手一挥，拒绝把脸从被单上抬起来。“Elsa，住手！难道你看不见我在这里打滚吗？”

Elsa只是笑了笑。然后她冲到红发女孩的两侧，手指轻轻戳在柔软的皮肤上，效果明显。Anna跳起来，尖叫着，Elsa继续挠着Anna身体两侧，笑声一直从她的嘴里冒出来。金发女孩笑得更开心了，眼睛闪着光。直到Anna开始喘气，不断地拍打她的手臂时，Elsa终于离开了。Anna仰着背，胸口起伏，头发乱糟糟的。她瞪着Elsa，然后把一只胳膊捂住她的眼睛，此时她仍然喘气。

Elsa笑了笑，然后躺在Anna的旁边。她们甚至都懒得离开床，只是静静地躺在一起。此时的沉默是柔和的、没有尴尬，紧张或沉重，只是简单。但就在Elsa觉得自己开始要打瞌睡的时候，沉默终于被打破了。

“那么......你最喜欢的是什么颜色？”


	18. Chapter 18

Anna早上醒来，发现她的视野里满是金发。从她的皮肤、脖子、鼻子...到处都是。

「这些头发是从哪里来的？」

考虑到她在哪里以及昨晚发生的事情，你会认为Anna很容易猜到原因吗？然而， Anna从来就不是一个早起的人，睡觉时她的脑子里仍然有一个毛骨悚然的念头。她所能专注的（有人称之为焦点）就是她每次吸气时，一缕头发挠着她的鼻子。当红发女孩闭上眼睛，竖起鼻子不打喷嚏时，她慢慢意识到胸前笼罩着柔和的温暖，以及她胃部的温暖，还有她小腿的温暖。

从本质上讲，她意识到到处都是柔和的温暖。

「这...真的毛绒毯子还是什么？我的意思是，有钱人睡在熊皮、虎皮或者其他疯狂的东西上并不是很牵强。那...实在令人恶心，但...这很舒服。我完全可以习惯这个，但我不记得和一头熊睡在一起...」

当她胸口的温暖转移，一股轻柔的呼吸拂过她的锁骨时，Anna发现自己完全清醒了。她的脸涨红了，她记得昨晚她到底和什么人睡觉了。她向下瞥了一眼，看到了一团乱糟糟的金发，她看见了Elsa。

Elsa在她的胸口睡着了。

金发女孩的耳朵直接压在她心脏的正上方，她平稳的呼吸使Anna的颈部皮肤发痒，迫使红发女孩抑制了她极度想要挣脱的颤抖。金发女孩的脸是一幅平静的画面，嘴巴微微张开，以便吸气与呼气。然而，正因为如此，Anna发现自己陷入了尴尬不安和咯咯笑之间的事实，Elsa在睡梦中流着口水。红发女孩的手指抽搐着想要擦掉皮肤上冰冷的湿气，但她害怕会吵醒Elsa。

所以她试着忽视它，Anna 扫了一眼金发女孩的睡姿。她感到胃部温暖的是 Elsa 的手，她紧紧抓住自己的睡衣，尽可能与她睡在一起。她小腿的温暖是 Elsa 的腿， 钩住了她自己的腿。尽管 Elsa 的皮肤过去一直看起来很酷，但现在，她紧贴着Anna 的身体，金发女孩从没有感到这么温暖。

「就像一条毛绒毯子。」

Elsa突然移动了一下，她的手紧紧抓住Anna的衬衫，在睡梦中喃喃自语。这一举动使那根令人恼火的头发重新焕发活力地拂过Anna的鼻子。当她感到喷嚏来临时，她的眼睛睁得大大的。

「不好了...」

Anna紧闭双眼，疯狂地摆动鼻子，试图摆脱即将迎面而来的喷嚏。

「加油，Anna，你能搞定它！摆脱它，摆脱它，你很好。你不需要打喷嚏。这完全不是你要做的事！」

但后来Elsa又动了一下，这一次她的头在Anna的胸口和那该死的头发之间蹭来蹭去——Anna哽咽，从金发女孩的下面滚了出来，一声响亮的“啊啾！”声在房间里回荡。Elsa的头撞在床单上，不一会儿，金发女孩醒了过来，睁大眼睛，张开嘴，Elsa震惊而困惑地盯着Anna，胸口起伏，呼吸急促而不稳。红发女孩只能羞怯地咧嘴一笑，手指在她的鼻子下面摩擦。

“早上好！”她开始紧张地咯咯笑了起来，双颊通红，一脸尴尬。Elsa只是朝她眨了眨眼，蓝色的双眸惊奇地警觉着那个差一点死在这个世界上的红发女孩。Anna把手放在膝盖上，叹了口气。“拜托！别这样看着我。反正是你的错！你的头发到处都是，我的鼻子才会发痒......”

Anna停顿了一下。她瞪着Elsa，而Elsa在她的审视之下脸红了。

「她的头发......」

Anna 突然大笑起来，倒在床上，紧紧抓着肚子。Elsa惊讶地眨了眨眼，面颊通红。当Anna继续放声大笑，胸部因喘息而起伏。Elsa的脸颊变得越来越红，直到最后，金发碧眼的女孩撅起嘴并移动。Anna仰卧着，一只手捂住眼睛，无法控制地笑了起来。Elsa将一条腿搭在红发女孩的腰上，跨坐在她身上，身体前倾，双手放在Anna的头两侧。Anna甚至没有注意到，Elsa眯起眼睛皱着眉头。她举起一只手，猛地戳了戳红发女孩的肋骨。

Anna畏缩了一下，但一直在笑，这促使Elsa再次戳她。Anna开始在她身下扭动，试图逃脱袭击。

最后，红发女孩开口了，喘着粗气说不出话来。“停，停！停下来...挠我！我... 我不能呼吸啦！”Elsa皱起眉头，向后靠着，她交叉双臂，将重量牢牢地压在Anna的臀部上。Anna努力控制自己的笑声，她擦了擦眼泪。当她的眼睛遇到Elsa的时候，她的目光闪闪发光、明亮、快乐、美丽。

Elsa一看到这情景就感到心在跳动。

“你的头发！我以为你窝在床上，我不认为你的头发会这么糟！”Elsa睁大了眼睛，双手扑到头发上。Anna一看到这个情景，立即大笑起来。她转过身来，把脸压在床单上，双眼紧闭。

Elsa的头发一团糟，它已经卷曲成正常大小的两倍，并向四面八方突出。她的刘海，就像被一阵可怕的风吹得乱七八糟，变得狂野起来。其中一个部分笔直地伸出来，几乎是在挑战地心引力，同时它又垂直于金发女孩的头部射出。另一些碎发直接落在Elsa的前额中央，每当金发女孩移动她的头时，它就会来回摆动。坦率地说，金发女孩看起来就像蒲公英，或者是世界上最可爱、最具有阳光的狮子。

Elsa尴尬地将双手平贴在头上，试图将乱七八糟的头发控制住，肩膀蜷缩到耳朵边。她的脸涨得通红，下嘴唇撅起。

Anna睁开一只眼睛，笑声开始平息，她冲着上面那个惊慌失措的金发女孩微笑。

「等等...她在我上面？Anna低下头，感到自己的脸开始燃烧，她这才意识到Elsa正坐在哪里。我的...在我上面，她在我上面。为什么我现在才注意到这个？」

Elsa一定注意到她不再笑了，因为她的身体放松了，她好奇地看着Anna。现在脸红的红发女孩低下头来，Elsa跟着她的视线。当她意识到Anna在看什么时，Elsa情不自禁地笑了起来。她向前倾身，双手再一次放在Anna的头两侧。Anna的脸变得越来越红，只得看着她上面那个自鸣得意的身影。

“嗯......你的头发看起来并不是那么糟糕！我是说...嗯，我——我的头发也很乱！我相信你能清楚地看到。”当 Anna感觉到Elsa的呼吸打在她的脸上时，她发出了紧张的笑声。「Oh God Oh God！她离我如此近以至于我能感觉到她在对我傻笑，这太酷了。废话，她当然是那么的热情和神圣！God，我真的很喜欢这个。 我为什么喜欢这个？停下来！」“事实上，我打赌我的情况更糟。我的头发从来不听我的话，通常我都弄不直。所以我总是把头发编成辫子！我想你知道那是什么感觉，但我敢打赌，你的头发垂下来一定会很美丽，而且——”

在听到“美丽”这个词，Elsa的笑容变得十分具有捕食性，金发女孩开始眯起眼， 眼睛变得越来越暗，而Anna的双眼睁得大大的，手指紧紧地抓着她下面柔软的床单。她的眼睛闪现在Elsa的嘴唇上，她看到Elsa弯成一个诱人的微笑，Anna试图吞下（但很不幸地失败了）停留在她喉咙里的肿块。当Elsa离她只有几英寸远的时候，Anna闭上了眼睛，心脏在胸前砰砰直跳。

「Oh my God！Oh my God！Oh my God！」

「她闻起来很香。她为什么闻起来那么香？！」

「这一切是多么的美好，巧克力的味道使我快要窒息而死，我不能——」

在Anna所设想的所有可能的情形中，Elsa 伸出舌头在她脸上吐口水并不包括在内。

“Oh my God！”

当Elsa继续她“卑鄙”的行为时，Anna脸上沾满了唾液，而金发女孩眼睛里充满了顽皮的笑意。Anna举起双手护住自己的脸，当令人厌恶的液体击中了她的手时，Anna再一次大声叫喊起来。Elsa缩回舌头，露出一个柴郡猫般的笑容，Anna感到十分的厌恶，她浑身湿透了，眼睛一直闭着，强迫自己坐起来，使得她上面的金发女孩往后退。当 Elsa意识到自己基本上坐在Anna的大腿上时，她脸红了。

Anna用袖子擦了擦眼睛，嘴巴绷成一条结实的、毫无表情的缝。当她确信它们已经被清洗后，蓝绿色的眼睛睁开了，注视着Elsa。她的笑容虽然很轻，但也透露出顽皮，正如它的主人。Anna眨了眨眼，擦去右下巴上一块特别大的唾液痕迹。

“那...”她以一种厌恶的声音开始说道，“真是恶心。”Elsa只是耸了耸肩， 一只眉毛翘起期待着。Anna皱起了眉头。“你知道这意味着什么吗？”Elsa咬了咬嘴唇，咧着嘴笑着，然后慢慢摇晃着头。“这意味着，你......Elsa小姐，我的陛下，第一个但愿也是唯一一个，不仅喜欢巧克力，还喜欢雪花制作，弹钢琴，跳舞，在睡梦中流着口水，而且还是一个爱在人脸上吐口水的人。”Anna眯起眼睛，双臂交叉在胸前。“我不知道我能不能和一个爱吐口水的人做朋友。”

Anna努力使自己保持严肃，她确实这么做了。Elsa笑容逐渐消失，她明显失落了。

红发女孩看到这样的Elsa不禁叹了口气。稍作停顿后，Anna向前倾身，将她们的额头压在一起。Elsa微微跳了起来，面颊呈粉色，不确定地凝视着Anna的眼睛。

“Elsa，你了解我，我只是在跟你开玩笑。谁在乎你吐口水？天知道我做了很多同样粗鲁的事情，可能还有过之而无不及。至少你这么做看起来很可爱，即使我不得不这样看待。”Elsa仍然担心，她咬着下嘴唇，眼睛里充满不确定。Anna只是翻了个身，将Elsa的手放在自己的手里。“听着，你可以随时朝我吐口水， 好不好？”

Elsa眼睛一亮，沉默了片刻，她笑了。Anna笑了笑，张开嘴想说话，但突然间， Elsa又朝着Anna吐口水，这时红发女孩长有雀斑的脸上又留有Elsa的唾液痕迹。Anna还没来得及处理，Elsa就从她的膝盖上下来，跑到浴室，笑得像个疯子。

过了一会儿，Anna转过头来看着她离开，惊呆了。当金发女孩消失在浴室门后时， 她呻吟着一声跌倒在床上。

「我创造了一个怪物。」

Anna抬头看着天花板。

「我真的创造出了一个怪物？我是说，昨晚我基本上重新了解了她是谁。我不敢相信Kristoff和Meg是对的...我真是个白痴。我真的像对待孩子一样对待她。」Anna闭上眼睛，脸上露出痛苦的表情。「我是个白痴。God，昨晚真是令人难以置信。谁会想到Elsa会跳舞？还会弹钢琴？」

她们昨晚熬了好几个小时，互相了解。Anna问了 Elsa 很多突然出现在她脑海中的问题，金发女孩尽力回答了每个问题。她不得不拿出她的素描本，并画出一些基本的图表，但当凌晨2点左右她们昏昏欲睡时，Anna在一个晚上了解到更多有关Elsa的事情，这比她两个月里认识到的还要多。

她是一个爱猫的人，但也同样喜欢狗，至少在它们安静的时候。她讨厌用手吃饭。她从来没有去过海滩，但她在书中读到了，希望有一天能去海边。在她小的时候，父亲教她跳华尔兹，但当聚会上的客人试图变得可爱，并主动提出要和她跳舞时， 她就害羞地走开了。康复中心有一个音乐室，从她12岁起她就一直在自学演奏。她不懂电视真人秀，也从没看过迪斯尼电影。

(我们需要解决这个问题。)

Anna皱着眉头想知道她是否忘了什么事情。

「嗯...我想就是这样。哦！等等，有一件事她没有回答。」

这是Anna想到的第一个问题。“你最喜欢什么颜色？”Elsa只是转身看着她， 双颊通红。Anna耐心地等待着，但当Elsa的眼睛在脸上舞动时（先在她的头发上逗留，然后是眼睛），她意识到她的等待是徒劳的。Elsa脸红得更加厉害，蜷缩成一团。甚至当Anna开始戳她或挠她的身体时，Elsa也拒绝回答。最终Anna决定继续追问。

Anna笑着回忆。「这不会结束的，我不会停止追问的！」

这时有人敲门，Anna飞快地转头，她很惊讶自己没有扭到脖子。Anna忘记了早上她的头发总是一团糟，而且很有可能她头顶上有一块口水污渍，而 Elsa 之前用它来作枕头。她从床上跳了起来。“我来啦！”Anna边走边喊。当她开门时，她看到了 Helland太太，穿着无可挑剔，妆容完美无暇。“早上好，Helland 太太！”

Helland太太皱了皱眉。“中午好，Anna。告诉我，你总是睡到中午吗？”

Anna睁大了眼睛。“中午？”

Catrine点了点头。“是的，中午。虽然我丈夫十分想让你睡一天的好觉，但我真的很喜欢与我们的客人以及我们的女儿一起共度午餐。话说，Elsa 在哪？”

“嗯......她在浴室里。可能在洗澡。”Anna翘起眉毛，眼睛突然闪现好奇的光芒。“Helland太太，Elsa喜欢洗澡还是淋浴？”当Catrine只是困惑地盯着她看时，Anna脸红了，然后目光移向别处。“抱歉，我随口一问。这完全不重要。事实上，您忘了我问的问题吧。”

Catrine只是慢慢地点头，努力忍住微笑。“当然。我建议你在她结束后也冲一下澡。我会给你们两人一个小时的时间。等你们洗完，我希望你们俩在餐厅就餐。Edna带着你的衣服不久后到达，我们会为你做好准备。礼服可能有点棘手，我有种感觉，你不太会系复杂的带子。”当Anna只是摇晃她的头，脸颊呈现粉红色， Catrine最终笑了，她深情地望着红发女孩。“那我就让你们俩准备好了。”

Catrine优雅地点头，离开了 Anna，沿着大厅走去。Anna将头伸出门外，看着她离开，凝视了一会儿，然后噘起嘴唇，退到里面。

“好吧，那么...一个小时洗澡，穿上衣服，捋顺头发下楼。我能做到。”Anna点了点头，走向浴室，敲了敲门。“Elsa，我要进来了，可以吗？你有五秒钟的时间来遮住身体。”一想到舞会、裙子，一切都开始填满她的脑袋。当她数到“5”时，她打开门走进浴室。蒸汽立刻拂过她的皮肤，她看到Elsa的脖子深深地浸在浴缸里，周围都是泡泡。金发女孩满脸通红，一大堆的泡泡遮住了她的嘴。

当Anna穿过铺着瓷砖的地板时，她不再去想脑子里的事情，她只是挥了挥手。“抱歉，我不是故意打扰你洗澡。你的妈妈要我们两个在一个小时后下楼吃午饭，所以我要马上去洗澡，好吗？”

「我真的希望这件衣服不会太花哨...她说的“带子”是什么意思？如果这东西有紧身衣怎么办？不行。我不可能穿紧身衣。它会挤压你的胸部使你不能呼吸。」

当她经过浴缸时，她无视掉Elsa退缩的动作，她朝着浴缸的另一边走去。当她心不在焉地将衬衫拉过头顶时，这不仅暴露了她睡觉时穿的运动胸罩，也暴露了她那健美的腹部，她没有看到Elsa的眼睛逐渐变大，下巴差点掉了下来的样子。

「如果Helland太太希望我穿五英寸的高跟鞋呢？我能驾驭坡跟鞋，但是细跟鞋我可驾驭不了。细高跟鞋绝对是死亡陷阱！」

“Elsa，毛巾在哪里？”她迅速地瞥了金发女孩一眼，没有注意到Elsa拒绝朝她的方向看。金发女孩(用颤抖的手)指着大理石台面旁的壁橱，Anna咧嘴一笑，径直走向站式淋浴间，欣赏着模糊玻璃上的抽象图案，然后将衬衫扔到门上。她很快抓起一条毛巾，走进淋浴间脱掉衣服。

Elsa一直浸泡在浴缸里，脸红得像樱桃，她情不自禁。当Anna将睡衣搭在浴室门上，并打开水龙头时，Elsa开始将目光移到浴室门里。

尽管玻璃门有一层磨砂膜以防偷窥，但Elsa浴缸的热气又增加了一层额外的保护层，它无法隐藏一切...再加上Anna离她得太近，太湿了，还裸着体，而且——

Elsa将头浸入水中良久。等到感觉肺里的氧气快消耗光时，才浮出水面，浴缸水花四溅。她把嘴里的水吐出来，湿漉漉的头发粘在眼睛上。

Anna从浴室里听到水花飞溅的声音，停了下来，头发满是洗发水。“Elsa？你没事吧？”「白痴，她不可能回答你。」于是 Anna将头稍稍伸出淋浴房门外，使肥皂水不至于滴到地板上，但又足够看得清 Elsa 正背对着她。“Elsa？”当她等待回应时，一滴水滴慢慢地从 Elsa 的背上落下，她变得心烦意乱。

「哇，她的肌肤完美无暇！」

当水滴最终落到水面上时，Anna眨了眨眼，回头看了看。即使Elsa的背朝她转过去，Anna也能看到她的头在疯狂地点头，左右晃动。尽管她很担心，红发女孩还是耸了耸肩，把头缩回去，继续淋浴。今晚的担心继续困扰着她：对衣服、鞋子的担心，不得不化妆(她很少化妆)，被迫花一整晚的时间尽量不让自己尴尬。

经过几分钟的擦洗，Anna在浴室内找到了一瓶香气十足的护发素，她把水关了。她舒展头发，伸了伸懒腰，愉悦地叹了口气，这时她觉得自己的脊骨都要爆裂了。

她伸手去拿毛巾，将它裹在自己身上，惊叹于面料的柔软。

听到水流的声音，Anna迈出淋浴间，朝浴缸瞥了一眼。刚好看到 Elsa 最后一缕金发没入水面的泡沫。

「我猜她正在洗头。」

Anna耸了耸肩，离开浴室，走进自己的房间，轻轻地关上身后的浴室门。

「如果Helland太太希望我和别人跳舞怎么办？我不会跳舞！我的意思是，虽然Hans在Rapunzel的婚礼上教我跳华尔兹，但那只不过是五秒钟而已。Eugene对我郑重地发誓，我们绝不会多跳一步，但今晚的情况不同了。如果我拒绝和人跳舞，我会成为一个可怕的客人，那会让Helland一家丢脸！这太可怕了！也许我可以让Elsa刷新对我的记忆...」

但一想到Elsa离她那么近，手放在她的腰上，脸也离她那么近，Anna的脸立即烧了起来。

「也许这不是最好的主意。我不知道是否准备好了。我的意思是...并不是所有那 些看着我们的人都会发生什么，对吧？Elsa不会...」

浴帽下的蓝色双眸，深沉而强烈地望着她，Anna这才回想起来，随即将毛巾紧紧地裹在身上。

「Elsa会的。Elsa 完全会的。Oh my God，我做不到。我不能。不可能...Oh my God！今晚她绝对令人惊艳！她今晚要穿礼服，她要穿礼服。我......」

「我刚和她洗了澡。不是，不是和她在一起，但是，Oh my God！Oh.My.God！」

Anna睁大双眼，瘫倒在床上。她刚才所做的完全白痴的行为最终“击中”了 Elsa， 她用双手捂住了嘴。

「我甚至没意识到！刚才对她来说可能太尴尬了！我简直不敢相信我——Jesus， Anna！你想变得可怕吗？你昨晚刚刚跟她谈过，直截了当地告诉她你知道发生了什么事！你知道她......快说，你这个怪人！」

Anna吞咽得很厉害。

「Elsa对你怀有特殊的......感情。是的。她知道你知道这件事。」

「你可能把她吓坏了。」

「干得好！Christian。」

Anna在床上呻吟着。

「我应该去道歉吗？那会很尴尬吗？我是说，我做的每件事都很尴尬，但......或者我应该放任不管？」

「不管怎样，我应该先穿好衣服。」

Anna叹了口气，站起来，抓起了放在床边地板上的行李袋。红发女孩拉开拉链， 四处寻找她的衣服，她瞥了一眼时钟，她们还有40分钟的时间就要下楼吃午饭了，时间还很充裕。

Anna穿得很快。她穿上一条白色紧身牛仔裤和一件松绿色长袖上衣，袖子卷到肘部。下面穿上一双灰色的袜子。她用一只手捋了捋凌乱的头发。另一只手盲目从包里去拿梳子。“现在我要等头发干？还是我用小发卡梳起来？好一阵子没这么做了...那就这么做吧。”

Anna把梳子放回包里，抓起一根发带。然后手指穿过头发，松开她能碰到的结。她把湿发收集在手上，迅速地将它们全部扎成一个松散的结，她挺直了腰，将它绑起来。Anna满意地叹了口气，在镜子里瞥了自己一眼。她的小发卡很讨喜，几根细发轻拂着她的脖子，勾勒出她的脸庞。“这很好，Anna。”

听到敲门声，她转过头来。“进来！”当门稍稍打开时，她脸红了，只见Elsa害羞的蓝色双眸。Anna只是羞涩地笑了笑。“没关系，你可以进来。抱歉，嗯... 我——我应该考虑一下。我的意思是，既然我不能不考虑你的感受，你会认为我已经完全明白了。我——我应该问一下，你知道我是否可以——抱歉，Elsa。”门进一步被打开，足以让 Elsa把头伸出来。蓝色的双眸顺着Anna脖子的曲线， 抬起头来盯着红发女孩凌乱的发髻。

Anna忸怩地伸出手指，一只手划过刘海。“我想，我不知道。我——我不是真的在想，如果这能让情况好转的话。今晚的舞会我真的很紧张。”Elsa抬起眉头， 穿过门口，Anna这才看到Elsa穿的简单的白色连衣裙。

「哇...她看起来真漂亮。就像天使一样。」

Anna凝视着她。Elsa抬起头，看着Anna脸上慢慢浮上一层红晕。

“我只是担心我会让你和你的家人难堪。我的意思是，这是一个富有、老练的人参加的活动，而我恰恰相反。如果我说些傻话，我甚至不会跳舞，如果我——”

一根冰凉的手指压在她的嘴唇上，使她安静下来。Anna抬起头来，眼睛睁得大大的，看着Elsa严肃的脸。她的眼睛眯了起来，嘴巴绷成一条缝。那个金发女孩什么时候走得这么近？Anna敬畏地看着Elsa缓缓地摇着头，眼睛一直盯着Anna。

当Elsa的右手放在她的臀部上时，红发女孩跳了起来，手指放在嘴唇上。Elsa抓住Anna的手腕，轻轻地将她的左手举起放在自己的肩膀上，然后将 Anna 的右手与自己的左手交叉在一起。

Anna意识到Elsa在做什么。

“但——但是 Elsa，这里没有音乐。”

Elsa只是笑了笑。她开始稳稳地拍打Anna的臀部，“1-2-3，1-2-3”，她带着慌乱的红发女孩，在房间里慢慢跳起了华尔兹。尽管Anna紧张不安，凭借肌肉记忆力和强烈的需要让她感到不能踩到Elsa的脚趾，很快，Anna就像一个专业人士一样跳舞。Elsa甚至不需要敲打节拍，两人慢慢地在房间里盘旋转圈，Anna像傻子一样咯咯地笑着。“我想我明白了！”Elsa笑了。金发女孩看了一眼钟，皱了皱眉头。她停了下来，Anna抬起头，困惑地看着Elsa。她顺着金发女孩的视线看，眼睛睁得大大的。“我们跳舞多久了？我们得下楼去！我先穿上鞋子...也许你也应该去穿。”

当Anna离开时，Elsa的皱头加深了。金发女孩双臂交叉在腹部，伤心的目光落在地上。

但当Anna转过身来快速吻她的脸颊表示感谢时，Elsa的脸涨得通红，她笑了。

***

大约五点钟，Anna听到有人敲门。她从游戏中抬起头，“谁呀？”她呼唤着。红发女孩见没人回答，就“啪”的一声关上了游戏，站了起来。她穿过房间，伸手去拽门把手，但还没来得及开门，门就猛地打开了。

“God！”

当Edna Mode从门口走过时，Anna跳了起来，旁边站着两个魁梧可怕的男子，每个人都拿着一个黑色的包。Anna 吓得睁大了眼睛，以至于Catrine从门口进来， 脸上带着平静的微笑她都没看见。

“将东西放在那边，孩子们，然后走吧。这里还有很多事情要做，去吧，别磨蹭了。”两个男人服从了，同时点了点头，把黑色袋子放在 Anna 的床上，走出房间， 关上了身后的门。

Edna抓住她的衬衫，猛地将红发女孩拉到一个强有力的拥抱之中。

“哦，亲爱的，很高兴再次见到你！请允许我说，你真是一个令人产生灵感的孩子，我很长一段时间没有像这样享受打扮了！”Edna 放下了她，立即穿过房间， 自己走到卧室角落的红木书桌旁的皮革滚椅上。“亲爱的！选择吧！”

“选择？”Anna可疑地瞥了一眼床上的两个黑色袋子。Catrine只是咯咯地笑了一下，把手放在她的肩膀上。

“Edna太兴奋了，最后她做了两件晚礼服。”

“哦...”Anna 脸红了，“这是不是意味着我必须都要试穿？”

Edna交叉双臂，眯起眼睛。“当然！我做了两件，你试一试。我专门为你订做的， 我会看哪一件更适合你，但今晚的舞会我想你可以选择你喜欢的。”

Catrine将Anna带到床上，伸手去拿第一个袋子。Anna将一只胳膊交叉在腹部抓住另一只手，牙齿紧张地咬着下唇。当Catrine拉开袋子的拉链时，Anna倾身向前看。当她看到布料时，她的下巴差点掉了下来。它是一种可爱的深洋红，质地像丝绸一样柔软。

Catrine伸出手，将衣服从包里拿了出来。Anna睁大了眼睛。“哇......”

Catrine怀疑地看着这件衣服，好奇地瞥了 Edna 一眼。这个矮小的女人只是咧嘴一笑，双手合十。“孩子，快点穿上！”

“我——我不知道我是否——”

“别废话啦！快点穿上！”

Anna一脸无奈地看着Catrine。年长的女人只能耸了耸肩。“她不会听到你的请求，Christian小姐。你最好照着她的要求去做。”

所以，经过一系列的拉扯之后，Anna发现自己被丝绸包裹着。那件晚礼服拖到地上，恰好遮住Anna颤抖的膝盖，红发女孩低下头看着自己，脸涨得通红。Edna 绕着她转了一圈，眼睛里闪烁着骄傲的光芒。“这太完美了。”

Anna转过头，想跟着那个矮小的女人走。“你确定吗？这是不是有点...”

“暴露？”Catrine交叉着双臂站着，眼睛紧盯着Anna裸露的背部。慌乱的红发女孩显然被盯得不舒服。这件晚礼服虽然很漂亮，但领口很低，是用一块织物组成，围绕着她的胸部并沿着她的背部延伸，与衣服的其余部分连在一起，接缝巧妙地被洋红色褶皱隐藏。而这让Anna的背部裸露出来，全世界都能看到，还有她那长满雀斑的肩膀。“Edna，它很漂亮，但你不觉得有点太美了吗？”

“当然不是，现在，Christian小姐，如果你能把头发放下...”Anna大口吞咽了一下，但还是按Edna的要求做了，Anna松开发髻，将头发放下来。它像波浪一样落在她的肩上，凌乱而狂野。“完美！绝对完美！”

Catrine叹了口气，向前走去。“Edna，拜托——”

“停，Catrine！你听我说：当我第一次见到Christian小姐时，我就知道我会做出这样的东西。你面前的这个女孩很可爱，当她穿上第二件礼服时我就明白了， 因为这更能突显出她的个性。你看看她，羞怯地咬着嘴唇，避开注意力的方式... 如果有人要表现出自信、镇静，那么这个女孩一定是你！”Anna脸红了，双臂交叉放在肚子上。Edna立刻皱起眉头，分开Anna的双臂。“Anna小姐，听我说。”

Edna拉着她的手，将Anna带到梳妆台，她跳到椅子上，这样她就可以将手放在Anna的肩上。“告诉我，亲爱的，你看到了什么？”

Anna咬了咬嘴唇，不敢看镜子里的自己。当Edna明确表示她逃无可逃时，红发女孩颤抖地吸了口气，终于在镜子里看到了自己。“我看见了自己。我看到我穿着一件非常漂亮的晚礼服，它完全不适合我。”

“你为什么这么说？”

Anna 皱了皱眉头，盯着裙子的领口，竭力想把它拉起来。“因为...我不是这个。我——我不是......Elsa可以做到，而不是我。我不能，我是说......”

「我远远不够美丽。God，你能看到我身上每一个雀斑。而我的背......这可不行！」

“但我不是为Elsa做这件衣服的，傻丫头。我是为你做了这件衣服。你知道为什么吗？”Anna羞怯地瞥了Edna一眼，摇了摇头，然后她的下巴垂到胸前。Edna咯咯地笑了，伸出了手，托住红发女孩的下巴。“抬起头来。我做这件衣服是因为当我遇到你时，我看到一个十分漂亮的年轻女孩。一个年轻漂亮的女孩，她对自己的认识实在是太少了，这让我十分恼火！我曾与世界各地的模特合作过，她们既没有你所拥有的自然之美，也没有一点自己的个性。”

Anna在赞美声中脸红了。“我—我不是...我是说，谢谢你，但是——”

“没有但是！现在，当你穿上这件衣服时，你要说：我很漂亮，我就知道！它发挥了作用！它会为你唱赞歌，舞会中不会有一个傻瓜看不见它。但如果你穿上这件衣服，就像你现在这样畏缩不前，那么是的，你会变成一个胆小的，格格不入的小东西。我也不是为这个目的做这件衣服的，所以你挺起腰板，自信起来！”

Edna缩回手来拍了拍 Anna 的肩膀，强调她的观点。红发女孩挺直脊梁，肩膀伸直，下巴向上。这一次当她照镜子时，她很惊讶。令她又爱又恨的雀斑，不再显得那么暗沉和分心。这件衣服的红色色调与她的皮肤和头发相得益彰，Edna的称赞使她的双颊焕发出健康的粉红色光泽。

她看起来...真的很美。

这时门开了，大家都转过身来。Elsa走了进来，捂住手背打了一个哈欠。Anna立即掩饰自己，因为被Elsa看到她穿这样的礼服时，Anna会觉得不好意思，她有了逃之夭夭的决心。但是Edna看透了这一点，向她发出了警告，拍打着她的手。Catrine朝着女儿挑起眉毛，她很好奇当Elsa看到这件衣服的反应。

金发女孩闭上双眼，打着哈欠。Edna对着Anna意味深长地说道。“如果你不相信我，让我们看看Helland小姐的想法！你觉得怎么样，亲爱的？你的朋友看起来是不是很迷人？”

Elsa眨了眨眼，打了个哈欠，眼睛发呆。目光从礼服的底部开始，懒洋洋地向上打量着Anna。

当她看到Anna裸露的后背时，金发女孩僵住了。

屋子里一片寂静。

Anna被盯得越来越热，不是因为她住在不习惯的地方，而Elsa盯着她看的样子......金发女孩的双眸睁得大大的，还有些害怕，但那双蓝色的眼睛很快就变暗了。Anna可以看到她的瞳孔开始扩张。

突然，Anna觉得不太舒服。

Elsa双手在两侧抽搐，目光在红发女孩身体上徘徊。打量着红发女孩的脊椎曲线， 计算每个椎骨，当她停下来研究 Anna健美的肩胛骨时，她看到了雀斑，像是轻轻在Anna的背上撒上一层薄薄的肉桂。当Anna转过身来面对她时，Elsa目瞪口呆。金发女孩几乎垂涎欲滴，目光盯着红发女孩，想象着每一个斑点和——

当Elsa的眼睑开始颤动，膝盖开始颤抖时，Anna大口喘息着。房间里的其他人还没来得及反应，Elsa的腿就软了，她晕倒在地，身体砰的一声跌倒在毛绒地毯上。

Catrine震惊地用手捂着嘴，Edna突然大笑起来。Anna对她们视而不见，急忙跑到金发女孩的身边，跪在她身旁，把金发女孩的头放在膝盖上。Elsa的脸涨得通红，双颊散发着热量。Anna，她的双颊也通红了，开始用手在Elsa的脸上轻轻地扇。

「我刚刚让Elsa晕倒了......」

这一想法使Anna脸上浮现出一个顽皮的笑容。


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa过了一会儿才醒过来。她起初有点神志不清，视线模糊，眨了几下眼睛。当她抬头一看，看到Anna正忧心忡忡地盯着她时，Elsa皱起了眉头。为什么Anna比她高？

「为什么我能看到她那么多...哦，我想起来了。」

「那件晚礼服。」

她的眼睛睁得老大，Anna忧心忡忡地叫着她的名字，但Elsa的手飞快地遮住了她的眼睛。她必须这么做。她必须这样做！如果她再看一眼，又能看到Anna长满雀斑的皮肤离自己这么近，她无法保证自己停下来：她要么当场死亡，要么（更可能的选择）在地板上“欺负”Anna，把她“欺负”得哭爹喊娘。

「不到24小时，Anna不仅意识到了我的...感觉，说明她很可能并不会完全反对，在同一个房间里我们两人一起光着身子淋浴...现在还有这种情况发生！」

「真不敢相信我真的晕倒了！真丢人！」

Anna摇着她的肩膀，喊着她的名字，试图引起她的注意。金发女孩紧张地站起来， 两腿折叠。她做了几次深呼吸，试图使自己平静下来。Elsa看到Anna在她身后坐立不安，很担心自己会再次晕倒。

“嗯......Elsa？你还好吗？”

「不，Anna！我一点都不“好”！不仅如此，还离它几英里远呢！那......那个老太婆一定是个读心者。她不可能设计出来这件晚礼服，这不可能！God......但你看起来真漂亮。十分漂亮......」

「哦，Anna。」

「你非常幸运，我们不是孤单一人。」

“唔，Mode 小姐？我......我想我不能——”

这位裁缝用一种能让Elsa后脖颈金发立起来的鼻音打断了她的话。“亲爱的！请叫我Edna！”

Elsa听见Anna清了清嗓子，红发女孩站在她身后移动。“那么，E-Edna，嗯...这件衣服很漂亮，但......我想我现在想试穿另外一件。”

“什么？但是，亲爱的，Helland小姐的反应足以告诉你，你看起来是有多迷人！为什么要换另外一件？”

Elsa 忙着忽略那些画面和意象，在听到“迷人”这个词时，她想起了Anna的回答。红发女孩语气极度不适，还带有一种羞怯，这让Elsa的肩膀放松下来，当她的眼神充满担忧时，她的手从脸上滑落。

“这件晚礼服很棒，Edna小姐，但我...我只是，我不知道。我不想让任何人感到不舒服，或者......”

Elsa眨了眨眼，微微转过头，盯着Anna的脚，Anna的脚被晚礼服的下摆遮住了。她皱起了眉头。「等等...她是...她是说我吗？她担心......我。」

Elsa的心在胸口砰砰直跳，不确定它是因高兴而跳动，还是因内疚而沉重。如果Anna今晚穿上这件礼服去参加舞会，Anna看起来确实令人惊叹。从她此刻心中燃烧的那几秒钟开始，Elsa确信，她再也不会看到比Anna更漂亮的事物了，她头发放下来，满脸通红，眼睛里开始闪耀着适合她的自信。

然而，她却在这里，看在Elsa的份上，要提出换别的衣服。

金发女孩害怕再多看一眼 Anna，她就会陷入疯狂之中，她会注视着Anna，用崇拜而又温暖的冰冷的蓝色双眸注视着她。相反，她只是咬了咬嘴唇，脸上的红晕浮在她的颧骨上。

「我不值得她为我这样做。」

就在这时，她母亲说话了：“‘不舒服’并不是你的借口，亲爱的，相信我。不过，我相信你穿另一件衣服后，你会更加漂亮。”Elsa的耳朵竖起来。「还有另一件衣服吗？」“Elsa？”金发女孩转过身，盯着她母亲的脚往下看。“你为什么不去准备一下呢？也许在我们帮Christian小姐穿上另一件礼服后，你可以帮她梳头和化妆。我希望第二件礼服更加保守一些。Edna？”

Elsa微微抬起头，双手放在膝盖上。她看到Edna气呼呼地从椅子上跳下来。当Edna走到Anna 的床上，加入了 Catrine，将第二件衣服从袋子里拿出来，Elsa颤抖地站起，挺直身子，紧紧地用胳膊抱住自己的身体。她感觉到 Anna的目光一直在盯着她，深深地吸了一口气。

「拜托，这是你欠她的。她今晚已经很紧张了，而你却让事情变得更糟了。鼓励她！继续，让她知道你没事！」

「至少你得表现得像没事人一样。」

Elsa吞咽了一下，一边绷紧神经，一边挺直脊柱，一只手拨弄着两边的头发。慢慢地，她转过身来面对Anna，她的脑袋重复着一句疯狂的话语：“看着她的脸， 看着她的脸，你这个傻瓜！”，由于她的脸又开始发热了。当她最终发现自己在看那个女孩时，她惊讶地翘起眉毛。Anna脸红了，咬着嘴唇，眼睛盯着地板。她用手做了一件有趣的事情：她将双手紧紧抱在胸前。她看起来...没有一个词能准确来形容。紧张、不确定、害怕，如果你能将这三种情绪融合成一种单一的情绪，那就很接近了。

看到红发女孩的表情如此迷茫，Elsa立即皱了皱眉头。当Anna害羞地瞥了她一眼，但随即又将目光移开了。金发女孩眯起双眼，很快向前走了一步，当她最终站在Anna的面前，她甚至都不在乎那件晚礼服或是Anna身上呈现大量的雀斑肌肤。她只是举起一只手，把它放在Anna的下巴下面，引导女孩将头向上倾斜，以便Elsa能看到她的目光。她原本明亮、爱笑的眼睛现在充满了不确定性。

「最近我经常看到她这样的目光。」Elsa沉思着。「我不喜欢。」

Elsa另一只手也伸了上来，她将它放在Anna的两只手上，轻轻地移动，这样她就可以用手指穿过Anna其中一只手，当Anna的身体立即放松时，她松了一口气。

“E—Elsa，我...”Elsa好奇地扬起眉毛，轻轻地朝那慌乱的红发女孩微笑着。她花了点时间享受她们的身高差异。Anna不得不稍微向后仰着头才能看到金发女孩的眼睛，这让她感到温暖，但也令她不安。这不是她所如此习惯的每当Anna靠近时她所感受到的那种渴望的、嗡嗡作响的温暖。Elsa 现在的感受不过是纯粹的感情，一种基本的、原始的，不需要贪婪及占有，而是愉悦的感情。

于是金发女孩俯下身，将前额贴在Anna的脸上，仍然微笑着，尽可能让她感到安心。过了一会儿，两人沉默了很久，Anna最终回以微笑。Elsa的笑容更大了。随后Anna的微笑变成了一个得意的笑，Elsa皱了眉头，迟疑地笑了一下。

“我不知道你晕倒了。”

热气从Elsa的脸颊直接烧到了她的耳朵。「为什么你这个小淘气...」

Anna咯咯地笑着，苍白的双颊鼓起了嘴。Elsa后退一步，轻弹着红发女孩的额头， 无视掉Anna过分夸张的、痛苦的尖叫声，她转身挥手朝浴室走去。她听到Anna在背后大笑，她的脸越来越红，她的肩膀蜷缩进耳朵上，手紧握成拳头沮丧地放在身体两边。当她到达浴室时，她一脚把门踢开，没有再看一眼。

Elsa站在那儿一会儿，仍然撅着嘴，但是当Anna的笑声传到她的耳朵时，她不禁难为情，但嘴角扬起了自豪的微笑。当她身体靠在门上时，她闭上眼睛，像一个（沉默的）傻瓜被爱情击中了似的叹息着。

「Anna。这就是你对我做的事。」

「现在，我要对你做的事...我相信轮到我给你留下深刻印象了。」

坚定的蓝色双眸睁开，一种自信的笑容浮现在她脸上。Elsa悠闲地走出浴室，摇曳着臀部，大步走进自己的房间，当她走向衣柜时，兴奋的表情清晰可见。她抓住把手，停顿了一会儿，然后将门推开。蓝色的双眸在每件衣服上舞动着，权衡着每件衣服的特点，她试图决定哪一件最有可能让Anna神魂颠倒。金发女孩不觉地咬着嘴唇，眉头紧锁。

最后，她挑选了两件礼服，一件是冰蓝色的，另一件是美味的樱桃红。她羞怯地看着那件红色晚礼服，心里在想，她的母亲究竟是如何拥有这件衣服的。然而， 她知道她的母亲有多崇拜Edna Mode的怪癖，也知道她的母亲多频繁地让这个矮小的女人做她喜欢做的事。Elsa没有考虑太久。

Elsa的目光转向下一个蓝色的晚礼服，满脸笑容注视着苍白的面料。这是她最喜欢的衣服之一。上一次她来家里的庄园时，这件晚礼服一直在衣橱里等着她，这是为纪念她16岁生日父母为她买的礼物。当时这件衣服就像一只手套一样合身， Elsa已经把她生日大部分的时间花在它身上，拒绝脱掉它，直到她不得不回到康复中心，与一个沮丧的治疗师进行无意义的独处。

当Elsa意识到她在皱眉时，她摇了摇头，将那件红色的晚礼服扔到床上。她耸了耸肩，脱掉她现在穿着的一件精致的白色连衣裙，她发现除了内衣什么也没穿，她快速地瞥了一眼门。

「Anna可能也在改变...」

Elsa的脸又红了。

「快一点儿，专注一些。」

她将晚礼服套在头上，很高兴发现她母亲在来之前已经为她量身订做了这件晚礼服。她一直担心她两年的成长会与这件晚礼服不协调，但蓝色的布料还是像两年前一样紧紧地包裹着她的身体。Elsa笑着，她将面料抚平，旋转身体欣赏晚礼服的流动。她站在镜子前，满脸自豪，凝视着镜子里的自己，咧嘴一笑。

饰以珠子的晚礼服，紧紧环绕着她的躯干，闪耀着璀璨的光芒，浅蓝色的晚礼服与她苍白的肌肤相称，特别是她腿部苍白的肌肤。她的手臂和肩膀覆盖在纯粹的蓝色面料里，肩膀上绣有复杂的图案。

这是一件十分漂亮的晚礼服。它令Elsa感到熟悉、安全...还很舒适。

「这公平吗？Elsa对着镜子歪着头。毕竟，Anna因穿了那件晚礼服而饱受煎熬。没错，Anna一部分的自己喜欢它，或者至少开始喜欢它。但当我感到“不舒服” 的时候，她立刻无视掉了它，并提出要穿别的衣服。她是为我而做。她为我做了很多...」

「这对Anna来说太过新鲜的生活。她害怕今晚会做错什么事，她整个周末都在忧虑。我真的可以不考虑她的挣扎而回到我的舒适区吗？」

Elsa瞥了一眼床上的红色晚礼服。金发女孩噘起嘴，眉毛揪在一起。过了一会儿，她深吸了一口气，将那件蓝色的晚礼服拉过头顶。当她用手拿着它，手指在熟悉的面料上摩擦的时候，她心想。

「但我怎么知道我穿红色晚礼服会不会好看呢？如果它让我看起来更加苍白呢？ 如果它和我的眼睛不相称怎么办？如果...」

「如果Anna喜欢呢？如果Anna更爱那件呢？毕竟，她总是看到我穿蓝色的衣服。她可能对此感到厌倦。也许，如果她喜欢的话，她就觉得没必要整晚都在我的身边。红色与挑衅有关吗？某种心理学存在这种理论吗？也许它会让其他人远离！ 如果这一切都是真的，我不必担心Anna会跑掉去找一个更合适的舞伴，也不必担心她会被参加舞会的那些无赖们偷走。如果有人敢把手放在Anna的身上...老实说，我真的不知道该怎么办。」

「这种情况不太好。」

Elsa做决定似的向自己点头。她将蓝色的晚礼服放在床上，手里拿着红色的晚礼服。她继续今晚的计划，将它套在了头上。

「如果她愿意的话，她可以和父亲一起跳舞，当然她也会和我一起跳舞。我必须以某种方式提出我的主张。」

她穿上晚礼服，惊讶地发现它与她的其他礼服在款式上非常相似：合身、光滑，甚至右侧有一条缝。然而，这件衣服并没有珠饰，也没有什么任何材料来隐藏她的手臂。然而，可爱的领口很漂亮，突出了她的胸部和锁骨。

当她看着镜子里的自己时，她僵住了。惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，嘴巴微微张开，镜子里的自己竟然如此诱人！

「为什么我以前从来没有穿红色的衣服？」

红色非常适合她，她已经想象她的嘴唇涂成了红色的情景。但她的头发，也许她会把头发放下来。她用一只手捋了捋刘海，向后一仰，梳成了马尾辫，朝自己点了点头。

「对。放下头发。我们要获得让所有人都晕倒的诱惑力。也许妈妈看到我们也都昏倒了，她会允许我们过夜，我们只需要巧克力和拥抱。听起来不错。」

「但Anna很高兴能在今晚跳舞，我也想和她跳舞...」

Elsa叹了口气，坐在梳妆台旁，准备化妆。她用睫毛膏涂满了她浓密的睫毛，再给她苍白的脸颊涂上了淡淡的、粉红色的腮红。到了她涂口红时，Elsa不得不忍住兴奋，以保持手的平衡。她不记得以前曾经涂过红色唇膏，坦白地说，她感到震惊，她迫不及待想要梳妆打扮。

但当她终于放下化妆工具，并坐回去从镜子里看自己时，她高兴得要命。

「Anna不知道她在干什么。」

当她的嘴弯成得意的笑时，这时有人来敲门。Elsa睁大了眼睛，门刚被打开，她猛地抬起头来。她自觉地把一只手放在臀部上，假装抚平布料上的褶皱。她必须提醒自己不要咬嘴唇，因为她绝对会把唇膏弄得一团糟。

Anna将头伸进了房间里，Elsa则陷入想低头看看另一个女孩的裙子和想要看Anna反应的表情的想法之中。

“Elsa？”Anna 睁大了双眼，下巴要掉下来了。Elsa很高兴自己做出正确的选择。当Anna继续盯着她看的时候，金发女孩脸上不禁绽放出得意的笑容。红发女孩的眼睛像疯了似的在她身上游走。这使得Elsa的身体随着慢慢的期待而颤抖得发热，她的手紧紧抓住衣服的布料。“Oh my God...Elsa，你看起来，你看起来... 不一样。”Elsa立刻皱了皱眉头，表示怀疑。Anna的眼睛睁得大大的，她完全走进了房间。“这是一个很好的变化！事实上，这太不可思议了。你只是，你看起来...哇！”

「这还差不多。」

Elsa咧嘴一笑，她的双眼望着Anna。当她看到Anna的礼服和自己第一次穿的那件非常相似时，她的眉毛惊讶地翘了起来。她最喜欢的衣服。

这件衣服没有那么暴露，可爱的领口要得体得多。它比Elsa穿得更柔和、更温暖的蓝色，尽管它仍然可以被称之为冰冷的蓝色。自然的蓝色与Anna的双眸相称， 就像青金石一样闪闪发光。

当Elsa看到Anna穿着蓝色的晚礼服，她的脸上不禁染上一层红晕。Anna竟然穿着同自己相似的衣服，难道是她自己的晚礼服？而这个想法无疑展示了Elsa占有欲的一面。

「我的。」

Elsa伸出一只手，示意Anna走近一点。红发女孩脸红了，险些被自己的脚绊倒， Elsa抑制住了笑容。相反，当 Anna将手放在她的手上时，Elsa的笑容更深了， 她将Anna拉到梳妆台上，让她坐下。“E—Elsa？”

Elsa只是拍了拍Anna 的头，让她安静下来，然后看着镜子里的红发女孩，她伸出一只手穿过Anna那不守规矩的鬓发，脸变得严肃起来，而Anna的脸涨得通红， 双手紧握在膝上。

「嗯...」

Elsa伸手拿了把梳子，开始梳理Anna的头发。

「先整理发型，然后化妆。她几乎不需要任何妆饰，但我希望她完美。我希望每个人都能看到她有多美...但即使他们能看到，他们也会看到我的女孩。我的Anna。」

Elsa开始编织柔软的红褐色头发，她一边用手指拨弄，一边享受着它们如丝般柔软的感觉。整理完成后，Elsa笑了，盲目地找到发夹，把错综复杂的辫子扎成一个圆发髻。Elsa 接着轻轻地拿出几根头绳，将头发绑起来，她无法阻止自己，光天化日下用一根手指在 Anna的后颈上游走。此时Anna在她触摸下颤抖，而Elsa蓝色的双眸却变得茫然呆滞，在她被 Anna推开之前，Elsa强迫自己离开。

Elsa轻轻地把椅子转过来，朝那个不肯看她一眼、惊慌失措的红发女孩笑了笑。她轻轻将一根手指抵在红发女孩的下巴下面，慢慢地向后倾斜，仔细观察了Anna下巴下面完美无瑕的肌肤。Anna有些紧张，而Elsa陷入沉思之中，在经过一分多钟尴尬的沉默后，Elsa从抽屉里找到一支眼线笔，一个深色的腮红和一个不起眼的粉红色的唇彩。

当Elsa回到她面前时，Anna怀疑地看着金发女孩手上的东西，但Elsa只是咧嘴一笑，拂过闪闪发光的腮红。当她将刷子举到Anna的脸颊上时，红发女孩叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。Elsa满意地点点头，开始化妆，她轻轻地擦着Anna 的脸颊。当Anna的脸上呈现出令人满意的玫瑰色时，Elsa转向眼线笔，手放在 Anna的下颚，固定住她的头部。Elsa尽可能温柔地使 Anna的睫毛线弄暗，将眼线涂抹得非常轻微，以形成一个非常柔和的烟熏眼。然后她让Anna 自己涂睫毛膏。

Elsa停下脚步，接着拿起唇彩，试探性地瞥了一眼Anna的嘴唇。Elsa深吸一口气，打开了唇彩的盖子，取出唇刷，注视着那淡粉色的光芒，然后回头看了看Anna的嘴唇。它们看起来如此柔软，如此诱人...Anna终究闭上了双眼。如果Elsa很快，她可以...亲吻Anna。

「你不能，你告诉过自己你会等待，你应该等待。对Anna如此，对你自己也是如此。」

「那最好尽快为Anna涂上唇彩。」

Elsa轻轻地呼气，弯下腰来，在Anna的下唇上轻柔地涂着光泽。当Anna的嘴唇触碰到Elsa的唇刷时，她的脊柱下意识地颤抖，嘴唇分开，以便Elsa能更好地涂抹光泽。

接着，她转向Anna的上唇，第三次将她空余的手放在Anna的肌肤上。她告诉自己，这是为了让红发女孩的头保持平衡，但事实上，她真的想亲吻面前涂抹粉红色嘴唇的Anna。诚然，这是可行的，但这不是她想要的方式。她不是惊叹于Anna的嘴唇看起来有多柔软，反而发现自己对Anna细滑的肌肤着迷万分。即使Elsa完成了涂抹Anna嘴唇的工作后，她的拇指仍然在红发女孩的下巴上摩擦着。

她的目光已经移到了手所在的位置，当Anna终于睁开双眼，才看到Elsa离自己有多近，她一时想要离开。

但是，每当Elsa离Anna很近的时候，Anna都会看到Elsa朦胧的深蓝色眼睛， 金发女孩的眼睛是明亮的、温柔的。事实上，Elsa甚至没有看她。

「那...她在看哪里？」

然后Anna感觉到一只手放在她的下巴上，感觉到 Elsa 的拇指轻轻地在她的皮肤上来回移动。

「这种感觉...真好，真不错。」

当Elsa因Anna柔软的皮肤感到分心时，Anna才能近距离欣赏金发女孩的美丽。她以前从未见过Elsa化妆。这...很不同，完全不同。当然，Elsa的皮肤已经完美无暇了，无论何时，她都很漂亮，但现在她看起来很...成熟。她的眼睛看起来 更大，颧骨更清晰。这才体现了Elsa实际上比她大两岁的事实。

而且非常有吸引力。

当Elsa最后将目光转向Anna时，她睁大了双眼。

她还没有意识到Anna睁开了眼睛，此刻Elsa惊慌失措。如果Anna再次感到不舒服怎么办？如果她再次吓到Anna怎么办？

但Anna没有看到她的眼睛。Anna在愣神呢。Elsa花了一会儿才意识到在哪里。当她这样做的时候，她不禁笑了。

「我应该经常穿红色的衣服。」

Anna厚脸皮地盯着她的嘴唇。

亲吻她的欲望增长了十倍。Anna下巴上的那只手滑向女孩的脸颊，Elsa感到诱惑像风暴一样在她体内盘旋。她们离得太近了，她等了那么久...一个啄吻会伤害到Anna吗？只是一个快速、简单，小小的啄吻。

「但我想要的不止这些。我刚刚为她化妆......红色不是她喜欢的颜色。我得重新化一遍，那会花很长时间。不管怎样，我们很快就要下楼了......」

「忍耐真特么令人恼火！」

然而，Elsa叹了口气，将手从红发女孩的脖子上拉到肩上，Anna惊讶地眨了眨眼， 眼睛落在膝盖上，脸涨得通红。

“嗯...你化完了吗？我—我是说，嗯...我现在漂亮吗？”Elsa只是翻了个白眼， 转过身对镜子里的Anna十分满意。显然，Anna也是，因为红发女孩发出一声满意的喘息声。

Elsa的妆很自然，只是突出了她本来就很漂亮的容貌。她脸颊红润，眼线遮住了她的睫毛线，让她明亮、快乐的双眼显得大大的。

「我已经感受了亲吻那可爱的小嘴的感觉了 ......」

“E—Elsa，哇！我的意思是，我看起来完全像我，只是......更加漂亮了！”Anna向前冲去，转过头，欣赏着此时的自己。“你能每天帮我化妆吗？”

Elsa的肩膀晃了一下，她伸手去拿睫毛膏管递给Anna，轻轻拍了拍红发女孩的肩膀，示意她使用。Anna兴奋地点点头，开始工作。Elsa这才有机会毫不掩饰地盯着面前这个漂亮的红发女孩，脸上露出愉悦的笑容。

但当Elsa想起自己的头发还需要整理时，她睁大了双眼。

Elsa抓起一把刷子，手臂穿过梳妆台（和 Anna 的身体）时，Anna问她要去哪里，Elsa只是用一只手在她凌乱的头发上摸来摸去。Anna咯咯笑着作为回应，Elsa顽皮地眯起了眼睛。再一次用手指轻抚着红发女孩的前额，Anna伸出舌头，Elsa笑了笑，然后走向浴室。

她放下刷子，在水槽下面的柜子里翻来翻去，发现一瓶摩洛哥油（不仅对她的头发有好处，而且闻起来还很香）和一根卷发棒时，她得意地笑了。

母亲确实全力以赴地准备这些房间。

她先插上卷发棒，让它有时间加热。然后她将少量的油挤进手里，花了一点时间来享受这股气味，然后将它抹到她那凌乱的秀发里，用手指轻轻地分开头发上任何打结的地方。当她确定整个头发上被均匀地涂抹上油时，她抓起刷子。

就在这时，浴室的门开了。

Elsa僵住了。

“Oh my...Elsa！我从没想过你会选择那个！你看起来棒极了！”是她妈妈。Elsa眼睛紧盯着镜子里的自己，手上的刷子还在头发之间。她的母亲走近她，Elsa可以看出她母亲十分兴奋。

这让她觉得...很奇怪。很高兴，也许...但她在其他人的身边仍然感到很焦虑。

“Elsa...”Elsa的眉毛随着她母亲的声调扬起。那个女人听起来...害怕。但充满希望。“你觉得，也许我可以...”

Elsa沉默了。她知道她的母亲想要什么。不过，她可以看出她的母亲不敢问。这让Elsa觉得有些内疚。她的母亲经历了这么多的事情，为 Anna 和她自己准备好了这一切......这完全归功于她。

「我欠她的。」

Elsa不说话，甚至连眼睛也一动不动，就把刷子递给了她的母亲。Catrine感到十分震惊，因为她花了一会儿才鼓起勇气接受它。房间里寂静无声，Catrine止不住抽泣起来。

Elsa的内心抽搐了一下。

「妈妈...... 」

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”她的母亲站在她身后，轻轻地用一只手抚摸着Elsa的头发， 然后用刷子梳理Elsa的头发。两人保持沉默，Catrine的眼睛闪着泪水，脸上露出微笑，这是她十年来第一次为女儿梳理头发。Elsa闭上眼睛，享受着母亲为她梳理头发那难以形容的快乐。

“Elsa......你今晚没事吧？客人很快就要到了，我想确保你能处理好他们。你当然会想念Christian小姐，但......我不想让你感到压力，或者让你感到不舒服。”

「我有Anna，妈妈。我比任何人都担心她。」

“顺便问一下，Christian小姐怎么样？你喜欢她穿的第二件礼服吗？我觉得第二件更合适她。Edna干得不错。”

「她很喜欢。我必须承认，我十分高兴。」

“Elsa...我...你要顾及到Christian小姐。”

Elsa睁开眼睛，凝视着镜子里的自己。她的母亲不再为她梳理了。当Elsa眯起眼睛，困惑不解时，一股紧张、沉默的氛围围绕着屋子。她的母亲绕着她走了一圈，将刷子放在柜台上，然后抓住卷发棒。她的母亲举起一只手来测试卷发棒的热量，当她发现卷发棒达到令人满意的温度时，她伸手握住Elsa的头发。Elsa微微地转过身，让她的母亲更好地接触她的头发。

Elsa等待着。她的母亲知道她在等待。

“我...我相信Christian小姐对你的交流有好处。这很显然，否则她就不会在这里了。然而，Christian小姐也是独立的个体，她有自己的生活和困扰。你明白吗？”

Elsa紧锁眉头，咬着下嘴唇。

「这个...我当然知道！你想说什么？我让Anna感到开心，我做到了！她和我在一起时总是微笑！」

“我不想看到Christian小姐受伤。她对你很好，Elsa，亲爱的，但你也要对她好。”

「这是什么意思？我对她很好！我...我非常关心她，这让我感到害怕！我需要她在我的生活里，我为什么要伤害她？」

她的母亲往后退了一步，Elsa回头瞥了一眼她。当Elsa看到她的母亲将她的头发梳理得很好时，她的目光变得柔和了。Catrine用卷发棒将 Elsa的头发卷成金色的波浪，使她的轮廓显得十分完美。Catrine将手放在肩膀上，尽管她一直紧盯着镜子，但Elsa还是稍稍把头转向母亲的方向。

“Elsa...记住这一点。你和Christian小姐基本上是陌生人。你所知道的她的家人只有她哥哥，她年轻的心灵负担着沉重的心理压力。你不认识她的朋友，你不了解她的生活方式......你只知道她为你付出了什么。如果你想更多地了解她，就像我非常确定你会这样做，那你就得为她行动起来。你得努力争取。总有一天， Christian小姐不再走进康复中心的休息室，将包裹在盒子里的心递给你。”

Elsa满脸思绪，脸上闪过理解她母亲的光芒。Catrine继续往前走，用拇指轻抚着Elsa的肩膀。

“即使她这样做了......你也无法接受。”

Elsa僵直了身子，眼睛因恐惧而睁得大大的。

「妈妈知道......妈妈知道我的感受。她不是在评判我......她是在警告我。她知道Anna对我来说意味着什么，她接受了它，她甚至帮助我来推进我与Anna的感情。

这个周末，我所取得的一切进步......都是来源于妈妈的帮助。」

「她是对的。我——我做不到，即使Anna真的爱上了我......我值得吗？这公平吗？」

「这不可能。这对她来说根本不公平！她已经有一个心爱的人被关在那个可怕的地方了 甚至Anna也无法再经营一段感情。」

她的心在急速跳动，随着心跳加快，胸口开始起伏。如果她想让Anna成为她的恋人，她就必须做出改变。她得想办法回到现实世界......她不能将Anna拖下水，如果那样她不会放过自己。

「但你已经花了半个晚上的时间来计划如何让其他潜在的舞伴远离你，是吗？」这时Elsa身体里出现了另外一个声音。

Elsa几乎吓坏了，吓得睁大了眼睛。她感到恶心，感到汗流浃背 她身体里出现的声音在继续指责她。

「就好像你把她全部藏在心里，声称她是你自己的，决不允许任何人接触她。这就是你真正想要的，不是吗？这不是爱情吗？唯一拥有他人的心，另一个拥有你的心。Anna心里有你......你不想带走她吗？」

「不...不是的！我不......我不想从Anna身边拿走任何东西。我只想要她幸福！我只想要她给予我的！」

「是吗？」

这时额头上温暖的嘴唇使她摆脱了恐慌。

“没关系，亲爱的。”是她的母亲。Catrine抬头看着她，眼睛里充满了爱意。

Elsa惊讶地眨了眨眼。

「她的眼睛......是淡紫色。」

她看着她的母亲。这是十年来第一次......Elsa 看着她的母亲。

「她什么时候变得如此......瘦弱？」

她母亲的脸上有几条岁月的痕迹：在眼睛上，在嘴巴上。Elsa可以看出，她的头发最近染过。可能是为了隐藏已经开始蔓延的灰色发迹。Elsa比她高一英寸左右。她面前的这个女人看上去又瘦削又脆弱，已经看不出来在她年轻时洋溢着那股自信、微笑了......

Catrine用手捧住Elsa 的双颊，小心翼翼，避免弄乱金发女孩的妆容。她热泪盈眶，眼睛里满满溢着未表露的爱。

“Elsa，你不用害怕。我对你们两个都有信心。”

Elsa沉默了。她继续凝视着，脑子里一片空白，试图将她母亲的脸印在她的记忆中。谁知道她什么时候能再次接触别人的目光？

她的母亲笑了，再一次吻了她的额头，然后用胳膊搂着Elsa的肩膀，将金发女孩拉近了她的怀里。

“你会没事的。你比想象中还要强大。”

在最后一次身体接触后，她的母亲放开了她，并退后一步。Elsa的眼睛落到地板上，双臂交叉在腹部。

“一小时后和Christian小姐一起到楼下。”

说完，Catrine离开了房间，脸上露出平静的微笑。

她没看见，Elsa的目光在地板上茫然地盯着几分钟后，嘴角微微地翘起来。

然后点了点头。


	20. Chapter 20

Anna很紧张。

抓着晚礼服，看起来很害怕。

她玩弄着晚礼服的衣领，手掌冒汗，看着镜子里的自己。多亏了Elsa（她显然是一位有经验的化妆师），Anna很迷人，但即使她看起来像一个得体的女士，可在华丽的外表下她仍然是个笨蛋。

完全会让自己难堪的笨蛋。

在过去的十分钟，Anna一直想象无数的场景：她要么被绊倒，要么说些傻话，要么将什么东西打翻。比如她撞到某个人，自己躺在地上，头上顶着一个潘趣酒碗，里面的酒弄脏了她的衣服，她真是太有想象力了。一切都以她搞砸而告终。

Anna叹了口气，把手肘支在梳妆台上，下巴放在手上。“我现在真的很需要巧克力。”

她坐在那里闷闷不乐，撅着嘴。但当她听到浴室门开着的时候，她跳了起来，转过身去看了看，就在Elsa走进房间时，Anna的嘴蜷缩成一个微笑，但金发女孩脸上的阴沉表情立刻使她皱起了眉头。

“Elsa？”金发女孩一直盯着地板，但她听见Anna在叫她，她抬起目光。她的头发已经梳理完成，Anna从座位上站起来，花了一点时间来欣赏那闪闪发光的金色波浪。Elsa将浴室的门关上，双臂交叉放在腹部，当Anna穿过房间，Elsa的目光再一次落到地板上。红发女孩注意到了，她眯起眼睛，满怀关切，匆匆忙忙，加快脚步，直到她站在 Elsa的面前。Anna低下头望着Elsa的目光，在她走进浴室之前一直很明亮，很高兴。

而现在它们变得沉闷而疏远...她的思绪很明显在别处。

Anna咬了咬嘴唇，然后伸直身体，心不在焉地玩弄着双手，试图找到一种方法来缓解紧张的情绪。“嗯...”Elsa没有回应，Anna变得更加紧张。

「加油！Anna，让她笑一笑。你很擅长，对吧？只是...我不知道，你继续做一个笨拙的女孩！嗯...我应该试试称赞吗？称赞通常会让女孩微笑，不是吗？Anna，你是个女孩，难道你不知道吗？」

「嗯......通常称赞的话会让我脸红，而我就像个白痴一样胡言乱语。有点像我现在做的事。」

「God，即使在我的脑子里，我也会这样。」

Anna摇个摇头，摆脱了自嘲的想法，双手垂向身体两侧。她大声清了清嗓子，Elsa听到她的声音僵住了。“我——我真的很喜欢你的头发。”Elsa感觉到自己手臂抓力变松了，身体也放松了许多。Anna看到Elsa这一举动，她的目光立刻亮了起来，继续说道，“我很喜欢，真的喜欢！我的意思是，我也喜欢你平时的辫子， 我特别喜欢你为我梳理辫子！我只是，我不知道，我从来没有想过你会这么擅长，同时你也很擅长化妆，你为我打理得很好！你...好吧，如果我之前觉得你很漂亮的话，我...”她发出一声紧张的笑声，举起一只手去玩弄Elsa那错综复杂的发髻里出来的一缕蓬松的头发。“嗯...我很尴尬。我并没有说这不是真的！我是说，你当然很漂亮！你见过自己穿着的样子吗？那件衣服...哇，事实上整个周末你都十分漂亮，我并不是说你不总是这么漂亮，但...”

「闭嘴，Anna，闭嘴。」

Anna大口吞咽了一下，将目光投向地板上，不再说话。房间里一片寂静，她继续责骂自己，因为她又在胡言乱语了。在很长一点时间，她都没有在Elsa面前闲扯过（或者她至少意识到这一点）。事实上，自从她们的友谊开始以来就没有了。她的一小部分想知道为什么会这样，但一只手放在她的肩膀上，让她那鲁莽的大脑突然停了下来。

Anna抬头一看，看到Elsa正朝她微笑，Anna的心跳了一下。她肩膀上的那只手移到脖子后面，当Elsa开始用力时，Anna 羞涩地笑了，金发女孩另一只手臂搂住她的肩膀。Anna 闭上眼睛，向前走去，双臂环抱着Elsa纤细的腰，脸颊轻抚着她苍白的肩膀。

就像在康复中心里，她们第一次拥抱一样。它如此温暖、令人安心，让Anna觉得自己是世界上最幸运的人。

「我以前说过，我再说一遍：Elsa 给我最好的拥抱。」

这是真的。她们的身高差很小，Anna的头正好处在Elsa脖子与肩膀之间的锁骨处，金发女孩的下巴放在Anna的头顶让Elsa感觉很安全。这两个女孩心满意足地叹了口气，享受着拥抱中的温暖，无论是一、两分钟或是十分钟。

当Anna终于后退到足以看到Elsa的脸时，她得意洋洋地笑着，看到她崇拜而又明亮的蓝色眼睛(带着快乐、善良和美妙)又回来了，Anna道：“我们该出发了。”

Elsa好奇地将头歪向一边。Anna只是咧嘴一笑。“你看起来很难过，但现在不是了。”Elsa脸红了，一只手伸到她柔滑的金发上。“别这样！”Anna拍了拍金发女孩的手，Elsa吃惊地跳起来，Anna皱起了眉头：“你会把头发弄乱的，你现在看起来很漂亮。”

Elsa看了她一会儿，然后翻了个白眼，轻轻地摇了摇头。Anna走开时，脸上带着一种故意冒犯的表情。“我说‘陛下’，请不要向我翻白眼。如果你想看起来一团糟，那就走吧。反正我也不在乎！”Anna气鼓鼓地转过头，双手放在臀部，胸口因傲慢而肿胀。

Elsa抬起下巴，翘起臀部。两人安静地对峙着，在Anna竭力不理睬金发女孩刺眼的目光时，Elsa红宝石色的嘴唇扬起一个笑容。她伸出手来，戳了戳Anna的肚子，红发女孩立即失去镇静，笑了起来，双手交叉在她的肚子上，以免自己受到下一次的攻击。

红发女孩喊道：“嘿！这不公平！”这时Elsa的笑容变得狡猾，她举起双手，再一次对Anna进行挠痒痒的攻击，Anna的眼睛睁得老大，她跳了起来。“别...别挠痒痒！今晚特别重要，我运气有些衰，我感觉我会绊倒，或是我们中的一个最后会扭伤脚踝或是其他任何糟糕的事情，我可不负责——”

但当Elsa将手放在她的嘴上时，Anna闭嘴了。金发女孩一脸严肃地盯着Anna。Anna面颊红润，盯着后面。

Elsa的目光很坚定，但很温柔，就像她的手放在Anna嘴边一样温柔，Anna 忍住了漫无边际的纠结与自责。

「停下来。」

这就是Elsa眼神所说的。Anna的脸变得柔和，她轻轻地将Elsa的手从嘴上移开。“好吧，我明白了。别再唠叨了，我会对自己好的。”

Elsa骄傲地笑了笑，点了点头。

“但最坏的情况让我们设想一下，我会以某种方式撞到潘趣酒碗。从1分到100分，这会对舞会造成多大的破坏？”

随即Elsa迅速用手拍了拍她的前额。

***

“你没问题，没问题的！你准备好了，你生来就准备好了！”

Anna一边用前脚掌不停地蹦蹦跳跳，一边嘟囔着Elsa借给她的这双白色坡跟鞋还要多久才会使她的双脚发痛。Elsa 在她身边，双臂舒服地交叉在腹部。高个子女孩疲惫地注视着她，温柔地凝视着，嘴角扬起一个可爱的笑容。

她们在前厅里，等着Elsa的父母来把她们带到舞厅。Anna自十分钟离开卧室之前就一直给自己打气，随着她们越来越接近舞厅，她的呼吸越来越不平稳，说话也越来越磕巴，到目前为止，其中一半已经变成了咕哝声，但她还是挺过去了。

Elsa轻轻地呼气，手垂在身体两侧，她看向Anna，轻轻地抓住红发女孩的手，随即将自己的手与Anna的手交叉在一起。

Anna立刻平静下来，她抬起头，她的心跳停止了。Elsa很自信，她的微笑平静而安心。Anna仍然很焦虑，但看到 Elsa如此放松的样子，确实有助于缓解她的紧张。“我想我不应该太担心，我的意思是...毕竟我有你。”

Elsa睁大了眼睛，她脸红了，目光移向别处。Anna微笑着，她下意识地欣赏着Elsa下巴线。

“你们来啦！你们两个看起来都很可爱。”

Anna抬起头，朝着Helland先生微笑，他穿着一件漂亮的燕尾服，衣服上的黑色面料几乎闪闪发光。“你好，Helland先生！您看起来真是风度翩翩！”

Anton微笑着，向她的女儿和她的朋友鞠躬。他挺直了身子，双手交叉在身后。“感谢你，亲爱的。我看到Mode 小姐再一次超越了自己，她也为我订制了今晚的西服，而且，她作为我们的老朋友，她一分钱也没有要。我可以看出你的确让Elsa为你做了发型！看起来不错，不过我也很喜欢另外一件晚礼服。”看到Anna脸红了，Anton笑了，他伸出一只胳膊。“你已经让我看到了女儿的另外一面，今晚能让我当你的护花使者吗？”

Anna点了点头，冲Elsa咧嘴而笑，金发女孩害羞地递给Anna一个笑容。她伸出左臂，让Anton将她带出前厅，带领她们参加舞会，Elsa紧紧抓住红发女孩的手， 跟在后面。当他们走着走着，舞会的声音开始在Anna的耳朵里回响：活泼的音乐以及模糊不清的谈话。

红发女孩又开始紧张起来，但她强迫自己保持冷静，将注意力集中在Elsa手上的温暖上。

「我能做到。Elsa对我有信心，Helland先生和Helland太太都对我有信心... 我能做到。」

当他们到达目的地时，它不像Anna想象的那样华丽、装饰精美的大门，而是一扇简单的单扇门，带有简单(但仍然古色古香)的镀金把手。她看上去很困惑，Anton转向她，笑了起来。

“这确实令人印象深刻，Christian小姐，我向你保证。但我和妻子都认为最好不要这么大胆地宣布你的到来。”Anton在推开门之前向她眨了眨眼，促使Anna向前走去看里面。

房间里已经挤满了人，她可以从噪音中辨别出来，当她来到大厅时，里面的音乐声比她来时音量翻了一番，像一支现场乐队，演奏着一系列优雅的音乐，有些很容易辨认（如钢琴和小提琴），还有一些就不那么容易辨认。Anna回头看了一眼Elsa，看到Elsa朝她鼓励地点了点头，然后Anna试探性地走了进去。

当她看到舞会的景象，睁大了双眼，不禁感叹：“哇！”

舞厅很漂亮，不是太大，但足够容纳大约200人，至少从现有人数来看是这样。地板是抛光的木材，墙壁的颜色也在变化，从装饰门厅的奇妙红色到米黄色。两种颜色都与镀金框架相得益彰，天花板中央有一个大吊灯。Helland先生将她们带到一扇侧门前，当Anna跨过门槛时，有人朝她投去了几眼好奇的目光，但就是这样。没有可怕的宣告或盛大的入场仪式，Anna的一半恐惧立刻消退了。

Anna很兴奋，再一次朝身后瞥了一眼Elsa，Elsa随即露出一个耀眼迷人的微笑。她轻轻地将金发女孩向前拉。“来吧，Elsa！这里实在是太酷了！”

Elsa笑了笑，被Anna拉到舞厅，她的父亲紧跟在后面。Anna环顾了一周，从美丽的舞厅，到堆满了甜点的桌子（她会尽快造访），再到在场的每个女士都身着漂亮的衣服，她都非常赞叹。一切看起来都是那么优雅与精致。

“来吧，姑娘们，Catrine想在夜幕降临前跟你们俩谈谈。”

“好哒！”Anna跟随Helland先生穿过人群，但当他不得不在两个男人中间挤过去时，她停了下来。她转向Elsa，眼睛仍然盯着Elsa。金发女孩歪着头，好奇地抬起一个眉毛。Anna咧嘴一笑，放下了金发女孩的手。Elsa的眼睛立刻充满了恐慌，但就在下一瞬间，Anna将她的手臂环绕在金发女孩的身边并将她拉近怀里。“我不想失去你。”

Anna转过身来跟着Helland先生，此时Elsa的下巴都要掉下来了，蓝色眼睛睁得大大的，这可能是红发女孩所说的双重含义。

Anna彬彬有礼地挤过人群，确保Elsa远离可能与陌生人接触的危险，很快她发现自己睁大了眼睛盯着Helland太太，她穿着一件拖地的紫色水晶礼服。老妇人看见她们时笑了，双手合十，端庄地站在她们面前。Anton站在她身边，一只手舒适地绕在他妻子的腰上。

Anna挥了挥手。“您好，Helland太太！您看起来真是太棒了，这个地方真是太棒了！我希望您不介意，但那张小吃桌的甜点即将成为我的好朋友。”

Catrine举起手来掩饰她的笑声，一如既往地优雅。“当然，亲爱的。但现在试着为我们其他的客人适当的留一些吧，嗯？”Anna兴奋地点了点头，Catrine 的笑容更大了。“但我不希望你整夜都在那儿，我希望看到你在某个时刻跳舞。毕竟这里是舞会！事实上...”她抬头看了看丈夫，笑了笑，丈夫点头回应，向前走去。“你为什么不让我丈夫带你跳第一个华尔兹呢？我向你保证，他是个很随和的舞伴。你去的时候我会让Elsa玩得开心，一旦这首歌唱完，你们两个就可以享受今晚了。”

Anton伸出一只手，Anna盯着Anton的手看了一会儿，然后瞥了一眼Elsa。

「我应该让她一个人呆着吗？如果她害怕怎么办？」

但还没来得及拒绝，她就觉得Elsa的手臂从她身上滑了下来。Elsa朝她笑了笑， 突然有一只手将她推向前方。当 Anna踩到礼服的下摆时，她轻轻地绊了一下。她惊恐，但还是设法保持了平衡。金发女孩递给Anna一个顽皮的眼神。“好吧，我只能恭敬不如从命了。”Elsa的笑容只是变得更深了，金发女孩低下头，双手合拢规矩地走到母亲身边。

Anna抚平了衣服的褶皱后，Anton转身将她带到舞池时，她回过头来感谢Helland太太。为此她不得不加倍努力。

Catrine和Elsa都朝她微笑，现在Anna看到她们俩并排在一起，她第一次意识到Elsa和她母亲举止一样，除了明显的差异，比如金发和眼睛颜色，两人的面部轮廓完全相同。同样的体型，同样优雅的举止...甚至她们的微笑也是一样的，尽管Anna认为Elsa只是稍微温暖一些，更加亲密一些。

红发女孩一想到这件事脸颊就脸红了。她转过身，忘记了当初她为什么要看。

Anton将她拉到光滑的舞池上，现在她能感觉台下众多的目光。她瞥了一眼，就看到台下的客人满是好奇。有的人眼睛眯成一条缝，有的人露出好奇的笑容，有的人甚至露出欣赏的表情，她脸上的红晕在众多目光的审视当中涨得更红了。

“请不要理会，Christian小姐。他们只是好奇而已，这么一个漂亮的年轻女孩今晚怎么会在保守的老古董们中间出现。”Anna突然注意到，发现Helland先生正朝她微笑，“现在，你跟我一起跳华尔兹，可以吗？”

“好的，我和Elsa在舞会前练习了一会儿。”

“很好！我们将在几分钟后开始。”Anton抬起浓浓的眉毛，将手放在她的腰上，等着Anna把手放在他的肩上。他温柔地握着她的手，Anton的手放在Anna的腰上让她感到很结实，很舒服。Anna迅速地瞥了一眼身穿正装的乐队，周围都是乐器和乐谱。

“现在我想道歉，以防我踩到您的脚趾，或是让您失去平衡或其他什么突发情况。”

Anton只是摇了摇头，笑着说道：“我相信你没问题的。”

然后音乐开始了。

起初，Anna很害怕。每走一步，她都担心自己会被绊倒或弄错节拍，但Helland先生很好地引导着她，当他们在舞池上盘旋时，她发现自己越来越自信了。这让Anton有足够的信心使她旋转。红发女孩像个孩子一样咯咯笑着，带着新的活力跳华尔兹，她得意洋洋地笑了起来。

“你知道，Christian小姐，对于一个担心自己会被绊倒的女孩来说，你很优雅。我不明白为什么你总是在担心。”

Anna羞怯地笑了。“我想我是个怪人。我总是胡言乱语，我相信您已经注意到了，当我很小的时候，学校里的其他几个孩子也经常取笑我。这总是让我紧张，您知道吗？当我紧张的时候，我就会变得笨拙。比如，沿着一段楼梯走下来，骑自行车到路边，我都会十分笨拙。我记得我还是12岁的时候，我在叔叔的农场骑马，我的表姐有个朋友过来，他开始取笑我的雀斑。”Anton再一次把她转了一圈。当Anna转回到Anton的怀里，她又开始讲起她的故事而没有错过一次节拍。“我想告诉他，但我没注意到，当时我骑着马，Max，我想是他的名字，他小跑经过一棵树，其中一根树枝正好鞭打在我的前额上。我很确定我还有一点疤痕。”

Anton皱着眉头看着她。“Christian小姐，你所谓的‘胡言乱语’是你最大的特点。我并不认为这背叛了你诚实善良的天性。许多人希望能像你一样畅所欲言。”

Anna尴尬地看着抛光的地板，继续跳着华尔兹。“我——我不认为那是...我真的只是社交恐惧，我不知道什么时候闭嘴。”

“我女儿是这样想的吗？”

Anna睁大了眼睛，抬头望着Helland先生，他正皱着眉头盯着她。“呃......”

Anton那双栗色的眼睛离开了她一会儿，抬起头来看看她的肩膀，然后在他脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容。“也许你应该问问她。”

Anna立刻意识到这首歌已经结束了，她眨了眨眼，茫然地盯着从她身边走开的那个男人，双手紧紧地放在背后。她意识到身后有一个温暖的存在，当她转身时， 她看到Elsa站在几英尺远的地方，双臂交叉放在肚子上。她的母亲在她身边，一只手搭在金发女孩的肩上。

“E-Elsa！”

金发女孩笑了，害羞地向她挥手。Anna挥了挥手，好奇地瞥了一眼Catrine。黑发女人只是笑了笑，然后从她身边走过，抓住她丈夫的手臂。“我告诉过你们， 跳完一支舞后，你们两个就可以尽情享受今晚。但现在请你们能原谅我，我现在就和我丈夫跳支舞。准备好了吗，亲爱的？”

Anton笑了，俯身亲吻妻子的脸颊。“我时刻准备着，我的爱人。女士们，祝你们度过美好的夜晚。如果你需要我们，我们会在附近。”在他带着妻子去跳另一支华尔兹舞之前向Anna眨了眨眼。

Anna看着他们离开了。一只温暖的手臂滑过她的身体，当Anna向右看时，她看见Elsa正好奇地凝视着她。当Elsa 突然接近时，红发女孩脸涨得通红，Anton的话仍在她脑中回响。

「Elsa 如何看待我？」

“嗯......对了！我跳完了舞，你想跟我一起去吃巧克力吗？”

Elsa点了点头，她们一起转身离开舞池，径直走向甜点桌。当她们一起走时，Anna的思绪开始飘荡。

「我是说，是的，她喜欢和我在一起，而且 嗯，我知道她对我有感觉，但我不知道是什么。我不是没有察觉到。但是，她觉得我很可爱，像一个笨拙的，过度活跃的可爱的人吗？或者是其他什么？我的意思是......当她看到我穿着第一件衣服时就晕倒了。真的晕倒了。尽管这件事令人恐惧和欢乐......这是否意味着她对我有着......认真的感情，或者更像是一个震惊？通常当我在康复中心时，穿着牛仔裤或是紧身裤，以及那天早上我穿的衬衫。完全没有吸引力。」

「当我看到她穿着晚礼服时，我很震惊。我是说，哇！她整个周末看起来是那么的漂亮 她为什么不在康复中心穿那样的衣服呢？」

Anna生平第一次发现自己不能直接向Elsa问这些事情而感到沮丧。

「比起自己，她父母已经有十年都没有感受Elsa的感情了。」

直到Anna感到有什么东西戳到了她的脸颊时，她才意识到她们已经到了甜点桌。她尖叫并退了一步，当Elsa好奇地注视着她时，Anna皱起了眉头。

“抱歉，我想我只是走神了。不过我很好。”Elsa眯起眼睛，显然不相信她。Anna举手双手辩护道，“我发誓！”

Elsa盯着她看了一会儿，然后她松了一口气，翻了个白眼，她转向桌子。她盯着盘子里的甜点，然后眼睛落在一盘巧克力松露上。她递给Anna一个狡猾的微笑， 然后伸手去拿一个。然而，她没有吃，而是把它举到Anna的嘴唇上，Anna很吃惊，然后露出大大的笑容。当Anna开始抗议时，她试图把Elsa拖走，接着，她露出了一个悲伤的表情。Anna一看到这情景，心就跳了起来，在一次尴尬的对峙之后，Anna心软了，顺从了金发女孩的愿望。

Anna叹了口气，张开嘴，等着吃巧克力。当金发女孩喂她时，Elsa眼睛里闪烁出满足感。Anna十分确定自己的脸是涨红的，她能感觉到耳朵里产生令人不舒服的热量，但当她咀嚼巧克力的甜味时，她的尴尬就此消失了。

最后她咽了下去。“牛奶巧克力中间有椰子奶油，不错。”Anna还没来得及亲自检查甜点，另一块颜色更深的巧克力举到她的面前。红发女孩皱起了眉头，盯着面前的松露巧克力，Elsa继续微笑着，露出“狡猾”的表情。“这是挑战吗？”

Elsa点点头，透露着顽皮。Anna眯起了双眼。

「她怎么敢质疑我对巧克力的了解？！」

“很好。带上它，‘陛下’。”

另外还有六块松露巧克力，Anna咀嚼每一块巧克力，并在几秒钟内辨别出了松露巧克力的味道。当Anna每次嚼完松露巧克力，Elsa对她的印象也越来越深刻， 她花了更多的时间从盘子里挑出一块松露，试图弄清楚哪一个颜色古怪的巧克力会把沾沾自喜的红发女孩难住。

又过了三次，Elsa承认自己失败，她举起双手投降。Anna 双手交叉手臂，扬起自信的笑容：“看到了吗？你不应该质疑我。因为我，Anna Christian，是巧克力的大师，而且——”

“Anna！”

Anna和Elsa都僵住了。尤其是 Anna。

「我知道那个声音......」

Anna转过身，正好看到一缕棕色的头发。她发出一声被勒死的喘息，Elsa的眼睛里立刻出现了困惑与不安，金发女孩整个身体都在紧绷。但过了一会儿，Anna开始咯咯地笑了起来，努力挣脱双臂，以便挣开双手拥抱她。

“Rapunzel！”当她表姐终于放开她的时候，Anna跳了起来。Rapunzel 用那双明亮的绿色眼睛深情地望着她，她身着粉色落地长袍。令 Anna 吃惊的是，她的头发不再又长又粗，而是又短又乱，几乎不到肩膀。“你剪头发啦！”

“是的！我已经厌烦了梳理头发，所以就剪掉了。现在，你想告诉我你在这里做什么？当听你说你被邀请参加舞会时，我很肯定我们一定会在舞会上见面的。”

“是的，顺便说一下，谢谢你从来没有给我回过短信。你真是个可爱的表姐。”Anna咧嘴一笑，向Elsa安慰地笑着。Elsa正关切地望着她。Anna举起一只手， 做了个向前走的手势，过了一会儿，Elsa小心翼翼地走到她的身边，将她的手臂穿过红发女孩，然后紧紧蜷缩在她身边。“嗯......事实上，是Elsa邀请了我。”

Rapunzel睁大了双眼，恭敬地向那个脸红的金发女孩低下头，尽管Elsa正忙着盯着Anna的脚看，而忽视了 Rapunzel。“Helland小姐！我——我不知道。嗯......好吧，我会问这是怎么回事，但那样太粗鲁了，你们看起来都很棒！顺便说一句，你看起来真的很棒，Anna！像个真正的女人。看得出你花了很长时间来打扮自己。”

Anna顽皮地眯起双眼，用手指抚过Elsa，轻轻地捏着金发女孩的手。“嘿，我不是那种光着脚到处跑的人。你是怎么被邀请参加这次舞会的？”

Rapunzel伸了伸舌头，然后交叉双臂。“哦，爸爸和Helland家是邻居。牧场就好像五分钟的路程，我们的房子甚至有一条分界线。你知道，我们小时候常去的森林和小溪边吗？”

Anna惊讶地睁大了双眼。“什么？这不可能！”

Rapunzel点头表示确认。“这完全可能！如果你想跟Eugene打个招呼，他就在这附近。你知道他很厌恶跳舞。说到这里，现在这一切真的很有意义。我看到你和Helland先生跳舞，起初我还不敢相信。我永远也不会猜到你会认识 Helland一家。因为你从不穿裙子，也讨厌跳舞，几乎和Eugene一样讨厌！”

Anna撅着嘴，两颊鼓起。“我只是不擅长跳舞！我也穿过裙子......当我穿上觉得舒服的时候。”

Rapunzel咯咯笑着，眼睛在Anna和Elsa之间来回摆动。“是的，至少你现在看起来很舒服。”

Elsa紧握着她的手。在听到Rapunzel的话语，Anna皱了皱眉头。“哦，是吗？ 事实上，我确实感到很舒服。你知道吗？我不喜欢跳舞，但我马上就要跳舞。你知道 ”她害羞地瞥了一眼Elsa，而Elsa抬起头来迎接Anna的目光。“如果我的舞伴想的话。”

Elsa满脸通红，但还是忍不住脸上洋溢着热切的微笑。她热情地点了点头，Anna温柔地笑了笑。Rapunzel用敏锐的目光注视着双方的眼神交流，对面前两个既笨拙又可爱的女孩咧嘴一笑。“好吧，不管怎样......”Rapunzel走开为她们空出一个空间说道，“别让渺小的我来阻止你。”

“走吧，Elsa！”当Anna经过她的表姐时，向她的表姐伸了伸舌头，Elsa和Anna再一次走上舞池，就在其中一场更精彩的舞蹈结束，她们等待下一首歌开始时， Anna花了点时间为她的表姐粗暴地打断她们两人谈话的行为而道歉。“抱歉，她一直都是这样。声音又大又吵闹。但她没有别的意思！她和我婶婶几乎把我养大了，所以她不是坏人！”

Elsa看起来好像在傻笑，但后来有什么东西让她皱起了眉头。金发女孩停了下来， 嘴唇紧绷，黑色的眉毛纠在一起，不一会儿，她猛地抬头，狠狠地盯着Anna的眼睛。Anna的脸微微一垂。“怎么了？”

当金发女孩睁开双眼时，又恢复了往日的光泽，泪水开始在她的眼睛里闪烁。Anna 一看到这情景心如刀割。

「她在努力。她......想说点什么！但她不能，而且......God，她太努力了！」

“Elsa......”Anna 向前倾身，将前额贴在Elsa的脸上，深深地望着高个子女孩的双眸。“不要勉强自己。你不必这么做！这会伤害到了你！听着，你现在不能和我说话没关系。这不重要。重要的是我知道你在乎，好吗？”

但Elsa摇了摇头，她的手伸到Anna的脸上，蓝色的眼睛流出绝望的泪水。

「我真希望我知道她想说什么......God！Anna，你为什么不会读心术呢？」

Anna叹了口气。她不会读心术。她永远不会。但她必须自己解决这个问题。她往右边看了看乐队。他们刚开始弹唱一首新歌，另一首华尔兹。她转向Elsa，她的目光又落到地板上。Anna轻轻地将Elsa的一只手放在自己的手里，另一只手放在高个子女孩的臀部。在Anna接触Elsa的一瞬间，Elsa就发抖起来，当她的目光又回到Anna时，她颤抖着呼吸。红发女孩轻轻地笑了。

“我们可以稍后解决这个问题，好吗？我们一起。但如果我没记错的话，我们是来跳舞的。我们来跳舞吧！”Elsa 盯着她看了一会儿，表情难以理解。但随后她让步了，她的空手停在Anna的肩上。“今天下午是由你领导的，为什么现在我不试试呢？”

Elsa心烦意乱地点了点头，拇指在Anna雀斑皮肤上摩擦。Anna笑了笑，点了点头，音乐开始了，她尽力用缓慢的速度引导 Elsa。

她们的眼睛从来没有离开过彼此，即使这一定是一个奇怪的景象（因为Elsa穿的高跟鞋比她的还要高），但是两人并不在乎。Anna用以温柔地触摸以及目光安慰试图让Elsa平静下来。当她们继续轻松地跳舞时，Elsa的目光失去了玻璃般的光泽。但当她们第一次旋转后，Elsa的脸上又恢复了笑容，目光温柔，她尽可能地靠近Anna。Anna没有看出来这有什么问题。Anna将脸颊蹭到金发女孩的头发里，陶醉于它柔滑如丝的柔软。

最后，她们放弃了跟随华尔兹的节拍，只是选择轻轻地来回摇摆。

Elsa与她如此亲近，如此温暖。Anna几乎能感觉到Elsa的心跳。当金发女孩平静下来后，Anna松了一口气，想弄清楚究竟是什么让Elsa心烦意乱。

「我说了什么？我刚才说的是Rapunzel......她不会嫉妒的，对吧？这不可能，她是我表姐，那是什么原因呢？」

Anna继续思考，绞尽脑汁地想究竟是什么能让Elsa伤脑筋。

「然后我谈到了她和我的婶婶，以及她们实际上是如何抚养我的......」

突然，Anna 明白了。

「Oh my God！她不知道......Elsa，她不知道，她不知道我父母的事。我以前怎么没告诉过她？我称她为我的朋友，这个周末我几乎是她的室友，但我从来没有......」

「想想看，我跟她说了什么？她知道Hans的事，嗯......还有Meg。但她知道Kristoff是谁吗？Oh my God！她完全没有听过！」

「她知道！我一提到我的家人她就意识到了！这真是太糟糕了。我知道她所有的事情，但她对我几乎一无所知。这一定让她发疯了，她很难过，以至于......」

「哇......我想我不是唯一感到沮丧的人，对吧？这对她来说一定很糟糕......但她不能说“嘿，你以前从来没提过这个，告诉我更多吧！”」

当歌曲结束时，Elsa稍稍往后退了一下，她现在已经平静了下来。当Anna意识到她们还在跳舞时，她的手臂完全包裹在金发女孩的腰上，她脸红了。她急忙收回手臂，一只手玩弄着自己赤褐色卷发。

“嗯......Elsa，这听起来很奇怪，但......我想我知道刚才是什么让你这么难过了。”Elsa 立即拉紧了抓在Anna肩膀上的手，将红发女孩稳住在适当的位置， 以免她跑掉。但Anna没有选择逃避。“我想......我知道怎么解决它。或者，至少我知道如何开始。”

Elsa扬起眉毛，满是惊讶。Anna硬把她的手放在Elsa的双臂之间，好让她的肩膀从中挣脱开来，但她们的手缠在一起，Anna也贴紧了金发女孩。

“Elsa......我要你带我去你妹妹的房间。”


	21. Chapter 21

听到Anna的要求，Elsa全身僵硬地站在那里，Anna立即想收回那句话。因为她们离得太近，她能感觉到Elsa的心率开始上升，她更能看到恐惧开始在Elsa的眼睛里打转。Anna大口吞咽了一下，当Elsa的手指紧紧地握着她的手时，Anna尽量不去退缩。Elsa的眼睛睁得大大的，呼吸急促而迅速，胸部起伏。

「白痴，看看你做了什么！你不能放任这个问题，但你不能等到舞会结束后再说吗？不，那是因为你忍不住。你总是忍不住！」

“嗯，我很抱歉。这实在是太尴尬了，而且 我刚刚意识到你可能不知道我是怎么知道的。我知道这是很私人的问题，我是说，God，我是有多迟钝？抱歉，我——我只是......我的意思是——”

突然，Elsa从她身边抽出手，虽然Elsa一直盯着她，但很明显，金发女孩并没有看着Anna，而是直视着她，看到 Elsa脸上泛着阴云密布的神情，Anna吓了一跳。当这个红发女孩伸出手来安慰她时，Elsa畏缩了一下，耸起肩膀，双臂紧紧搂着自己，她惊慌失措，眼睛瞪得大大的。

Anna清了清喉咙，伸出一只手，试探性地向前迈了一步。“Elsa......”但Elsa又跳了起来，这次她想要逃离。Anna 睁大了双眼，再一次叫住Elsa，但Elsa并没有停下来。金发女孩的头朝下，双臂仍然紧紧地搂着她的身体，但当她逃离房间时，她不知不觉地设法穿过人群，对人们向她投来好奇的目光视而不见。Anna急急忙忙地追赶Elsa，但她实在运气不好，没能追赶到Elsa。

Anna匆忙地走了三步，才稳住双脚，她被长袍的下摆绊倒，她摔倒在地上，疼痛从她的手和膝盖上蔓延开来，在她大叫的同时她拍了拍脏了的礼服。当Anna抬头一看，发现Elsa已经在穿着一大堆黑色西装和华丽的礼服的人群之中消失了，一瞬间，Anna爬了起来，暂时忘记了痛苦。

“Anna！”蓝绿色的眼睛一闪而过，当 Anna 看到表姐急匆匆地走到她身边时，她松了一口气。“发生什么事了？Elsa在哪里？”

“现在不是提问的时候，快扶我起来吧！”

Rapunzel皱着眉头，但向红发女孩伸出一只手，挣扎着把女孩拉起来。“你又长胖啦？”

如果Anna没那么担心 Elsa 的话，她可能会咧嘴一笑，然后机智地怼回去，但就目前的情况来看，她实在没有耐心顾及自己，随即她又站起来跑了。Anna听到她表姐在后面叫她，她并没有理睬。那一刻对她来说最重要的就是找到 Elsa。但当Anna继续从人群中挤过去，踮起脚尖越过他们的头顶想寻找 Elsa 的身影时，一层厚厚的冰开始在她的胸口沉淀下来。

「她在哪里，她在哪里......她在哪里？！」

随着她的眼睛左右摆动，恐惧加剧，在她的视线中没有发现Elsa，Anna的心开始怦怦直跳。

Anna搞砸了。Elsa甚至不知道自己知道这件事。毕竟，Elsa不是那个告诉她的人。Elsa也无法告诉她，这都是 Helland太太告诉她的。她怎么会认为这是个好主意呢？她们刚回家两天，这是她第一次来庄园，她有什么权利让 Elsa带她去一个显然对这个可怜的金发女孩来说依然很痛苦的地方！

Anna闭上眼睛，停了下来，双手紧握在她身边。

「我真是个白痴......」

泪水开始刺痛她的眼睛。她左右摇晃着头，拳头越缩越紧，手指甲越陷越深。周围的人都转过头来盯着她看，Anna 几乎要流泪了，金发女孩在几分钟前跑掉了。周围有几个人开始窃窃私语，这些话藏在戴着手套的手后，或者在酒杯里。

Anna感到肩上有一只手，她抬起头来，泪眼汪汪，看见 Rapunzel正关切地看着她。绿色的眼睛快速地扫了一眼房间，当她意识到有多少人在盯着她们看时， Rapunzel咬着嘴唇，将目光转向表妹，把手放到红发女孩的背上。Rapunzel轻轻地把她向前推，慢慢地走。“来吧，Anna，我们出去说吧。”

Anna抽泣着，让Rapunzel引导着自己，当她的表姐带着她向前走的时候，她垂下了眼睛。Rapunzel显然不知道有侧门，她将Anna带到舞厅的另一边，那里有一对华丽的大门。它们是Anna的两倍大，幸运的是门被拉开了，客人们随意进出。没人注意到这对女孩从舞会上偷偷溜走，她们溜进了门厅。Rapunzel环顾四周， 皱着眉头思考这个房间究竟能装下多少人。

“Anna？”黑发女孩问道，“嗯......你住在哪里？有没有卧室或者我们可以去的地方？”

Anna过了一会儿点了点头，努力稳住她的呼吸。Rapunzel等待着，当Anna再次稳住自己的情绪时，她抬起头来，匆匆向前走去。她领着Rapunzel上了楼梯，然后左转，沿着大厅，来到她和Elsa合住的房间。

她一直盯着前方，忽略了挂在墙上漂亮的壁画，忽略了踩在下面柔软的地毯。更忽略了脚上的疼痛，从Anna摔倒的时候开始，手掌上的轻微疼痛就一直萦绕着她。有一部分的她希望Elsa会在那里等着她。但更多的她害怕Elsa会这样。Anna走到Elsa的房间时僵住了，犹豫了一会儿，她在考虑是否应该进去看看Elsa在不在里面。就在那一刻，她认真地考虑了敲门......

但她没有这样做，她匆匆忙忙地回到自己的房间。

她猛地把门打开，砰地一声把门关上，她终于留下眼泪。Rapunzel眯起眼睛，向前走去，在门关上之前抓住了门。“Anna，慢一点，你怎么了？”

“我真是个白痴，Rapunzel！这就是问题所在！”

Rapunzel翻了个白眼，但当一只白色的鞋跟从她头上飞过，“啪”的一声反弹到墙上时，她尖叫起来。“别紧张，我很确定那不是你的，而且......嘿！”

Anna并没有听她讲话。她将另一只鞋子扔到房间里，此刻她躺在床上，脸埋在被单里。

Rapunzel叹了口气，转身去捡扔掉的鞋子，在去拿另一只之前，她先检查鞋子是否有损坏。她确定鞋子没有被刮伤，就把它们整齐地放在床边，然后她坐在床边，听到她的表妹又抽泣起来，当黑发女孩转过身来看到Anna的肩膀颤抖时，她的心就紧绷着。Anna仰起了背，小小的打嗝声在她身边回荡。

“你要在床单上化妆吗？”

“我不在乎！”

Anna的手鼓成了拳头，将脸埋到床垫里，弄皱了床单。她继续哭。Rapunzel咬了咬嘴唇，眼睛落在膝盖上。她踢掉自己的鞋子，躺在红发女孩的旁边，把双臂叠成枕头的形状，她抬起头来，静静地看了Anna一会儿，当红发女孩的抽泣声更大时，她伸出一只手去梳理她表妹的头发。Rapunzel欣赏着Anna优雅的小圆发髻， 不知道是谁为 Anna编的。Anna从来不会很好地梳理头发，不幸的是，她有着每天需要打理的头发。

“Anna......你能告诉我发生了什么事吗？如果我什么都不知道，我就帮不上忙了。”

Anna 总是对玩弄她头发的人有一个弱点，所以当Rapunzel的手指继续穿过她的头发，头发松散向下，Anna的呜咽很快消失，剩下的只是偶尔轻微的打嗝。Anna松开了床单，转过头来，她的眼睛红肿，事实上，她的妆花了，弄得到处都是， 其中也包括床单。

“你看起来像只浣熊。”

Anna吸了一口气：“浣熊很可爱。”

Rapunzel轻轻地笑了：“它们哭的时候不会那么可爱。”

Anna皱着眉头，在她翻过来之前，用手擦了擦鼻子：“抱歉。我不可能是可爱的哭泣者。”

Rapunzel呆在原处，眼睛紧盯着她表妹的脸：“那么......你为什么要哭？”

Anna呻吟着，用手揉着她的眼睛，进一步抹去睫毛膏上漏出的黑色眼线。“我告诉过你，我是个白痴。这就是原因，我看还是算了吧。下楼去享受舞会吧。一切说来话长。”

Rapunzel笑得很灿烂：“我有的是时间。”

“从什么时候开始？”

Rapunzel愣住了。怒气是从哪里来的？事实上，Anna并没有为此感动，她反而咬了自己一口。Rapunzel能想象出她脑海中的怒火，她几乎能感觉到 Anna苛刻和指责的目光。“你什么意思？”

现在怒火是真的。Anna转过头来，盯着Rapunzel。她的眼睛还是湿的，但Anna很生气。当然，她对自己也很生气，但现在她的表姐就在她的面前，她找到了可以宣泄的途径。

“为什么你现在有时间呢？为什么是现在？当我上高中的第一天，我不小心将午饭撒在一个初中生的身上，他说他要打我的时候，你为什么没有时间出现？第二天，他和他的朋友们把我逼到更衣室里，并威胁说如果我再对Hans“告密”的话， 我的生活会变成地狱，Hans输掉冠军赛时你在哪里？当他殴打那些孩子的时候你在哪里？”Anna的眼睛里再一次涌出了泪水，她的呼吸开始急促起来。“他住在康复中心时，你在哪里？”

Rapunzel的眼睛睁得很大，下巴松弛。Anna起身，坐了起来，Rapunzel 跟在后面，她们在床上面对着对方，双腿交叉在下面。“Anna——我......我.......”

“你不在，每次都不在！但现在突然间你有时间了？为什么？！你已经两年没时间陪我了！再有，Eugene让你搬走跟他一起生活，你消失了！我再也见不到你了！当然，你可能每隔一个月来一次，以确保我还活着，但你还呆了多久？5 分钟？还是 10 分钟？”

“Anna，抱歉，我只是——”

Anna眯起了眼睛，泪水四溢。“你只是什么，Rapunzel？只是厌倦了我们？厌倦了总是照顾我们？抱歉，Hans 和我不能按你的时间表工作。抱歉，叔叔和婶婶总是让你呆在家里陪我们，很抱歉你没能按照你的意愿去出去。我知道我们尴尬的处境，我们很悲伤，我知道我们在一起不会很开心，但是......但是我们努力了！我们努力了！我知道我做到了！”Anna再一次打嗝了，将脸压在手上。

Rapunzel开始泪流满面，她伸出手去拥抱她的表妹，但Anna只是退缩了一下，躺下来，背对着她的表姐，蜷缩成一个球。一看到Anna这样做，黑发女孩的心都要碎了，对她来说这一切都太过熟悉，那是因为Anna的自我防御在起作用。

当她们小的时候，当Hans、Anna、Rapunzel 以及她的家人住在一起的时候，小小的她承受着失去父母的痛苦和悲伤，Anna的笑声也从房子里消失。在检查完所有的小鞭炮的常规位置后，Rapunzel总是发现Anna在自己的房间里，像这样蜷缩成一个球，躲在毯子下哭着睡着了。通常，如果Rapunzel及时抓住她，她就能用巧克力和睡前故事的承诺哄她出去玩。

但现在，黑发女孩觉得这样做明显还不够。

“Anna......我，我不知道该说什么。”

Anna的身体颤抖着，Rapunzel 的手在她的腿上握拳头。

“你没什么好说的。我明白了。你长大不得不照顾我们，这可能很糟糕。我也很痛恨。但是，你不能只是......出现而已，好像表现得过去两年你从来都没有忽视我们一样。”

“不是这样的！我喜欢来看你们！”

Anna更紧地蜷缩成一个球。“如果你说的是真的话，当然，因为我们不想让你伤心。你来的时候，我们总是表现得很好，Rapunzel。我告诉你这个周末我要走了，你甚至没有给我回短信。我甚至都不想麻烦，但Kristoff让我给你发的。”

Anna 的话语让 Rapunzel 非常伤心......而且她怀有羞愧之心。Anna 是对的。为什么她现在才出现？很明显，Rapunzel为此感到不安。

Anna发出一声可悲而又冷谈的笑。“抱歉，我不是故意把你牵扯到家庭戏剧中来。” 随后Anna抽了抽鼻子，“你下楼吧。我很好，我甚至都没有生你的气，真的，你就像我最好的朋友，今晚很高兴见到你。我想我只是被过去一大堆的烦心事搞得头晕目眩而已。”

“Anna......我不能再回到楼下去了。”Rapunzel皱着眉头，躺了下来，将自己压在Anna的背上，用胳膊搂着那个小女孩。“我们需要谈谈这个。你说得对，我对你和你的哥哥一点都不好。你知道我，我只是......我很容易分心，Eugene很出色......但我发誓Anna，我会变好的。我现在就开始，好吗？”她快速吻了一下红发女孩的太阳穴。“请告诉我发生了什么事，把一切都告诉我。”

Anna沉默了一会儿，Rapunzel最担心的是，Anna会把她拒之门外，让她离开。她知道她有很多东西要弥补，两年来她对她的表亲此时正经历的斗争与痛苦一无所知，但如果这一切太晚了怎么办？Anna一直很固执。

但当Anna转过身来，将头伸到黑发女孩的下巴下面时，Rapunzel的恐惧缓解了。Anna的身体颤抖着，泪水再一次流了下来。

“我——我两个月前遇见了 Elsa......”

Anna将一切都告诉了她。关于 Elsa，关于她们第一次成为朋友时她对 Elsa 的评价是多么的错误。她告诉了 Rapunzel她们相处一些好的事情，如巧克力、制作雪花以及拥抱......她还告诉了Rapunzel一些坏的事情。Hans与他人的争斗，学校里的恶霸......Rapunzel听到Hans失去探视权的消息感到震惊和悲伤。Anna把Kristoff 和Meg的事都告诉了她，Rapunzel很高兴听到她亲爱的小表妹交了一些新朋友。她会遇到这个名叫“Meg”女孩，同时她也很感谢Kristoff如此照顾Anna。

Anna告诉她关于Helland一家的事，关于Elsa的情况。她谈了很久Elsa。她告诉Rapunzel，Elsa对其他人都是一个冷酷、毫无反应的雕像，但紧接着Anna滔滔不绝地说起Elsa对她是多么的体贴和关心。Anna告诉Rapunzel有关 Elsa的一些细节：Elsa将肩膀耸到耳朵处表明她很紧张，当Elsa快乐的时候，她的笑容撇向一边。她谈到了Elsa 这个周末的行为方式，她很困惑，因为Elsa在康复中心的行为方式相比，形成180度的转变，最后Anna谈到了那天晚上早些时候发生的事情。

Anna说了如此多的信息。当Anna告诉 Rapunzel有关Elsa过去时，Rapunzel不禁觉得她不应该知道这些信息。但她不想让Anna停下来。红发女孩有个习惯，就是一提到某件事就停不下来，Rapunzel现在最好的做法就是让Anna 一直说下去， 之后再处理。

“我觉得我越界了，因为她逃跑了，我不知道她是生我的气还是害怕......如果她开始像其他人一样忽视我呢？如果她疏远我，我该怎么办？”

Rapunzel 轻轻地揉了揉Anna，用手指舒缓地摩擦着，在女孩的背上画着圈。“如果她像我想的那样关心你，那就没有办法了。她可能只是被吓到了......当你问了这个敏感的问题时，她感到不安并不是一件令人惊讶的事。给她点时间。”

“但——但是......如果她，如果......Rapunzel，我——我不想让她把我拒之门外。”

“她不会的，我敢肯定。”

Anna一声不响，一只手抓住了 Rapunzel衣服的布料。两人又抱在一起坐了几分钟，直到Anna离开。她坐起来揉了揉眼睛。她的眼睛比之前肿得更大。“我没在你的衣服上化妆，是吗？”

Rapunzel低头一看，皱起了眉头，看着她前面的黑色污点。“嗯 ......”

“呃，我完全做到了。抱歉，我不是故意的。”

Rapunzel只是叹了口气，当她从床上起来时，她的眼睛亲切而深情。“别担心，我会处理好的。我的生活中已经洗了足够多的衣服，而且我从中还学会了一些技巧。来吧，我来哄你睡觉，修复你和Elsa的关系，然后下楼去。爸爸可能想知道我在哪儿。”

“呃，再次抱歉。这不是我今晚的期望。”

“别道歉了。现在让我们把你那件晚礼服脱下来吧。我知道你可能想穿运动裤。”

Anna疲倦地笑了笑，然后点了点头，走到床上，将行李袋从地板上拿了上来。她拿出一些运动裤和一件旧的迷彩印花背心，扔到床上。

“你需要我的帮助来脱掉那件衣服吗？”当Rapunzel走进浴室时喊道。

“我自己来就行了，Rapunzel。”

Rapunzel只是咧嘴笑了笑，将浴室里的灯打开了。当Rapunzel看到镜子前的自己，对脸上的泪痕皱起了眉头，在光线的照射下，尤为显眼。Rapunzel甩掉了一些落在她脸上的散乱的头发，然后弯下腰去水槽下面的柜子里找任何可以卸妆的东西。当她找到一瓶卸妆液时，她的眼睛亮了起来，Rapunzel抓起它。

“Anna。亚麻布在哪里？”

“嘘！别那么大声！”

Rapunzel困惑地转过身来，问她这有什么大惊小怪的，但Anna堵住了她的嘴。“他们在那边。而且，我很.......”

“如果你想再次道歉，那就停下来。这很烦人。”

Anna低下头，伸出一只手穿过她的头发，将头发放下来。Rapunzel不再理会Anna， 她抓起毛巾，将一些卸妆液滴到毛巾上，再次站在镜子前。值得庆幸的是，Helland家的衣柜里有一系列亚麻布，其中包括黑色的，所以 Rapunzel不必担心会弄脏衣服。她轻轻地擦了擦睫毛膏，等到妆开始脱落时，她咧嘴笑了起来。Anna站在她的旁边，摆出温柔的姿势，看着她的表姐卸妆的样子。

花了几分钟时间，最后污点消失了，Rapunzel得意洋洋地说：“哈！”Anna松了一口气。Rapunzel打开冷水，将毛巾放在冷水下面，Anna看着Rapunzel拧干了毛巾。

当她的目光在毛巾和她的表姐之间穿梭，红发女孩咬着嘴唇，紧张地将拳头攒在一起。“嗯......Rapunzel？我——我没有，我没有试图，你知道 让你感到内疚或者其他什么。老实说，我不知道我的怒气是从哪里来的。”

Rapunzel没有回答，只是将毛巾上多余的水抖了抖，然后轻轻地涂上卸妆液。“别担心。我觉得这是我罪有应得。现在，让我来帮你清理一下。”

Anna羞怯地笑了笑，向前走去，当Rapunzel把毛巾举到她的脸上时，Anna闭上了眼睛。清凉的水浸湿在她的皮肤上，Anna感到很好，尤其是在她哭的周围，眼睛还有些红肿。当她表姐忙着工作时，Anna满足地叹了口气。她真的很想念她的表姐，能得到这样温柔的照顾真是太好了。

“Rapunzel。”

“嗯？”

“我很想念你。”

Rapunzel停了下来，脸上露出温柔的微笑，面色渐渐暖和起来。她将毛巾扔到台面上，将表妹抱了起来。“我也是，小恶魔。我也是。”

***

Elsa站在门前，两臂无力，她的目光注视在铜门的把手上烧了几个洞的位置上。

她站在那里，眼泪马上就要溢出来了，时间太久了。至少她已经停止了脚步。Elsa的焦虑迫使她绕着圈，在门前来回踱步，她的脚几乎都麻木了。

她妹妹房间的门。

她的妹妹。

「我的妹妹。」

Elsa的呼吸急促，双手紧紧抓住胸口，身体抽搐。她不能这样做。她不能在这里。即使经过这么多年，即使在家逗留，当她匆匆走过这间屋子时，她的目光仍然紧紧地盯着地毯......她仍然觉得自己像是被摔碎的碎片。

「毕竟这是你的错。我想这是有道理的。」

Elsa颤抖着，双手紧握着，她能感觉到指甲尖刺进了她的皮肤。记忆仍然令人伤痛，仍然让她心痛。她努力想忘记，说服自己这不是她的错。她在家里的床上度过的每一个夜晚都是苦乐参半的。家很温暖、安全、柔软......但是对隔壁的痛苦的记忆却每天晚上困扰着她。这些大厅里有鬼魂，每当她一个人走下去，它们就对她低语。它们沿着她的脊梁匍匐前进，在她耳边低吟着它们的秘密，即使她用手捂住耳朵试图屏蔽这些声音，也不能阻挡它们的低语。

“这是你的错。”它们低声说，“真是令人失望...真是太可悲了。这个伤心的小女孩......她和她那充满悲剧的小家庭。”

“也许如果你没有那么努力，那么愚蠢的祈祷......你不知道等待的人会得到好的东西吗？你为什么不等待？你觉得你很特别吗？你真的认为有人在听吗？”

“这么伤心的小女孩。这个如此悲伤的小家庭。”

即使是现在，它们还是会对她低语，在她的耳朵里咯咯地笑，因为它们的寒意使她脊梁骨发抖。Elsa咬了咬嘴唇，闭上双眼，双手捂住耳朵。

「不要听！不要......不要听。它们不是真的，它们不在这里。把它们藏起来。不要感觉到。想想快乐的事，想想温暖的事......」

当然，当Elsa一想到“温暖”的事，就自然而然想到了Anna，命中注定就是她。

「Anna已经知道这件事。Anna怎么知道的？这怎么可能？」

“哦，我可怜的小女孩......这有关系吗？”

Elsa的牙齿咬住了嘴唇，十分痛苦。当她试图用手更紧地捂着耳朵时，指甲刮到了她的头骨上，绝望地想把声音挡开。它们不能谈论Anna，它们不能。Elsa不想听，也不允许。

“她知道......她还知道什么？她知道你是变态吗？她知道你的真实感受吗？哦，我可怜的小女孩......当她离开你时，你会怎么办？”

Elsa的眼睛突然睁开，手臂瘫软无力。

「离开我？为什么，她为什么......」

Elsa的耳朵里发出刺耳的笑声，她皱起了眉头，双腿发软，跌跌撞撞地摔在门上。当她的手碰到木门时，她畏缩了一下，但她没有力气推开。

“你问她为什么要离开你？哦，我可怜的小女孩......她为什么要留下来？你今晚证明了你是多么的无能为力......你对她几乎一无所知。几个月来你一直在吸走她的温暖，你只知道她的名字而已......”

“如果有机会的话，你会对她做一切肮脏的事情。”

当Elsa的手紧握成拳头时，她的指甲在木头上刮擦。Elsa嘴角扭曲，露出了痛苦的表情。

「不！这不是我！我不只是......那不是我想要的！」

声音暗暗地笑着。“但不是吗？这不是你一直梦寐以求的吗？品尝Anna的嘴唇， 触碰完美的肌肤？声称Anna是你自己的？”

Elsa将前额贴在门上，两腿颤抖着，身体在她的意志下开始发热。Elsa试着将它压下去，试着将注意力集中在别的事情上，Anna确实困扰了她这么久。这一切都是徒劳的。她一直在想象Anna穿着晚礼服的样子，她一直想看到那明亮的、带着微笑的脸，那双温暖善良的眼睛......

当第一滴眼泪开始落下时，Elsa呜咽着。她哽咽了一声，虽然声音很轻，但她确实发出了声音。Elsa并没有意识到，她只是绝望地想控制自己“肮脏”的想法。

“有什么意义呢？伤心的小女孩，你知道你想要她......”

「我当然想要她！但......我不仅仅想要她，我——我需要，我需要她！我需要她的微笑，她的气味，她的笑声 我需要她的一切！我希望她需要我！我不想成为......寄生虫！」

“这不是你的本来面目吗？愚蠢的小女孩......你就是这样。令人讨厌的寄生虫。你认为你亲爱的小Anna真的想在那个可怕的地方多呆些时间吗？你真的认为你的父母对现状满意吗？你关心过吗？”

“不，你没有。毕竟，寄生虫的本性是不会关心宿主的死活。它只关心它所需要的东西。”

在没有任何警告的情况下，Elsa紧握着门把手，猛地把门推开，跑了进去，砰地一声关上了门。Elsa跌倒在地，眼泪顺着她的两颊流下来。

她再也承受不住了。她不得不避开低语声，即使那次逃跑把她带到了这里。透过泪水，她看到了自己和父亲努力涂上油漆（雪人是她的主意），看到了她的母亲坐在摇椅上看着他们。在房间的中央，她看到了一堆书和毯子。

在她的记忆中，她看到了自己，那条毯子包裹着她颤抖的肩膀，当Elsa大声地向她如此迫切渴望的小妹妹朗读时，她几乎能听到那吱吱作响的细小声音。在她努力保持坚强、不哭时，将台词念到她最喜欢的儿歌上去。即使她的小妹妹在天堂，在很远的地方，Elsa也不会搞砸，因为眼泪让她很难说话。她必须纠正错误，必须尽可能清楚地说出这些话，这样她的妹妹才能听到。

「但我永远也做不到。我总是搞砸了。」

Elsa将膝盖拉到胸口，双手抱住自己，一边哭，一边把脸遮起来。这次没有声音， 她的喉咙还在痛，但她的整个身体随着每次抽泣而颤抖。

过了很长时间Elsa才停止哭泣。从前看不见的月亮，此时显得又圆又亮，柔和的光线照耀着房间。Elsa感到一切都很痛：她的眼睛，她的喉咙，她的背部。她抽泣着，最后环顾了一下房间，屋里又冷又空，到处都是灰尘。Elsa打赌，她的父母再也不来这里了。

Elsa不能怪父母。

Elsa低头看着她的脚，她脱下了鞋子。轻轻地揉了揉脚，试图让双脚恢复知觉。过了一会儿，Elsa试图站起来，但因为脚麻了，所以她有点站不稳。Elsa在开门前犹豫了一下，害怕声音会在另一边等着她。

但她不能永远呆在那个房间里。

于是，她深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，推开了门。Elsa等待着声音的到来，它们会用严厉而残酷的话语填满她的脑袋，但房间一片寂静。Elsa慢慢地睁开眼睛，上下打量着空荡荡的大厅。一分钟过去了，金发女孩松了一口气，在她走向走廊之前，转过身去拿鞋子，Elsa每走一步，脚都很疼，但之前她的哭声让她倍感疲惫，没有精力去担心脚的疼痛。当Elsa下到二楼时，她听到了舞会的声音，舞会还在进行着。她想知道是否有人在找她。

她想到了Anna。

「Anna......我很抱歉逃走了。」

Elsa光着脚趾头上了二楼，花了一点时间回忆起在她离开时Anna眼中闪过的恐慌的表情。她记不起来了，她知道是自己造成的，这让她很伤心，但一切都太快了。她甚至不知道Anna会知道自己的过去......尽管她认为自己不应该感到惊讶。

Anna已经和Elsa的母亲独处好几次了，而且整个周末都是她母亲在安排舞会的事宜。她的父母很有魅力，也很体贴，但他们也很狡猾。也许他们的善意是别有用心的。

Elsa皱着眉头。她不知道该如何看待这一切，当然她也没有足够的精力来适当地处理这件事。

于是Elsa继续沿着走廊走到自己的房间，她希望Anna回来时能张开双臂等着她。

当然，这是她一厢情愿的想法。当Elsa最终到达房间时，房间里一片漆黑，空无一人。金发女孩叹了口气，懒得开灯，她将鞋子放在梳妆台旁，脱掉了晚礼服。她将衣服握在手里一会儿，然后叹了口气，将它挂在椅背上。她从衣橱里取出一件简单的蓝色睡衣，塞在床头上。她在浴室里花了一会儿来洗掉脸上的污迹，当她看到自己脸上因这段经历而露出苍白和疲惫时，Elsa惊讶地睁大了双眼。她皱着眉头看着镜子里的自己，迅速瞥了一眼Anna的门，看看灯是否亮着。但她确实看到了能引起她注意的东西。

Anna的卧室门上贴着一张纸。

她眉头紧锁，小心翼翼地穿过浴室，双脚无声地穿过地板。当她走到Anna的门口时，她颤抖地伸出一只手来，把纸条打开，蓝色的眼睛眯成缝看着满满一页的字迹。

【Helland 小姐：

Anna已经睡着了。是我在照顾她。就是你早些时候在聚会上认识的Anna的表姐——Rapunzel。我想对你的家人说声谢谢，如果她今晚让你感到不舒服，我想向你道歉。Anna是出了名的缺乏耐心，但她依然是个甜心，我相信你已经知道了。

我想你会看重你的隐私，所以我会告诉你的父母，你们两人晚上都要休息了，这样你就不用担心晚上会被打扰了。

再次感谢你。

——Rapunzel

P.S.我的表妹真的很关心你。】

Elsa盯着纸条，惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，她抬头看了看，所以Anna就在这扇门的另一边睡着了。

Elsa沉默了一会儿，然后转动门把手走进卧室。天很黑，窗帘半开着。尽管如此，还是有月光照进来，照亮了蜷缩在床上的Anna。Elsa关上身后的浴室门，走进房间，站在红发女孩的床边。她低头看着Anna平静的脸，注意到女孩眼部周围的红肿。

「她哭了。」

Elsa手里仍然紧握着纸条，坐在床边。她看着Anna胸口因呼吸而上下起伏。Anna突然翻了个身，一股轻风向她吹来，她盲目地抓住一个枕头。慢慢地，Elsa伸出一只手，犹豫了一下，然后将枕头放在Anna心口处。红发女孩在睡梦中咕哝着， Elsa紧张地瞥了一眼她的脸，但当看到Anna没有醒来时，她深深地吸了一口气， 专注于Anna富有规律的心跳。

慢慢地，Anna富有节奏的心跳使她平静下来。Elsa的心放松了，胸口的疲惫开始侵袭她。

“Elsa......”

Elsa的眼睛突然睁开。她把女孩吵醒了吗？

而后的鼾声告诉了她Anna并没有醒。她盯着眼前女孩熟睡的脸，露出一个疲惫的苦笑。Elsa将手往后拉了拉，放在 Anna的头上。Elsa 慢慢地向前倾身面对Anna， 她身体的一部分漂浮在熟睡的红发女孩上。Elsa花了一些时间来欣赏Anna的美丽，但后来她又听到了以前的低语。

“变态......寄生虫......”

“你想要她......”

“这很容易。这真是轻松且可笑的容易，只是她想要做什么，现在就可以完成。”

Elsa将头歪向一边。

慢慢地，Elsa开始靠近 Anna。她们的脸越来越近，直到Elsa能感觉到Anna的呼吸在她的皮肤上挠痒痒。Anna的香气充满了她的鼻子，里面全是巧克力和泥土味。Elsa感到舒适的温暖，就像在晴朗的夏日草地上的味道。

她们靠得如此近。金发女孩微微一笑。

然后将嘴唇贴在Anna的额头上。

「我是想要她。」

「但我同样很爱她。」

「而爱不仅仅只是欲望。」

Elsa徘徊了一会儿，享受着Anna脸部肌肤的温暖，然后又退了回去。她朝着她所爱的女孩微笑着，目光炯炯有神。她用拇指轻轻地擦了擦Anna的脸颊，梳理一下Anna散乱的头发，然后站起来。

她瞥了一眼手中的纸条，最后看了一眼睡着的Anna，之后回到自己的卧室。


	22. Chapter 22

令人惊讶的是，Anna的起床时间恰到好处。而事实是，一旦Rapunzel离开，她就会直接睡着，昨晚她因抽泣而精疲力尽，她裹在羽绒被里，躺在极其柔软的床上。

阳光透过薄薄的窗帘射到她的眼睛里。

她试图无视那刺眼的光线，把自己埋在被单下，但她还是醒了，昨晚的记忆开始浮现，她发现自己再也睡不着了。于是，她听到一声模糊的呻吟，红发女孩扑倒在Rapunzel的背上，坐了起来，视线模糊。

“啊......早上好。”另外一个女孩打了个哈欠，“我的宿敌。”

她气呼呼地倒在床上，眼睛盯着天花板。她沉默片刻，目光从一边移动到另一边。

她想起了Elsa，想起了那个可怜的金发女孩逃离舞会时眼中的恐惧。她想到了Rapunzel，以及她是如何突然向 Rapunzel猛扑过去的。

Anna 噘起嘴唇，眉毛聚在一起。

「那时的怒气是从哪里冒出来的？」

Anna昨晚所说的一切都是真的。在过去的两年里，她和她的哥哥几乎没有收到过Rapunzel的来信，两兄妹只是收到了具有象征意义的“生日快乐”或“节日快乐” 的短信，Rapunzel偶尔几次带着她的小男朋友来拜访他们。Anna甚至都不想回家过节，她的借口是不想让Eugene独自一人，因为他没有家人。当Rapunzel的父亲说随时欢迎Eugene来家里做客，Rapunzel就会推脱回避，找些借口说不想添麻烦。考虑到Rapunzel是他的女儿，这完全没有必要回避，但不知怎的，这个问题总是被忽略。

Anna真的很爱他们两个，尤其是Eugene。Eugene是她见过的唯一一个在“使命召唤”中力压她哥哥的人，Hans 在两人切换到多人PVP[注1]之前，足足撅了整整十分钟的嘴。要Anna装作一切都好实在太难了， 此时的她真心想做的就是把Rapunzel拉到自己的房间，跟普通女孩儿一样大哭一场。

Anna知道她很年轻，她知道自己是个笨蛋。她试着用微笑和温暖的拥抱来弥补， 但内心深处她知道这还远远不够。

如果足够话，Hans一开始就不会去康复中心了。

不是她讨厌自己的处境，她从来没有过。Anna不介意照顾别人。实际上，她很喜欢。如果她忙于让别人开心，她就会很容易忽视自己的问题。但这很难，尤其是在努力了这么长时间之后，却看不到任何的进展。毕竟，她已经探望 Hans好几个月了，她总是逗Hans笑，想帮他忘掉从前发生的事......但这根本帮助不了他。

不过，不仅仅是Hans的事，生活中各个事情都对她施加了很大的压力。

如果高中和朋友在一起很难相处，那Anna几乎不可能独自生活。在她上高一的头几个月情况最糟糕。她当然有 Hans，Hans将她保护得很好，她没有抱怨课程，也没有因为啦啦队的高声尖叫而激怒她们。如果Anna有一个自信迷人的表姐来教她哪些是好女孩应该做的，哪些是坏女孩做的，她就会更容易适应高中生活。但不幸的是，她总是着重看人好的一面，但她忽略了一点，那就是：恶劣的人也可以像所有的好人一样笑得灿烂，声音听起来也一样甜美。

这也导致Anna对拉拉队员们逐渐失去信心。

由于某种Anna永远都不会理解的原因，啦啦队员们很爱她的哥哥，但她们同时很恨Anna。也许是因为她们嫉妒 Anna天生丽质，也许是因为，尽管她们付出了一切努力，学校的全明星四分卫永远也不会像他对妹妹那样关注她们。也许是Anna出现的那一刻，她们都不在Hans的眼里。

不管是什么原因，这让Anna的高中生活变得相当困难。热情的红发女孩只想交朋友，她并没有注意到那些一脸不屑的表情和不怀好意的微笑，在她看来，和那些光芒四射的高年级学生一起聊天、大笑是自己的幸运，即使这些在她转身那刻就变成了恶语和指责，她也并不理会。

直到她遇见Kristoff，她才意识到。

Anna笑了起来，因为她记得那一天。

最后一节是体育课，她像往常一样在洗澡，因为洗澡对于Anna来说实在是太棒了。她和几位初中校队啦啦队员一起上体育课，她们是三个女孩，视Anna为眼中钉、肉中刺。有一个既笨拙，又带着红色假发，名叫“Ariel”的女孩，故意告诉人们Anna的头发不是天生的。Ariel是最容易对付的人，她是一名游泳运动员，但她不一定是坏人，她只是一个神气十足，渴望被关注的女孩。然后是Snow，她是一个来自正统家庭的势利小人，是那种在每顿饭前都要说优雅的人，如果你的衣服上有一点污垢，她会拿走你的甜点作为补偿。她十分讨厌，总是在骑自行车找男友的时候鄙视别人。当她的男友因为她提出的一些荒谬的理由而不能满足她的期望时，她就会甩了他。

但最令人头疼的是Vanessa。Vanessa就像Ariel的邪恶双胞胎，她绝对是个女巫。

她是学校里唯一一个Anna忍受不了的女孩。

Vanessa 有一个姐姐Ursula，与Hans同一年。Ursula并不是学校里受欢迎的女孩。她超重，且不善于交际。比起学校的舞蹈队，她更喜欢科学实验室，她试图用冷淡以及刻薄的话语来掩饰自己的羞怯与不安。

Anna不能忍受Vanessa的原因是，这个坏脾气的黑发女孩表现得好像她姐姐根本不存在一样。Ursula每天早上开车送她上学，但Vanessa要求她姐姐把车停在远离学校任何入口的地方，这就让Vanessa和她的朋友有足够的时间溜下车，冲向最近的啦啦队的队伍里。然后她们一起笑着走进学校，留下Ursula一个人走。

Vanessa是虚伪的，粗鲁的，而且十分惹人厌。

总之，有一天，这三个人觉得偷Anna的衣服很有趣，Anna只能赤身裸体地留在淋浴间。她们甚至拿走了Anna的毛巾，当Anna离开温暖的水流看到自己的衣服不翼而飞，Anna感到十分的震惊与尴尬，她知道这一切都是徒劳的。Anna在更衣室里反复思索，她很不好意思打电话求助。

直到过了很久，当所有人都离开时，浴室里才传来东西被打翻和沉闷的谩骂声。

那是15岁的Kristoff，瘦削而笨拙，手里拿着偷来的衣服。他打电话到更衣室，问有没有人在，当Anna回电话时，他松了口气。他将毛巾和衣服放在长凳上，让她穿衣服，当Anna从更衣室出来时，她忍不住笑了笑，因为那金发男孩的脸颊上早已泛起了红晕。

他告诉Anna，他看到那三个拉拉队队员穿着Anna的衣服，他马上就知道了发生了什么事。这让他很生气，不想让她们得逞，所以他跟着她们。Kristoff看着她们将Anna的衣服藏在看台后面，等到她们离开体育馆后，才把衣服拿走，来到更衣室。当Kristoff解释完之后，Anna扬起了眉头，问他是否养成了走进女更衣室的习惯。Kristoff断断续续地否认让Anna笑了起来，很快她就摆脱了尴尬。

从那以后，他们就形影不离，尤其是在那个没用的三人组发现了Kristoff所做的一切，三人组决定让Kristoff成为体育课上的笑柄。谢天谢地，Kristoff是在一个大家庭里长大的，家里有很多要好的兄弟教他如何摆脱同学们对他的嘲笑， 要不然他将永远无法应付因进了女更衣室而被其他男孩取笑的尴尬事件。他是Anna的完美伙伴，他们的友谊可以无视校园欺凌。

“好吧......谢天谢地，我克服了那个时期。”Anna呻吟着，从被子里解脱出来，双脚踩在铺着地毯的地板上，伸了伸懒腰。“否则我还是会试图说服自己，Snow只是有社交障碍，并不是完全粗鲁的人。”

Anna站起来，伸了个懒腰，眉头微蹙，努力适应着自己一大早就已经起床活动的事实，之后她捂住嘴，又打了个哈欠。

「好吧。我一个人很好，不需要别人。我不能指望Rapunzel永远牵着我的手，我现在是个大人了。当然，Hans被收容的时候有人陪在我身边会很好，我很高兴她没有太难过......我也很高兴我没有弄脏那件衣服。」

“那将是一场噩梦......”Anna 走进浴室，一边叹着气，一边揉着脖子，“叔叔肯定会狠狠地揍我一顿的。那东西可能并不便宜。”

Anna在推开浴室门之前，迟疑了一下，听浴室有没有动静，在确定浴室里并没有动静之后她才进去，她忍不住松了一口气。因为一大早她还没有面对Elsa的勇气。

「Elsa......」

Anna退缩了。她今天根本没有去见 Elsa 的准备，她不知道金发女孩会怎样对待她。Elsa会生气吗？会不高兴吗？会费心离开她的房间吗？毕竟是自己的粗心引发了这一场Elsa被伤害的事件......如果她做了对Elsa造成某种永久性的情感伤害呢？

红发女孩呻吟着，打开冷水，双手捧在流水下面。当她双手捧得满满时，将水泼在脸上，冻得她喘不过气来。Anna 又做了几次，祈祷冰冷的寒意能唤醒她，这种神奇的方式能赐予她自信，微笑面对每一天。她全神贯注，并没注意到浴室对面的门打开了。

Elsa走了进来。她的眼睛下有黑眼圈，头发乱糟糟的。她举起一只手来捂住嘴， 忍住打哈欠，但当她看到Anna在水池边使劲洗脸时，Elsa停了下来。将手放在胸前，另一只手紧握成拳头。金发女孩咬了咬嘴唇，在门口徘徊，目光里充满了不确定性。但当Anna关上水龙头，开始寻找毛巾时，Elsa皱起眉头。

Anna盲目地拍了拍台面整整一分钟后，她皱起眉头，低声咕哝着。“靠，忘了拿毛巾了。”Anna 非常讨厌眼睛进水，她能感觉到水重重地挂在睫毛上。她无可奈何地叹了口气，将湿手举到脸上，想把水擦掉。“为什么我从来没有想过这些事呢？任何正常人都会拿毛巾——”

她的肩膀上被人轻轻地拍了一下。

“啊！”

Anna退了一步，双手捂住眼睛，尖叫着，从那意想不到的触摸中逃了出来。她怒气冲冲地揉着眼睛，一只手挥舞着寻找袭击她的人。

当她看到Elsa正睁大惊恐的眼睛盯着她，一只手抓着手巾时，她立刻觉得自己是世界上最差劲的人。

“Oh my God Elsa，我很抱歉！我——我根本不知道你醒了，我真的很抱歉——我不是故意冲你大喊大叫的！我只是吃惊，然后......”她的声音越来越轻，脸颊在燃烧。这实在是太可怕了。昨晚她已经把 Elsa 吓跑了，此时此刻，尴尬的氛围使她紧张多了一倍。她将空余的手伸到头发上，另一只手仍在试图摆脱眼睛周围多余的水分。

所以当Elsa平静地将毛巾伸向她时，Anna很惊讶。她停了一会儿，眼睛盯在毛巾和Elsa的脸之间，但当Elsa的脸涨红了，目光盯在地板上时，Anna几乎要冲向毛巾。她感激地瞥了金发女孩一眼，立即开始把脸上的水擦掉。

“嗯......十分感谢，Elsa。我真的很讨厌眼睛进水，所以......我想我看起来很傻吧？去台面上找毛巾 ......”Anna紧张地笑着，眼睛看向别处。

金发女孩刚抬起头，目光难以捉摸。过了一会儿，她转向镜子，皱着眉看着镜子里的自己，她呼出一口气，几根散落的头发随着她的呼气而飘起来，前额被掀开了，之后碎发又回到了原来的位置。Anna鼓起勇气抬起头来，正好看到Elsa抬起手抚摸她的脸颊，手指轻拂着Anna眼下的黑眼圈。

Anna皱着眉头，在她意识到是否该说这句话之前就说出了口，“你也没睡好吗？”

Elsa跳了起来，眼睛睁得大大的。Anna看着明亮的蓝色双眸因悲伤而蒙上阴影时， 她立刻用手捂住嘴巴。

「她当然也没睡不好，你这个白痴。那是谁的错？」

Anna 叹了口气，更多的话从她嘴里说出来：“呃......Elsa，听着，关于昨晚......真的很抱歉。我——我不该，我不该那样做。你知道，我不是要吓坏你。我只是......我想这也许让你能 面对你的恐惧？我的意思是，我不是心理专家，我知道这种做法或许是错的，我确实很愚蠢，但......我想，既然我们都在这里，我不知道什么时候我会再次来到这里，如果我真的被邀请来，我是说，我仍然坚信我会在你父母面前搞砸，让自己难堪。那时候他们可能不想让我来 并不是说你的父母小气，相反他们很大度，他们很棒！整个周末也很棒！好吧，至少到昨晚为止......我真的不想让你伤心什么的。我最不想做的就是让你伤心......然后我当然也伤心了，因为我知道我搞砸了......”

她的声音越来越低，下巴绷紧，双眼紧闭。

「Anna在紧张......」

浴室里两人沉默了片刻，Anna畏缩着，双臂交叉，下巴向胸前收拢。此刻很尴尬，就像她害怕的那样。她能感觉到 Elsa 肩膀上的紧张感。

当Anna听到Elsa轻轻地呼出的声音时，她向上看了一眼。

Elsa已经转身离开镜子，正朝她微笑，但Elsa表现得紧张和痛苦。她的手在胸前合拢着，就像昨晚她站在她母亲身边时的那样。她的目光仍然很悲伤，从她平时美丽的肤色中可以看出她睡眠不足。一看到这样的Elsa，Anna的心就沉了下去，她举起一只手，想把它舒服地架在高个子女孩的手臂上。

但她犹豫了。

Elsa想被触碰吗？据Anna所知，她可能会大发雷霆，可能一会儿她就要流泪了。

她的犹豫被Elsa看在眼里。Elsa向Anna伸出了手，眨了眨眼。Anna的手痛苦地扭作一团，指关节因努力保持不动而发白。当Anna撤回她的手将其握在心脏上方时，手指蜷缩成拳头，Elsa整个身体似乎收紧，默默地看着。

“嗯......所以，我想说的是，我很抱歉。”红发女孩深吸一口气，抬起下巴。她直视着Elsa的眼睛，看着金发女孩的眼睛，她于心不安。“我不该那么的鲁莽， 尤其是在舞会上。我把我们俩的关系都毁了......”

Elsa扬起眉毛，Anna避开了她的眼睛，当她的脸颊上的热量蔓延到她的耳朵上时， Anna轻轻摇晃着她的双脚。

“好吧，你看，当你跑出去的时候，我试着追你，你跑得很快，你知道吗？我穿着高跟鞋......也许你可以教教我如何穿着高跟鞋走路。在我真正摔倒在地板之前，我只走了三英尺。然后 Rapunzel扶我站起来，我开始哭泣，因为我意识到我搞砸了，然后不知从哪里来的怒气我只能冲她大喊大叫。是的，我知道！我觉得我只是有点情绪化，意想不到的是，我们竟然和好了，虽然这很奇怪！”当她看到Elsa的脸上关切的表情时，她惊叫道，“事实上，我们很好。我保证！”

Elsa默默地看了她一会儿，然后转过身去面对镜子。她在水槽里把手弄湿，用手拂过自己的每一处发丝，直到所有碎发都理好了，她再把头发梳了回去。Anna出神地看着她。

说实话，Anna一直很喜欢Elsa的头发，Elsa的头发是那么浓密，看起来是那么的柔软。她毫不犹豫地承认她做梦都想触碰它，谁不会呢？

Elsa一定注意到自己在盯着她，因为Elsa停下来了，当她从眼角羞涩地盯着Anna时，一只手还缠在头发上。

Anna咯咯地笑着，耸了耸肩。“抱歉这么看着你，不过你的头发真是太柔顺了。”Elsa惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，Anna 解释道：“我的意思是，它真的很柔顺、很长，你应该经常放下来头发！即使我觉得你的辫子也很可爱......”

「Anna，你为什么说自己是傻瓜，你这个鲁莽的、长着雀斑的小傻瓜......」

两个女孩在同一时刻都把目光移开了，两颊都染上了粉红色。Anna尴尬地沉默了一会儿，才看到Elsa的肩膀抬起来，深吸了一口气。金发女孩最后一次将手伸进头发，然后害羞地笑着转向Anna。她绕着Anna走到通往卧室的门前，把它拉开。她回头看了看，朝卧室点了点头，然后走了进去，浴室的门大开着。

Anna匆匆瞥了一眼自己的头发，当她看到乱糟糟的头发，皱了皱眉。然而，她没有像个文明人那样在水槽里弄湿手，而是用舌头把整个手掌舔湿，再把刘海抹平整，但立马就有几绺头发翘了回去，Anna无助地耸耸肩，走进Elsa的房间。

金发女孩坐在梳妆台旁，一只手玩弄着发梢。另一只手里拿着一把梳子。当她看到Anna走近镜子时，她半转过身来，将梳子递给了脸红的红发女孩。Anna毫不犹豫地接过了梳子。

“真的吗？”

她的声音是如此的柔和，如此的不确定，Elsa的目光变得柔和起来。她似乎放松了，她点点头，嘴角挂着微笑。她转过身，双手交叉放在膝上，闭上眼睛等着。

「哇......她......她仍然信任我。如果她生我的气，她不可能让我帮她梳头，对吧？」

Anna在镜子里仔细地望着Elsa 的脸，在她右手握刷子的时候，她绕到了金发女孩的后面。Elsa的肩膀现在放松了，没有原先那么僵硬。她呼吸平稳，气息平静。Anna吞咽了一下，不知不觉地紧张起来，伸出一只空余的手。第一次触碰Elsa的头发，Anna的手指微微地抽搐，她的目光迅速向上，观察Elsa的反应，但金发女孩的脸色保持不变。于是Anna继续，手指穿过Elsa柔软的金发。

“哇......”

Anna 用比她想象的还要轻柔的声音感叹道。Elsa 的头发触摸起来很酷，在手中感觉就像变魔术一样。Anna几乎不想用梳子，她很乐意用手指梳理Elsa美丽的秀发。

「但那会很奇怪，真的很奇怪，Christian小姐。」

所以她抑制住自己的冲动，举起梳子：“如果我梳得太用力，请告诉我好吗？”

Elsa点点头，眼睛仍然闭着，Anna开始梳理之前笑了笑。尽管Elsa的头发在晚上已经炸成一团，但她的头发其实并没有那么打结。所以很容易梳理，Anna只遇到了几个顽固的结，她小心地解开，并没有伤害到坐在那里十分安静的金发女孩。她努力捋顺，确保把所有可能隐藏的结捋顺。她甚至发现自己会翻了来回再去梳理。

也许Anna 真的......真的很享受梳理 Elsa 的秀发，当她结束时，她笑得像个傻子。现在，Elsa的头发不再是那天清晨 Anna所见到的铂金色狮毛，而是如同泛着淡淡白光的浅金色丝质幕帘。她通常往后梳的长刘海几乎已经消失在了较长的发丝间。然而，Anna似乎并不在乎她已经完成了工作，她继续用手拂着 Elsa的头发，仍然很享受。“我能帮你编个辫子吗？”

Elsa睁开一只眼睛，对着欣喜若狂的Anna笑了。她无法拒绝。Anna迷人的样子讨人喜欢，而且Elsa十分享受Anna 的手指穿过她头发时的那种感觉。红发女孩触感轻柔，是一种给予Elsa独特的温柔及安慰，也是一种纯真的亲密方式，是她们昨晚都需要的那种接触方式。

当Elsa点头时，Anna高兴地扭动起来，这绝对是值得的。

[注1] PVP：指玩家对战玩家（Player versus Player），即玩家互相利用游戏资源攻击而形成的互动竞技。


	23. Chapter 23

“是的，Meg，我平安到家了。我很健全，我没有放火，也没有人死亡。我度过了一个非常轻松愉快的周末。”

“我为什么不相信你呢？”

Anna翻了个白眼，用胳膊肘轻轻推着房门。“好吧，还是让你说对了。我现在有一条‘假肢’。在一次可怕的华尔兹意外中失去了它。我真够衰的！”

“注意你粗鲁的语言，小姜饼。所以，你打算整个周末让我无所事事，还是你真的忘了回复我的短信？”

Anna皱了皱眉，语气越来越愤怒：“嘿！我已经回答你了！”

Anna几乎能感觉到Meg皱着眉头回应。她脑袋里很容易浮现出这个卷发的黑发女孩用手拍着额头，翻着白眼的景象。“小姜饼，我知道你可能有社交障碍，但你在舞会的前一晚轻描淡写一句‘我还活着！’的留言不算是‘回答’，甚至连向我点头都算不上。”

Anna忍不住笑了起来，“你太大惊小怪了。你觉得Kristoff很担心吗？我真的没事！”

“你的‘假肢’可不是这样说的。”

Anna眯起眼睛，咧嘴一笑。她将行李袋扔到沙发上，然后把手放在臀部。“非常有趣。你想去Ralph家吗？你可以在那里‘审问’我。”

她想知道Meg是否会接受邀请，还是继续担心她。而Meg却温柔地说道，“十分钟后，我会到那里。”

***

说实话，Meg花了三十分钟才到，但Anna并不介意等待。她脸朝下扑通一声坐在沙发上，将行李箱当作临时枕头。她闻到了家的味道，在熟悉的温暖中依偎着笑了。Elsa家的床非常柔软，但没有什么比自己家里更好的，因为家里有你的味道。

「好吧，这是一个奇怪的想法。我甚至什么都闻不到......为什么别人的房子总是闻起来那么香，而自己的家却从来没有闻到过？」

Anna从沙发上站起来，抬起头，深深地闻了一下，试图捕捉屋里的气味。她吸了一会儿，皱了眉头。Anna无奈地叹了口气，一屁股倒在了行李箱上。很不巧她的下巴撞在行李箱的一个搭钩上时，她退缩了。“我放弃了。我想家里永远没有这么好闻的味道。”

Anna屁股下的手机开始震动，她跳了起来，伸手从口袋里掏出手机，是Meg打来的电话。Anna笑了，拇指一挥，就接了电话，将手机贴在耳朵上。“Meg？你在这儿吗？好，我马上下来！”

红发女孩从沙发上滚下来，撞到地上，急忙穿上鞋子，Anna将一只运动鞋打好了双环结，另一只系了一半她觉得可以了，于是锁上门离开了。

当她下楼时，看到Meg又和门卫Jim吵了一架，她笑了。Jim似乎在数他手上的东西，这很可能为什么他的摩托车比 Meg好的原因，而Meg只是两臂交叉，盯着他看，不以为然。Anna又看了Jim一眼，惊讶得眉毛都要竖起来了。虽然这个喜怒无常（但很有魅力，Anna 毫不犹豫地承认）的年轻人通常蓬头垢面，看上去有点像流浪者，但他今天看起来几乎像个绅士。他的鼠尾被剪掉了，头发剪得整整齐齐，他平时戴的金箍也不见了。

她仰起头，好奇是什么原因让Jim改头换面。她笑着站在两个争吵的人中间，手搭在两人肩膀之间安慰道：“现在，小伙伴们，你们两个都很漂亮。”Meg哼了一声，把头一仰，但Jim有点害羞，他举起一只手抚摸着后颈。Anna 笑着看看他。“Jim怎么了，你妈妈趁你睡觉时把你的马尾辫剪掉了？”

Jim眯起眼睛，看向别处。“那不是马尾辫！”他双臂交叉，肩膀下垂，像个脾气暴躁的孩子。“我的叔叔Silver的新矿让他赚大发了。他的手下星期五打来电话说他们发现了一个超级富矿脉，所以他举办了一个盛大的聚会。这可能花费我一半的钱。”Jim一字一句地说道。

“那么......你妈妈让你理个发，让你看起来很有型？”

Jim将目光转向Anna：“你凭什么这么肯定是我妈妈让我剪的？我只是想理发！”

Anna一脸人畜无害地回答：“因为你只会听你妈妈的。”Meg突然大笑起来。Jim的脸涨得通红，他咕哝着想要逃离现场，检查一下炉子。Meg继续笑着，一只手抓住Anna的肩膀来寻求依靠。

“Oh my God，小姜饼。”Meg又咯咯地笑了，她小心翼翼地擦掉眼泪，“你的回答简直太棒了！”Meg咧嘴一笑，将Anna紧紧地抱住。“我很高兴你回来了，小姜饼。”

Anna笑了笑，回了Meg一个拥抱。享受与Meg拥抱在一起的温暖，然后转了一圈， 说道：“看到了吗？我安然无恙地回来啦！”

Meg皱了皱眉，随即咯咯地笑了起来。她伸手捏了捏Anna的脸颊，当Anna尖叫抗议时，她笑了。“好吧，我明白了。我去给你拿些巧克力，我想你可能是许久都没能吃上巧克力啦！”Meg冲着正在皱着眉头的红发女孩微笑着。当然，考虑到Anna的脸呈现出滑稽的表情，Meg急忙转移话题，“快点吧，我把摩托车带来了。”

不一会儿，Anna不再皱眉，眼神一下子亮了起来。当Meg终于放开这个可怜女孩的脸颊时，Anna兴奋地大叫了一声，在空中挥舞着拳头。她几乎冲向门口，Meg则以更轻松的步伐跟在她的后面，一边走，一边翻着白眼。当黑发女孩走到外面的时候，Anna已经坐在摩托车上，戴上头盔，在座子上蹦蹦跳跳，兴奋不已。

“快点儿，Meg！”

“我有个问题想要问你，如果你只想要我的摩托车，为什么你自己不买一辆？”

“哦，非常有趣。”

“我想也是。”Meg沾沾自喜道，她迈上一条腿在摩托车上，坐在Anna面前，戴上头盔，骑上摩托车。当Anna咯咯的笑声传到她的耳朵里时，Meg咧嘴笑了笑。

“我们两个人都知道我可能在开车撞到灯柱上时会摔坏我自己。”红发女孩的双臂搂在Meg，她的身体紧贴着Meg 的背部，舒适、温暖的感觉让Anna顽皮地笑着， 用一种更为柔和、深情的语气说道：“再说，我要是自己能开车，为什么还要你来当司机？”

Meg只是摇了摇头，她发动引擎，从路边开走，发出一声假装生气的叹息。

不到二十分钟，她们就到了Ralph巧克力店，Anna准备开吃她点的超级巧克力圣代。Meg则习惯性点了一杯“漂浮沙士”，她坐在那儿，两腿交叉，在饮料里搅动着吸管。

“那么，小姜饼。我会给你五分钟的时间让你平静下来，就像我知道你会那样， 然后我期待着你这个周末都干了什么，了解吗？”

Anna 向她假装敬礼，咧嘴一笑：“了解，船长！”

对此Meg一脸“厌恶”，五分钟就这样过去了。当勺子哗啦一声掉进空碗里时， Meg将餐巾纸递给Anna，避开了她的眼睛。Anna脸上涂满了巧克力，她喃喃地说了声“谢谢”，然后开始了艰巨的清洁面部工作。“我永远不会明白你把它如何放在肚子里的，小姜饼。你的胃口真可怕。”

Anna将餐巾纸从脸上拿下来，伸出舌头，然后满足地叹了口气，坐回椅子上。“它直奔我快乐的地方。就像燃料一样。”

Meg扬起眉头，身子前倾，胳膊肘搁在桌子上，脸上变得严肃起来。“那么，Anna。你吃饱喝足了，快告诉我你这个周末过得如何？”

Anna收回笑容，眉头皱了起来，“嗯......舞会很好，也很有趣！我没有绊倒自己或是其他什么，我熬过了一晚，也没有让自己太难堪。我是说，我绊倒过一次， 但后来我......我看到了我的表姐！我叔叔的农场离Elsa住的地方很近，这很奇怪，对吧？谁会想到......我是说......他们住得有点偏僻，那里主要由乡村和森林组成，所以谁知道我们住的地方实际上离着叔叔的农场有多近，这世界真小， 哼？”Anna一脸紧张，声音越来越低，拼命地想保持她那张不动声色的脸，而Meg却对她一脸嫌弃。

“那么......Elsa 呢？”

Anna试图咽下喉咙里的唾沫，右眼微微抽动。“Elsa？”

Meg保持沉默，目光锋利，她往前靠近，两臂交叉在桌面上。淡紫色的眼睛紧紧地盯着Anna，嘴绷得紧紧的。Anna在Meg的注视下脸红了，最后不得不转身离开。她的目光落在油毡地板上，偶尔眨一下眼睛，从眼角瞥了一眼 Meg。慢慢地，她的肩膀开始耸拉下来，Anna开始摆弄她的手。

当她这样做时，Meg的眼睛向下看了一眼。意识到这个年轻的女孩多么不舒服，Meg 叹了口气，将一只手放在 Anna的身上。Anna一跃而起，眼睛又一眨，坐在那里，双眼紧盯着Meg。

“听着，小姜饼，我只是想确定你没事。如果你们之间发生了什么事，那你就不用告诉我了。这是你的事。”Anna 惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“但是......如果你们真的发生了什么事......那么我希望你能告诉我。”Anna茫然地望着她，Meg 感觉到脸上的热度正在上升，于是她收回了手。交叉双臂，靠在椅背上。现在轮到她尴尬地转过头。“我的意思是，这难道不是朋友应该做的吗？”

Anna抬起头，她们沉默片刻，当Anna的目光落在Meg的膝上，心不在焉地搓着大拇指，咬着下唇，思绪飞驰。

“你喝完了吗？”

Meg还没来得及回答，Anna就击打着她那杯“漂浮沙士”，就在Meg发表抗议的时候，Anna将它拉向自己，将吸管拿到嘴边，咕噜咕噜地喝了起来，而Meg只能从桌子那边怒目而视。

“我会告诉你的。”Anna将杯子放回原处，眼睛盯着桌子，目光难以捉摸。“首先我得弄清楚一些事情。Elsa很好......我们都很好。只是......”Anna 叹了口气，用手抚摸着她的刘海。“这个周末发生了很多事，你知道吗？但没有发生不好的事！”

Anna的声音越来越小，Meg 歪着头，想和Anna的目光对视。“没有发生不好的事......那就代表有什么事情......”

“我可没这么说......我在舞会上真的很开心。事实上，我整个周末都很开心。我只是......发现了很多。关于 Elsa，关于她的家庭......甚至关于我。我想我需要一点时间来处理所有的问题，然后再弄清楚我的感受。就像......我想我知道自己的感受，而且我知道我该怎么想，但我不确定我到底是怎么想的。就像，如果有人告诉你，他们考试不及格，后来你发现自己得了高分，一部分的你为他们感到难过，而另一部分的你想到处唱歌跳舞，而你又不确定该怎么做.......所以你只能笨拙地站在那里，直到你搞清楚为止。”

Meg眨了眨眼，一脸困惑，试图理解 Anna 所说的话，红发女孩叹了口气，将手放到头部蜷缩着，把剩了一半的饮料推到桌子对面。“呃......请无视我的话。”

“嗯......我想我明白了。你只是不确定你的感受，是吗？”Anna点点头。“你和Elsa的关系还在持续吗？”

Anna抬起头来。“是的，我们很好。我星期三还要去探望她。”

Meg沉默了一会儿。最后她点了点头，站了起来。“来吧，小姜饼。我认为你需要一些时间去缓冲你的大脑，回到现实世界。我会让你单独呆一会儿，让你有时间去弄清楚你那个疯狂的小脑袋里到底发生了什么。当你最终弄明白的时候，我们可以再来买更多的冰淇淋。也许到时候我就可以喝我自己的‘漂浮沙士’了。”

Anna羞怯地咧嘴一笑，站起来跟着Meg走出了冰淇淋店。

那天晚上Anna躺在床上，盯着天花板。她没有为一种永恒的感觉而感动，也没有打算在任何时候这样做。她的思绪飞驰了一整天，她确实心神不宁。她与Meg的互动交流一直都是含糊不清的，而Meg将她送到家里的那一刻，情况反而更糟了。在家里，她独自一人，在那里，她的思绪完全自由地徘徊，除了悲伤之外什么也没有。

Anna 叹了口气。

「我的意思是.......你能怪我吗？一切都搞砸了。我该怎么想？我该怎么想？」

「星期三见到 Elsa 时，我该怎么办？」

Anna的眼睛闭上了，当这一幕的场景又在她脑海中上演了。就在几个小时前， Helland太太还没有开车送她回家。

***

（当天早些时候）

Elsa和Anna刚刚和Elsa的父母吃完午餐，一切都很好。他们没有问两个女孩前一晚神秘失踪的事，也没有问过她们那天早上做了什么。Anton一如既往的帅气， Catrine在整个用餐过程中一直保持着平静的微笑。午餐结束后，Helland太太告诉Anna三点钟准备好，她开车送Anna回家。Anna笑着同意了，她感到轻松不少， 因为她脑海中浮现出的所有尴尬紧张以及指责的眼神全都是她自己的想象。

当Elsa和Anna回到楼上时，她的脑子里充满了对家以及对Hans的思念。她会回到现实世界中，她正忙于思索，没有注意到Elsa正在看她。

“我要打包我所有的东西，好吗？我完事后去你的房间。”Anna心不在焉地说， 心思明显在别处。

Elsa小心翼翼地看着她，然后咬着嘴唇点了点头，走进自己的房间。Anna看着她离开，望着自己那天早上为Elsa编的辫子。这条辫子比Elsa平时编的辫子要整齐得多，不知什么原因，Elsa没有碰过辫子。这很奇怪，之前Elsa总是在玩弄自己的头发。Anna记不起那天她有没有碰过头发，除了用手抚摸她的刘海之外。

当Elsa消失在门后时，Anna眨了眨眼睛，走进了自己的房间。她走到床前，拿起行李袋，扔到床垫上。她抓起今天早晨换衣服时不小心扔在床边的睡衣，将它塞了进去。她前几天的衣服已经被压扁了，Anna所要做的就是拿起她的任天堂游戏机、手机和牙刷。

“嗯，我可以在 Elsa 回房间的路上拿牙刷......”于是Anna伸手到床头柜，抓住她的任天堂游戏机，将它扔进包里。她穿过房间来到梳妆台，她的手机正在充电。Anna没有查看留言或未接电话，就从充电器上取下，将手机塞进了后口袋里。

Anna将除了牙刷以外的所有东西都打包好，就拉上了行李袋的拉链。她想她可以把牙刷塞进侧口袋，于是她走进浴室，来到水槽边，伸手去拿刷子，但有什么东西使她停了下来。

Anna转过身去看Elsa的卧室门。

「我们真的没事吧？她会没事吧？我的意思是，她明天回康复中心。再次穿上又厚又宽松的大毛衣，我每周一次去探望她......」

「那我呢？我得回学校了。我本可以在这个周末写一篇历史论文的，但......那个要到星期二才交，所以我明天晚上就可以搞定。既然我不再去看Hans了，我可以......」

一想到她哥哥，Anna就皱起了眉头。

Hans依旧是个问题。而且这个问题已经困扰她很长一段时间了，尽管她为了这个周末强迫自己忽略它，但这个问题仍然萦绕在她的心头：Hans过得怎么样？他们对他做了什么？如果他越来越糟呢？

「如果他和那孩子又打架了怎么办？ 如果他们真的伤害了对方呢？ Oh my God......他现在可能躺在病床上，我永远也不会知道！不，这不可能......我是说......如果他受伤了他们会告诉我的，对吧？他们不能对我隐瞒。这不可能！」

Anna咬了咬嘴唇，伸手抚摸她的头发。Hans拳打另一个男孩的记忆浮现在她的眼前，当康复中心的工作人员剥夺了Hans的探视权时他脸上流露出的表情，Anna仍历历在目。当Anna闭上眼睛时，她听到Hans在呼喊着自己。

当疼痛侵蚀她的额头时，Anna轻轻地按摩她的太阳穴。“呃......为什么生活不能轻松一下？没有乏味，也不沉闷...... 但如果没有这些令人头痛的事，那生活一定会更加有趣。”

她再一次转过身去看Elsa的门。

奇怪的是......尽管她们之间发生了一些不愉快的事......Elsa 是唯一一个没有让她头痛的人。当然，有时她们之间的关系很尴尬，特别是在星期五之后，坦率地说，Anna也不知道如何是好。不过，尽管存在种种不确定性，但当她与 Elsa在一起时，这些都不重要。她们之间所有的互动，从外界看来虽然笨拙，但总是让Anna胸中充满温暖。

Anna抬起头，穿过浴室，停了一会儿，打开了Elsa卧室的门。她的眼睛投向门缝儿，偷偷看Elsa在做什么。

金发女孩背对着Anna，她穿着露肩的紫罗兰色上衣，Anna能看到Elsa脖子的曲线。在房间光线的照射下，她苍白的皮肤几乎闪闪发光，Anna眯着眼睛看Elsa是否有雀斑点缀在皮肤上。当Anna意识到她必须离得更近时，她有点失望......但后来她还是没忍住。

Anna慢慢地穿过房间，当她走近时，她意识到Elsa正弯着腰画一幅画，Elsa的手在绘本上来回飞舞。Anna抬起头，好奇Elsa在画什么。

Anna在试图爬上床之前犹豫了一下，她担心会吓到Elsa，但当她将膝盖放在床上， Elsa没有反应时，她慢慢向前移动，为了不打扰Elsa绘画，Anna爬到金发女孩的身后，从肩膀上偷看。

当她看到Elsa在画的东西时，她随即发出一声感叹：“哇！”

Elsa画了一只狐狸，这是Anna最喜欢的动物，它黑色的耳朵向前倾斜，似乎警觉着什么。它的头微微歪向一边，蛇状的眼睛炯炯有神。不知怎的，Elsa设法创造了一只散发着平静气息的生物，无论是将狐狸的皮毛涂暗，还是将狐狸的目光画得充满笑意，Anna忍俊不禁。

「它很可爱......但 Elsa 为什么画狐狸呢？」

Anna将目光转向 Elsa，Elsa正全神贯注地画画，没有注意到Anna在她身边。而Anna利用这个机会近距离欣赏Elsa。

她沿着Elsa娇小鼻子的曲线，数着Elsa脸颊上每一处布满的苍白雀斑。她感叹Elsa 那长长的睫毛，当Elsa眨眼的时候，她的睫毛几乎都在飘动着。Anna目光移动，她想知道 Elsa 的头发究竟是有多神奇，为什么Elsa的刘海总是那么柔滑。答案显而易见，是发胶，但Anna那天早上为Elsa梳理头发时，她知道Elsa用一种发胶来定型。Anna默默地沉思了一会儿，在大脑里来回思考着，然后她打住自己的想法，将注意力重新集中在Elsa的脸上。

「我真的忘记了她是多么的美丽......而且她也很可爱。」

Anna开始傻笑起来，继续凝视着 Elsa，她的心跳不知何时开始加速。

当Elsa的舌头伸出来弄湿嘴唇时，Anna这才发现自己毫不掩饰地盯着她。Elsa的嘴唇看起来很柔软。Anna回忆起昨晚的情景时，眼睑颤动起来，当时Elsa迷人的樱桃红唇与她的裙子交相呼应。此时的Elsa虽然没有化妆，但她的嘴唇就像花瓣一样粉红，Anna被深深地迷住了。

Anna没有意识到她正在倾斜，即使Elsa的手停了下来。

Elsa 仍没有注意到Anna在她的身边，她仔细端详着面前的画，蓝色的鸢尾装饰着每一个细节。虽然印在Elsa的脑海里的图像很清晰，但这幅画还是缺少......某种东西。Elsa叹了口气，放下铅笔，伸手去擦额头。

当Elsa感到温暖的气息在耳边扑来，她打了一阵寒战，Elsa将头扭到一边，朦胧的绿松石色的眼睛在盯着自己，十分近，充满了她的视野。Elsa僵住了，心跳停止，眼睛睁得大大的，她感到震惊与茫然。

Anna则没有退缩。她的眼睛一直盯着Elsa的嘴唇，瞳孔不断扩大。Elsa将头扭到一边，就这样，两个女孩靠得如此近以至于在极短触碰的那一刹那她们的脸上都有些微微羞红。

Anna本能地闭上了眼睛，向前靠近，克制住了当她们的嘴唇相遇时颤抖的冲动。Elsa的嘴唇看上去柔软，温暖。然而只持续了一会儿，但那一刻Anna脑子里一片空白，当时只有一个念头，Elsa的唇真的温暖，柔软。

但当Anna大脑回到现实中来，她这才听到面前急促的呼吸声，她感觉到Elsa的身体轻微地颤动。不一会儿，她在心里怒吼起来：「你在干什么？！你为什么这么做？！离她远点！」Anna的眼睛睁开了。她猛地一把拉开，几乎要跌回床垫上。

「Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God......」

Anna离开时，Elsa闭着双眼，下巴松弛，嘴唇微张，Anna吃惊地望着，而后Elsa的眼睛慢慢睁开，低头凝视着床，并没有看Anna。Anna的心在胸口怦怦直跳，当Elsa的目光注视着她的时候，Anna紧紧地抓着下面的床单。

看到Elsa的眼睛里有一种神情......就像孩子似的好奇的真诚表情，Anna觉得自己错过了一些东西，就像有什么重要的东西从她头上飞过，她甚至都不知道。两人默默地注视着彼此，正当Anna以为自己能稳住呼吸时，Elsa举起一只手捂住嘴，指尖轻轻地压在她粉红色的下唇上，眼睛半闭着。金发女孩的脸上露出一个梦幻般的微笑，绯红的红晕在她的脸颊上冉冉升起。Anna大口吞咽了一下，眼里只有此时惊呆的Elsa，这时Anna才意识到自己的嘴唇像疯了一样被刺痛。

Anna很享受。她非常喜欢这一点。

「这不可以，Anna！绝对不可以！你完全不明白状况，你不应该那样做！谁在乎她是否喜欢，她——等等，什么？不，不，你不会利用Elsa的感觉来证明你的非分之想！这就是你敲门的原因，Anna！这就是为什么你会出现在这里，更不会猝不及防地亲吻Elsa！这不可以！」

“Elsa，抱歉，我......我......”Anna的声音颤抖，甚至还有些吱吱作响。红晕浮上了她的脸颊，她再一次咽了下去所说的话。

「抱歉？！你觉得“抱歉”就能解决这个问题吗？你这个白痴，Anna！」

当Elsa的眼睛再次聚焦时，Anna整个身体都在抽搐，这时 Elsa 开始移动，眼睛里本来的朦胧消失了。Anna拖着脚步向前走，金发女孩对她微笑。Elsa看到红发女孩脸上的恐慌，看到她本能地紧张起来。Elsa睁大了眼睛，一只手放在Anna的头顶上，手指在红发女孩的脸上摩挲，另一只手拖住Anna的下巴，使其固定住。

Elsa目光看起来很紧张......但很平静。她的眼神很认真，明明之前还迷茫着，但此时很严肃，又很温柔。一旦她确定 Anna不会离开，她的目光就一动不动，注视着Anna，保持眼神交流，即使Anna开始大声道歉。

“我真的，真的应该告诉你，我在这里，但我只是想看看你在画什么，然后我看着你，然后你就在那里，我......很抱歉，我没有——”

Elsa眯起眼睛，眼神里充满了痛苦，因为她的信心动摇了。Anna看到了这一变化，她的脸沉了下来，当Anna摩挲Elsa的脸时，Elsa身体里的紧张感才减轻。

「我不能说我是无心的。我不能。这不公平......但事实并非如此。这不对！我——我觉得我在利用她，我是说我知道她对我怀有感情......但我呢？Elsa太可爱了，她对我来说简直太重要了。如果我伤害了她呢？Elsa，如果我伤害了你呢？ 你不应该受到伤害，Elsa，你应该获得快乐，Elsa，我......」

“我——我不想伤害你。”

两个女孩都瞪大了眼睛，Anna用手捂住嘴。而Elsa松开托在Anna下巴上的手后，她张大嘴、一脸惊愕地看着Anna。

就在这时，敲门声响起，Elsa和Anna都跳了起来。Anna离开了，而Elsa则待在原地，迅速将素描本合上。

“姑娘们？”Catrine 面带微笑走进了房间，“Anna，你介意我们早点走吗？我接到一个电话，3:30我要去镇上找个人。如果我们现在离开，我会让你在 3:15 前回家。”

“呃......”Anna快速瞥了Elsa 一眼，她仍然睁大眼睛盯着自己，然后点了点头。毕竟 Helland太太是主人。

「对，你这个骗子。你想离开这还有一个原因，你在逃避，胆小鬼。」

她无视自己的内心，站了起来。“我这就去拿我的包。”

Catrine点点头。“好吧，我让你们两个单独道别。我在门厅等你，Christian小姐。”看到Anna点了点头，Catrine 笑了笑，轻轻地关上门，离开了房间。

两人都沉默了。

Anna一只手滑过Elsa的头发，抚摸着她的头，她感觉到Elsa的双眼发出灼热的光芒，直抵自己的后背。“嗯 我去拿包。”Anna几乎冲向浴室，抓起牙刷，跑向她的行李袋。她将刷子塞进侧口袋，拉上拉链，深吸一口气，将行李袋扔到肩上。Anna平复了一会儿，想抑制住自己的心跳。

当Anna感觉到有一只手搭在她的肩膀上时，她几乎尖叫起来，但当Anna转过身来，看到Elsa正朝她微笑。金发女孩十分镇静，她清亮的双眸直视着Anna害羞的双眼。

“Elsa，我......”

突然，Elsa的手捂住了Anna的下巴，将她往前拉。Anna看到Elsa 闭上了双眼， 她们的唇再次相遇，这一次Anna 呼吸剧烈，当Elsa温热的唇贴在她的唇上时， Anna的大脑短路了，Elsa温热的唇，霸道却又不失温柔。她小心翼翼一点一点地施加着这份甜蜜。

Anna在那一瞬间闭上了双眼，全身放松，脑子里一片空白。

是Elsa率先离开了 Anna的唇，当她看到Anna的双眼还闭着时，Elsa忍住了笑的冲动。当两人的唇正在慢慢地分离，从彼此的唇上离开。红发女孩还没有回过神来，当她抬起头，看到Elsa正朝自己微笑。Anna立刻转过头去，目光落到地板上，满脸通红，全身燥热不堪。

Anna不假思索地离开了，一边走向门口，一边嘴里嘟囔着“这个周末多谢款待”。但当Anna打开门时，她犹豫了一下，咬了咬嘴唇，迅速地瞥了Elsa一眼，当她看到Elsa仍在凝视着自己，眼神里只有纯洁、诚挚的爱，同时还有某种别的东西在她的目光中闪烁。看到这样的Elsa，Anna只能轻轻地朝Elsa挥了挥手，然后跑下楼。

***

（回到 Anna 的房间）

至少对于Anna 来讲，整个回程让她很不舒服。Catrine试图与她交谈，但在大部分时间里，她的精神仍然恍惚。直到她们离她的公寓大约十分钟后，Anna才开始恢复正常。

「现在只剩下我一个人了.......一切都恢复了，就像往常一样。」

Anna闭上眼睛，蜷缩成一个球，转过身来，将头埋在枕头下面。Elsa看着她的目光，眼中饱含的希望和纯洁之情让 Anna承受不住，她知道自己不可能达到这样的标准。如果Elsa因她受伤怎么办？如果在经历了这些之后，Anna 把事情搞砸了呢？但她不能放弃，她不能停止对Elsa的探望。如果她放弃，这将摧毁Elsa的希望以及她们之间的感情。

Anna告诉Meg，她不确定自己的感受，但事实并非如此。Anna知道自己的感受。

她很害怕。

「我陷得太深了......」


	24. Chapter 24

转天Anna很艰难地起床上学。如果有一个清晨，Anna只想睡觉，全然不理这个世界。昨晚她辗转反侧，闷闷不乐，她并没有开始写历史论文。明天就要交了，所以她可能整晚都要写论文，另外，她还得跟Kristoff一起去杂货店购物，告诉他这个周末所发生的一切，这可能至少要花费两个小时。

在她开车去学校的时候已经计划好了一天的行程，而且直到午夜之后她才能上床睡觉。

所以今天早上，Anna满脸愁容，拖着沉重的步伐走进学校，走向储物柜，忽视了一旁露出质疑表情的众人。她在脑子里盘算着日程安排，试图记住她需要带什么书，没有书她能做什么。Anna打开储物柜，拿了数学笔记本，还有上英语课需要的东西。

「我敢肯定我们还要看关于流星或天文学的纪录片。我发誓......当我报名参加那个课程的时候，我以为我们要学习星座，而不是计算行星质量和重力。好在Hans在高二的时候就学过了，否则我就过不了。」

Anna吹了吹面前的刘海儿，拉上了她的包。「至少我们每隔一周看一次电影。幸好我们有Delbert教授......我听说另一位女教授很可怕。Amelia......她姓什么来着？」

“嘿！Christian。”

Anna跳了起来，将背包抱在胸前，转过身来。她看到了Hercules正盯着自己， 此时Anna脸上的惊讶变成了恼怒（也许还有一点恐惧）。那个姜黄色的男孩将背包斜跨在肩膀上，双手深深地揣在口袋里。他脸上的表情介于愤怒和紧张之间， 当Anna转过身的那一刻，他的眼睛盯在地板上。

Anna静静地站着，在走廊里匆匆瞥了一眼。似乎没人在意他们，所以她回头看了一眼Hercules，然后深深地吸了一口气。Anna挺直了腰，怒视着这个年轻人。“你想要干什么，Hercules？”

他搔了搔后颈，目光斜向一侧：“嗯......你过得如何？”

Anna眯起眼睛。他在搞什么鬼？这个男孩是Anna在学校里首要让她头疼的人物， 他和球队的其他几个男孩，每当 Anna 从大厅里经过时，他们都会露出不悦的神色， 如果他们停下来和她说话，只会告诉Anna，她哥哥是个疯子，应该和其他的“疯子”一起自生自灭。

很久没人把她当人看待了。

所以很自然，Anna觉得整个情况很可疑。

“我再说一遍，你想要干什么，Hercules？”她抑制不住声音里带有的一丝紧张， 那个男孩比她重40磅，打倒 Anna很容易。

现在他盯着Anna看......但他的眼睛里流露出的悲伤令Anna皱起了眉头，她交叉着双臂在胸前，Anna对Hercules知之甚少，只知道他今年才开始踢足球。她真的不记得在那之前见过他。她真正知道的是，对于一个不服用类固醇的人来说，他肌肉发达得令人不安（所有的学校运动员都要接受随机的药物测试），而且他和Meg过去经常约会。

“我想要我的女朋友回心转意！”Hercules 吼道。

「哦，是这样，他其实并不关心我。」

但是Anna仍然感到很困惑，她皱了皱眉，「他是在请求我帮助吗？他怎么知道我跟 Meg 是朋友？实际上，从我第一次见到 Meg 的那天起我就没见过他。」“呃......听着，我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但是......”

“这不关你的事。”他打断了Anna的话，粗壮的双臂交叉在胸前。他的语气听起来并没有生气，甚至没有那么大声。他只是低沉地咕哝，几乎是在发牢骚。他现在确实很难过，尽管Anna自己也变得好奇起来。她转身关上储物柜，然后转身回到Hercules的面前。

Anna做了个防卫的手势。“好吧，那......保密。”她停了下来，皱了皱鼻子，Anna 照着Hercules的姿势，双手交叉在胸前。“我该怎么帮你，让你的女朋友回心转意？”

“她......”Hercules此时扭扭捏捏，脚来回摆动，“呃......她告诉我，我得向你道歉。”

Anna困惑地皱着眉头。“等等，什么？为什么Meg......我——我不明白。向我道歉怎么会让你们破镜重圆？”

Hercules低头看着她，勉强地笑了笑：“是真的，她告诉我不要再当混蛋了。”

Anna目瞪口呆，蓝绿色的大眼睛就像猫头鹰般地眨了眨。“为几个月来你骚扰我而道歉？”Anna感到心中充满了愤怒和怀疑。“听着，Hercules，如果你想给人留下好印象，也许你不该告诉我，你只是想跟你的前女友和好，才向我道歉！我是说，你真的觉得会那么容易吗？”

Hercules一脸尴尬，他沉下脸，肩膀整个都耸拉了下来：“听着，Christian， 我......”

Anna 举起一根手指示意他安静下来，愤怒地眯起眼睛，朝Hercules摇了摇手指。“第一件事，我叫Anna，不叫 Christian。第二，如果是你发自内心的道歉，而不是别人让你去做的，也许道歉是值得的。如果你想让你的女朋友回到你身边，就试着先把你们分开的问题解决好！等等......”Anna 停顿了一下，一个念头在她的脑海里浮现，令她摇摆不定。“你没有骗她，对不对？”

Hercules睁大了双眼，面露恐惧。“我没有！”他喊道，“我爱她！我永远不会欺骗她，你不明白我......我......我从来没有正眼瞧过其他女孩，Meg是唯一一个真正关心我的人。在加入球队之前，Meg是我唯一的归宿，即使现在也是如此。Meg对我很重要，你明白吗？我太想她了......为了让她回到我的身边，我愿意做任何事！”

那个男孩几乎要哭了，泪眼朦胧，他的手握成拳头放在身边，他的背包快要从肩上滑落。

Anna默默地看着他情绪爆发，她感到头痛，叹了口气，走上前去，将手放在他的手臂上。“听着，我昨晚没怎么睡，我现在感觉真的不像我自己。说真的，我不在乎你想要什么，但......我不知道。我通常不会看到男生哭，所以谁知道呢。也许你说的是实话，你很抱歉。并不一定是出于正确的原因，但我们可以努力做到这一点。但......这并不意味着你和Meg会神奇般地重归于好。至少，我是这么认为的。我不是一个真正的爱情专家。”Anna苦笑，可怕地想起了她对自己的爱情处境是多么的茫然。

Anna还没来得及想到Elsa就摇了摇头，抬头看着Hercules水汪汪的眼睛正望着自己，她从近距离看，Hercules看上去并没有那么吓人，他的姿势显然没有安全感，Anna第一次注意到，他原本黝黑的皮肤上有一种精疲力竭的苍白。

Anna歪着头。“我来告诉你为什么，你去和我的朋友Kristoff谈谈。我是说，如果你真的想道歉的话。他比我更有耐心，也许他知道如何帮助你，但现在，我不接受你的道歉。当你真正明白你自己做错的时候，我再接受你的道歉，好吗？”

Anna说完就离开了，留下Hercules站在走廊里，看着Anna拖着沉重的步伐去上第一节课。过了一会儿，Hercules 叹了口气，低着头转向另一个方向。

几个小时后，最后一节课的下课铃声响起，Anna心中涌起了唱歌的冲动。当她努力平复情绪，带着疲惫的笑容，靠在椅背上，满意地叹了口气。“终于下课了......”

红发女孩急忙跑向她的储物柜，渴望离开这里，舒服地躺在家里的沙发上。也许她真的会试试她经常看她哥哥玩的那种在意大利很受欢迎的电子游戏。叫刺客什么来着？

「那个游戏看起来并不难......你只需要躲在干草堆里，当一个守卫向你挥剑时，你就可以做一个十分酷的反击，当然他们会说意大利语。嗯......但如果我饿了，听他们说话呢？也许我会事先点个披萨......披萨是意大利的。」

一声恼喊打断了她的沉思。“Anna，等等！”

Anna转过身子，看到Kristoff从别人身边挤过，直直地向她方向走来时，她的脸上露出了笑容。但当Anna看到 Kristoff脸上不快的表情时，她的笑容僵住了。她还没来得及跑，Kristoff就已经站在她的面前，交叉着双臂，棕色的眼睛眯成了缝，生气地看着她。

Anna的笑容变得有些紧张，她把刘海拨开。“嘿，伙计。我能为你做些什么？”

“你可以向我解释为什么Hercules 要我十分钟后去足球场见他。”

Anna略感意外，抬起了眉头。“哇......没想到他真的会这么做。”

“没想到他会这么做？”

Anna听到她最好的朋友质疑的口气就畏缩了。“嗯......今天早上Hercules将我逼到了储物柜的一角，他告诉我他想和Meg重归于好，但Meg依然对他很生气，除非他向我道歉。但我告诉他，你的道歉根本没有诚意，你只是想让 Meg回到你的身边。他看起来真的很难过，所以......”Anna停顿了一下，带着歉意的眼神，“所以我告诉他向你征求意见，因为......你在这类事情上要有经验的多......我真的不想和他打交道。”

Kristoff听到她的话皱了皱眉头，目光中流露出关切的神情。“不想和他打交道，你说的没错，今天很糟糕，嗯？”

Anna呻吟着，点了点头，闭上眼睛。“在48小时内确实很糟糕。”

“和Elsa有什么关系吗？”

Anna睁大了双眼，震惊地望着Kristoff，惊讶地张大了嘴。“你怎么知道的？！”

Kristoff只是笑了笑，张开双臂，这样他就可以弄乱Anna的头发。“因为我是你最好的朋友，我能看透你。”当 Anna撅着嘴鼓起脸颊时，Kristoff笑了，但过了一会儿，他抓住她的肩膀，靠近Anna问道：“发生了什么事情？她没有......呃，做什么疯狂的事是吧？我——我是说，既然你还在这里，就不会有什么太糟的事情，对吧？”

Anna似乎像个泄气的皮球，她又闭上了双眼，从心底发出一声沉重的叹息。“我不知道......Kristoff。”

Kristoff毫不犹豫地将她拉入一个怀抱，就这样 Anna 的脸贴在他的胸口。Anna搂着Kristoff的腰，享受着她最好朋友给予她拥抱的温暖和安全感。Anna感觉到他的下巴顶在她的头顶，Kristoff 紧紧将 Anna 塞进他的怀里。“你没事的， 有我在呢。”

Anna疲倦地笑了笑。“谢谢你，Kristoff。”Anna 往后挣脱了拥抱，停了一会儿才离开，当她回头看Kristoff时，她平静了下来，Kristoff笑了。但当Anna的嘴弯成调皮的笑容时，Kristoff皱了皱眉头。

“所以......就这么定了。你去对付那个混蛋，我会找出Meg当初和他分手的原因，有我们两个在，他们可以在本周末之前重归于好！”

Kristoff翻了个白眼，呻吟道：“Anna，我们是学生，不是牵红线的。”

“所以呢？虽然Hercules是个混蛋，但 Meg 是我最好的朋友！”

“是的，你告诉我你想让你最好的朋友和一个混蛋重归于好？”Kristoff注视着她，眼神中流露出奇怪而真实的困惑之情。

Anna耸了耸肩。“今天早上他几乎在我面前大哭一场，他甚至比Eugene在谈到他是如何爱上Rapunzel的时候更为愚蠢。”Kristoff眉毛一扬，一脸怀疑地低头看着 Anna。看到Kristoff的表情，Anna皱了皱眉头，跺了跺脚。“我是认真的！你应该听到他说，就像这样‘哦，我爱她，Meg对我来说很重要，你不明白吗？’当Anna夸张地学着 Hercules 委屈的腔调时，她努力忍住笑容，“‘我日日夜夜想着她，如果我们再也不能在一起，我该怎么办？我再也不踢足球了！’”

Kristoff试图忍住笑意，但当Anna爆发出笑声时，他放弃了，两人一起笑了起来。Kristoff伸出一只手，梳理着他凌乱的头发，叹了口气。“好吧，我会找他的，但只是因为那真的很好笑，我希望能看到他哭泣的样子。”Kristoff 挺直了身子，鼓起胸膛。“我要去和那个呆子一起去踢足球了，你 ”他弹了弹Anna的额头，“带你的好朋友出去喝咖啡吧。”

Anna皱了皱眉。“为什么？”

“让她说出他们当初分手的原因吧，笨蛋。”

“哦。”Anna这才意识到她从来没有问过Meg和Hercules分手的原因。但据她所知，Meg可能还喜欢他。

「我真是个没脑子的朋友。」

Anna掏出手机，假装向 Kristoff 敬礼。“遵命，船长！”Kristoff还没来得及回答，Anna就跑掉了。她在手机通讯录里找到了Meg的名字。

Anna按下通话键，然后将手机贴在耳朵上，在去停车场的路上，她不耐烦地等着Meg来接电话。等Meg接电话时，Anna咧嘴笑了。

“小姜饼，怎么了？请告诉我你其实并不需要‘假肢’。”

“没错，我想喝热巧克力了，你有空吗？”

“我对你一直有空，小姜饼。”

Anna咯咯地笑着，推开学校的门，走到阳光下，现在是五月，春天已经结束了，夏天马上就要来了。外面阳光明媚，蔚蓝的天空，草又变绿了，不再是令人讨厌的棕黄色。

“很好，你走了吗？我知道你有时喜欢蹦蹦跳跳地走道，如果你愿意，我可以来接你。”

“你知道吗，我想我以前从来没有坐过你的车，请告诉我你将如何开车，你不会让我在车里听流行音乐吧。”

“嘿！”Anna愤怒地喊道，“我是个好司机，而且听流行音乐也没问题！”

她听见Meg在另一端笑。“不管怎样，小姜饼，我会发短信给你我的位置，你出来时给我打电话。”

***

当Kristoff最终进入足球场时，他发现Hercules正坐在看台上，耷拉着脑袋， 双手交叉在他面前，他看起来就像 Anna描述的那样可怜。

金发男孩皱了皱眉头，搔了搔后脖颈，走近Hercules，他瞥了一眼Hercules身边的足球，清了清嗓子。“哟！我来啦。”Hercules惊讶地抬起头，他眼中的某种东西让Kristoff怀疑Hercules是否真的希望他出现。

当Hercules保持沉默时，Kristoff 对着足球示意Hercules：“传球。”

Hercules点了点头，站起来，踢了一个低球，Kristoff轻易地接住了球。

“我很惊讶你来了。”

Kristoff抬头一看，Hercules正凶狠地看着他。不过，Kristoff的目光并没有动摇。Hercules没有吓到他。他知道另一个男孩是Anna的主要死对头之一。他似乎总是不厌其烦地去骚扰Anna，好像这是他的工作。

“是你让我来的。”Kristoff答道，“但我来是为了Anna。”

Hercules还没来得及说话，Kristoff 就对准那个男孩，将球踢了回去。Hercules蓝色的双眸瞬间睁大了，一脸吃惊，他侧身一步，球从他身边飞过。Kristoff 满意地笑了笑。

“该死！”Hercules怒视着Kristoff。

Kristoff皱起眉头，喊道：“我通常会做一些有用的事儿，不必和其他穿着紧身裤的人一起在健身房里呆上八个小时。”

Kristoff的话让他停了下来。Hercules沉默了一会儿，然后叹了一口长气，拿起球转身，心不在焉地将球抛向空中。“你们两个是怎么做到的？”

“做什么？”Kristoff一脸疑惑。

“你和Meg很像。你一点也不在乎学校里其他人的想法。当他们试图取笑你时， 你却把他们的侮辱变成了恭维。”Hercules脸上露出一丝温柔的笑容，“Meg曾经玩过这样的游戏，每次被侮辱时，她都会给自己加分，如果她能让冒犯者哑口无言，她就会计最高分。如果她最终拿了最高分，她认为那天是胜利的一天。”

Hercules笑着摇了摇头，将足球踢了出去。Kristoff毫不费力地接住了球。

“我记得有一次，一个啦啦队队员取笑她的车，然后她一字不差地说‘我的车比足球队的一半还要强’，我发誓那个女孩的头快要气炸了！”

Kristoff哼了一声，将球踢了回去。两人沉默了一会儿，Kristoff看着Hercules的笑容慢慢地从脸上消失，他的神情再次变得悲伤起来。Hercules接住了球，但这次并没有将它踢回去。

“我怎么变成混蛋的？”Kristoff 表示肯定。但他的语气告诉Kristoff，他已经知道了答案。

所以这就是Kristoff应该帮助Hercules的地方。他交叉双臂：“你是怎么想的？”

Hercules皱着眉头，左右摇头。“我不知道。去年一切都很好。Meg 和我都很开心，我并不总是愤怒，大家也不讨厌我。但是......无论如何，Meg......Meg说......”

“别依赖Meg。”Kristoff坚定地打断了他的话，“如果你不喜欢现状，你的工作就是找出问题所在，然后去修复你们的关系。这不是Meg应该做的事，也不是我的。传球吧。”

Hercules照着他说的做了，尽管他在球场对面怒视着Kristoff，然而Kristoff并没有理睬，球一到他手里，他就继续说下去。“Anna 和我在你没有成为混蛋之前都不认识你。在Hans出事之后，你才出现在我们的生活之中，并且你也不怎么受欢迎。”

“听着，我知道我不是白马王子，但——”

他再一次被打断了，这时足球踢到了他的肚子。Hercules没料到Kristoff会踢回去，力道惊人。Hercules的腹部突然一阵疼痛，但即使这样，他还是忍住了。

“你和其他人勾搭在一起欺负只有你一半身材的 16岁女孩，取笑她，威胁她，在她已经艰难的时刻，还特意找她麻烦，你知道这几个月Anna过得有多辛苦吗？”

“她过得辛苦？”Hercules难以置信地喊道，眼睛里充满了愤怒，“在过去的几个月里，我失去了我的女朋友，我们学校的冠军，还有我的两个队友。你知道他们今年任何一个都不会回学校了，对吧？Hans把他们打得很惨，一个星期都没离开过医院！Eric上高三！他需要这个赛季得到球队的注意，这样他才能拿到奖学金，上大学！Shang昏迷了两天，因为她哥哥将他的头撞在了墙上！”

“是的，她过得很辛苦。”Kristoff 咆哮着，“Anna没有伤害你的队友。将她哥哥的所作所为归咎于她的身上是残忍的，你很清楚！她失去了唯一的亲人。在她很小的时候父母就去世了。她和Hans相依为命，当Hans被送到康复中心时，Anna很害怕。她不得不在我家呆一个星期，因为她害怕一个人回公寓。”

Hercules睁大了双眼，他显然不知道。Kristoff还没说完，他开始走近那个男孩， 眼神里充满威胁。“她离开学校好几天了，因为她很害怕。你知道说服她回去有多难吗？当Anna终于鼓起勇气去学校，她回来的第一天，你和你所有的朋友都在威胁她，你们不仅要把Hans赶出去，还要把她赶出去。还记得吗，混蛋？”

Hercules的脸红了，他看向别处。当Kristoff看到他眼中的否认时，他咆哮着， 向后推了Hercules。Hercules绊倒了，但仍然保持站立。

“每天恶狠狠的目光，她的储物柜里恶毒的纸条，或是那些穿着可笑裙子的傻瓜们的恶作剧......”Kristoff再一次推搡他，这次Hercules真的倒了下去，重重地摔在地上。“你觉得她活该吗？Hans的所作所为是她的错吗？如果你真的动脑子了，你会记得Anna每次在你们踢球时都会为你们加油，即使在寒冷的冬天也是如此！甚至在她终于要回家的时候，她还有一大堆的作业要做。她总是帮你们筹款，甚至主动提出要当你们的供水服务员。她这样做的唯一原因就是不想让Hans让她在看台上欢呼。”

Kristoff低头瞪着面前的男孩，双手紧握成拳头。Hercules躺在地上，他想起来了，愧疚战胜了他。事发之前他并没有真正地认识Anna，也从未对她有过任何顾虑。在他和Meg开始出现问题的时候，这件事很有可能就是原因。

「这是真的吗？球队对她来说一直就这么重要吗？她真的特意为他们而做努力吗？为了她的哥哥？她真的像Kristoff 说的那样？一个人，如此害怕？」

Kristoff俯身一把抓住Hercules的衣领，说道：“你一直是个混蛋。你最好想办法把事情搞定，也许你会让你的女朋友回心转意。”他猛地向上拽，Hercules被抬离地面一半。Hercules再一次对这个男孩的力量感到惊讶。

“Anna让我帮忙，所以我来给你个提示。试着让你那小小的大脑工作，试着想象Anna的感受。每天当你取笑她的时候。试着想象一下自己害怕上学和回家的感受。还记得你失去Meg时的感受吗？你认为Anna失去Hans时的感受如何？”

在Kristoff放开他之前，他们互相凝视了一会儿。Hercules气呼呼地倒在地上， 足球从他手里滚了出来。他听到脚步声，知道Kristoff已经离开了。

「吓坏了，对吧？」

Hercules抬头望着天空，张开双臂。他看着乌云消散，脑海里回想着Kristoff对他说的话。

他不知道Christian兄妹是孤儿。Hans从来没有说过。Hans不喜欢女孩子，即使他去参加聚会，也只是打开啤酒为人们调饮料而已。尽管Hans很有魅力，但他从不善于交际。

除了戏弄和欺凌她，Hercules对Anna几乎一无所知。

「害怕上学，害怕独自一人......」

他脑海中闪过一个画面：他的父亲，站在他身旁......手拿皮带。尽管心情很沉重，Hercules还是笑了起来。他用一只胳膊捂住眼睛，遮住眼角的泪水，他眉头紧皱，燃起自嘲之情，双手蜷缩成拳头。

「是啊，我知道那种滋味。」

***

一个女服务员端来了饮料，Anna安静地说道：“是我的。”当服务员拖着热巧克力走向Anna时，Meg喝着冰绿茶，从桌子对面咯咯地笑了起来。“你知道它很热， 对不对？”

“那......人们冬天还吃冰淇淋呢，不是吗？”

Meg皱了皱眉，抿了一口绿茶，然后将杯子放了回去。“是的。所以......发生什么事？通常是我会把你拖到咖啡馆。是什么促使你有这样的冲动？”

Anna调皮地笑了笑。“我就不能像普通朋友一样，不带任何动机地邀请你出去喝咖啡？”

Meg笑了。“你当然可以。但有一件事你不能做，那便是撒谎。所以，小姜饼......”她俯身向前，双臂交叉放在桌面上，“你有什么不可告人的秘密吗？”

Anna紧张地咬了咬嘴唇。Meg肯定会看穿她的。她不应该这么匆忙地约 Meg......至少可以等到她回家。“呃......“

“你现在别想骗我，你我都清楚你不擅长撒谎。”

Anna 怒气冲冲地喝着热巧克力，从上面舔了一大口鲜奶油。“你太没劲了。是，我是有个不可告人的秘密。我......其实我想问你点儿事。”

Meg愣住了。“那么......”她停下来，将胳膊肘撑在桌子上，小心翼翼交叉着手指，“什么事？”

Anna又舔了舔奶油，然后大胆问道：“我想问你关于Hercules的事。”

Meg的眼睛立刻眯了起来。“抱歉，你说什么？”Anna 一下子就说出来了，带着急促而高亢的语气。为什么Anna 要问她“Wonder Boy”的事？这是Meg最不想听到的，在她脑海里突然出现了一个不好的念头：“他是不是骚扰过你？我发誓如果他有，我会——”

“不，他没有，别担心。他没有骚扰我。只是......我......我在想你能不能告诉我关于他的事。我是说......你们为什么要分手？”Meg难以置信地望着她。Anna 耸了耸肩，脸上带着羞涩的笑：“我今天才意识到，我从来没有真正问过你过得怎么样，我想今天问你是再好不过了。”

Meg沉默不语，在脑子里盘算着Anna真正的意图。几分钟前她跟Anna说过：小姜饼是个可怕的骗子。但她所说的一切听起来都是真话。所以，也许Anna真的很好奇。

「不是说她没有权利知道，我是说我曾经和一个男孩约会，而这个男孩曾是欺负Anna的混蛋，再说，我确实告诉 Herc好好想想自己做的蠢事......如果Anna说他最近没骚扰她，也许......」

「不，我们现在不可能和好。」

Meg又抿了一口茶，然后坐回椅子上。她闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，然后恼怒地叹了口气。

“Wonder Boy和我交往了大约一年。我第一次见到他时，他是个笨蛋，也不会踢足球，他其实是个甜心。他曾经是个书呆子，喜欢希腊神话，尤其是珀尔修斯(Perseus)[注1]和忒修斯(Theseus)[注2]等英雄的长篇故事。我们就是这样认识的：我当时逃课时，发现他正埋头看书。”

她停下来笑了笑，回忆起往事。“他在我面前总是那么紧张，而且还口吃，如果我们的手不小心碰到彼此，他就立即向我道歉。我......有点喜欢他的诚实，他也很可爱。他是个绅士，总是帮我把门关上，主动提出要帮我拿书，尽管他上半身几乎没有什么力气。在我上高二、他上高一时，我们大部分时间都是这样相处的。那段时间很甜蜜、轻松且诚实。”

当Meg开始想起不愉快的回忆时，她的笑容消失了。

“但是那个夏天发生了一些事。可能他家里出了什么事。突然，他错过了约会，也取消了约会，我们几乎没怎么见过面。他甚至没有告诉我原因。当新学期来临时，我几乎认不出来他。别误会，我并没有歧视肌肉男的意思，我是说......这很奇怪，我第一次看到他这样。我是说，他的肩膀看起来变宽了，当我第一天在学校看到他时，他就像海报上的肌肉男孩，但他表现得跟原先并没有什么不同，这让我大吃一惊。”

“所以......等等！他只是决定去健身房而不是陪女朋友一起过暑假？”

Meg点点头，目光远远望着远方。“他告诉我他在为进足球队而做的准备。”

Meg一声不吭，Anna俯下身去，想和她的朋友进行目光交流。“这很糟糕？”

Meg惊讶地眨了眨眼。“不，这不是什么坏事。我只是......他从来没有对足球表现出任何兴趣。老实说，我从来没有真正喜欢过足球队里的任何人。但......Herc不听我的。他只是不停地说‘我必须这么做’，他从来没有回答过我的任何问题，这可不像他。”

Anna点点头，手指敲着她的热巧克力杯。“那么......他变成混蛋的地方在哪儿呢？”

Meg讽刺地笑了笑。“实际上，他进入足球队没有改变，我们之间的关系又恢复了。过了一段时间，那些取笑他的人开始把他当成失散已久的兄弟，他忘了他是谁，他忘记了曾经他也是被欺凌的孩子。”

Meg叹了口气，双手紧握得很厉害，指关节都发白了。“但这并不是最让我困扰的事情。这真的不是我们分手的原因。我和他分手是因为......因为他封闭了自己。我试着找出问题的所在，我尝试与他交谈，因为我了解他，我知道他有一些话没跟我说。但他一直装作没事的样子，叫我别再胡闹了。”

Anna皱了皱眉，她伸出手来，将手放在Meg的背上，当Meg抬头看着她时，Anna笑了。她温柔地抚摸着Meg温暖的肌肤。

“也许他只是害怕。我知道那种感觉。”

Meg眯起了双眼：“别告诉我你在为他辩护。他对你来说就是个混蛋！”

Anna耸了耸肩：“这我知道。”

「但并不意味着他没有希望。」

[注1]：珀尔修斯(Perseus)是希腊神话的人物。珀尔修斯是宙斯和达那扼之子，希腊神话中的大英雄，他割下怪物美杜莎的头颅，并从海怪手中救出安德洛米达。

[注2]：忒修斯(Theseus)是传说中的雅典国王，他是雅典国王“埃勾斯”和特洛曾国公主“埃特拉”之子。他年轻勇敢，在朝着父亲故乡的征途中为民除害，歼除过很多著名的强盗，最终登上了王位。


	25. Chapter 25

“等等......Elsa吻了你？”

“不，你这个白痴，是我吻了她！我该怎么办？”Anna推着购物车穿过蔬菜区， 低声缓缓说道。她匆匆扫了一眼架子，上面摆满了令她讨厌的东西：西兰花、芦笋，还有......「Oh my God，我不知道他们把抱子甘蓝做得那么大！」

Anna厌恶地吐了吐舌头，试图将车推到蔬菜前面，但一只手抓住了她运动衫的兜帽，并将她拉了回来。“嗯嗯?别想，你这个小机灵鬼，我知道你想做什么。” Anna皱起了眉头，向他投过去恶狠狠的目光。但Kristoff却微微一笑。“Anna， 你需要吃蔬菜！”他以一种可笑的婴儿口吻咕哝着。

“别这样，驯鹿王！”她伸手从Kristoff的手里夺下了兜帽，“你喜欢吃蔬菜， 但并不意味着我喜欢！”

“你不能用巧克力完全代替它。你需要健康饮食，你懂得。否则你会长胖，Elsa看到你这样还想亲你吗？”Kristoff 调侃道。

Anna想起了那次亲吻的场景，长着雀斑的脸颊突然涨红了起来。她将手揣进运动衫的口袋里，鼻子也埋在她那厚厚的衣领里。她默默地咕哝了一句“闭嘴”，显得异常安静。看到Anna的反应，Kristoff有些担心，皱了皱眉。这不是他期待的反应。通常情况下，当Anna被取笑时，她要么大声说话，要么嗤之以鼻，有时两者兼而有之。此时如此安静的Anna与之前的她截然不同。

实际上，Kristoff有时会想，Anna的血管里是否流淌着意大利人的血统。俗话说得好：如果你大声喊叫，那证明你没事，如果你一声不吭，那证明你有麻烦了。

“Anna......”Kristoff想伸出手来抚摸她的肩膀以示安慰，但他犹豫了一下。在最后的一秒钟，他撤回手，而后伸手去抓了一袋胡萝卜。这是Anna能接受的少数蔬菜之一。他小心翼翼地将它们放进购物车里，用手指敲了一会儿车把，两人沉默不语。就在Kristoff鼓起勇气打破尴尬的气氛时，这时，Anna用一种昏昏欲睡的口吻说道。

“我该怎么办呢，Kris？我，我不能怪她......是我先吻了她。我——我是说，这是不是意味着我喜欢她？嗯......当然我很喜欢她，但这不是我的错！你有没有见过她？她实在是太漂亮了，当她微笑的时候，我只是......”Anna 深深地叹了口气，无奈地闭上了双眼。“我做这件事的时候什么都没想，就这么发生了。Kris，我——我完全迷失了，我不知道该怎么办，这完全不是我想的浪漫场景， 但我......如果我喜欢她，那么 就意味着我——”

“Anna，冷静点！”当她意识到Kristoff正抓住她的肩膀，试图与她的目光对视时，红发女孩愣住了。“我们买完杂货就回家，你可以把一切都告诉我，我保证不挖苦你，也不对你大喊大叫，好吗？”他轻轻地捏了捏Anna的肩膀以示强调。

“好吧。”

Anna含糊地说了一声“好吧”。Kristoff 知道 Anna 实际上并不好，他转过身，轻轻地把Anna往前推，Anna跌跌撞撞地走着，大脑嗡嗡作响。她最好的朋友可能把活的啮齿动物放进她的车里，她也不会注意到。

由于睡眠严重不足以及大脑疲惫，Anna Christian现在简直是个僵尸。

一个小时前，Anna离开了 Meg，又想起了莞然一笑的Elsa。当思绪在她脑海中无休止地打转时，她的头因痛苦而猛烈地晃动：关于亲吻的记忆，关于Elsa明亮的蓝色双眸里纯粹的喜悦......Anna不确定她是否感到喜悦。她几乎不记得一天要吃三顿饭。

她们分开时，Elsa看着她的样子令Anna记忆犹新，她之前从未在任何一本庸俗的浪漫小说中读到过。她感到温暖，当然也令她不舒服，但这种感觉温暖而美丽，它就像常春藤一样在她心里绽放，一直伸展到脚尖。Anna觉得自己失重了，Elsa温柔的手指放在她的下巴上，让她安全着地。Elsa 的手指......还有她的心。Elsa的心，沉重而又冰冷。它受伤了，被记录在Elsa的内心深处。

「Elsa在康复中心。」

「Elsa从不说话。」

「她不是正常人，她并不疯狂，但这不是我一个人能做的事情。我不能为她贴上创可贴，然后修复它。」

「我无法神奇地让她好起来。」

她们不该接吻的。Anna不该吻她。她知道这一点（尽管她为自己辩护，但Elsa实在是太漂亮了），结果她还是做了。Kristoff，甚至Meg都警告过她。虽然Anna确信她和 Elsa 都没有预料到会发生这种情况，但结果是一样的：Anna现在要为Elsa的幸福负责。她的行为对Elsa的情绪产生了直接而有力的影响。

更糟糕的是，Anna自己的感受。

Anna的确不是情感专家，事实上恰恰相反。她不知道爱情是什么，她从来没有亲身经历过。她的父母过世时，她太小了，因此她和Hans两人并没有任何关于父母感情的残留记忆。Hans也从未带过女朋友回家。她所知道唯一成功的例子就是她的表姐Rapunzel和她的男朋友Eugene。Anna参考了他们两人之间的互动：诙谐的玩笑，深情的目光，诸多的微笑，无私的行动，确保你的伴侣幸福。

Anna很困惑，因为那几乎就是她与 Kristoff 之间的互动。他们之间唯一缺少的就是肉体关系。诚然，她从未有过亲吻Kristoff的欲望，但Rapunzel说，当她第一次见到Eugene时，她会有这是爱情的感觉。

Anna不会责备她。毕竟，当Rapunzel和Eugene第一次见面时，他自我介绍说自己是“Flynn 骑士”，好像这是他的真名。直到他们相互了解，Eugene意识到自己之前就是个怪人，不再故弄玄虚，这才充满十足的吸引力。

Anna几乎知道Kristoff的一切，反之亦然。他们之间的吸引力不存在，所以有一段时间Anna害怕她没有能力去爱。

然而，在这个周末之后，这些担忧现在受到质疑。她很想亲吻Elsa。当Anna看到Elsa穿着那件漂亮的红裙子时，她整个身体变得燥热，当Elsa微笑着继续她们第二个吻时，Anna能感觉到，当她们的唇交缠在一起时，她的手指已经痒得想伸手去触摸Elsa。她无法否认这种吸引力。

但她从书中了解到的，以及她所听到的八卦。吸引力和感情是两码事。你可能会被某个人吸引而不在乎他的感受，如果你被吸引的那个人最终对你怀有感情，那绝对是不幸的。

Anna害怕她处于那种境地。

她关心Elsa，这绝对是真的。Anna喜欢让她微笑，不喜欢看到她悲伤。看到Elsa哭了，她就想和她一起哭，一想到再也见不到她（发生一些事让 Elsa记恨她，或者康复中心不让Anna看望她），她就感到无望。

「但那是爱吗？我对很多人都有这种感觉。看到Ariel，甚至Vanessa在走廊里哭我也会很难过。嗯......或者，换一个人，Vanessa是个碧池。」

Anna又叹了口气，双手揣进运动衫的口袋里，低着头拖着步子往前走，她并没有注意到Kristoff用悲伤的眼神注视着她的一举一动。

「如果爱情是世界上最美好的东西，那为什么要如此艰难？」

后来，当两人购完物，将所有东西都收起来后，Kristoff拨通了最近的披萨店的电话，点了他们平常最喜欢的套餐：一份超大的纯肉披萨和一份切好的烤披萨面团(Cinna-stix)[注1]。当他检查订单时，Anna则坐在PS3的前面，翻找着一个CD盒，里面装着她哥哥最喜欢的游戏。

在Hans被送进康复中心之前，在Elsa 一脸害羞、微笑地走进Anna的心里之前， 她需要一个晚上来放松，去享受那些美好的往日。

过去几周所发生的一切，Anna需要一个晚上来恢复。

“我的电话里有订单追踪功能，Anthony在晚上7:41将我们的披萨放进烤箱。大概半个小时到。”Anna点头示意，当她感觉到 Kristoff 坐到她身边时，她连头都懒得抬起来。Kristoff 靠上她的肩膀，想看她在做什么。“你在找什么？”

Anna哼了一声，不知道该怎么回答。大多数游戏包装要么令人反感，要么令人困惑：有一张封面是血红色的，完全吸引不了人，另外一张封面有个脏兮兮的人拿枪指着玩家，还有一张是完全黑色的，上面只有一条龙，写着“Skyrim”[注2]这个词。

Anna不知道哪一款游戏玩起来会比较好玩，她从没有费心问过Hans那个她感兴趣的游戏名字，因为Hans不喜欢在玩游戏的时候被打扰。

Kristoff好奇地看了她一会儿，然后从她手里拿下CD盒，无视她的愤怒。当他一边翻阅，一边说道：“如果你想听听建议，你应该问一问。”Anna 哼了一声，交叉着双臂回应。Kristoff 眯着眼睛看着游戏机。“这是原版，对吧？”

“呃......”

“让我来告诉你。”他从盒子里取出一张碟片，Anna抬起头，看到这个迷人的金发男孩手里拿着碟片，打开系统，将光盘滑入。“在我看来，这是他们制作过的最好的最终幻想游戏......即使Tidus的配音演员在某些方面确实很烦人。”

Anna了他一眼，显得极其好奇，又有点恼怒。“你知道我不懂你在说什么，对吧？”

Kristoff只是冲Anna 笑了笑，接着又弄乱了她的头发，最后递给她一个游戏手柄：“这就是你要学习的原因，傻瓜。现在集中注意力 ”他停下来查看手机，“Anthony说比萨饼做好了，很快就到了。我想你会有足够的时间来过这个精彩的开篇，如果你没有，那我们就不再是朋友了。”

听到这话，Anna眉毛拧作一团，气得撅起了嘴。

事实证明，她没有什么好担心的，当披萨终于送到时，Kristoff不得不从Anna手中撬开游戏手柄。游戏开场十分酷，即使Anna不明白这些角色是如何在不溺水的情况下玩橄榄球，她很容易接受这款游戏，Kristoff在一旁看着，每当Anna击破敌人时，她就会开心地发出胜利的喊声。

“哈！拿着，你这个蠢货！谁在乎你的翅膀会不会发光？反正不是我！”

“好了，够了，Anna，食物在这里，我知道你饿了。别让游戏牵着你的心！”

Kristoff的手穿过他的头发，亲切地微笑着。他叹了口气，俯身从她的手中接过游戏手柄，而Anna捶打着他的手臂试图将手柄抢回来，但她的努力是徒劳的，Kristoff站起身，将游戏存档。“现在是吃东西时间，你可以稍后再玩。”

Anna翻了个白眼，暗暗发了牢骚，但还是站了起来。“那好吧，但我得挑第一块！”

Anna没等Kristoff确认订单就冲向前，抓起两个盒子，一个给自己，一个给Kristoff。Anna抬起披萨盒的顶部，她开始流口水，看了一会儿派，然后问Kristoff：“我们有苏打水，对吧？”

“是的，在冰箱里。”Kristoff 一边摆弄着电视机，一边心不在焉地回应着Anna。“你想边吃边看电影吗？这会打扰到你吗？”

“打扰我什么？”Anna吃了一半的披萨，嘴里含着一口融化的奶酪，很难理解她说的是什么。

“你告诉我有关Elsa的事。”Kristoff 面无表情地说，“但我可以看到，电子游戏已经做到了。”他叹了口气，站了起来，双手放在臀部，“好吧......你没有摆脱它。你要告诉我发生了什么事，我们要弄清楚这件事。你自己告诉过我： 你陷得太深了。现在，我保证不会评判你，也不会对你大喊大叫。我是你的小伙伴，就像你的老朋友Finn说的，‘小伙伴应当互帮彼此’，我可能不认识这个名叫Elsa的女孩，但我也不想让她受伤。我想知道这个周末所发生的一切。”

Anna沉默了，但Kristoff几乎可以看到她心里的重担再次压在她的身上。Anna的肩膀绷紧，眼睛里的光由亮变暗，她吞了一口唾沫，乖乖地点了点头。

“好吧......”她说道。

她的声音越来越弱。

***

等待着Gerda打开访客休息室的门时，Elsa轻快地跳着，欢呼雀跃着。终于到了星期三，她终于能见Anna了。

她很兴奋，全然看不到Gerda忧心忡忡的面容，也没有意识到Gerda在开门前已经停了下来，当Gerda开门时，Elsa 径直从她身边走过，而Gerda奋力将她拉回来。

（她并不知情Gerda 在Anna到达时接到了Oaken先生的电话......这个电话夹杂着Anna的疲惫与不安。）

当金发女孩走进休息室，她的目光立刻在房间里扫来扫去，寻找红发女孩。她发现Anna正坐在一张桌子旁，背对着她。Elsa露出狡黠的笑容，悄悄地穿过房间， 尽可能保持安静。Anna为什么会一直背着她，没有人质疑过。

很快她来到Anna的身旁。Elsa走到红发女孩的椅子后面，用手轻轻地捂住红发女孩的双眼。Anna尖叫着跳了起来，两只手立刻抓住Elsa 的手。金发女孩努力忍住笑容。

“Elsa，是你吗？”Anna开始向Elsa伸出双臂，拍着她那件蓝色毛衣的柔软面料。“嗯......我确实感觉到有件蓝色的毛衣，在这里。”她的手指盲目地戳着Elsa的脸颊一下，“还有圆润的脸颊。”当Anna捏住Elsa的脸，轻轻地拽了一下，Elsa终于笑了出来，她疯狂地摇摇头，迫使Anna放弃对她的“蹂躏”。Anna徘徊的手继续向上，当手指穿过Elsa的刘海时，Elsa感到一阵愉悦的颤抖正顺着她的脊椎往下走，她俯下身来，将鼻子压在Anna的头发上。

“是的，这是我的Elsa。”

Elsa的面颊发热，身体发抖。她往后一拉，双手从Anna的眼睛里移开，落到她的肩膀上。Anna往后仰头，来迎接 Elsa的目光，金发女孩很高兴看到红发女孩迷人的嘴唇。但当她看到Anna苍白的皮肤和她眼睛下面的黑眼圈时，她的眉头立刻绷紧了。她的手回到Anna的脸上，Elsa深深地凝视着Anna疲惫的目光。

「Anna......你怎么了？」

Elsa立刻想到了最坏的情况：她是令Anna不舒服的原因。尽管她很高兴终于吻了Anna，但她并没有无视Anna忐忑不安、匆匆离去的样子。当时她正忙着消化兴奋，甚至不敢想象Anna会后悔自己的行为。起初，她将Anna的口吃和不适归咎于单纯的紧张，但她内心深处却有一丝恐惧，那就是Anna从来都不想与她接吻。

现在，她看到Anna一脸倦容，那种令人心烦意乱的恐惧就像一块巨石压在她的心里。

但她没有想到的是，Anna立即消除了她的恐惧。“别担心，Elsa，我知道我现在看起来像个废物，我只是累了。为了赶作业，这两个晚上我都睡得很晚。”Anna朝她笑了笑，伸手将Elsa的一只手放在她的脸颊上说道：“我没事。”

Elsa用她那只空闲的手将Anna的刘海从脸上拂去，眼睛里露出关切之情。红发女孩瞟了一眼，脸颊微微泛红。Elsa 仰起头，一缕铂金色的头发落到眼睛里。当她伸手拂去头发时，她感到温暖的嘴唇正压在手中央。Elsa 的眼睛睁得大大的， 低头看着Anna闭上双眼，温柔地吻了自己的手。

当Anna缓缓睁开眼睛，对 Elsa 说道：“我真的没事。”

两人对视了一会儿，然后一声巨响打破了安静。

“Anna，那是谁？”

Elsa猛地抬头，迎上了黑发小男孩的目光。他坐在Anna的旁边，手里握着一支亮蓝色的蜡笔。他茫然地凝视着Elsa，双颊圆滑微胖而苍白。

他一直很安静，Elsa甚至没有注意到他的存在。

小男孩眨了眨眼，Elsa迅速低下头，眼睛落在几张纸上，上面都是小男孩画的。

“Olaf，这是 Elsa，她是我的好朋友，打个招呼吧。”

他用害羞而单调的语调跟 Elsa 打招呼：“嗨，Elsa......”但他接下来用一种更响亮而又好奇的语气问 Anna，“为什么她不说话？”

Elsa 皱了皱眉头，将手从Anna那里抽出来，接着双手交叉在腹部。Anna注意到了Elsa的举动，皱了皱眉头，瞥了她一眼，目光里流露出关切的神情。“这是因为......她很害羞，Olaf。”Elsa绷紧了手臂，远离桌子。“她很害怕，但没关系。因为我们有时都会害怕，这没什么大不了的。”Elsa惊讶地回过头来，看到Anna站着，朝她伸出一只手。“对不对，Elsa？”

Anna脸上的笑容充满自信、温柔。

就在那一刻，Elsa想Anna真的是从天堂被派到她身边来守护她的天使。

「她对我很有信心，连我的父母都无法做到。我该怎么办？集中注意力，每周三她都会独自回家。她为了我笑着做这一切。」

Elsa眯起了眼睛。她怎么能让Anna知道她有多么感激红发女孩为她所做的一切？ 她怎么能证明自己是这段关系中是一个积极、细心、体贴的伴侣呢？

「Anna现在很累。但她依然开车过来看我。她也得开车回家......」

Elsa突然想到一个主意。

Elsa伸手握住Anna的手。Anna笑了，Elsa 也笑了。她拉着Anna的手，将女孩带到沙发上。Anna没有反抗，只是停下来和Olaf道别。当Elsa坐下，转过身，伸出一条腿，红发女孩迷茫起来。Elsa只是咧嘴一笑，又一次拉着她的手，拍了拍她两腿之间的位置。

绿宝石般的眼睛闪了闪，终于理解了Elsa的意思，Anna脸红了，礼貌地拒绝了。Elsa只是叹了口气，把嘴唇贴在 Anna的指关节上，用恳求的眼神望着她的小天使。Anna变得忧郁起来，她摇头拒绝，两人的目光默默对抗着。最后Anna认输了，Elsa笑了笑，她小心翼翼地坐在沙发上，帮助Anna按照自己想要的方式坐好。

她伸出一只手搂住Anna的后颈，两条腿爬上沙发引导 Anna坐在自己腿上，她夹住红发女孩的身体，Anna的头靠在她的脖子处，Elsa发出满足的叹息声。她们俩此时躺在沙发上，Anna将Elsa当作全身枕头，抱在Elsa的两腿之间。两个女孩都能感受到彼此的温暖，虽然Elsa能感觉到Anna肌肤上的红润。但不幸的是， 红发女孩仍然表现得很僵硬，Elsa想不出办法来让她放轻松。

“谢谢你让事情变得容易，Elsa。”听到Anna的声音，Elsa的耳朵兴奋得竖起来。Anna轻轻地说着，Elsa能听到 Anna疲惫的声音。“你知道，我来这里是想和你好好谈谈。关于这个周末，这个那个吻......我......我不知道该怎么办。我真的有些害怕。”Elsa紧紧地搂住Anna的腰（她们躺下的那一刻，她的手臂紧紧地搂着小女孩的身体）。Anna 深深地叹了口气，“但现在我来了，唯一让我想起的是我忘了给你带松露巧克力，我觉得很不好。”

Anna听起来快要哭了。Elsa闭上眼睛，坚定地吻了Anna的头发。当她向后拉时， 她用脸颊代替了嘴唇，当她想到Anna为这件事而感到自责时，她就心痛起来。Elsa关心的不是巧克力，而是Anna自己。Anna，是Elsa愿意为之付出一切的美丽女孩。

「Anna......你真傻。」Elsa的手指穿过她那凌乱的头发，她希望自己能唱歌，甚至为Anna哼一首摇篮曲。「别担心我，Anna，好好休息一下吧。」

当她继续抚摸Anna的头发时，她确实感觉到Anna的身体已经放松，她面带笑容。这时，Anna的情绪终于平复下来了。她紧紧地靠在Elsa的身上，一只手抓着金发女孩的毛衣，舒服地叹了口气。

“Kristoff和我准备了一个演讲，你知道吗？关于界限和期望。现在我几乎记不起来了。你竟然用你的身体作为枕头来对付我 这太赖皮了。”Anna说话越来越轻。Elsa能感觉到她进入了梦乡，她希望Anna能有个好梦。“不过， 我记得一件事。”

Elsa眨了眨眼，手指蜷缩在Anna衬衫的布料里。Anna的眼睛微微张开，有些疲惫，但还是很严肃。

“我想听听你的声音。”

说完最后一句话，Anna终于睡着了。Elsa 只能紧紧地抱着她，不停地流眼泪，双手湿漉漉的，胸口怦怦直跳。


	26. Chapter 26

「如果我还得耐着性子接受治疗的话，我会杀人的。最好是Weaselton，这样就能彻底解决问题。」

当Hans完成第五组仰卧起坐时，汗水顺着他的脸流下来，每次他起身，冰冷的油毡地板让他裸露的背部皮肤得到缓解，他努力保持呼吸平稳。

「他真是个白痴，还很烦人。什么冥想、愤怒管理，简直胡说八道！把我关在这该死的屋子里！我不时地向他吐一口薄荷糖会不会弄死他？」

当他心里数到“50”时，Hans 夹杂着沉重的呼吸声，重重地摔倒在地板上，双手松开了后脑勺，他将头发从脸上往后梳，额头上的汗水顺着脸流了下来。绿色的眼睛睁开，向上狠狠地盯着天花板，眉毛拧成一团，他就像一头猛兽咆哮着。

“白痴，他们全都是......”Hans喃喃自语，然后叹了口气，他坐了起来，双臂交叉在膝盖上方，此时他的目光停留在地板上，在那一刻他希望自己不在屋子里。他总是不由自主地生气，他想再次回到正常人的生活，能够按着他的想法去做任何事。他从没想过自己会错过这么多的地方。也许在外面享受新鲜空气......夏天马上就要到了，如果他不被关在这里，他现在可以到外面，做任何他想做的事。或许在健身房锻炼，或许在家里，在床上听听音乐放松，或是玩电子游戏。

回到家里......他只是想和Anna在一起。

Hans闭上双眼，脸上的愤怒变成了痛苦与悲伤。他迅速站起来，穿过房间来到他那张凹凸不平、又不舒服的病床前，拿起他的T恤。将它放到头上，无视布料粘在他汗湿的皮肤上极不舒适的感觉。

「他们不能就这样把我关起来......这不公平！他们表现得好像我是第一个在这该死的康复中心打掉别人鼻子的人。我甚至不应该在这里......我可不像那些被关在这里的白痴。他们中的一半几乎没有受过高中教育，而那些受过高中教育的人要么对一切都感到害怕，甚至不敢吭声，要么忙着流口水。真恶心！」

Hans扭了扭脖子，嘴上咕哝着，心情烦躁，突然“砰”的一声引起Hans的注意， 他瞥了一眼窗外，皱了皱眉头。太阳如此明亮地照耀着大地，他无法在外面享受阳光的沐浴，他为此感到有些沮丧。

但这时，他又想起了他的妹妹，不一会儿，他耷拉着肩膀，视线也变得模糊起来。

「Anna......我还能看到她脸上的表情。她太害怕了。」

那一天，他在走廊里被人从Adam身上拽下来，另一个男孩的血几乎溅在他的指关节上，他的脸上。Hans最不希望看到的就是他的妹妹。他可爱、善良，天真的妹妹。他怀疑她看到更多的血，嗯......实际上，从生物学角度来说，他认为Anna应该习惯于看到血液。但即便如此，Hans看到了她眼中的恐惧，看到了她的脸变成可怕的苍白，看到了她双手颤抖的样子，将它们紧紧地捂在嘴上，试图阻止想要逃跑的尖叫声。

他的行为是他妹妹痛苦的直接原因，这一事实使他几乎每天都在自怨自艾、自伤自怜，因为他们剥夺了他的探视权。

“但这不是我的错！”Hans扭着身子，使劲踹墙，咆哮道，“如果Adam闭上他那该死的嘴，我就不用——”

指关节刺痛迫使他停了下来，Hans低头看着自己颤抖的手，他渴望破坏房间四壁以外的东西。刚才大发雷霆的他变得略有所思。Hans注视着，他的手不停颤抖，他双拳紧握，感觉一股力量传到手臂，而那双手臂本是应该保护Anna周全。

「他们不能这么做，是吗？想想看，你这个白痴。你的常识到哪里去了？在那场争斗之前，你失控了，你总是失控。」

一条眉毛无情地弯着，一对碧眼在 Hans 渐渐陷入沉思时犹自保留着那份犀利。

「因为愤怒是你来这里的原因，那么你就得把它藏起来。如果你想要出去见 Anna，离开这个该死的地方......」

「你必须老实点。当他们说跳的时候你就跳，当Weasel开玩笑的时候你就笑，和其他患者和睦相处，以便再次获得探视权。」

「你能办到吗？」

Hans闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，以至于他能感觉到寒冷，通风的空气全部进入他的胃部。

他的手不再颤抖。内心的狂躁已经消失得无影无踪，他变成了一条安静狡猾的蛇匍匐着，他的愤怒依然存在，只是在表面下暗暗燃烧着。如果他们想要Hans成为一个好男孩，那Hans就可以扮演好一个“好男孩”的角色。

他能做到，这对他来说很容易。就像高中时一样。

其他病患者是他的同学，医生和医护人员是他的教导主任。

Anna呢？好吧，Anna永远是Anna。

「这是我唯一关心的事。」

Hans站起来，动了动，再次向窗外望去。如果他能解开束缚，他就能呼吸到春天的甜美空气，听到鸟儿的啁啾声，感受风抚摸着他的脸。

相反，他不得不回到现实，将额头贴在玻璃上，试图回忆新鲜空气留在他皮肤上的感觉。

但当他睁开眼睛时，一缕红发在他的心里让他如鲠在喉，他的脸因困惑而变得扭曲，眼睛闪着光芒，他将自己靠在玻璃上，仿佛这会让他更接近他想要得到的东西一样。

“Anna......”

是Anna。他的妹妹。他美丽、可爱的妹妹。他不知道Anna为什么在笑。他跟着Anna一起笑，露出洁白的牙齿。他从来都没有见过Anna笑得这么快乐，这么长时间以来，Anna看起来总是疲惫不堪，但过了一会儿，他的意识慢慢清醒起来。

当他看着妹妹爬进车里时，一个问题占据了他所有的思绪。

「我还没有得到探视权，Anna为什么来这里？她是来见我吗？他们会让Anna来见我吗？因为能见我所以Anna才这么高兴？」

Hans的心开始怦怦直跳，没想到这么快就能见到妹妹了，他难以抑制住情绪。

就在这时，他门上的锁咔嗒一声响了，Hans转过身来，见到了Merriweather，她是被派来接Hans吃饭的护士，她站在门口，她那张饱经风霜、胖乎乎的脸显得和蔼而谨慎。毕竟她见过Hans最为暴躁的一面，她知道Hans有多危险。

“你好，Hans。”她平静地说道，“你准备好吃饭了吗？”

通常情况下，他会嗤之以鼻，会翻白眼，来表示他的不满。但他知道他需要伪装好，他想取得探视权，就必须从小事做起。

“当然，Goodman太太。但首先，嗯......您能回答我一个问题吗？”

老妇人看了他一会儿，她感到很好奇，但眼睛里闪烁着谨慎。“当然，亲爱的。你问吧。”

“嗯......”他的声音稚嫩而犹豫（这是他在高一的时候和老师说话时掌握的一种语气），并且在他转身望向窗户时声音恰到好处地颤抖着，让人觉得可信。“我 以为我看到我妹妹了。我至少看到了她的车......她最近来康复中心了吗？”

老妇人小心翼翼地看着他，但始终保持沉默。Hans努力保持脸上的平静，即使他的耐心已经到极限了。不过，老妇人终于开口了。“是的，Christian小姐已经来到了康复中心。但只有几次而已。”

「几次？那就意味着她不止一次来......为什么？」

他脸上只露出好奇的神色，但他的脑子里已经转了好几个弯。“但是......为什么？不是因为我，对吧？”

Merriweather眯起了眼睛。“我的孩子，你应该明白你没有权利问问题。除非你能向我们证明你可以完全控制你的情绪，否则你不会见到你的妹妹。”Hans的眼睛微微湿润，肩膀完全下沉，他的希望破碎了。当Merriweather 感到不舒服时， 他在内心笑了笑。老妇人清了清嗓子。“你的妹妹对我们一些胆小羞怯的病人产生积极的影响，她时不时地来康复中心，与他们在一起。你应该为她感到骄傲， 你妹妹总有一天会在这个领域找到一份工作，而且会走得很远。Christian先生。”

这样的回答并不是Hans想到的答案......但他要假装得很高兴。这对他来说并不难，他已经为他的妹妹感到骄傲。

“我为她感到骄傲。她是我认识到的最善良的人。”当老妇人对他微笑并点头时， Hans也点了点头，这一次，他眼里闪过一丝嫉妒。“她拜访的小男孩叫 Olaf，对吧？她来拜访的是Olaf吗？”

“不，亲爱的，不是Olaf。你知道，那个小淘气总是喜欢在访客休息室里玩耍，向人们寻求拥抱。”

“那么是谁？她不认识其他人。”

Merriweather笑了起来，她似乎想起了一段愉快的回忆，眼中的爱意取代了之前的谨慎。“我想是Elsa，亲爱的，现在走吧，要不然我们该迟到了。”

Hans睁大了双眼， 脑子里一片混乱， 想弄明白老妇人指的是谁。他不认识Elsa......Anna也不认识。

「Elsa到底是谁？」这个疑惑在他脑子里打转。

他妹妹有没有提到过Elsa？没有，他甚至不认识那个名字。他必须从逻辑上思考这个问题。Anna有没有对其他病人表示过兴趣？

当Merriweather清了清嗓子，Hans才从他的思绪中跳出来。他心烦意乱，但很听话，跟着她离开了房间。当 Merriweather锁上门时，他回头看了一眼，但大厅里传来的一声巨响引起了他的注意。是 Fauna，是 Merriweather经常在一起工作的护士之一。她一定是带着另一个病人来到了康复中心。房间的门是开着的，Hans 刚想看里面的动静，但一缕金发从他的眼前消失了。

「金发......」

他突然明白了。

他知道Anna在拜访谁了。

愤怒使他麻木，他感觉不到指甲嵌入手掌时的刺痛，也感觉不到咬紧牙关时下巴的紧绷。

「冰雪女王。她就是Elsa。沉默的怪物。这就是Anna一直拜访的人。」

「我特别告诉她不要去见那个人！」

他了解Elsa。当他的妹妹在访客休息室时，他知道她那冰冷、令人毛骨悚然的蓝色双眸在紧紧盯着Anna。和Olaf不同，她可没有那么天真，每当他妹妹来拜访他时，这位“冰雪女王”似乎总是躲在访客休息室的角落里，在她的小册子里乱涂乱画，尽管Anna从未注意到。

起初，Hans并没有在意。这位金发女孩善于躲开人们的注意，考虑到她表面温顺的性格和完全缺乏语言交流。Hans 从未注意到她。直到有一天，在Anna临走前对他微笑并弯腰在他脸颊上快速吻了一下时，他看到了幽灵般苍白的目光追寻他妹妹的身影，他的瞳孔逐渐放大，他的脊梁骨感觉有一股凉气。而Elsa的眼睛就在Hans面前直勾勾地盯着远去的Anna，连他的目光都没有注意到。

Hans还没来得及与她对峙，Elsa就已经离开了，显然她是这里所有白痴员工的最爱，总是有护士等着她，将她带回房间。如果不是习惯在妹妹离开时送她到门口的话，也许他就能抓住她了。

将来，她如果再敢接近Anna，他一定要狠狠警告她。

Hans无法接近他妹妹。而现在......他发现他妹妹竟然一直和Elsa在一起。即使他曾警告过Anna。

这几乎足以让Hans对他妹妹生气。「但这不是她的错。她不明白，没关系。」

「因为我会让她明白的。」

Hans最后扫了一眼大厅的尽头。他不由自主地笑了，尽管他露出伪装的笑容。那个年老的护士转过身来打量着他，眯着眼睛才认出Hans。Hans则有礼貌地对她挥了挥手，以温和的笑容示人，看起来他就像一个无辜的孩子。Fauna 挥手致意， 对此感到欣慰。紧接着，Merriweather就带Hans去吃晚饭。

他紧随其后，脑子里忙着计划窃取他妹妹与那只沉默寡言的小宠物幽会的时间表。

***

“所以你在拜访Elsa时并没有与她谈论任何事情？什么都没有？Anna，你这两个小时在干什么？”

Anna脸红了，并没有理会 Kristoff疑神疑鬼的目光。“我告诉过你，我们什么都没有做！我很累，所以我们只是......我不知道......”

Kristoff依旧不依不饶：“你只是什么？你打盹了？等等，让我猜猜，她让你把她当枕头什么的。”Anna一声不吭，过了一会儿，Kristoff才突然大笑起来。

Anna的脸涨得通红，朝她最好的朋友扔了一块碎屑，Kristoff笑得更厉害了，他弯下腰，双手捂住腹部。

“闭嘴！我告诉过你，我只是累了！”

Kristoff一脸震惊，紧接着反问道：“你在开玩笑吗？你真的拿她当你的枕头了？！”他嘲讽着Anna，而后发出新一轮轰鸣的笑声，“我敢打赌你一定流了她一身口水！我是说，那个可怜的女孩可能已经‘湿透’了！”

“我没有！”Anna的声音因愤怒而变得尖厉，当Kristoff继续嘲笑她时，她翻过身来，将脸埋在沙发里，用枕头盖住她的头，以屏蔽Kristoff的奚落声。Anna发出一声长长的呻吟。Kristoff笑得更大声。

Anna从枕头底下探出头来，她感到口袋里的手机开始嗡嗡作响，当她从口袋里掏出手机时，就对着屏幕一阵傻笑。

“是谁呀？”Kristoff 问道。

“是Rapunzel。”Anna回答。她从沙发上滚下来，走进卧室接电话。

“嘿，Punz，什么事呀？”Anna问道。

“哦，没什么，我只是履行我的诺言，做一个更好的表姐。”Rapunzel打趣道。Anna翻了个白眼。她几乎能看到她表姐的笑容。

紧接着Rapunzel 问道：“你最近怎么样？学校怎么样？”

Anna叹了口气，打开卧室的门，立即跳上了床。“我很好。我的意思是......我只是通过了天文学，因为之前Hans 给了我所有的笔记。学校开设了新的壁球课， 我想这十分有趣。你知道我有多喜欢壁球，这对我解压有很大的帮助。”

Rapunzel哼了一声，表示她的同意，但之后她的语气流露出谨慎之情，因为她即将问到的问题会令Anna感到畏惧。“嗯......Elsa怎么样了？”

「好吧，我就知道会这样。」

红发女孩呻吟着，伸手到床下拿了一块巧克力。她今天一块巧克力都没有吃。“老实说，Punz，我不知道。一切变得复杂起来，我还远远不够成熟，无法应对任何事情。”

“那不是真的，Anna-banana，你比你想象中还要坚强。”Rapunzel用一种极为夸张可笑的英伦腔轻声说道。

“当你用那种可笑的腔调说出我的名字时，我有点难以相信。”Anna打趣道。

Rapunzel笑着回应。“好了，言归正传，我是认真的，这不是你不能处理的事情。”

Anna咬了咬嘴唇。事实上，Rapunzel在这个时候给她打电话对她来说是一种祝福。在过去的几天里，她一直在想一些事情，她不指望和Kristoff 谈，她自己也无法解决这个问题。“我怎么能——”当她开始反驳时，才发现她的声音有些沙哑， 所以Anna清了清嗓子，吸了一口气，郑重其事地说道：“当我不知道什么是爱的时候，我怎么能处理爱呢？”

之后的沉默令人心碎。Anna很害怕自己会被骂、被嘲笑或是被挂断电话。她不确定这三种情况哪一种是最坏，然而她的表姐并没有做以上三种情况时，她很惊讶。

“Anna......你确定吗？”

“没有！”Anna 立即喊道，“这才是重点！”

Rapunzel轻轻地安抚着她，Anna 咬了咬她的巧克力棒，她想要一些东西来分散她的注意力。

“Anna，舞会之后你们发生了什么？”

“我们......嗯，事情有点尴尬。我不想谈论这个，但是......有一次我们只是放松了一下，我们彼此克服了尴尬但......就在我回家之前，我们在她的房间里，我们......我们接吻了。”

“她吻了你？”当Kristoff问她这个问题时，他一直不敢相信。Anna非常欣慰她的表姐听起来只是好奇。

“不，是我吻了她。然后，我像个白痴一样。我吓坏了。我正准备离开，收拾好所有的东西，但突然她出现了，然后她吻了我。所以......我想，我们都互相亲了彼此。”

“你觉得你......喜欢吗？亲吻的感觉好吗？”

“我是说，我想......我当时有点担心这件事，但——”

“你还想与她亲吻吗？”Rapunzel轻轻打断了Anna。

Anna咬了咬嘴唇，一脸不确定。“我——我......我想是的，可能吧。她的嘴唇很柔软。而且她闻起来还很香！”

Rapunzel哼着鼻子道：“那你在害怕什么？”

“Punz......你应该看看她看我的眼神。她看起来很开心，尽管我真的很害怕，但我的一部分也很开心。我想我已经意识到我想让她开心，如果有机会，我会再次亲吻她，但是......”Anna拖着脚步，她的心在胸口不安地跳动着。“如果我搞砸了怎么办？如果她受伤了怎么办？”

“你有没有考虑过，如果发生什么事，你受伤了怎么办？”

红发女孩眨了眨眼，完全愣住了：“你什么意思？我怎么会受伤呢？”

Rapunzel花了一些时间才把她的思路整理好，而Anna的思绪再次回到了Elsa的身上：她深深地吸了一口气，衣服上还有Elsa的清香，干净舒适，这使她平静下来。在康复中心午睡正是她所需要的，Elsa成了她很棒的枕头。在 Anna临走前， Elsa在她的脸颊上轻吻，对她来说是一个非常不错的奖励。Anna慢慢回忆，长着雀斑的脸颊逐渐燃烧，柔软的嘴唇触碰的感觉让Anna回味无穷。蓝色的眼睛从她脑子里闪过，充满了爱意。

她太害羞了，不敢回吻。

“Anna，你还在吗？”Anna开始点头，后来才意识到她表姐看不见她点头，于是她很快发出了肯定的声音。“好吧，听着。拿有经验的人来说，爱情是双向的。如果不是，那就不能称作‘爱’。我知道Elsa很关心你，当然，据我所知，你是她唯一深爱的人，但即使如此，也只是一个女孩知道而已。”

“嘿，我也是个女孩，你知道的！”

“我是说一个完全没有察觉的女孩。现在安静下来，让我说完。”Anna脸红了， 但保持沉默，让她的表姐继续说下去，“是的，Elsa很关心你。所以如果你伤了她的心，那就太糟了。但你不明白的是这种情况对你而言伤害有多大。你可能没有完全理解你的感受，但你确实有。如果Elsa伤害了你，这会让你感到沮丧。如果你们之间发生了心碎的事，你会受到任何形式的伤害。Elsa很脆弱，如果你伤害了她，你永远不会原谅自己。不要试图否认这一点。”

Anna不能伤害Elsa，所以她不能做任何尝试。Rapunzel的一席话让她的心无比纠结。她觉得自己能做出的任何可能的决定都是错误的。她不知道该怎么办。

“这就是我要告诉你的原因。在你问之前，你确实大声说出来了。”

尽管她很尴尬，Anna还是忍不住笑了起来。她已经忘了她的表姐对她有多了解了， 有人提醒她真是太好了。“那么，聪明的家伙，我该怎么办呢？”

Rapunzel毫不犹豫地说道：“你现在能做的就是当Elsa的朋友。”

Anna睁大了眼睛，仿佛心跳停止了。“等等，你说什么？”

Rapunzel的语气很坚定。“Elsa不能为他人的情绪健康负责。她很关心你，但她不能在你身边。只要她还在康复中心，被她的语言问题所困扰，你们就不能在一起。这不是两个相爱的人应该有的样子。”

“但是，Rapunzel，这对我们两个都不公平！”Anna坐了起来，巧克力棒被遗忘在床上，Anna握紧手机的力度比平时大得多。

“Anna，爱是不公平的。它很难，同时也很苛刻，而且很多人都没有勇气准备好来面对它。爱是需要你全神贯注，它必须成为你的一部分，它是潜意识的，它连接到你的心脏和大脑。你能否诚实地告诉我，你们中的任何一个都准备好接受相爱的考验了吗？”

Anna努力寻找证据来证明。但她的表姐已经告诉她什么是爱，她真的应该捍卫她的权利吗？或者Elsa是对的？毕竟，她关心Elsa，但她不是Elsa。她不能为Elsa说话，也不能为她做决定。事实上，Anna的一部分也知道，接吻并不一定意味着有幸福的结局。Kristoff也跟她说过同样的话，他也曾警告过她。

Anna别无选择，只好接受他们的劝告。她不知道该怎么做，所以她必须信任她认识的关心她的人，来引导她朝着正确的方向前进。

“要是Elsa为此感到沮丧呢？”

“亲爱的，她会明白的。如果她不这样做，那也许你们就不是命中注定的了。”


	27. Chapter 27

进入Elsa的房间是相当地轻松容易。

坦白地说，在Arendelle康复中心，有一个叫“安全区”的地方，由于资金投入不够，它不是最新的地方，也不是最好的地方。Hans在睡梦中翻身时，床会发出强烈的吱吱嘎嘎声，天花板上有水渍。大部分预算用于一些必需品，例如：药品、食物和衣服。安全摄像头跟工作人员一样老了。新护士很少，而且他们并不总是在一线工作。大多数病人只是哭泣地谈论着往事，并不存在危险，所以他们没有必要24小时坚守在这里。

这使得Hans很容易扮演狡猾、沉默的小偷。

Hans咧嘴一笑，脸上露出得意的笑容，他想，在面试新护士时，他们应该更加小心。当Hans将一把刚偷来的钥匙塞进前口袋时，苍白的手指间闪现出一丝金属光芒。「那只噘着嘴的小狗和 Ditz Kari就像我手里的玩物一样。」

「我的意思是，她以为我是什么人？她以为我是她脑子里幻想的愚蠢浪漫小说的主角？话说......她确实适合扮演“乏味又不讨人喜的碧池”角色，现在这似乎是小说中最受欢迎的类型。」

Kari是新来的护士，同时她也是一个活泼热情，又极其笨拙的红发女人。(一想到他亲爱的Anna也拥有这些特质，他不禁思念Anna。在他眼里，Anna实在是太完美了，她永远不会像Kari那样令人讨厌)牙齿不好，喜欢白痴般的幻想。她不可能比 Hans 大五岁，但即使在他们第一次见面时，Hans也觉得自己高人一等。

就他而言，他的感觉是正确的。

他刚刚结束了Weasel长达一个小时的治疗，他极其痛苦，下巴僵硬，怒不可遏， 几乎没有必要隐藏愤怒。

就连老天都知道他有多讨厌那些治疗。

“我的孩子，你今天感觉怎么样？”

“我特么不知道要告诉你多少次，Weasel。别这么叫我，我不是你的孩子，也不是你的朋友，更不是你的任何一件东西。”

“但你是我的病人。因此，你迟早要向我敞开心扉。这种重复带有攻击性和冷漠的言语我早已习惯了。”

“我被关在这里很明显违背我的意愿，很抱歉我的性格不像你那秃顶的颅骨那么闪亮。”

“但你同意来这里接受治疗，不是吗？”

“这是监狱，你这个白痴。我这么优秀，为什么要坐牢？”

与Weselton医生交谈总是令人恼火。Hans取笑他那可笑的胡子以及他的假发从来没有让老人生气，但最近这个小个子的男人开始慢慢向Hans询问起有关“家” 的问题。

“Hans，我想谈谈你的家庭。你不能一直回避这些问题。”

“我只是不明白你为什么要谈论我的家人。我的父母已经死了十年了，老兄！我流着血的心已经愈合了好一阵子了。”

“我不是说你的父母，Hans。Anna对此有何看法？”

Weselton第一次问这个问题，这令Hans很惊讶，愣在那里一动不动。

“关于什么？”

他颤颤巍巍地询问，这是他有史以来第一次以这样的方式询问。

“看到你这样，你怎么看待Anna的感觉？”

他突然冒出一身冷汗。

“当警察出现在你家门口找你时，你觉得Anna当时是什么感受？”

他对周围的一切变得极为敏感。手指肌腱抽搐，头上每根头发的毛囊都要炸开， 额头上冒出层层汗珠......

“你觉得Anna如何看待你把那个可怜的男孩打得半死的样子？”

他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，下巴疼痛，所以他咬紧牙关，不让自己跳到桌子上，将Weselton的嘴撕得稀巴烂。「这样的问题不公平！他们对我不公平！」

Anna是他的整个世界。他所做的一切，都是为了她。为了她的幸福，为了她的安全。他在这里不是他的错，其他人似乎都决心让自己的生活变得艰难，这不是他的错。他唯一想要的就是和Anna在一起，像以前一样快乐。他们不需要其他人！他们不需要医生、护士、老师，也不需要别人在他们面前指指点点。

他们不需要父母。没有他们，Hans和Anna同样过得很好。

他们不需要朋友。Anna总是来看望他，这证明了他在Anna的心里占据着举足轻重的位置。她不需要其他任何人。

她当然不需要Elsa。

一想到那个沉默寡言的金发怪胎，Hans脖子后面的头发就竖起来了。当然，即使是他，也不得不承认Elsa确实是个美人，她有着蓝色眼睛和铂金色头发......但她身上有一些东西，并不是沉默，但在她身上合情合理，Hans觉得Elsa并非是在表演。

（他对表演很了解，所以他对这个假设相当有信心。）

沉默并不是让Hans害怕的原因，他真正害怕的是Elsa的眼睛。尽管每个人似乎都认为她是无害的，但她的眼睛里有一种深邃的神情，暗示着她是一个善于观察的人。具有敏锐的头脑的人是极具危险的，他们会注意到每件事，任何无关紧要的细节。观察力强的人拥有强烈的思想、复杂的策略以及龌龊的痴迷。他们敏锐的头脑从来没有休息过，Hans知道这个名叫“Elsa”的女孩别有用心地与他的妹妹在一起。他可以从Elsa深邃暗淡的目光中看出来，它们将他的妹妹活活拖住， 虽然蓝色代表着平静，但Hans还是忍不住将她的眼睛比作一片闹鬼的湖，里面住着一些扭曲、危险的东西。

Anna太有爱了，太温柔了，以至于在没有证据时，Anna无法接受他所说的。

这就是他偷钥匙的原因。他会找到证据的。

如果Hans能找到证据，向Anna证明Elsa不可信，那么他就可以问心无愧地将她撕成碎片。也许他甚至不必这么做，或许如果他找到了合理的证据，Anna会十分厌恶她，以至于会离开她。这个念头令他不怀好意地笑了。

他只是希望能找到有用的证据。

当他发现Anna和Elsa的小玩伴后，他立即装出好男孩的样子，用书中的每一个技巧来获取信息：Anna哪天来康复中心，在这里呆多长时间。得益于扮演好男孩的角色，他才有机会看到花园的美景。有些病人在特定的时间被允许出去放风，他大多数时候都只是看着鸟儿在外面飞来飞去（老实说，他在那间屋子里没什么别的可做的），视野所及不过是面前的狭窄空地。

他不会傻到直接问Anna或Elsa的事，这太可疑了。聪明的护士会立刻看穿他的小心思。

但他在外面，对看到的病人提出好奇的问题并没有引起护士们的怀疑。像“我前几天看到一个头发乱蓬蓬的女人，一边是黑的，另一边是白的，她是谁？”或者“那个总是在花园里跌跌撞撞的人真的认为自己是海盗吗？”这些都是无害的问题，但针对每一个回答，他都会制作外出的时间表。因为每周都是一样的，到了第三周，他有十足的信心知道Elsa什么时候会离开房间。

得知他妹妹在康复中心里，他火冒三丈，就像他每次受到威胁时一样，他急不可待地想要冲过去抱住她，将他们赶出那栋楼。

但他需要向Anna证明他是对的，Elsa是危险的，这一点更为迫切。

“你好，Hans，准备好回你房间了吗？”Hans抬头一看，看到Merriweather正向他走来，他勉强露出了笑容。Merriweather总是将Hans抱起来，护送他去治疗，之前他有探视权的时候，她常常护送他到访客休息室。

他很久没看到Anna 了......

“是的，夫人。”他喃喃地说，但就在这时，Kari从Weselto 的办公室门口探出头来。一时间，恐慌涌上了Hans的脊柱，在他的胸口凝聚起来。

「她注意到了吗？」

当然，这个女人并不是脑袋最灵光的护士，但Hans也不是一个熟练的扒手。她很可能已经注意到了，现在他就要陷入绝境了。

但当那个女人只是咧嘴笑着向Merriweather挥手致意，然后又消失在里面时，他的担忧才得到了缓解。他皱着眉头看着她离去，抑制住了松一口气的冲动。当她走了以后，Hans又回到Merriweather的身边，她开始送他上楼梯，回到他的房间。当他们走的时候，Hans祈祷钥匙能安安稳稳地在他口袋里。

Hans知道护士们不会错过时间表。Kari还是个新人，职责相对较少。她主要帮助做饭和清洁，并对该康复中心最年轻的病人进行了一些治疗。希望她不会注意到她的钥匙不见了。如果Hans幸运的话，Kari可能在明天早上才发现她的钥匙丢了。到那时，Hans会有足够的时间，他可以将钥匙放在一个与他完全无关的地方。

「也许我可以将钥匙放在Weselton的桌子下面，她就会以为钥匙掉在地上了。」

当他和Merriweather一起上楼时，他在脑子里就盘算着自己的计划，再核对一下有没有疏漏的地方，确定今天正式实施计划。

DeVille夫人两天前在花园里......那个金发小女孩今天早上带着那只毛绒兔子到处闲逛。今天是周三，“冰雪女王”应该和Anna在访客休息室呆上几个小时。她肯定要晚一点吃晚饭，这意味着在Merriweather将我送走后，我应该有足够的时间在任何人都不知道的情况下进入她的房间。

「大厅的摄像头坏了，所以没有人看到我。但为了以防万一，我需要保持安静。我只希望我记得哪个房间是她的，是第三扇门？还是第四扇门？」

很快，Merriweather就把他带回了那间小“牢房”。Merriweather从不关心他， Hans能看出她与他在一起是多么短暂与冷漠，她从来没有特意去和Hans打交道。不过，这并没有让他太烦恼，他已经习惯了。

“我几小时后回来接你吃饭。”

Hans只是哼了一声，然后躺在床上。即使在门被锁上之后，Hans仍在等待，他盯着天花板，为即将完成的计划而绷紧神经。

最后，当他的呼吸平稳下来时，他走到门口，从口袋里取出钥匙。希望他能在第一次尝试中幸运地把锁打开，他需要尽快完成这件事。但不幸的是，现实世界的开锁并不像游戏中那么容易。如果这是Skyrim，他甚至不需要钥匙。

一定是有什么幸运之神站在了他这一边，因为他滑进锁道的第一把钥匙刚好是能打开房门的那一把。当门咔嗒一声打开时，一个病态的笑容在他脸上蔓延开来。他先为自己庆贺一下，然后他耸了耸肩，眯起眼睛，他慢慢地转动旋钮，以免发出太大的声响。Hans环视了走廊的四周，确定楼里没人，他溜进大厅，关上了身后的门，小心翼翼地再把它锁起来，以免有人在检查“冰雪女王”的房间时遇到他。Hans迅速走下大厅，数了数第三扇门，他眯着眼睛看了一会儿门，确认一下是否走错了房间，然后再走向下一扇门。

经过一段时间的摸索，他找到了正确的钥匙，门打开了，房间里的寒意向Hans表明他来对了。他在大厅里最后瞥了一眼，以确保在溜进去之前没有人会看到他。

不可否认，最初他对Elsa的房间并不排斥。“冰雪女王”将她的房间保持得非常整洁：她的床十分干净，桌子上的东西摆放整齐有序。(他忍不住想，我为什么没有张桌子呢？)事实上，唯一看起来格格不入的就是天花板上挂着的一堆纸雪花。

他一看就知道是Anna做的。

「那为什么Elsa拥有这些？」

他的嘴唇卷曲，拳头紧握，按捺不住想把它们撕下来的冲动，但他还是忍住了， 他来这里唯一的目的就是为了证明 Elsa是危险的，破坏这个地方来发泄他的愤怒，并不是一种有效的方式来消磨他仅有的一点时间。

他的目光从多彩的小雪花上移开，将注意力转向桌子。他急忙走过去，拉开第一个抽屉，发现里面有一个蓝色的素描本。他将它拿出来，快速地翻了翻，用批判的眼光看了看里面的素描。有很多狐狸、眼睛和未完成的图案。Hans 猜测是其他病人的素描。一个特别胖的素描让他笑了起来，寥寥几笔就抓住护士长Gerda巨大腰围的特点。

但如果这个素描本能让他获得快乐，那证明它毫无用处。

他怒气冲冲地把它关上，并扔到桌子上，继续寻找有用的线索。第二个抽屉里摆满了褶皱的纸，下面藏着一个笔记本。Hans一把抓起，把它们摊开放在桌子上，他的蛇形眼睛里充满了怀疑和兴奋。

所有这些似乎都是Elsa想写的信，当Hans意识到大部分信都是写给他妹妹的时候，他的喉咙里就发起咆哮声。然而，里面没有一句很长的言语，而且还被Elsa用厚厚的黑线划掉，大多数单词几乎难以辨认，这就意味着这些不能帮助他获取信息，这样的结果令Hans垂头叹气。

但有一段看起来是“冰雪女王”最成功的尝试。Elsa颤颤巍巍，不甚自信地写下了Anna的名字，并写下以下信息：“我希望你知道我有多久想大声说出你的名字，并告诉你我的感受。我已经把下面三行划掉了，我很抱歉，我太差劲了，我好久没说过话了，就连写作都很费劲。我几乎忘记了如何使用语言，老实说，我读过有关语言治疗的文章，我不确定我是否能像以前那样说话——”

Hans皱着眉头。当然，就在它变得有趣的时候，它被关上了。「她有一件事是对的。她真差劲。」

目前没有一个明显的线索证明Elsa是危险的。于是，Hans将注意力转向书桌上的第三个抽屉，也就是最后一个抽屉，他血液中充斥着满满的挫败感，他用力将抽屉拉开，发现里面有各种各样的信件和卡片，每一个都被完美地折叠起来，完好地保存在信封里，几乎要把抽屉盛满了。Hans一个接一个仔细地看着，看看这些信是写给谁的，是谁寄的。

当他意识到这些信中的每一封都是Elsa的父母寄来的时候，他惊讶地抬起了眉头。好奇心(也许还掺杂着嫉妒)占据了上风，他将信掏出来。这封信将近三页长，字迹工整，倾斜密集，Hans甚至眯着眼才能看清。

有一封很旧的信十分特别，里面有句话是这样说的：“我真不敢相信我的女儿终于十三岁了！我很期待Edna为你做一件新衣服，但她坚持说她有更重要的艺术作品要创作。我发誓，亲爱的，这个女人既有天分，又有疯狂的想法。”

还有更多的证据表明Elsa像大家认为的那样人畜无害。Hans鼻孔张开，但当他凝视着那封信时，眼里流露出痛苦的神情。在那一瞬间，他濒临脆弱、意志不振，他将那封信靠近他的脸，嗅了嗅。

有那么一会儿，他想知道他的母亲是否也喷过类似的香水。

他又盯着那封信看了一会儿，然后叹了口气，小心翼翼地将它叠起来。他俯下身，将它放回原处，他的肩膀因一种不知从何而来的空虚而下垂。在那一刻，他只想回到自己的房间，把自己蜷缩成一个球，直到他感觉好一点。但当他挺直身子时，有什么东西吸引了他的注意力。

在所有的信的下面，小心地藏着一个大的黑色绘本。

Hans睁大了双眼，读了起来，他对Elsa所表现出短暂的敬佩立刻消失了。这个绘本很重，承载着无数的秘密，他会发现的，他一定会发现的。Hans将它放在桌子上，将那些杂乱无章的信撇在一边。他的手放在书桌上，Hans狠狠盯着绘本的黑色封面满怀希望，但不知怎么，他竟然有些紧张，这里面很可能藏有他想要的东西。这个年轻人终于鼓起勇气打开了绘本......

里面有他妹妹的画。下一页接着一页。

“你特么......”当Hans意识到这里面全是他妹妹的画时，他的脸上弥漫着恐惧。

Anna微笑着，Anna侧着脸，Anna和他坐在沙发上，尽管他只是被一个简单的铅笔框所代替，没有任何细节。“你特么在搞什么！”

他翻页的速度随着每幅图中的细节变得更加清晰准确而变得越来越快，Elsa画得栩栩如生，她的艺术天赋并不是 Hans所厌恶的，而真正让Hans厌恶的是，当他继续疯狂翻阅这个令Elsa痴迷又惶恐不安的绘本时，后面越来越专注他妹妹的细节刻画。有她脸红，咬嘴唇等一系列素描，甚至还有一整页专门描绘Anna的眼睛，阴郁而淫荡。

然后是晚礼服。有一张他妹妹的全彩画，她穿着一件宽松的露背裙，露出了太多的肌肤，显然Hans并不认可Anna 这种穿衣风格。愤怒在他的血管里涌动，怒火在他体内积聚，下一页是一张潦草画成的素描，上面画着穿着裙子的 Anna，身下明显是一张床。Hans这才发现翻着绘本的手在颤抖。

但当Hans翻到最后一幅画时，他不寒而栗，随即胃里一阵翻腾，他有一种想呕吐的冲动，就像着了火似的将绘本扔了出去。

而绘本却在书桌上，定格在Hans翻开的那一页，他随即泛起一阵恶心，很快这种恶心就被盲目的愤怒所取代。Hans 愤怒到了极点，以至于他的视线边缘变暗淡，甚至出现了斑点，他体内的每个细胞似乎像最嗜血的野兽，瑟瑟发抖。

Hans咆哮着，向前跳了起来，从绘本上撕下那一页，他就像一头愤怒的公牛横冲直撞，冲出了房间。

如果Hans找到“冰雪女王”，那她一定会死无葬身之地。


	28. Chapter 28

有时候生活真是糟透了。有时它变得极其艰难与痛苦，好像做任何事情也无法摆脱它带来的伤害，以至于你觉得周末就像世界末日一样：有时候起床很难，有时连续几个小时都不可能起来。有时候太阳是你的敌人，而不是你活着的理由。有时候，你最亲密的朋友看起来只不过是烦恼，而孤独似乎并不那么糟糕。

但有时候孤独是最为致命的。

有时候，人们可以独自坐着，想知道他们为什么会受到这样的待遇——此时他们阴郁地盯着那只手，想知道会不会有人能站出来为他们发声。有时候，生活就像世界上最糟糕的旋转木马：只有无尽的轮回与痛苦，唯一带给你光明可能是陪在你旁边的人......有时候，你唯一能期待的是远处的事物，每转一圈，你就会觉得它越美好，但它带给你的感受是苦乐参半的，因为你永远无法从“旋转木马” 上下来，然后抵达它。

但问题是 生活越来越好了，情况也好转了。如果你坚持不懈，抵住生活中的痛苦将是你最伟大的事情。

有时生活是光明的、轻松的、完美的。只是在有些时候，生活可能是最美好的事情。这时候你会想，为什么有人会伤心......有时候生活让你觉得幸福来得过于容易，以至于你忘了这是一个十分危险的想法。有时幸福是美好的，有时候“希望”是极富感染力的，它是以一种好的方式呈现出来。就像微笑也是有感染力的，在朋友或爱人之间，从令人昏昏欲睡的小哈欠上呈现出来。

如果你能看到别人的内心，看穿他们的想法，甚至听到他们的想法，任何一个看到Anna Christian内心的人都会听到这样的独白。虽然这不是很有说服力，但从她那呆滞的微笑以及那明亮的眼睛下的阴影看出，其背后蕴含的哲理同样具有意义。

为什么？

因为这是很长一段时间以来，Anna第一次起床出奇得容易。她在浴室里唱歌，花时间去打理头发，使头发好似炽热的铜波一般垂散在她那白亮并带有小雀斑的脸上。她早早醒来，做了薄煎饼，她很早就来到了学校，这样她就可以为当天晚些时候要参加的天文学测验冲刺学习了，她对这次测验相当有信心。

Anna这几个月经历了内心的挣扎与痛苦以后(她甚至现在还没有完全意识到这种危害)，她觉得自己有信心去克服一切。

这种突如其来的变化可能是一种好运，也可能是无端的多巴胺分泌高峰......但Anna发现这种安逸与平静其实有几个原因。

其中一个原因就是她表姐Rapunzel为她制定的“游戏计划”。诚然，当Anna和她表姐通电话时，Anna被告诫她必须结束与Elsa亲密的关系时，Anna为此感到惊慌失措，立即设想了她脑海中所有最糟糕的情景：Elsa哭了，Elsa从Anna的抚摸中退缩，无视Anna所有的安慰。她脑海里的情景似乎都比上次更糟，但随着通话的继续，她表姐温柔的声音使她的设想停了下来。

最终，Rapunzel合理的建议战胜了Anna最初的恐慌。有人告诉她该做什么，总比让她一个人自暴自弃，失魂落魄强。在Rapunzel挂断电话后，Anna扑通一声倒在床上，过了一会儿，她松了一口气。Anna明白，虽然Rapunzel 在电话中的告诫让她纠结不已，但她越早与金发女孩划清界限，就越早消除自两人接吻以来一直在她内心深处产生的罪恶感。尽管......这只是暂时的。

(有时候，自信是无常且脆弱的，贴上创可贴看上去像是最迅速的反应，却并非总是最可行的，当然也无法持久。)

尽管对与Elsa真正交谈的恐惧依然隐藏在表面之下，就像一只秃鹫紧紧抓住Anna的皮肤，试图撕碎她脆弱的安逸状态，但她的好心情依然闪耀着光芒，十分强烈。那是她幸福的主要原因，昨晚在电话里也是如此。

当Gerda给她打电话时，Anna吓坏了。那是在晚饭后，她认为康复中心并不允许这么晚给任何人打电话。不管怎样，当Anna接到Gerda的电话时，她立刻以为Elsa出了什么事，然后她想到了她的哥哥。当Gerda漫无目的地闲聊时，Anna意识到Elsa才是她最关心的人，而非Hans，她试图消除喉咙里升起的羞耻感。说到Hans，他成了Gerda打给Anna的主要原因。

她的哥哥正在取回他的探视权。

起初，Anna怀疑她是否听错了老妇人的话。所以她干脆将手机从耳朵上移开，一脸茫然。她感觉好久没见到她哥哥了，然而几周前Anna在走廊里亲眼目睹Hans打人，在她的脑海里还是那么清晰。如果她的头转得快，她仿佛仍然能在视线边缘看到有喷溅的血色。

“我......我能再见到他吗？”Anna声音颤抖，语气里充满着不确定。

“当然，亲爱的。Weselton医生相信Hans终于准备好开始他的康复疗程了，他觉得Hans看到你一定会促进他的治疗。就连我也注意到，那孩子最近平静多了， 虽然有点闷闷不乐。”

“闷闷不乐吗？”她的哥哥从来没有......闷闷不乐。这不太可能。当然，如果有个人得罪了他，Hans可能会生气。但是闷闷不乐？老实说，Anna见过Hans最悲伤的一次是他在玩电子游戏结束时，里面主角最终被背叛和枪杀。他的肩膀好像失去了所有的力量，他向后靠在沙发上，眼睛里充满茫然与困惑。“你说他‘闷闷不乐’是什么意思？”

它并不像一个真实存在的词。

Gerda很有耐心，但并不完全理解Anna的意思。她是一个典型的护士，她本应该有所察觉，但没有能力对她所面对的情况产生任何真正的同理心。这并不是说她不好，只是......她没有像Anna希望的那样安慰她。

“亲爱的，我真的不太好说明。他身体状况很好......但自从那件事发生后，他就变得和从前不一样了，我相信你能理解。但正如我所说，Weselton医生认为，这种悲伤是对他的错误行为的承认，我们相信他真正走在康复之路上。我知道你通常在周三来看望Elsa，所以你愿意周四来康复中心见Hans吗？”

“周四？”

Anna随意地翻看了一下自己的精神状况表，在意识到那时她确实有空之前，就同意了。她在不到48小时就能见到她哥哥。事实上，这件事确实花了Anna很长时间，从她最后在床上昏倒到第二天清晨她醒来的时候，她都十分开心。

此时她在学校，已经一点钟，她刚参加完天文学测验，并确信自己至少考了个B+，之后她去了图书馆。她可以在那里放松一下，或者读一本书......如果Roz女士今天没有进书，她甚至可以小睡一会儿。每当图书管理员重新上架书时，学生们往往会躲在一边，假装他们正在学习。Anna在后面找了一张桌子，在不起眼的地方抓紧睡上一个小时，以便在拜访Elsa时有精神。虽然她感觉比以前好多了，但Anna前一天晚上睡不到五个小时，因此她感到精疲力尽。

Anna来到图书馆，但是她一进门就受到管理员的怒视，她一脸尴尬，紧张地笑了笑，朝远处的一张空桌子走去。Anna砰的一声将包放在硬邦邦的桌子上，之后她满意地叹了口气，坐了下来。「啊......午睡时间。我可想死你了。我好久都没见你了，我们真的需要经常聚在一起。比如，每隔一天。或者一天一次。抱歉，这是不是太过分了？」Anna双臂交叉放在桌面上，将头靠在上面，不一会儿，她就能感觉到眼皮下沉，一种熟悉的感觉袭来，她知道自己快要睡着了。她在座位上扭了扭身子，试图让自己睡得舒服一些。最后，她觉得自己已经和桌子融为一体了。

然而，砰的一声，一个袋子就掉到她的头上。

“啊！”Anna大声喊道，她的一颗心一下子提到了嗓子眼，差点就要蹦出来和她打招呼了，然后悬而又悬的心又落了回去。

“别紧张！”Anna认出了那个略带傲慢但又紧张的声音，她抬起头，看到Hercules正站在她的面前，神情有点担心。Anna呻吟起来，之后她又打了个盹儿。

“不是说我不高兴看到你的肌肉，Muscles McGee，但你抓住了我唯一一次睡觉的机会，并将它压成了无数小块。”Anna抱怨着，远远地靠在那张不舒服，快要倒了的木椅上。所以她向前倒，额头靠在桌子上，“你想要做什么？”

Anna听见Hercules从对面将椅子拉出来，在自己身边坐下。可她还是昏昏沉沉的(这个男孩的到来让她无所适从)，所以她低着头，猜测Hercules找她来做什么。 Hercules交叉双臂，身体前倾。一种尴尬、沉默的氛围围绕在两人之间。这一次，Hercules先开口了：“我想找你谈谈......关于你和你哥哥的事。”Hercules的声音平静而害羞，当 Anna抬起头时，他竟然羞红了脸，他并没有跟Anna进行眼神接触，但他的肢体语言告诉Anna，他完全集中在自己身上。

Anna满脸疑惑，慢慢调整了坐姿。她茫然地眨了眨眼，然后眯起了眼睛，问道： “为什么？”

“因为......”Hercules 立刻回答，仿佛他猜到Anna会问这个问题。“在过去的一年里，我对你哥哥的事一无所知，还有，我和你的朋友Kristoff谈过了。” 当Anna想打断他的话时，Hercules却解释道：“他告诉我你的父母已经去世了， 这让我想起了你为球队做的那些我从未注意过的事情。你一直都在我们身边，但你从来都不是Hans的附属品，所以......这让我们所有人，尤其对我来说......”他连忙纠正自己，目光越来越羞愧，“很容易......将你视为偿还 Hans所做的一切的目标。”

“Hans做了什么事？”Anna问，她的语气里充满了愤怒，“你说的好像Han恼羞成怒，你和学校把责任全部推到他的身上！”

Hercules的鼻孔张开，忍住自己的怒火，问道：“那Eric和Shang就应该受到你哥哥的殴打吗？”

“当然不是！但我哥哥仅仅是因为没有拦住对方球员，你和整个团队都要责怪他？上次我查过了，橄榄球队是一个团体，即使我哥哥做的事是错的，但他并没有有意为之。也许，如果Shang和Eric没有责怪我哥哥，那么，也许我们现在就不会是这样了！”

就这样，两个年轻人瞪着彼此，两对几乎相同的蓝眼睛在愤怒和指责中眯了起来。Hercules的手在桌面上攥成拳头。Anna盯着男孩看了很长时间，然后她气呼呼地回到座位上，双臂交叉在胸前。

“Hans和我都不太记得我们的父母。他们很棒，但是......你知道。小孩子很难记得自己父母的样子。”Hercules的拳头松开了，当Anna发出一声深深的、悲伤的叹息时，Hercules脸上的愤怒逐渐消失了。“他们失踪了。我的父母，我是说......他们不可能还活着，所以我应该说他们已经......死了。”Anna的声音变得有些嘶哑。

Hercules耐心地等待Anna继续说下去，面带悲伤看着Anna脸上的挫败感越来越深。Anna试图忍住哭泣，不过， 她最终还是放弃了，坐到了座位上。“ 他们......Hans和我与叔叔婶婶住在一起。他们很伟大，但对两个受伤的孩子束手无策，所以他们倍感压力，他们总是确保我们有东西玩，让我们分心，但每当夜晚来临，我们就更容易想起我们是多么的孤独，我们多么想念他们。”Anna继续说道，“我的表姐Rapunzel是唯一一个能哄我入睡的人。Hans 没有人帮助过他。我知道有些晚上他也会睡不着。有时我们俩会偷偷溜出去，在我叔叔家附近的树林里捉迷藏。有些时候，如果是晴朗的夜晚，我们会到外面去，试着猜想我们的父母会住在天上的哪颗星星上。”

“你们那时几岁？”

“那时他八岁，我六岁。”Anna的声音很平淡，好像在说跟自己完全无关的沉重往事，“总之，我们很难过，难过了很长时间。但是......有一天，Hans坐下来告诉我说，我们必须坚强起来，我们不能总是闷闷不乐。他说，我们还有彼此。如果我们一直悲伤，那么我们长大后会变成什么样的人呢？如果我们只为孤独而哭泣，怎么能让天堂里的爸爸妈妈高兴呢？”

Anna盯着远处，好像她在脑海里想象着这场对话。Hercules不知道他们小时候是什么样子，他十三岁才搬到 Arendelle，但他可以想象，两个赤褐色头发的孩子满眼泪水拥在一起，试图让自己相信，他们足够坚强，能够继续前行。

“从那以后，我们非常努力地成为完美的小侄子和小侄女。我们按照叔叔婶婶的要求过活，从不惹麻烦，总是试图追寻快乐。当我们最终回到学校，我们尽我们所能让我们的父母感到骄傲。Hans一直比我更自律，他十分认真。他全身心地投入到橄榄球运动中，总是确保自己在班上名列前茅，确保自己没有一分一毫的失误。我从来没有他那样的魄力，所以我想，为了让爸爸妈妈为我骄傲，我决定做一个好女孩，不要制造麻烦，保持可亲，支持我的哥哥。”

Anna沉默了一会儿，眼睛还在盯着远处，然后她眨了眨眼，回过神来，这时她迎着Hercules的目光，看到了 Hercules眼中流露出悲伤和近乎怜悯的神情。“时间差不多了。”Anna不好意思地对他笑了笑，在这尴尬的氛围里，她举起一只手去抚摸自己的后颈。“我有时会这样絮絮叨叨......这听起来确实像一个伤感的故事，我很抱歉。”

“这......不是一个伤感的故事。”Hercules小心翼翼地说，“这真是太糟糕了。抱歉，Christian。”Hans在 Hercules眼里可能还是个暴力的疯子，但 Anna 所说的话让他相信这不全是Hans的错。失去一个父母已经够难的了，但是失去两个父母......

「虽然有一个父母，我当然不介意失去。」Hercules苦苦思索着自己。

“嗯......谢谢你。但是 ......”Anna 的声音越来越小了。Hercules看到对面Anna那双蓝绿色的眼里还有些许怀疑，他的嘴角稍稍上扬，得意地笑了一下。

“我们为什么要这么做？如果你想找我谈那些伤心的往事，我很抱歉告诉你，我今天真的没有时间。呃......我有个地方要去。”

“什么地方，Christian？”

“我告诉过你，叫我 Anna。”Anna脸上的微笑并非百分之百真诚，但Hercules立即明白了她眼中的诚意。Anna 曾经对他说，她只会接受一个真诚的道歉，而他正在努力。他只是......必须先了解她。必须像Anna说的那样“明白他到底做错了什么”。过了一会儿，他谨慎地回了一个微笑。

“抱歉，Anna。”

Anna点点头，掏出手机查看时间。Hercules看着她，一个念头悄悄地出现在他的脑海里。“嘿，你想要我的号码吗？”

Anna愣住了，眉毛扭在一起，而Hercules只是骄傲地笑了笑。她上下打量着Hercules，仿佛寻找Hercules的解释。当她一无所获时，她的目光又回到了他的身上。“呃......一点也不——你当真？为什么？”

“嗯......我真的想知道我做错了什么。我想我已经开始寻找了。但是......我也认为你也许能帮助我理解我当初为什么要这么做。如果我能做到这一点，我就可以停下来，回到Meg希望与之相处的人。”现在轮到他紧张了。他知道说出这些会很难。“因为我确实想跟你说一些我自己悲伤的往事，但是......”

“但是......你怕你的队友看到你像个小孩子一样哭泣吗？”

“差不多。”Hercules肯定道。

Anna似乎考虑了一会儿，才将手机交出来。“只有我能决定我们在哪里见面，这样我才能避免被吓到。”

“很公平。”Hercules边说边在Anna手机里输入他的号码，“我很确定这是我应得的。”

“那确实。”

***

Elsa低头看了看手里的信，皱了皱眉。

「Elsa，Anna随时都会来的。准备好了还是没准备好，你没有多少时间了！」

Elsa颤抖着叹了一口气，信紧紧地握在她的手里。这是她第一次给Anna寄信。她上周一直在为写这封信而苦恼。这是一封她写了一百遍的信(她确定她数过了， 因为她第一次遇见Anna时，她就开始试着给Anna写信)，但每一次的尝试似乎都比上一次更加绝望。所以她将之前所有的信都撕成了碎片，但她希望这封信能恰当地表达她的感情。

“亲爱的 Anna。”她开始写道。

“首先，我想谢谢你。谢谢你让我微笑，让我快乐，让我的生活重回光明。我不知道没有你我会怎么做，我不是故意给你施加压力。我只想让你明白你对我有多么重要。你是我十分重要的人。我只希望你能幸福。”

“我还不敢确定我能不能说话。这对于我来说很难，即便写在纸上。这么久了， 以至于......我也不知道自己到底怎么了。我只是习惯于安静的生活，以至于让我觉得一个有声音的世界很可怕。但是，有声音的世界是美好的，因为你可以跟我对话。抱歉，这不是很有说服力，但这是事实。”

“我可以向你保证，那就是：我会努力的。为了你，也为了我的父母，我会努力的。多亏了你，我才意识到我的父母逐渐老去，我很想念他们。我不想再错过了。我不想再浪费时间了。”

“我不想再浪费我们在一起的时间了。”

写完之后，她颤抖地签了名。

即使是现在，她也想把这封信撕成碎片，但这是她最成功的尝试，她很像把自己一瞬而逝的想法写在纸上，但她已经没时间了，快四点了，Gerda随时有可能将她带到Anna的身边。

她的门咔嚓一声被打开了。

“亲爱的Elsa，你准备好去见Anna了吗？”

Elsa抬起头，仔细地看了一眼她的信，然后点了点头，她站了起来，小心翼翼地将信折起来。

“那是什么？亲爱的，一封信？是给Anna的吗？”Gerda好奇地问道。Elsa害羞地点点头，虽然她能感觉到老妇人脸上灿烂的笑容，但她却不敢抬头，不敢流露出焦虑的神情。“这真是太好了，亲爱的！”

很快，她们两人就要去访客休息室了，Elsa将信稳稳地塞进了裤兜里。一只手护着它，不要让它掉下去。每走一步，她就离Anna越近一步。虽然内心深感恐惧， 那就是这封信写得不够好，措辞不对，但Elsa对Anna有信心。她甚至开始对自己有信心了。

“亲爱的，我们到了。Anna今天看起来心情很好。你真幸运。”Gerda对着Elsa眨了眨眼。

「心情很好？」Elsa想。她脸上露出笑容。「太棒了！那绝对是个好消息！」

Elsa走进访客休息室，她的目光立刻落在Anna的笑脸上。Anna笑了。她看上去比几周前更快乐、更开心。Elsa喜出望外，她还没来得及往前走，身后的门就砰的一声关上了。Anna并没有坐在她们通常坐的桌子旁，而是跟不久前她介绍给Elsa的那个小男孩坐在一起。Olaf，如果Elsa没记错的话。两人一起上色，由一位老妇人看护着，她正朝小男孩热情地笑着。她瘦弱的双手整齐地叠放在一堆画着许多雪人的涂鸦上面。

Elsa走到Anna的身边，一只手放在椅背上。等着Anna注意到她。她看着Anna尝试绘画，但Anna确实不是很擅长。当Elsa抬起头为了看得更清时，她发现那根本毫无帮助。 她仍然无可救药地迷失了。直到Olaf大叫“完成啦”，这两位“画家”举起他们的杰作，Elsa不得不用手捂住嘴。

Elsa这才了解情况，原来Anna和Olaf两人正在举行一场互相画彼此的肖像比赛。Elsa不确定谁画得更糟。Anna不是个画家，但Olaf显然更想画出他想画的东西， 而不是捕捉他真正看到的Anna。

“Olaf！”Anna咯咯地笑着说，“你给我画了很多纹身！”

“那是雀斑！”Olaf 纠正道，他的脸上展开俏皮的笑容，骄傲地露出了他的龅牙。“Olaf 获胜！”

“什么？”Anna难以置信地喊道，“得了吧，我把你的牙齿画得很完美！看看那些小狗......”Anna一边说，一边指着她的画。她画的是一张卡通笑脸，下面一堆黑色曲线原本是头发。

Olaf咯咯地笑了：“我的牙齿才不像小狗，傻瓜！Olaf赢啦！”

Elsa深情地笑了笑，最后她决定拍拍Anna的肩膀表示她已经来了，虽然 Anna 吃惊地跳了起来，但当她看到Elsa的脸时，她不由得喜形于色：“Elsa！我很高兴见到你。你能向这个傻孩子解释我是这次比赛的冠军吗？”当Elsa摇了摇头，Anna紧紧地抓住自己的心，呜咽着以示抗议。“但是......嗯......好吧，这一轮你赢了，Olaf。我现在得走了，我们回头见，小家伙？”

“好的！”Olaf 笑着说，“再见，Anna！”

“再见，小家伙。祝您愉快，Anderson太太！”

Elsa看着Anderson朝Anna笑了笑，然后她就伸手去给Olaf理了理凌乱的头发。Olaf似乎毫不介意。所以Elsa猜想 Anderson和Olaf彼此熟悉。没过多久，Anna就大胆地握住Elsa的手，将Elsa领到沙发上。Elsa细细品味着Anna将手放在她手上的感觉，并对着Anna热情地笑了笑。Anna一定感觉到了她的凝视，她转过身来，回头看了Elsa 一眼，然后笑了笑。在Anna拜访她的所有日子里，Elsa可以看出这次拜访是极为重要的。无论是Anna眼中的光芒，还是那封即将要寄出的信，抑或是Elsa意识到自己很容易就能注意到那位老妇人的目光，空气中洋溢着令人着迷的活力，令人兴奋。

Anna示意Elsa坐下，而Elsa并不害怕并慢慢靠近。当她们的膝盖触碰到彼此时，她的腿不由得一震，她微微一笑看着 Anna 脸颊上泛起了阵阵红晕。“那是Olaf的祖母。”Anna害羞地说道，她那双蓝眼睛注视着Elsa，闪闪发光。“这是我第一次见到她，但她是一个很好的人。”

Elsa点头回应，伸手触摸Anna的脸颊，她用大拇指抚摸着她的肌肤。享受着Elsa的触摸，Anna轻轻地闭上了双眼。“嗯......”Anna耸了耸肩，拉开背包的拉链，伸手去拿东西。“我很高兴再次见到你，Elsa。我感觉这周我变得有些与众不同，当然是指好的方面！我想和你谈谈，但首先......”

当Anna从包里取出一块巧克力时，Elsa不禁流口水。这是她最喜欢的巧克力。“我想既然上次来的时候忘了给你带松露巧克力，这次我应该好好的补偿你！”

Elsa想知道她到底做了什么才使今天变得如此美好。她咧嘴一笑，急切地伸手去拿巧克力棒，她撕开包装纸，将巧克力塞进嘴里，然后立即为Anna拿了一个。当两人一起吃饭的时候，Anna告诉 Elsa，Hercules最近有找过她；她告诉Elsa，她跟Kristoff一起玩游戏时成长了许多；她还告诉Elsa，为了玩游戏他们还订了披萨来当晚饭。每次谈论一件事，Anna的眼里总是闪烁着兴奋的光芒。

巧克力吃完后，Elsa立即握住Anna的手，开始把玩它。用自己的手掌跟Anna比一比大小。Anna面带微笑地看着她。当Elsa碰到 Anna 手心痒痒的地方时，Anna咯咯地笑了。最后，Elsa变得厌倦了，她咬着嘴唇，手指向下，朝着 Anna的手臂“走”过去，Anna目不转睛看着Elsa的手指，当它们来到她的脖子时，Anna忍不住笑了起来。随即，Elsa的手又回到了Anna的脸颊上。这一次，Anna用鼻子触碰Elsa，她慢慢闭上眼睛。Elsa的心怦怦直跳，尽情享受这一刻。

「她告诉自己：总有一天，我要在家里和Anna接吻，而不是在康复中心；总有一天，我希望这个女孩是我的。我想成为她的恋人。」

「我会尽一切努力来实现这个目标。」

她趁着此刻勇气爆棚，暂时考虑将信递给Anna。就在这个念头拂过她的脑海时， Anna的眼睛慢慢睁开了。Anna 的表情甚是严肃，Elsa的心立即绷紧了。“这感觉太棒了，但在我入睡之前，我现在真的想和你谈谈。”

Elsa试图告诉自己，Anna想跟她谈的不是坏事，这会毁掉她们美好的一天。但“我需要和你谈谈”绝对不是件好事。它通常意味着重要的、棘手的事情。

“嗯......我实在不知道如何开口。”Anna举起一只手，将它放在Elsa的身上，停留了一会儿，然后再将它从Elsa的身上拿开。Anna挺直了身子，表情仍然严肃凝重。“我想和你在一起。”

Elsa眨了眨眼。当她仔细品味Anna刚才所说的话时，她沉默了。

「Anna想和自己在一起，那是——」

「什么？」

刹那间，Elsa的脸上浮起一层红晕，甚至还渗出一层细汗。

“我喜欢你，Elsa。我知道你也喜欢我。你......喜欢我吗？”

Elsa使劲地点了点头，双手握着Anna的手，眼睛睁得大大的，带着怀疑、震惊，但更多的是希望之情。

在 Elsa的注视下，Anna面红耳赤，就连说话也变得结巴起来：“所以，我想给我们一次机会。这听起来有些奇怪。嗯......我还准备了一整套的说词，但我的大脑已经忘记了。Christian，这下尴尬了吧。”Anna用手拍了拍额头，深吸了一口气，沉默了一会儿。

“好吧，这是最难以启齿的部分。我希望我们在一起，这就是为什么现在......我要关掉PDA[注1]。没有PDA！不再接吻，不再像现在这样依恋彼此。直到......直到我们在一个足够健康的环境。这有没有道理呢？”

Elsa只能注视着Anna。对她来说，在这么短的时间内，就接收到这么多的信息， 她还没有做好接受任何形式上的准备。她担心得要死，她所有的勇气和信心都被Anna所击溃，她现在绝不可能将信交给Anna。事实上，此刻她很想将它撕成碎片，就像之前她做的那样。

Anna的话让Elsa出乎意料，她做了Elsa在梦中从未想过的、最狂野的事。她刚刚给Elsa描绘了她们在一起的未来，这是Elsa全心全意唯一想要的。Anna声称， 这也是她的梦想，但同时，她告诉Elsa梦想遥不可及。Elsa不确定她是该高兴还是该伤心。当她得知Anna回应了自己的感情时，她就不停地点头，抑制不住自己的喜悦之情。但Anna又说，直到将来某个遥远的时刻，她才能够继续追求这份爱，直到绝望地呜咽着，不再接吻？

老实说，“不再接吻”是她过度疲劳的大脑能完全理解的唯一部分。

“Elsa？”

虽然她难以接受，Elsa还是迎上了Anna的目光。Elsa看到此时如此脆弱的Anna，她的心开始动摇了，几乎要破碎了。Anna屏息静气，绝望地等待着Elsa能做出一些反应。Elsa知道她必须坚强起来，她很想把喉咙里的哽咽声咽回去，但她还是失败了，她尽力递给Anna一个微笑。Anna的眼睛在她的眼睛之间来回眨着，看她有没有流泪的痕迹。Elsa情绪激动，却又哭不出来，她不确定自己是否能承受住此刻的心情。

Anna希望她们在一起，但只有当她们两个在“健康”的时候。

Elsa明白她的意思，她知道自己没有任何理由去反对。她心里清楚她永远不可能在康复中心声称Anna是自己的恋人。但总有一天，她要告诉Anna她爱她。她能说出Anna的名字。

老实说，Anna说出Elsa想要的期盼，但这并不能阻止Elsa血液和骨头里迸发出来的恐惧。

“Elsa，你还好吗？”

Elsa第一次感到泪水刺痛了她的眼睛。她闭上了双眼，既没有点头，也没有摇头。她俯身向前，将额头贴在Anna的肩膀上。Anna立即用双臂搂住Elsa的肩膀，将她拉得更近了。“Elsa，我很抱歉，我知道这很难。但是，我认为这对我们来说是最好的。不可否认的是，我很怀念我们之前的吻，那感觉很棒。”

即使在Elsa快要哭出来的时候，Anna也能使她微笑。Anna就这样抱着她，Elsa鼓足勇气点了点头，她的眼泪没有掉下来。Anna让她振作起来，然后她松开Elsa的手，将Elsa向后拉开。这次是Anna将Elsa的脸颊捧在手里。Elsa闭上眼睛， 握住Anna的手。

「Anna，我......」

「我不确定我能否做到这一点。」

如果她注定永远呆在康复中心里呢？如果她再也发不出声音呢？如果她们的恋情注定要失败呢？所有的假设都在 Elsa脑海里盘旋，越来越快，越来越响。

但这时Anna的双手捧着她的脸，Elsa睁开了眼睛。她看到Anna正对她会心一笑， 眼中满怀信心。

“你能做到的。”Anna低声说道，“我知道你可以。”

Elsa再也抑制不住自己的感情，她奋不顾身地冲向Anna，将嘴唇贴到Anna的嘴唇上。Anna发出一声低沉的喘气声，但她立即回吻了Elsa，闭上了双眼。Elsa紧紧抓住Anna的衬衫。这个吻温暖而激烈，承载着两人关系的承诺以及要面对的挫折。Elsa从没想过要结束。但所有美好的事情都有尽头，最终两人分开了。不过，她们仍然抵着彼此的额头，都不愿从彼此身上离开。

“哇......”Anna低声说道，“这不公平。”

就这样，一切如初。Anna还是Anna，她们已经得知彼此的感情，而现在，Elsa知道她该怎么做了。

当Gerda来接她时，她不想让Anna离开。当Elsa送给Anna一个飞吻时，Anna的脸立即浮上一层红晕。这个动作提醒她们，她们的未来是真实而可期的。Anna相信她，所以Elsa也会相信自己。她有机会。她们还有机会。

Gerda笑着说：“看来，这次Anna的拜访令你很愉快。”Elsa忙着重温她脑海中的吻，她甚至没有意识到自己在点头回应。但 Gerda 注意到了这一点，她欣喜若狂。她看到Anna和Elsa在她们的关系上取得了巨大的进步。她替她们感到无比的幸福。

但......这种幸福不会持续得太久。

当Elsa和Gerda登上楼梯，并向上一层走去时，雷鸣般的脚步声开始在她们周围回响。Gerda抬起头，眼睛里充满了疑惑：“这是怎么了？”

脚步声越来越大，Gerda将Elsa拉近怀里，一只手去拿对讲机，她要求所有工作人员都来这里。当Gerda对着对讲机大声呼叫时，Elsa不由得惊慌失措起来。

“你！”

Elsa感到一阵寒意。她知道那个声音。她抬头望着Anna的哥哥——Hans。他的眼里充满着愤怒与恐怖，他恶狠狠地盯着Elsa。

“你这个下流，肮脏的怪物！”Hans怒火中烧，冲到Elsa的面前，“我知道你有问题，现在我要去——”

“Hans！”Gerda大声喊道，走上前去，将Elsa护到身后。“你怎么——谁放你出去的？你为什么在这里？我要求你马上回你的房间！否则——”

Hans伸出手来，抓住Gerda的领子，并将她拽到自己的面前，咆哮道：“闭嘴， 你这个愚蠢的碧池！”他将Gerda 狠狠地扔到墙上。之后Gerda躺在地上，一动不动。Elsa目瞪口呆，立即向后退了一步，眼里充满了恐惧。Hans不以为意，他恶毒的绿色双眼上下打量着Elsa。他继续朝Elsa走去，露出獠牙：“我跟‘冰雪女王’有事要谈。”

Elsa不寒而栗，她觉得Hans要杀了自己。此刻，她孤身一人。Gerda可能在打电话求救，但她很有可能在救兵赶来之前就已经死了。有那么一瞬间，她迅速看了一眼她来的方向，考虑要不要逃回楼下。但Hans健步如飞，立即来到她的前面，堵住了她的退路。他就像在等机会将猎物撕成碎片的黑豹，或像一条朝着晚餐移动的蛇。

“我知道我妹妹一直在拜访你，你这个怪胎。你真的以为我一无所知？”Hans一直徘徊在楼梯边，防止Elsa逃跑。此时他一副小人得志的样子。既然他将猎物带到了他想要的地方，他就要好好玩弄、折磨她。“我知道你对她的感情。”听到这，Elsa大吃一惊。Hans得意地笑了起来，“我一直都知道。我总是看到你望着她的眼神，用你那龌龊的眼神望着她。我知道我妹妹一直在照顾你、迁就你，因为她太可亲了，不会伤害到任何人。即使像你这样一个可怜的，可悲的小家伙。”

此时，Hans凛若冰霜，就连病态的笑容也随即消失了。“我会满足于让你沉溺在孤独、悲惨的小世界里，因为我知道我会永远占据着Anna心里最重要的位置。”

「不，那不是真的！Anna关心我，她......她——」

“我知道你那个扭曲的小脑袋里想的是什么。Anna真的关心你吗，嗯？她不过是在可怜你。”Hans走近了一步，说道，“如果她不再可怜你，你会一无所有！还有你的父母，你甚至不能直视他们的眼睛。如果Anna不在你的身边，你什么都没有！”

Elsa睁大了双眼，她的心在胸口怦怦直跳。他怎么会知道她父母的事？没有人告诉他，这违反了康复中心的规定！他不可能知道，除非......

Hans的目光充满了黑暗与危险：“但Anna是我的妹妹。作为她的哥哥，保护她是我的职责。保护她不受伤害，保护她不受世界的伤害，保护她不受像你这样的变态的伤害！”

Hans手里拿着一张皱巴巴的纸。尽管他的脸上写满了厌恶之情，但他还是拿到Elsa的面前给她看。当Elsa意识到这是什么时，她的怀疑得到了证实。Hans去过她的房间。他在她的房间里翻看她的东西：她的信，她的生日卡，还有......她的素描本。

这是一张Elsa感到最自豪......或是感到最羞耻的画。里面画的是Anna，是全裸着的Anna，她躺在Elsa的床上。虽然身体只是简单的素描，但Anna的脸却画得十分细致，每当Elsa翻过这一页时，她都会忍不住面红耳赤。她为那幅画感到羞耻，那是在一个令人焦躁不安的夜晚，“鬼魂”在她耳边对她冷嘲热讽，噩梦在她脑海里反复重演，直到最后，她才允许自己作画。

Hans现在拿着它，并且看到了堕落的她，这对她来说，无疑是最大的侮辱。Elsa忍不住将目光移开，Hans趁机抓住她的手臂。

“在我发现这个恶心的东西之前，我就跟你说过，叫你不要再靠近我的妹妹，否则，我就杀了你。”Hans放开了她。Elsa立即抱紧她的双臂，疼痛像毒针一样刺穿她的皮肤。

Hans双手拿着那副画，毫不留情将它撕成两半。Elsa只能发出无声的尖叫。当Hans再次将它撕碎，Elsa捂住了嘴，泪水开始聚集在她的眼角。当Hans将碎片洒在地上时，Elsa奋不顾身冲上前去抓住它们。Hans嘲笑她、挖苦她、奚落她。而Elsa则将碎片抱在胸前，泪水源源不断地涌出。「这不公平，这不公平！」

Hans伸手抓住Elsa的手臂，让她站起来，让她直视他的眼睛：“你再也见不到我妹妹了。我确保它永远不会发生。你再也见不到她了。”

「不！」

“或是听她说话。”

「不！」

“或是再碰她一次。”

「不！」

“只要我在，你永远不会和她在一起。”

「不！」

“我宁愿死也不愿让你再次靠近我的妹妹。”

「不！」

“所以......”他将Elsa拉得更近一些，这样Elsa就能看到Hans脸上露出一个变态的笑容，她能感受到他身上的恶意。“我要在你有机会之前杀了你。”

突然一声大叫响彻整个楼梯间，然后是碰撞的声音，骨头断裂的声音，身体撞击地板的声音，接着一片沉寂。

当医护人员找到Elsa时，她像个球似的蜷缩在楼梯间角落里，紧紧地将碎纸片抱在胸前，眼泪顺着她的脸颊流下来，一只手紧紧地捂住她的嘴。

当他们找到Hans时，他在楼梯井底的一个破堆里，他破碎的身体倒在了血泊之中。

[注1]： PDA：又称为掌上电脑。


	29. Chapter 29

一周后

“你至少能向我保证她没事吧？如果她还没准备好见任何人，那没关系。至少让我知道她没事，我就可以放心了。”

“她......不是很好。”Rapunzel在电话里叹了口气，“我们能做的就是静心等待，希望一切顺利。Hans还没有醒过来。”

“该死......康复中心完全不知道发生了什么事？他们不应该安有摄像头吗？或是护士轮班巡逻之类的？”

Rapunzel拂过一缕飘散的头发，她已经不知道被问了多少次这个问题了。“他们仍在努力拼凑案发的线索。显然，Hans从护士手中顺来一把钥匙，但我们不能确定为什么Elsa会卷入这个事故中。根据护理员所说，两人从来没有接触过。他们认为Hans可能去找Adam，就是那个几个星期前和Hans争斗的男孩。也许Elsa只是误打误撞碰见了Hans？Anna什么也不说，但......她一定知道些什么。”Rapunzel叹了口气，向她的卧室瞥了一眼，“除非她想告诉我们，或是Hans醒来，否则，我们无法得知事情的真相。”

“好吧，我想让你带我向Anna问好，Sven也很想念她。”Kristoff的声音听起来温顺而柔和。Rapunzel可以看出他在为他的朋友担心。显然Anna还没有解释到底发生了什么。Kristoff告诉她，他和Anna已经简短地谈过了，他甚至在那周早些时候来给她带作业。不过，那已经是几天前的事情了，此后他再也没有收到Anna的任何消息。

Rapunzel笑了笑：“当然，Kristoff。如果有什么情况，我会在第一时间通知你。”

两人互相道别后，Rapunzel回到沙发上与她的男友拥抱。她很喜欢Eugene那种处事不惊，不乱于心的态度。究其原因，他是在一个艰辛困苦的家庭里成大的， 但并不是说他没有感情，他其实十分关心Rapunzel以及与她相关的事。无论她生活中发生了什么，Rapunzel可以依偎在Eugene的胸口，她知道一切都会好起来的。

也许不是现在，但最终他们会渡过难关的。

Eugene上前搂住她的肩膀，将她搂得紧紧的，除了微微上扬的笑容外，他并没有过多的举动来打扰她。

Eugene知道这件事情很棘手，他和其他人一样，都想弄清楚到底发生了什么，但他知道现在不是询问的时候。他们不能强迫Anna，也不能让Hans醒来，他们只能等待。“你知道吗，我有一阵子没看到‘驯鹿王’了。我们应该邀请他来玩大富翁。他玩得太差了，不过看着他玩也是一种乐趣。”

Rapunzel勾住他的锁骨，将自己紧紧地压在他的身上。他沉默了一会儿，低头看着她，眼里充满着深情与理解，然后转过身去看电视。“也许改天吧。”

Anna看着这两个人依偎在一起，心中升起的嫉妒刺痛了她的心。她的眼圈红红的，眼睛里像是烧起了一把火，眼泪在她眼眶中打转，她觉得眼睛干涩得厉害。这便是她痛哭数日的结果。这几天来，她在脑海里一直构想着未来无数种可能。这些想法使她十分害怕。

Anna讨厌哭泣。她厌倦了看到Hans，厌倦了在她的脑海里反复出现Hans破碎的身体与血腥的场景。她厌倦了无助，厌倦了受伤，厌倦了......

Anna叹了口气，转身离开，回到Rapunzel的卧室。Anna扑通一声倒在床上，头朝下，将被子盖在头上，身体缩成一团。

直到她叔叔打电话给她，她才知道Hans受伤了。

“Anna，你还好吗？”

“叔叔？我刚进门。怎么了？”

尽管身上盖的被子和枕着的枕头都很柔软，但当Anna绝望地将脸埋进去寻求一些安全感时，还是擦伤了她疲惫的眼睑。她就在那里，就在康复中心里，而Hans在康复中心四处游荡。护士们不知道为什么，他们以为Hans可能要去找人打架。

当她叔叔随口提到，护理员在同一个楼梯间发现了一个金发女孩，那女孩被吓坏了，一言不发。听到这话，Anna心中立即涌起一阵可怖的颓丧情绪，像尖钩似的爪子一样紧紧攫住她的肋骨。日子一天天过去，康复中心那边还没有传来任何消息，Anna的情绪越来越糟糕，就像尖钩划破她的胸膛，挖出她的心脏一般。

Elsa和Hans正处于同一个楼梯间，他的头骨裂开了，这真是太可怕了。

“他们认为他可能摔倒了或是绊倒了......但你和我都知道，你哥哥不是那种会失去平衡的人。他很有可能是被推下去的。”

Anna还没有完全弄清楚发生了什么事，直到她叔叔和婶婶一起出现在公寓里，两人脸上都流露出阴沉悲伤的表情。

“他被转到Arendelle中心医院去了。还好你现在不是孤身一人，真是太好了。”

“我能见他吗？”

“恐怕还不行。”

“为什么？！”

“Anna......他还没有醒来。”

Anna花了两天时间来回踱步，咬着指甲，寝食难安。她只能在家等待消息，此时的Anna，正处于崩溃的边缘，犹如即将裂开的玻璃，一碰即碎。

当他们最后开车去医院时，没有人知道Anna会有什么样的反应。甚至连Anna自己也无法预料。当然，他们都担心她会崩溃，会歇斯底里地哭泣，甚至会大喊大叫，会拒绝离开他的身边。但当Anna终于见到Hans时，接下来Anna 的反应却出乎所有人的预料，以至于她的家人更加担心Anna。Rapunzel和Eugene已经准备好应对Anna任何激烈的反应，但Anna沉默不语，只是轻轻地询问医生Hans的情况：他的情况有多糟？他什么时候能够醒来？现在判断他受到永久性损害是不是还为时过早？

颅骨线性骨折，鼻子骨折，多处肋骨挫伤......医生翻了翻病历本，将Hans的病情通通告诉给了Anna。

Anna似乎没有注意到穿着白大褂的护士们在说些什么。她坐在Hans的床边，上下打量着Hans的伤势，之后她列出了回家后要研究的事情。

谢天谢地，他们最先要做的事就是重新调整Hans的鼻子。据护士说，他看上去比实际情况糟糕多了。瘀伤又黑又丑，额头上缝了针，但他并没有面目全非。

“这是一场漫长的等待，但他目前情况稳定，好在年轻、坚强......他会挺过去的。但我们最担心的是他醒来后的反应。如果他在受伤之前处理掉他的愤怒情绪问题就好了。最坏的情况是，当他醒来的时候，情况也许会更糟。创伤性脑损伤可以导致很多心理问题：例如情绪波动、抑郁、焦虑等等，他可能会遇到困难。”

Anna听到这个消息惴惴不安。

“还好我们有一些对于这种病况经验丰富的医生......但我们可以稍后再谈。现在，我带你去看看。”

等到该走的时候，Anna目光呆滞，但她并没有哭。Anna疲惫地叹了口气，转身离开她哥哥的床边。Rapunzel和 Eugene互相投下了忧虑的目光。在回家的路上，Anna一句话也没有说，她叔叔坚定地建议她要么和他们在一起，要么和Rapunzel，Eugene住在一起。当Rapunzel温柔地搂着她的肩，声称她“当然”会和Anna住在一起时，Anna半心半意地笑了。

Anna的大脑终于开始从各个角度分析这个糟糕的情况。她没有被悲伤所吞噬，她的痛苦促使她思考，如何让她哥哥的事情变得容易一些。在这一天的晚些时候， Anna打电话给她的叔叔，让他将自己住的公寓出售。她还告诉叔叔，她打算和他和婶婶一起住，因为她已经说服了Rapunzel自己没问题。但在他们珍贵的一居室的小公寓里，真的没有足够的空间给她住。过了两天，Anna已经觉得自己像个傻瓜一样。

Anna打开电脑，花了三个小时的时间来学习大脑损伤知识以及恢复时间，还有语言治疗，物理治疗......她想更多地了解这些知识。

她给学校打电话，解释了自己所发生的事情，并要求Kristoff将作业带回家让她做。校长一脸疑惑，问她能否向她叔叔谈谈此事，以征求他的同意。她答应了， 就在第二天，Kristoff带着一个熊抱、一堆作业、笔记，以及一整张披萨过来了。

见到Kristoff真是太好了，但就在他们将披萨分好后不久，Kristoff就被轰了出去。他当然有疑问和担忧，但Anna只是微笑着耸了耸肩，说自己想一个人静静。她正试图尽自己所能处理这件事，就连Kristoff也不得不承认，她似乎做得比他所希望的还要好。

后来Elsa的母亲打电话给Anna。

当Anna第二次在电话里听到Catrine的声音时，她才意识到在过去的72小时里她从来没有想过Elsa。Anna立即意识到Elsa就是那个蜷缩在楼梯间的金发女孩。Hans伤痕累累，她并没有心思去想这个可怜的女孩。当 Catrine 打电话询问Anna是否知道发生了什么事，并告诉她Elsa现在......郁郁寡欢，听到这，她的心一沉，随后不安占据了她的心。

知道她哥哥会康复，Anna于是又有了时间去担心他人，而这个人就是Elsa。

虽然Catrine的声音很平静，但Anna听得出那种刻意抑制住的爱女之情。Anna知道，就在Catrine问起她哥哥的情况时，她其实真正想说的是她的女儿。为什么Elsa会卷入这件事？又有人问Anna这是不是巧合，而Anna也不得而知。

Anna唯一能想到就是Elsa此时孤独一人，惴惴不安。

Anna挂断了电话，和Catrine做了一个简短的告别，并承诺当她恢复好了她会给Catrine打电话。Catrine一直想说些什么，她想让Anna放宽心，一切都会好起来的。现在，Anna想起了Elsa，而此时，她们的关系已经不复从前了。

眼泪又涌出来了，今天是她第一天真正能感受到悲伤以外的东西。

Anna转过身，盯着天花板，想知道他们是如何搞成这样的：她哥哥住院了，她最好的朋友担心她精神崩溃。

坦率地说，她已经厌倦了无力的感觉。

Anna突然站了起来，她需要做点什么来缓解她因寝食难安而产生的头晕。她抓起车钥匙，将头发扎成一个凌乱的发髻，将手机从充电器上拔下。在她出门之前， 她拨通了Meg的电话号码，幸好Eugene习惯把电视开得很大声，以至于依偎在沙发上的两人都没有注意到Anna悄悄地溜出了门。

二十分钟后，Ralph的冰淇淋店里，Meg坐在对面，向Anna投向十分担心且困惑的眼神，虽然她还不太习惯“小姜饼”的肚子里能装下至少两磅的冰淇淋，她心不在焉地搅动着插在“漂浮沙士”的吸管，表情严肃：“所以，小姜饼，我们是要谈谈你为什么又一次旷课，还是你带我来这里看你吃冰淇淋？”

Anna又往嘴里塞了三勺冰淇淋，然后心满意足地叹了口气，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，喃喃自语道：“我需要这个。”然后靠在座位上，揉了揉眼睛。“嗯 我经历了一个十分艰难的一周，我已经厌倦了。不过，我想我已经对艰难的事有免疫了，因为在这一周我第一次醒来时感到超级有动力，而不是超级沮丧。”

Meg瞥了瞥她的红唇，一脸疑惑，轻柔地问道：“Elsa出了什么事吗？”

Anna 立即呻吟起来，试图将问题摊开：“嗯......是的，但如果我说出来，我会再次伤心欲绝，我现在正努力保持积极的心情。”

Meg眨了眨眼：“那么，你想谈什么呢？”

Anna将手放在桌面上，向前倾身，好像要把一个天大的秘密告诉Meg似的。“首先，我想说谢谢你是我的朋友。”她打断了Meg，继续说下去，“我不知道这是怎么发生的，也不知道你为什么决定要和我成为朋友，总之，谢谢，和你一起出去玩真是太好了。”

听到这，Meg面颊通红。Anna微笑着伸手拍了拍Meg。“我想也多亏了你。我知道有时候我会像个话痨。”

“我想大部分时间是的，小姜饼。”当Meg眯起眼睛，转过身去检查手机时，Anna咧嘴笑了，于是她又继续说道：“所以，我叫你来的原因，我承认，有一部分是出于私人的原因，但我现在真的需要一点积极的心态，看到你快乐我很开心。所以，我给Kristoff打了电话，因为某个人一直想向你表明自己的心意，我想你们俩该坐下来谈谈了。”

突然，Meg感觉到有人在盯着她，她停了下来。“别告诉我......”黑发女孩转过身来，果然，Kristoff站在冰淇淋店入口处，为一个满脸尴尬的队员推开店门。“Wonder Boy？”

Hercules手里捧着花，这次他没有穿队服。事实上，他穿的是“奥林匹斯大学”的运动衫，更像Meg在图书馆第一次见到的他那副书呆子的样子。

很明显，Meg对他还抱着愠怒，因为他进去之前还看了看Kristoff来缓解不安。Anna则显得非常高兴，站起来迎接这个可怜的男孩。“你成功啦！真是一件漂亮的运动衫。”他羞涩地说了声谢谢。Anna燃起灿烂的笑容，然后拿起盘子站了起来，“你知道我们的约定，让Meg原谅你，我们就没事了，怎么样？”

Hercules点了点头，Meg的下巴都快掉下来了。“什么？我可不是讨价还价的筹码，小姜饼。”Anna和Hercules 都转过身来看着她，这时，Meg愣住了。突然，她明白了为什么自己会对一个完全不认识的女孩过度的保护。她真的很惊讶她之前从没有意识到这一点。同样的姜黄色头发，同样的明亮海洋般的眼睛......同样的笨拙以及善良的心。

Anna意识到她最好的朋友和她的前男友可能是另一个世界中的双胞胎，于是在Meg反驳之前，继续说道：“Meg，我知道你很想念他。即使你抱怨他是个混蛋，你也会变得悲伤起来。我知道他也很想念你，是他自己告诉我的。实际上，对于你的离开，他束手无策，哭得像个婴儿。”

“嘿！”

“来吧，你知道你能行的。”Anna咯咯地笑着。而Hercules翻了个白眼，继续嘟哝着说他不敢这样做，然后转过身看着Meg。

“至少听听他的解释？如果他的故事不能令人信服，那我再也不想让你们俩重归于好了。我保证！”

「这是什么鬼承诺？」Meg心想。她将淡紫色双眸转向她的前男友，令她惊讶的是，Hercules带着一种柔和和希望的神情看着她，这令Meg想起了过去与Hercules在一起的日子。最后，她怒气冲冲地举起杯子道：“那我们就谈谈。还有......”然后她转向Anna，“你和‘驯鹿王’先不要离开，坐到柜台那边，这样我可以看到你，我还有话要问你，明白了吗？”

“明白！”

Anna向她敬礼，然后匆匆跑过去加入Kristoff的行列之中。Kristoff立刻给了Anna一个熊抱。而杵在那里的Hercules殷勤地将Meg喝到一半的“漂浮沙士” 换成了她最喜欢的奶油麦芽酒(lilies)[注1]。

***

CatrineHelland悲喜交加。

楼梯间的事故对她的女儿造成了很大的伤害，任何人都看得出来。然而，让他们所有人（尤其是 Catrine）担心的是，他们谁也不知道这带给Elsa多大的伤害。事故发生后，Elsa再一次封闭自己，大多数医生和护士都认为，这种恐惧与那个躺在病床上的年轻人有关。

这让Catrine惶恐不安，但她不能说Hans是罪有应得。除了Hans和Elsa，没人知道那天到底发生了什么，但母亲的直觉告诉Catrine，这个事故肯定没有那么简单。

然而，最让她担心的是每当她提到Anna的名字时Elsa的反应。

之前，当Elsa听到Anna的名字时，她总是会露出温柔的笑容，而现在Elsa脊椎僵硬，双手颤抖，没日没夜地哭泣，这让Catrine心碎不已。

在这种可怕的情况下，她唯一的希望就是此刻攥在手里的纸条......以及Elsa情绪的释放方式。

他们的女儿想要离开康复中心......这是她的愿望。

【我想要回家，妈妈，拜托了。】

Elsa在Catrine 面前亲自写了这张纸条，两人已经很久没有用这样的方式进行沟通了。Catrine大吃一惊。Elsa正积极地表达自己的想法，而他们之前早已失去了希望。

而现在，“希望”仍存。

Catrine还是很担心，她想弄清楚究竟是什么在困扰着她的女儿，但现在他们可以在安全、舒适的家中弄明白。Catrine第一次接到康复中心的电话时，她害怕女儿受到伤害，现在她再也不用担心了。Wesselton医生多次道歉，声称Elsa回家对治疗会有影响，但Catrine不为所动。事实上，她已经听够了Wesselton医生的嘱托。现在她要做她很久以前想做的事，将她的孩子带回家，带到她安全的地方。当Elsa准备好的时候，才会接受治疗。

“Elsa，亲爱的，你爸爸在发动汽车，我们可以在你准备好的时候去......”

Catrine在女儿房间的门口停了下来。她让Elsa收拾东西，同时又和Wesselton说了会话，看到Elsa的房间空荡荡的，Catrine猜想女儿应该收拾完了。但是出了点小状况。

Elsa背对着母亲站着，但Catrine依然看到女儿的肩膀在颤抖。当Catrine瞥了一眼床时，她终于明白是怎么回事了。所有之前挂在天花板上的纸雪花都被仔细摆放、排列好。Catrine还记得，那是Anna帮她女儿做的纸雪花。她的目光变得柔和起来，并走上前安慰Elsa：“Elsa，我知道你在想念Anna，我肯定她现在只是在担心她的哥哥。我相信她准备好了会给我们打电话的。”

事实上，基于很多原因，Catrine担心Anna。

其中一个最重要的原因就是Anna很有可能从Elsa的世界中消失。

Elsa 哭了起来。Catrine将她抱得紧紧的，她一阵揪心，伸手扶住女儿的肩膀， 道：“Elsa......”

Elsa突然转过身来，扑到母亲的怀里，将脸埋在母亲的锁骨上。Catrine能听到她抽泣的声音，泪水一下子涌了出来，她将女儿抱在怀里，轻轻地抚摸着她，抚摸她的秀发。她突然听到纸雪花碎裂的声音，一下子就明白了。Elsa一直想把雪花拿下来，这是她与Anna的信物。

「我可怜的孩子。」Catrine在心里默念道。

“亲爱的，你会没事的。你们两个都会没事的。”

[注1] ：奶油麦芽酒(lilies)：是一种奶油麦芽酒，上面有橙子，它尝起来就像一个编织着橙色的梦，酒体丰满而光滑，余味柔和。


	30. Chapter 30

亲爱的Anna：

我有很多话要对你说，我已经尝试过给你写无数次的信，我想把我的想法能更正确、更恰当地传达给你，这封无比真实的信，我花了很长时间才鼓起勇气将它写下。我必须承认......我想结束这一切。我想把它写下来，寄出去，然后再也不想管它了。但事实相反，我忍不住会想你。

我每天都在想你。

我担心你对我心存怨恨，我不怪你。我不知道那天到底发生了什么，我一点也不记得，我只记得你的哥哥倒在血泊之中。

我已经回家了，妈妈带我离开了康复中心。我再也忍受不了那里了。它不再是我的安全之地，我的容身之所。在康复中心呆了这么久，我早已忘记世界是多么的美丽。我看了一路的风景，欣赏着天空的颜色和云朵的舞姿。妈妈在回家的路上带我去了一家小咖啡馆，多年来我第一次喝咖啡。和“普通人”在一起，试图掩饰自己的恐惧，这真是太难了。尽管母亲一直将手放在我的肩上，为我点餐，但我站在那里，试着礼貌地对咖啡师微笑，这一举动比我记得的任何噩梦都要可怕。

我不确定你还会不会想见我，我不怪你。我还是会想你。请原谅我的自私，我知道我们的关系一直不对等。事实上，我对你知之甚少，尤其是你离开康复中心的时候。尽管我的母亲试图替我的行为辩护，但我不确定是否有足够好的解释可以说明我为什么从来都没有勇气跟你打招呼。

妈妈打算给我找一个新的语言治疗师。我给她写了一封信，这是我第一次尝试与人交流。妈妈喜极而泣。看着她读信让我感觉很好，我正在努力，取得了很大的进步，我想我内心的某些东西已经改变了。我感觉发生在楼梯间的悲剧有力地将我从停滞不前的生活中推了出来，我不确定我能否冲出泥潭，但我会尽量一试，不是为了我自己，也是为了关心我的人。

我仍然认为你是我关心的人。

我回到家，爸爸也很开心。我想他绝不会让我再次离开。我已经浪费了太多的时间，我们再度组成完整的家，无论之前多么破碎，我为此感到高兴，尽管每当我听到有脚步声向我的房间走来时，我的心好像被钳子狠狠夹住一样痛彻心扉，我很厌恶自己突然像个陌生人或是囚犯。

现在是我最紧张的时刻。在这段时间，我不打算再给你写信，直到我取得巨大的进步值得你的陪伴。但当我写信给你的时候......很可能是一封邀请。我不希望你完全离开我的生活，尽管我知道我们不太可能成为......无论你生活中有多么需要我，我都会祝福你，我希望你的哥哥能从身体和精神上的病痛中康复过来。我是认真的。我必须承认，这不是为了他，而是为了你。因为我做了他不赞成、不认可的事，使他陷入了危险之中。我不想将它们写下来，我想那样做对我们俩都不公平。我要说的是，我为他所发生的事感到愧疚，每当我想起来时，我就会更加愧疚不已。我意识到自己的感情已经变得脆弱、扭曲，以至于我蒙蔽了双眼，不知道什么是真实的感情和纯真的初恋。

对，是爱。可现在我还差得远呢。但我想，亲爱的Anna，如果我们能继续走下去，我一定会爱上你的。我仍然认为我们有可能在一起，但在那之前，我必须对自己负责。我必须努力让自己变得更好。我没有办法爱着你，仅仅做一个没有灵魂的躯壳，无论它们的光环有多闪亮，以这样的方式被人爱着，真的十分残忍。

所以，亲爱的Anna，你必须暂时忘记我。你必须让我像Hans一样自我疗愈，我希望如此。我们必须这么做。你同样也需要疗愈自己，你必须抛开我们自私的要求，你必须在Hans，以及可怜的，沉默的Elsa之外，享受自己的自由。

不久的一天，我会再次给你写信，或许我甚至可以给你打电话，当然，我更有可能写信给你。不管怎样，那封信将是一封邀请函。我们可以一起喝热巧克力，因为我知道你有多爱巧克力。我不太确定我们是否找到了我最喜爱的松露巧克力......但没关系，我想在成长的过程中，随着我们年龄的增加，阅历的丰富，但同时我们丧失了感受“纯粹”的能力。虽然我很容易就可以想象出你的样子， 年轻而富有活力，你欣喜若狂地说你吃掉的第一块松露巧克力就是你的最爱，然后是下一块，再一块......

你想知道我为什么会鼓起勇气接近你吗？是什么给了我力量让我尝试与你互动？妈妈已经把那场风暴所发生的事都告诉你了，她自己也承认了这一点。你知道我当时孤身一人在暴风雪里前行，还有......从那以后我就没有说过话。嗯......我不太清楚那天发生了什么。也许我为自己感到难过，为我未出世的妹妹感到难过，也许我只是想逃避，也许我只是一个迷失的孩子。我回想起一个声音，引诱我离开屋子，深入树林。我想孤身一人离开，但我那时太小了，而且我还在冰天雪地里。不久我就倒在一棵树上，双手发抖，我的头发几乎被冻在我的脑袋上，我坐在雪地里瑟瑟发抖，直到今天我都不知道我是怎么活下来的。

我只记得有一双眼睛在盯着我，我以为她是雪仙，也许是天使，我不太确定。但我清楚地记得，那双眼睛引导着我站起来，温柔地提醒我，躺在雪地里只会带来更多的悲伤。那双眼睛明亮，善良，它们不时地闪现在我的心灵边缘，带着一丝微笑，不大一会儿就消失了。但是那双眼睛，Anna......那双带我回家的幻觉般的眼睛......是你。一样的颜色，一样的深邃，一样的有神。我也不明白怎么回事，但这是事实。从我在康复中心见到你的第一天起（我的父母就在那里，我相信你一定没有注意到我们）我一眼就认出了你的眼睛，我想感谢你，我知道这很荒谬，甚至疯狂......但我已经厌倦了将一切压在心里。

我不知该如何结束这封信，Anna，我想我现在只能祝福你，跟你说声“再见”，在不久的将来，我希望我能再次见到你。我希望你快乐，希望你能挣开“孤独” 的束缚，我知道你与我在一起并不算真正的“陪伴”......Anna，我知道你很“孤独”，我很高兴你交了新朋友，我希望你能继续交到更多的朋友。当我再次给你写信时，你可能不再需要我了，我明白。我会想你的，我会永远感激你抽出宝贵的时间来跟我说话，和我在一起，我真诚地希望我也能为你的生活带来一些快乐。

此致，

......你永远的

Elsa Helland

P.S.我已经让妈妈将各式各样的松露巧克力包裹起来连同这封信交给你。我一直回忆你给我带的各种口味的巧克力。我希望当你享受它们的时候，或者你将它们分享给你的朋友时，你都会想起那段属于我们的美好时光。

P.P.S.你很美丽。


End file.
